


Kramer und Krämer

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Mönchengladbach, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 77,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Der hat ihn doch auf dem Kieker, ist Christoph Kramer sicher. Dieser blöde Bulle lauert ihm auf um ihm eins reinzuwürgen, wann immer es geht. Doch an diesem einen Abend ist Chris dann doch froh, dass der Typ auftaucht.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Angehalten

Wütend schlug Chris Kramer auf das Lenkrad. Die verdammten blöden Bayern! Dieser verfickte Bayerndusel. Es war zwar nur der Telekom-Cup gewesen, trotzdem hatten sie mal wieder gegen diese dämlichen Bayern verloren.

Da half es nicht, dass er nicht mal gespielt hatte, ärgerlich war es trotzdem. Wenigstens war er gleich zu Hause, einmal über die Autobahn, dreiviertel Stunde, dann würde er auf dem Sofa sitzen und fernsehen können.

Irgendwas, was ihn ablenkte. Und auf keinen Fall was mit Fußball. Davon hatte er heute erstmal genug. Zwei Elfmeterschießen und natürlich hatten die Blödmänner aus dem Süden beide gewonnen.

Bayerndusel halt... Wütend trat er aufs Gas, nur schnell nach Hause.

Hoffentlich blieb das heute der einzige Titel, den die Bayern dieses Jahr holten.

Schwungvoll verließ Chris die Autobahn, die letzten Kilometer würde er über Land fahren. Blinker, nach rechts abbiegen und dann weiter, wieder aufs Gas.

Die Strecke, die er jetzt fuhr, war eine seiner Lieblingsstrecken. Hier fuhr er auch meistens lang, wenn er vom Training kam.

Sie war schnurgerade und angenehm breit, und heute auch leer. Kurz vor einer Ortschaft ging er etwas vom Gas und rollte schwungvoll in die erste Kurve. An einem parkenden Auto vorbei. Merkwürdig, da parkte doch sonst nie jemand, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Aber bitte, wenn die Bock hatten, da zu parken, sollte ihn das nicht stören.

Ein Stück weiter in dem Dort stand jemand am Straßenrand. Mit einer beleuchteten Kelle in der Hand.

„Ach Kacke“, murmelte Chris. Das hatte ihm heute echt noch gefehlt.

Er bremste ab, setzte den Blinker und fuhr auf den kleinen Dorfplatz, an dem etwas hinter einem Busch versteckt ein Einsatzwagen der Polizei stand.

Chris schnaubte und hielt an. So schnell war er gar nicht gewesen und er hatte auch sonst nichts angestellt. Wahrscheinlich war den Typen nur langweilig, weil den ganzen Tag kaum jemand hier lang kam.

„Guten Abend“, grüßte ihn ein Mann etwa in seinem Alter. „Sie wissen schon, warum ich Sie angehalten habe?“

„Weil ich so einen hübschen Wagen fahre?“ konnte sich Chris eine freche Antwort nicht verkneifen.

Der Polizist hob nur etwas genervt eine Augenbraue. „Hübsch?“, fragte er nach.

„Ja. Oder finden Sie ihn nicht hübsch?“ fragte Chris.

„Nicht besonders.“

„Tja. Dann tut es mir leid. Kann ich dann weiterfahren, oder sind Sie hier um mein Auto umzulackieren?“

Der Polizist war definitiv nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt. „Führerschein und Fahrzeugpapiere, bitte.“

Chris seufzte tief. „Hören Sie, kann ich nicht einfach weiterfahren? Ich hatte einen beschissenen Tag und will nur nach Hause.“

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Sie sind mit deutlich überhöhter Geschwindigkeit durch eine geschlossene Ortschaft gefahren.“

„So schnell war ich nicht.“

„Die Messgeräte zeigten eine Geschwindigkeit von 85 km/h.“

„Gut, dann war ich ein bisschen zu schnell. Tut mir leid und kommt nicht wieder vor.“

„So einfach ist das nicht. Reichen Sie mir bitte Ihre Papiere und steigen dann aus.“

„Meinen Sie das jetzt ernst?“ fragte Chris.

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Weil ich ein bisschen zu schnell war? An einem Sonntag, wo hier eh kein Schwein unterwegs ist?“

„35 km/h über der Höchstgeschwindigkeit ist nicht ‚ein bisschen‘. Also steigen Sie bitte aus.“ Die Stimme des Polizisten hatte deutlich an Schärfe gewonnen.

Chris presste die Lippen zusammen und schnallte sich betont langsam ab. „Ich wette, wenn ich bei den Bayern spielen würde, dürfte ich jetzt weiter fahren“, schimpfte er dabei vor sich hin.

„Würden Sie bitte den Mund halten und mir folgen. Die Papiere können Sie mir gleich reichen.“

„Es regnet. Warum bleibe ich nicht einfach hier sitzen, gebe Ihnen die Papiere und Sie machen damit, was sie machen müssen?“

„Sie haben doch sicher eine Regenjacke in Ihrem... hübschen Wagen.“

„Nein, habe ich nicht.“

„Dann werden Sie mir so folgen müssen.“

„Ach verdammte scheiße“, sagte Chris und stieg aus. „Wenn ich morgen erkältet bin, erklären Sie das meinem Trainer.“

Darauf reagierte der Polizist nicht einmal - wenn er es überhaupt gehört hatte.

Ziemlich angepisst folgte Chris dem Polizisten.

Immerhin wurde er hier in den hinteren Bereich des Kleinbusses gebeten, wo sich der Polizist ihm gegenüber setzte und erstmal seine Papiere ansah. Entweder ließ er sich dabei besonders viel Zeit, oder er war ein extrem langsamer Leser.

„Soll ich Ihnen vorlesen, dann werden wir heute vielleicht noch fertig“, schlug Chris nach einem Moment fort.

„Herr Kramer - Sie sollten sich ein wenig zusammenreißen“, warnte der Polizist.

„Schön, Sie kennen also meinen Namen. Darf ich Ihren auch wissen?“

Der Polizist sah ihm ins Gesicht, und Chris war, als würde sein linker Mundwinkel zucken. Er deutete auf ein Namensschild auf seiner Brust und fragte, „Soll ich es Ihnen vorlesen?“

A. Krämer stand auf dem Schild. Chris lachte auf. „Jetzt aber nicht ernsthaft. Ist das so ein blöder Scherz und wir sind bei Versteckte Kamera?“

„Immerhin heiße ich nicht auch noch Christoph. Das würde mir auf der Wache monatelang hinterherlaufen.“

„Und wofür steht A.?“

Der Polizist zögerte, dann verriet er, „Alexander.“

„Schön, wo wir uns jetzt so nett unterhalten haben... ich möchte wirklich nach Hause.“

„Okay, dann machen wir schneller. Also, das waren eben 85 km/h in einer Ortschaft. 35 mehr als erlaubt, das macht 160 Euro, zwei Punkte und einen Monat Fahrverbot. Haben Sie den Führerschein schon einmal abgeben müssen?“

Chris starrte den Polizisten sprachlos an. „Meinen Sie das ernst?“

„Ja. Wenn es das erste Mal ist, dann können Sie in der Regel frei entscheiden, wann innerhalb der nächsten vier Monate das Fahrverbot in Kraft tritt.“

„Überhaupt nicht! Ich brauche meinen Führerschein.“

„Dann hätten Sie nicht zu schnell fahren dürfen“, zuckte Herr Krämer mit den Schultern.

„Das war einmal und es war niemand auf der Straße.“

„Dennoch sind Sie zu schnell gefahren. Es ist alles aufgezeichnet, ich kann da nichts mehr machen“, deutete Herr Krämer hinter sich auf die Apparate, die im Wagen verbaut waren.

„Natürlich können Sie, wenn Sie wollen.“

„Ja? Wie denn?“

„Sie sind der Polizist, denken Sie sich was aus.“

„Ich bin Polizist und an die Gesetze gebunden.“

„Jagen Sie doch lieber wirkliche Verbrecher und lassen Sie harmlose Autofahrer in Ruhe.“

„Herr Kramer...“ ermahnte der Polizist ihn. Inzwischen hatte er einiges notiert und schob Chris seinen Führerschein und die Wagenpapiere wieder zu.

„Was denn?“

„Ich werde nicht weiter auf Ihre Versuche eingehen. Ihre Papiere dürfen Sie wieder einstecken.“

„Dann kann ich jetzt fahren?“

„Ja, der Bescheid geht Ihnen dann in den nächsten Tagen zu.“

Chris schnaubte, hielt aber den Mund.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend.“

Chris warf dem Polizisten einen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Viel Spaß noch, wenn Sie hier im Regen stehen.“

„Danke.“ Herr Krämer nickte ihm kurz zu.

Wütend stieg Chris aus dem Streifenwagen und stapfte zurück zu seinem Wagen. Verdammt, der Scheiß passte zu dem heutigen Tag. Erst das Spiel verloren, das Turnier auch und dann noch den Führerschein. Und dieser blöde Arsch von Polizist! So ein Paragraphenreiter!

Der hatte ihn doch nur angehalten, weil ihm langweilig gewesen war. Vermutlich war er gar nicht zu schnell gewesen. Neidisch war er, auf Chris' geilen Wagen. Als Polizist fuhr er sicher einen alten Polo oder so. Oder Fahrrad, weil er sich kein Auto leisten konnte. Ja, genau. Er stellte sich diesen Typen - muskulös, kurze, schwarze Haare - auf einem Fahrrad vor. Einem Damenrad, klapprig, ja, die Vorstellung tat gut.

„Wollen Sie hier weiter stehen?“ hörte er plötzlich die Stimme des Polizisten.

Überrascht sah er sich um. Er stand tatsächlich noch vor seinem Wagen, im Regen. Der Polizist stand hinter ihm - und grinste tatsächlich leicht.

„Ich blockier das hier noch ein bisschen“, sah Chris ihn provozierend an. „Damit Sie nicht noch mehr Autofahrer so reinreißen können.“

„Dann tun Sie das“, meinte der Polizist und schlenderte zurück zu seinem Wagen. „Ich mach es mir im trocknen gemütlich. Wenn Sie in zehn Minuten noch da stehen, gibt’s übrigens ne Verwarnung. Kostet dann 10 Euro.“

„Wofür das?“, fragte Chris aggressiv nach.

„Sie stehen im Halteverbot, Herr Kramer.“

Chris sah hoch. Ja, da stand das Schild. „Sie haben mich angewiesen da zu parken.“

Herr Krämer nickte. „Deshalb gebe ich Ihnen auch noch 10 Minuten.“

Chris seufzte und schloss seinen Wagen an. Er hatte keine Lust auf weiteren Stress. Außerdem kam er sich langsam selbst ein bisschen albern vor, wie er hier im Regen stand und schmollte. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen stieg Chris ein und fuhr los.


	2. Frusttelefonate

Zum Glück hatte er es nicht mehr weit bis nach Hause. Er fuhr gesittet, so etwas wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben. Dieser verdammte Arsch von Polizist. Kam vermutlich bei seiner Freundin nicht zum Zug und ließ es deshalb an armen Autofahrer aus. Und nahm ihm einfach mal so seinen Führerschein weg! Vielleicht sollte er dagegen vorgehen. Beschwerde einlegen.

Kurzentschlossen rief er seinen Berater an, auch dafür war der schließlich zuständig.

„Hallo Chris, was gibt es?“

„Hmm“, knurrte Chris. „Habe verloren. Und bin geblitzt worden.“

„Oh. Scheißtag also.“

„Ja. Was soll ich machen. Der Typ hat mich geblitzt und gleich angehalten. Können wir da Einspruch einlegen? Ich brauch den Lappen doch!“

„Der Verein stellt dir auch einen Fahrer, Chris. Es ist nur ein Monat. Und wenn der Polizist dich angehalten hat, dann wirst du vermutlich auch zu schnell gewesen sein.“

„Der war nur schlecht drauf. Und neidisch auf meinen Wagen“, knurrte Chris. „Klassischer Fall von untervögelt.“

„Soll ich das in den Einspruch reinschreiben?“

Chris schnaubte. „Ja, und dann ist der Lappen drei Monate weg. Meinst du, wir haben eine Chance?“

„Nein Chris. Haben wir nicht.“

Chris seufzte. „Also ein Monat Chauffeurdienst.“

„Ist doch auch nicht das schlimmste.“

„Ätzend ist das.“

„Beruhig dich ein bisschen. Vielleicht nimmt dich ja auch ein Kollege vom Verein mit. Frag einfach mal rum.“

„Ja, mach ich. Ist halt alles ne verfickte Kacke heute. Die Scheiß-Bayern, und dann auch noch das.“

„Die Niederlage ist ärgerlich, ich weiß. Aber es war nur ein Testspiel.“

„Ja, und ich habe nicht gespielt, bla, bla, bla...“

„Chris, kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?“

„Nein, alles bestens.“

„Dann sprechen wir am besten morgen nochmal. Wenn du dich beruhigt hast.“

„Ja, ja“, murrte Chris.

„Gute Nacht Chris.“

„Ja, gute Nacht.“

Chris legte auf und starrte einen Moment wütend auf sein Handy. Erst dann wurde im klar, dass er noch immer in seinem Wagen saß.

Am liebsten hätte er Gas gegeben und wäre noch eine Runde gefahren - aber dann hätte ihm sicher Herr Krämer aufgelauert und den Lappen gleich weggenommen. Also stieg er aus und ging stattdessen zu seiner Haustür.

Er schloss auf und schlüpfte hinein. Und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken daran.

So ein verfickter Scheißtag.

Es war wirklich alles schiefgelaufen. Vermutlich sollte er auf dem Fußboden schlafen, damit er nicht aus dem Bett fallen konnte.

Wütend schlug er einmal mit der Hand gegen die Tür und stieß sich dann davon ab. Er würde jetzt ein Bier trinken, sich aufs Sofa setzen und irgendwas richtig Dämliches gucken.

Mit diesem Entschluss ging er in die Küche, holte drei Flaschen Bier raus und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer.

Auf der Anrichte sah er im vorbeigehen das Blinken seines Anrufbeantworters.

Sollte er ihn abhören? Er öffnete das erste Bier, trank einen großen Schluck und drückte dann den Abspielknopf.

„Hey Chris, du warst eben so schnell verschwunden“, hörte er Jonas Stimme. „Ruf mich doch mal an. Und schalt nicht ständig dein Handy aus, das ist nervig.“

Chris trank einen weiteren großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Sollte er ihn anrufen?

Eigentlich hatte er keinen Bock mehr auf ne Unterhaltung.

Also ließ er es sein. Außerdem war es gut, dass er sein Handy ausschaltete - es wäre ja noch schöner gewesen, wenn der Polizist ihn mit Handy am Ohr erwischt hätte.

Vermutlich hätte der blöde Krämer ihn dann sofort eingebuchtet oder so.

Noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche, dann - ups, dann war die Flasche schon leer.

Chris stellte sie auf den Tisch und nahm die zweite Flasche zur Hand. Dann griff er nach der Fernbedienung.

Irgendwas Dämliches - er zappte durch das Programm und landete dann bei King of Queens.

Immer noch ziemlich sauer lehnte er sich zurück und versuchte sich auf die Sendung zu konzentrieren.

Ging natürlich nicht, dafür öffnete er die zweite Flasche Bier.

Den Führerschein abgeben. So ein Schwachsinn. Und dann gleich einen ganzen Monat!

Er war nur in dieses dämliche gottverlassene Kaff reingerollt!

Wenn die Presse das mitbekam, würde das wieder Wochenlang Thema Nummer eins sein.

Also musste er die Klappe halten. Vielleicht konnte ihn tatsächlich jemand aus dem Verein mitnehmen, das fiel weniger auf als ein Chauffeur vom Verein.

Dann... sollte er vielleicht doch mal Jonas anrufen?

Er nickte und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Schnell hatte er die Nummer gewählt.

„Hey Chris!“ meldete sich Jonas fast sofort.

„Jonas, hi“, grüßte Chris mit etwas schwerer Zunge.

„Ok, du hast offenbar schon ohne uns mit dem Trinken angefangen. Wo bist du?“

„Zu Hause.“

„Jetzt nicht ernsthaft, oder? Du sitzt allein zu Hause im Dunkeln und nuckelst am Bier?“

„Hmm... alles kacke heute.“

„Weil wir beim blöden Telekom-Cup verloren haben?“

„Ja, und weil mein Lappen weg ist.“

„Dein Lappen... was hast du angestellt?“

„Nur durch ein Dorf gerollt. Bisschen zu schnell.“

„Was ist bisschen zu schnell?“

„35.“

„Ach je... soll ich vorbeikommen?“

„Nee, geht schon. Glaub ich. Aber kannst du mich demnächst mitnehmen?“

„Du meinst so als Chauffeur?“

„Eher als... Fahrgemeinschaft?“

Jonas lachte. „Ja, ist kein Ding. Ich komm doch eh fast bei dir vorbei. Dafür will ich morgens aber nen schönen Kaffee aus deiner Wundermaschine.“

„Jeden Morgen, versprochen.“

„Dann machen wir das. Wann ist dein Lappen denn weg?“

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Der Polizist meinte, ich kann es mir aussuchen.“

„Dann bring es am besten so schnell wie möglich hinter dich.“

„Hm, meinst du? Im Sommer würde ich ihn nicht so brauchen... oder?“

„Findest du?“

„Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht doch so schnell wie möglich.“

"Ich würds gleich machen", meinte Jonas. "Aufschieben macht es nicht besser."  
"Naja, erstmal muss ich ja auf den Bescheid warten. Aber du hast recht, ich geb ich dann gleich ab." 

"Sag mir dann einfach bescheid, ab wann ich meinen Taxidienst aufnehmen soll", lachte Jonas. 

"Mach ich. Danke, dass du das machst." 

"Echt kein Ding Chris." 

"Dann... was machst du heute Abend noch?" 

"Willst du doch Gesellschaft?" fragte Jonas. 

"Hm, wir können zusammen was Nettes gucken", schlug Chris vor. Mit dem ganzen Ärger wollte er dann doch nicht alleine bleiben. 

"Gern. Ich... bin in zwanzig Minuten bei dir." 

"Super, danke. Willst du was essen?" 

"Da sag ich nicht nein." 

"Worauf hast du Lust?" 

"Ist mir egal. Irgendwas Schnelles, was dir nicht so viel Arbeit macht." 

"Ich dachte an Bringdienst", gestand Chris. "Mag heute nicht auch noch kochen." 

Jonas lachte auf. "Dann Pizza! Mit Pilzen." 

"Okay, bestell ich", versprach Chris. "Bis gleich." 

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Jonas. 

Chris legte auf, holte den Flyer eines Bringdienstes heraus und bestellte eine Pizza mit Pilzen und eine mit Paprika und Zwiebeln. 

Dann lehnte er sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Jonas war echt ein feiner Kerl. 

Er fragte nicht viel, sondern war einfach da.

Pünktlich 20 Minuten später klingelte es an der Haustür. 

Als Chris die Tür öffnete, standen sowohl Jonas als auch die Pizzalieferantin vor der Tür. 

"Guck mal, ich habe unser Essen gleich mitgebracht", grinste Jonas breit. 

"Du bist einfach ein guter Freund", grinste Chris ihn an, dann bat er die Pizzabotin, "kommen Sie kurz mit rein, ich hole schnell das Geld."

Jonas und die Pizzabotin betraten das Haus. "Soll ich Ihnen das schonmal abnehmen?" fragte Jonas und deutete auf die Kartons. 

"Ja, das wäre nett", lächelte die junge Frau ihn etwas unsicher an. 

Jonas nahm ihr die Kartons ab. In diesem Moment kam auch Chris mit dem Geld zurück. 

Er zahlte schnell, verabschiedete sich freundlich und schloss schließlich die Tür hinter ihr. 

"Na dann können wir ja sofort essen", sagte Jonas. 

"Ich hol schon mal Besteck, dann können wir es uns gemütlich machen." 

Jonas nickte und trug die Kartons ins Wohnzimmer. 

Kurz darauf folgte ihm Chris mit dem Besteck und Getränken. 

"Genau das richtige an so einem blöden Tag. Pizza, Bier und Fernsehen", sagte Jonas. 

Chris nickte und öffnete die Bierflaschen. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn, hob seine Flasche und stieß gegen Jonas.

"Wo genau bist du eigentlich geblitzt worden?" fragte Jonas und schob sich ein erstes Stück der Pizza in den Mund. 

"In diesem Kaff da kurz vor Gladbach - wo man da durch die Kurve fährt, hinter dem Wald." 

"Bäh, fiese Stelle. Da ist man gern mal zu schnell." 

"Ja, man kann so schön vom Wald aus reinrollen." 

Jonas nickte. "Das hätte mir auch passieren können. Also ärger dich nicht zu sehr." 

"Hmm... ausgerechnet heute..." 

Jonas schnaubte. "Ärgerst du dich echt immer noch über den blöden Telekom-Cup?" 

"Beides. Und über diesen blöden Polizisten." 

"So schlimm?" 

"Ja, so schlimm." Irgendwie konnte Chris nicht formulieren, was ihn so geärgert hatte, aber der Polizist war echt ein Idiot gewesen. 

"Vergiss ihn. Den Typ siehst du eh nie wieder." 

"Ja, sicher nicht." 

"Dann kannst du jetzt auch deine Pizza genießen. Die wird sonst kalt." 

"Hast recht. Guten Appetit", wünschte Chris und begann zu essen. 

Auch Jonas begann nun richtig zu essen. 

Schweigend genossen sie ihre Pizza, und erst, als sie beide aufgegessen hatten, lehnten sie sich zurück. 

"Und was sagt die Flimmerkiste? Gibts heute was Gutes?" fragte Jonas. 

"Gibt es immer. Nur nicht live, sondern Konserve. Freie Auswahl bei Prime und Netflix. 

"Dann lass mal gucken, was die für nette Filme haben." 

Jonas zappte durch das Angebot, bis er schließlich eine Actionkomödie raussuchte. 

Die beiden lümmelten sich bequem auf die Couch, dann startete Jonas den Film. 

Es wurde ein gemütlicher Abend. Sie sprachen noch immer nicht, dennoch tat es Chris einfach gut jetzt nicht alleine zu sein. 

"Ich werde jetzt verschwinden", sagte Jonas, als der Film zu Ende war. "Ich bin echt müde." 

"Ja, ich auch. Magst du noch fahren - nach dem Bier? Oder bleibst du hier?" 

Jonas zögerte nicht lange. "Wenn ich dich nicht störe, bleib ich gern. Dein Gästebett und ich kennen uns ja schon." 

"Gibt morgen früh auch Kaffee aus der Wundermaschine." 

"Das hatte ich gehofft", lachte Jonas. 

"Du weißt, wo die Handtücher sind. Deine Zahnbürste steht im Schrank." 

"Danke", sagte Jonas lächelnd. 

Chris begann abzuräumen, während Jonas ins Bad ging. Er kannte sich hier aus, im Bad, im Gästezimmer - und auch in Chris' Bett. Ja, auch dort. 

Allerdings war das Vergangenheit - und inzwischen auch eine ganze Weile her. Aber ab und an dachte Chris dennoch daran. Und nicht ungern. Sie hatten ein paar schöne Nächte miteinander verbracht. 

Als Freunde mit Extras, mehr war da nicht. Doch irgendwie waren sie wohl beide nicht dafür gemacht, also hatten sie irgendwann drüber gesprochen und die Sache beendet. 

Aber sie waren Freunde geblieben. Gute Freunde. Und manchmal waren Freunde noch viel wichtiger als ein fester Partner. 

Ein Freund kam vorbei, setzte sich mit aufs Sofa und sah irgendwelche Filme, ohne irgendwas zu sagen oder zu machen. 

"Chris ich leih mir ein Shirt von dir zum schlafen", rief Jonas in diesem Moment. 

"Hol dir eins raus", antwortete Chris. 

"Danke. Bad ist dann frei." 

"Okay. Schlaf gut", wünschte Chris und ging nun seinerseits ins Bad. 

"Du auch. Bis morgen Chris!" 

Chris nickte kurz, dann ging er seinerseits ins Bad. 

Schnell machte er sich fertig und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer. 

Inzwischen war er wirklich müde, und das Bier tat sein übrigens, so dass Chris schnell eingeschlafen war.


	3. Schon wieder der!

Als am morgen der Wecker klingelte, fühlte sich Chris wie gerädert. Er hatte keinen Kater - dafür hatte er nun wirklich nicht genug getrunken - aber er war todmüde. 

Das war nichts ungewöhnliches zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Vorbereitung. Die Winterpause war dieses Jahr extrem kurz und wenn er daran dachte, dass am nächsten Woche schon das erste Spiel der Rückrunde anstand... 

Auch heute würden sie zwei anstrengende Einheiten haben, erst in den nächsten Tagen würde es weniger werden, damit sie beim Spiel nicht müde waren. 

Aus Richtung Küche hörte er leises Klappern. Jonas war also schon wach. Verdammter Frühaufsteher. 

Chris gähnte noch einmal, streckte sich, dann stand er auf und tapste noch barfuß in die Küche. 

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte Jonas ihn fröhlich. "Na, gut geschlafen?" 

"Ja, und trotzdem noch fertig. Zu viel Training." 

"In ein paar Tagen gehts besser", sagte Jonas. 

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber heute bin ich echt müde." 

Jonas lächelte mitfühlend. "Willst du erst duschen oder erst frühstücken?" 

"Ich will frühstücken, deine Nase will, dass ich dusche." 

Jonas grinste breit. "Na gut. Meine Nase ist mal nett und erlaubt dir erst das Frühstück." 

"Lieb von deiner Nase." Chris half ihm den Rest aufzudecken und setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber. 

"Deine Wundermaschine musst du anmachen, sonst gibt es kein Kaffee", erinnerte Jonas ihn. "Du weißt doch, dass mich das Teil nicht mag." 

"Okay, was willst du für einen Kaffee?" 

"Ich glaube, ich nehme heute mal einen ganz einfachen Kaffee. Aber mit viel Milch." 

"Kommt sofort", nickte Chris, nahm eine große Tasse und bereitete das Heißgetränk zu. "Ein Café au lait." 

"Danke", sagte Jonas mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen. 

Sich selbst machte Chris einen Cappuccino, dann setzte er sich weder. 

Kurz lächelten sich die beiden an, dann begannen sie zu frühstücken. Toast, Müsli und eben der Kaffee, dazu noch Orangensaft, das war ein gutes Frühstück für einen harten Trainingstag. 

Als sie fertig waren, ging Chris zum duschen, während Jonas die Küche aufräumte. 

Chris ließ sich etwas Zeit, duschte erst schön warm und dann kalt um wach zu werden. Entsprechend frischer kam er schließlich zurück zu Jonas. 

"Ah, du bist wieder ein menschliches Wesen", grinste Jonas. 

"Ja, ich bin wieder ich." 

"Sehr schön. Dann bist du bereit fürs Training?" 

"Ja, bin ich. Soll ich dich mitnehmen, oder fahren wir getrennt?" 

„Wir können auch zusammen fahren. Solange du deinen Lappen noch hast, muss ich das doch ausnutzen“, meinte Jonas mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Danke, dass du mich dran erinnert hast.“

„Dafür sind Freunde da.“

„Arsch“, knurrte Chris liebevoll, „Wollen wir dann los?“

„Ich bin schon lange bereit.“

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, zog Chris seine Schuhe und Jacke an und nahm seine Schlüssel.

Jonas hatte inzwischen seine Jacke angezogen. „Ich muss nur kurz meine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum holen“, sagte er.

„Mach das“, nickte Chris und ging schon mal vor zu seinem Wagen.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam Jonas nach und warf seine Tasche nach hinten, während er sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte.

„Ich werde es noch mal genießen, das Fahren“, murmelte Chris niedergeschlagen.

„Ein Monat, das ist kein Weltuntergang Chris.“

„Aber es ist so ärgerlich. Es war vermeidbar. Ich hätte bremsen können - oder dieser Idiot von Polizist hätte woanders stehen können.“

„Nützt aber nichts, sich jetzt noch darüber aufzuregen. Du kannst eh nichts mehr machen.“

„Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem...“

„Ja, ich weiß. Du ärgerst dich trotzdem.“

„Natürlich. Das Geld ist egal, der Punkt auch - aber nicht fahren zu dürfen... ich hoffe, das kommt nicht raus.“

„Ich halte dicht, das weißt du.“

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Aber meinst du nicht, es fällt auf, wenn du mich einen Monat lang fährst?“

„Dann habe ich halt ne Wette verloren und muss dich kutschieren.“

Überrascht sah Chris ihn an. „Jonas, das... das ist genial!“

„So bin ich halt“, grinste Jonas.

„Ja, so bist du wirklich.“ Chris lächelte, Jonas war nicht nur ein verdammt guter Freund, sondern wirklich ideenreich.

Jonas lachte. „Und jetzt guck wieder nach vorn.“

„Meinst du? Damit ich nicht wieder Mist baue am Steuer?“

„Ganz genau. Außerdem hast du kostbare Fracht an Bord.“

„Oh ja, dein neues iPhone ist wirklich was Kostbares.“

„Eigentlich meinte ich mich. Aber mein iPhone natürlich auch.“

Chris lachte. „Na gut, du bist auch ne kostbare Fracht.“

Zufrieden nickte Jonas.

Chris fuhr weiter, konzentrierter, und so kamen sie heile am Trainingsgelände an.

„Na schön, es regnet“, seufzte Jonas als sie ausstiegen. „Ich würde gern wieder zurück nach Spanien...“

„Ja, ich auch. Ist echt eklig - und noch dazu so windig. Wir sollten auf Hallenfußball umsteigen.“

Jonas nickte zustimmend.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen stieg Chris aus.

Schnell packten die beiden ihre Taschen und eilten dann ins Innere zur Kabine.

Hier war es angenehm warm, so dass die gesamte Mannschaft erstmal hier wartete, ehe das Training losging.

Aber schließlich mussten sie raus, zum warmlaufen und zum anschließenden Training.

Unter allgemeinen Stöhnen und Seufzen machten sie sich auf in die nasse Kälte.

Wie erwartet war der Rasen matschig und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie alle schmutzig und durchnässt waren.

Irgendwann machte es tatsächlich Spaß - als sie sich alle wie kleine Dreckschweinchen im Dreck suhlten.

„Ach so ne kostenlose Schlammpackung ist doch was Feines“, sagte Jonas grinsend.

„Oh ja, gut gegen Rheuma.“

„Und für die Haut. Damit wir jung und knackig bleiben.“

„Oh ja, das auch!“, lachte jemand hinter Chris.

Chris blinzelte und drehte sich um.

„Hm... ich glaube du hast ne andere Massage vor Augen als ich“, grinste Jonas ihn frech an.

„Nee, ich habe dich schon verstanden. Aber wo willst du so jemanden hernehmen“

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste.“

Chris seufzte. „Dann müssen wohl doch die Physios reichen.“

„Naja, wenigstens sind die gut im massieren... Also los, lass uns erstmal die Schlammpackung loswerden.“

Chris folgte ihm in die Kabine. Hier stellten sie sich gleich unter die heiße Dusche.

Chris schloss die Augen und genoss das Wasser, das ihn langsam aufwärmte und den Schlamm und Dreck von ihm abwusch.

Nach zweimaligen Einschäumen war er wieder sauber und aufgewärmt und konnte die Dusche wieder verlassen.

Jonas stand noch unter dem Strahl, wie Chris nach einem kurzen Blick feststellte.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er länger duschte als Chris.

Das hieß, dass er richtig durchgefroren sein musste.

Hoffentlich erkältete er sich nicht.

Kopfschüttelnd begann Chris sich abzutrocknen und umzuziehen.

Es dauerte noch ziemlich lange, ehe Jonas endlich zu ihm kam.

Besorgt sah Chris zu ihm, zog sich aber erst fertig an, ehe er zu ihm ging.

„Geht es wieder?“, fragte er leise.

„Ja klar“, sagte Jonas mit einem Lächeln.

„Keine Zehen mehr eingefroren?“

„Nö, alles aufgetaut.“

„Schön. Was machen wir heute Mittag?“

„Keine Ahnung. Heute Nachmittag ist ja noch ne Trainingseinheit, also irgendwas Ruhiges.“

„Hm - hierbleiben und oben essen?“, schlug Chris vor.

Jonas nickte sofort. „Ja, das klingt doch gut.“

„Dann beeil dich, ich habe Hunger.“

„Ja doch, immer mit der Ruhe. Du verhungerst schon nicht.“

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher“, murrte Chris.

Jonas schnaubte, beeilte sich aber doch etwas mehr als vorher.

Schließlich erlöste er Chris, „Wir können jetzt los.“

„Na Gott sei dank“, sagte Chris und zog Jonas hoch.

Jonas lachte und folgte ihm aus der Kabine und in den Bereich, in dem die Spieler essen konnten.

Die beiden holten sich je eine Portion Gemüseauflauf und heißen Tee und setzten sich dann an einen Tisch. 

Nach dem Mittag machten sie es sich in einen der Ruheräume gemütlich und zockten etwas auf der Playstation, bis das zweite Training anstand. 

Immerhin regnete es diesmal nicht mehr, auch wenn der Platz noch immer schlammig war. 

Nach dem Training alberten sie nicht wieder herum, sondern waren alle froh, als sie schließlich wieder ins Warme konnten. 

Jonas fuhr wieder bei Chris mit, da sein Auto ja noch vor dessen Wohnung stand.

Sie verabschiedeten sich relativ schnell, Jonas wollte schließlich auch mal wieder nach Hause. 

Chris bedauerte das tatsächlich ein wenig. Normalerweise hatte er nichts gegen das allein sein, aber manchmal... 

Er vermisste es mehr Zeit mit Leuten zu verbringen. Keine Party oder so, sondern einfach nicht alleine rumzuhocken und die Zeit zu vertun. Als er mit Jonas... naja, mehr zu tun hatte, da war er seltener alleine gewesen. Sie hatten es aber beendet, ehe mehr daraus werden konnte - außer Freundschaft war da nichts gewesen, und das reichte für eine Beziehung einfach nicht. 

Chris seufzte und machte sich daran, ein bisschen aufzuräumen und seine Waschmaschine zu füllen.

Aus dem bisschen Aufräumen wurde ein ordentliches Putzen, das jedoch dadurch gestoppt wurde, dass seine Scheuermilch leer war. Sollte er bei dem Wetter noch mal los? 

Es regnete nicht mehr, war aber ziemlich windig. Außerdem würde er um die Uhrzeit doch niemals nen Parkplatz in der Stadt finden.

Vielleicht sollte er mit dem Fahrrad fahren - damit konnte er auch eine Abkürzung nehmen und wäre schnell wieder zu Hause. 

Chris nickte. Außerdem kam er so an einem leckeren Bistro vorbei, wo er sich einen Salat für heute Abend mitnehmen könnte.

Er zog sich wieder warm an, dann holte er sein Rad aus der Garage und fuhr los. 

Es war wirklich verflucht kalt und der Wind blies ihm schneidend ins Gesicht. 

Vielleicht hätte er doch mit dem Wagen fahren sollen, aber jetzt musste er es schon durchziehen. Er trat in die Pedale, fuhr die Straße entlang, dann nach links, in die Fußgängerzone. 

Vor der Drogerie hielt er an und schloss sein Fahrrad an einen Laternenpfahl.

Schnell hatte er seine Sachen zusammengesucht, Scheuermilch, neue Mikrofaserlappen, noch ein Deo, Duschgel, Vollwertkekse, am Ende war er ziemlich bepackt, als er zur Kasse kam.

Schnell zahlte er und stopfte alles in einen Beutel. Als er nach draußen kam, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Neben seinem Fahrrad stand ein Polizist, der ihm entgegensah.

Chris ging mutig auf sein Fahrrad zu. Als er näher kam, wurde ihm klar, dass ihm der Polizist bekannt vorkam. Viel zu bekannt.

„Na so ein Zufall“, sagte Herr Krämer. „Herr Kramer. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so schnell wiedersehen.“

„Ich hatte auch gehofft, Sie nicht wieder zu sehen“, knurrte Chris.

„Dann hätten Sie ein bisschen... gesitteter fahren sollen.“

„Wieso? Wie meinen Sie das?“

„Das hier ist eine Fußgängerzone Herr Kramer. Fußgänger. Nicht Fahrradzone.“

„Ich bin nicht gefahren“, behauptete Chris.

„Herr Kramer, ich habe sie gesehen. Sehen Sie da drüben?“ fragte der Polizist und deutete auf den kleinen chinesischen Imbiss. „Da am Fenster habe ich gesessen. Und versucht was zu Abend zu essen.“

„Und Sie haben nichts besseres zu tun als ihr Essen alleine zu lassen und unschuldige Radfahrer zu nerven?“

„Mein Kollege passt auf mein Essen auf. Und wenn man als Polizist eine Ordnungswidrigkeit bemerkt, dann kann man nicht einfach wegschauen.“

„Sie müssen echt der Hit auf Partys sein“, knurrte Chris.

„Bin ich tatsächlich. Ich singe leidenschaftlich gern Karaoke. Also Herr Kramer, was machen wir nun mit Ihnen?“

„Sie gehen zurück zu Ihrem Essen, und ich schiebe mein Rad brav nach Hause. Oder wollen Sie mir den Radführerschein dafür auch noch abnehmen?“

Der Polizist seufzte. „Ich weiß, ich bin für Sie der Buhmann. Aber ich erledige nur meinen Job.“

„Sie müssen aber nicht in der Pause aufspringen und Leuten auf den Keks gehen. Ich schieß in der Halbzeit schließlich auch keine Tore.“

„Nein, Sie hauen sich lieber den Kopf an, ich weiß“, schnaubte der Polizist. „Außerdem ist ein Polizist immer im Dienst. Oder möchten Sie, dass ich lieber weiteresse während jemand erstochen oder beraubt wird?“

„Ich fänds schön, wenn sie da die Relation erkennen würden.“

Herr Krämer verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Chris.

„Was gibt’s noch?“

„Wenn Sie frech werden, überleg ich mir es noch einmal anders und belege Sie doch mit einem Bußgeld.“

Chris schluckte, eigentlich war er schon gewesen wieder etwas zahlen zu müssen. „Okay, ich bin ganz brav“, murmelte er dann.

„Sehr überzeugend“, schnaubte der Polizist. „Aber gut, hauen Sie ab. Aber Herr Kramer, ich will Sie wirklich nicht mehr sehen, ok? Versuchen Sie doch einfach, sich an die Verkehrsregeln zu halten. Im Fußball müssen Sie sich auch an Regeln halten, sonst gibt es ne Rote Karte.“

„Die habe ich heute ja schon kassiert“, murrte Chris. „Dann... wünsch ich noch einen guten Appetit, Herr Krämer.“

Herr Krämer nickte. „Einen schönen Abend noch.“

„Danke, Ihnen auch.“ Chris schloss ein Rad ab und schob es durch die Fußgängerzone. Verdammt, sollten sie doch froh sein, dass er mit dem Rad gefahren war, und nicht mit dem Wagen!

Aber nein, das war diesem blöden Arsch auch nicht recht!

Wieso tat er das? Kam aus dem Restaurant raus, ließ sein Essen kalt werden, nur um ihn zu ermahnen? Ohne Strafzettel? Der hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle!

Der Kerl hatte doch ihn ganz persönlich auf dem Kieker.

Unglaublich, was sich manche Leute so einbildeten“

Dieser verdammte blöde Arsch von einem Polizisten. Vermutlich war der auch noch Düsseldorf-Fan oder so.

Murrend schob Chris sein Rad weiter, bis er endlich aus der blöden Fußgängerzone rausgekommen war. Pah, kaufte er halt demnächst woanders ein, das hatten sie davon!

Auch als er zu Hause eintraf, war seine Wut noch nicht verraucht. Vor allem nicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass er vergessen hatte sich seinen Salat zu besorgen.

„Fuck“, fluchte er und warf die Putzlappen wütend ins Badezimmer.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, griff er sich sein Handy und wählte Jonas Nummer.

„Hey Chris, ist dir wieder langweilig?“

„ER hat mir aufgelauert! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“ schimpfte Chris sofort los.

„Er? Irgend ein Fan?“

„Dieser blöde Polizist von gestern.“

„Der hat dir aufgelauert? Das redest du dir ein, Chris.“

„Ach ja? Ich war kurz einkaufen und habe das Rad genommen. Und als ich aus dem Laden komme steht der Krämer da und hält mir ne Moralpredigt.“

„Ne Moralpredigt? Was hast du gekauft, nen Dildo und Reizwäsche?“

Chris lachte auf. „Das hätte dem Kerl vermutlich auch noch gefallen.“

„Worüber hat er denn dann gepredigt?“

„Das man in der Fußgängerzone nicht Rad fährt. Und das ein Polizist immer im Dienst ist, auch wenn er grade Abendessen isst.“

„Der hat dich angehalten, obwohl er gerade Pause hatte? Der hat sie ja echt nicht alle!“

„Sag ich doch. Als wäre ich ein Schwerverbrecher!“

„Oh Mann...“

„Der hat was gegen mich persönlich.“

„Er kennt dich doch gar nicht.“

„Nein, aber er scheint trotzdem was gegen mich zu haben.“

„Und warum? Hast du dich gestern so daneben benommen?“

„Nein. Ich war... naja aufgebracht und verärgert.“

„Das kennt er doch von den meisten. Bist du ausfallend geworden?“

„Nicht sehr.“

„Hm - dann ist er einfach komisch.“

„Ich hoffe echt, dass ich den Kerl nicht nochmal sehen muss.“

„Ich hoffe es auch - das ist echt blöde.“

Chris holte tief Luft. „Sorry, dass ich mich schon wieder bei dir auskotzen musste.“

„Schon okay - dafür sind Freunde da.“

„Trotzdem danke.“

„Klar... wenn was ist, rufst du aber wieder an, ja?“

„Mach ich. Aber heute geh ich nicht mehr raus, da wird wohl nichts mehr passieren.“

„Gut, und demnächst begleite ich dich wohl besser.“

„Du willst mir Begleitschutz geben?“ fragte Chris grinsend.

„Scheint ja nötig zu sein.“

„Gute Idee.“

„Also, soll ich dich morgen abholen? Nur um sicher zu gehen?“

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht gern.“

„Nein, macht es nicht. Ist doch eh schöner zu zweit.“

„Da sagst du was“, murmelte Chris.

„Chris?“, fragte Jonas vorsichtig.

„Mhm?“

„Ist alles okay bei dir?“

„Ach ja natürlich. Ein bisschen Winterblues mehr nicht.“

„Sicher? Das klingt nach mehr als nur Winterblues.“

„Was soll es denn sonst sein Jonas?“

Einen Moment lang war es ruhig, dann hörte Chris Jonas seufzten. „Nichts.“

„Na komm, jetzt auch raus damit.“

„Du kommst nicht gut damit zurecht alleine zu sein, oder?“

„Eigentlich schon. Aber manchmal... manchmal wär es schon schön, jemanden zu haben.“

Chris konnte sich vorstellen, wie Jonas jetzt nachdenklich nickte.

„Manchmal wünschte ich wirklich, es hätte mit uns geklappt“, sagte Chris leise.

„Ja, es hätte schon irgendwie gepasst. Aber es fehlte was - haben wir doch beide gemerkt.“

„Weiß ich doch. Wir sind tolle Freunde, aber nicht mehr.“

„Dann ist gut. Also, mach dir was zu essen, dann sieh noch bisschen fern und geh dann früh ins Bett.“

„Mach ich. Und nochmal danke Jonas.“

„Klar. Gute Nacht.“ Chris legte auf. Das Telefonat hatte immerhin dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht mehr ganz so wütend war. Nun sollte er sich wirklich um sein Abendessen kümmern. Hoffentlich gab sein Kühlschrank noch etwas her, sonst müsste er wohl wieder etwas bestellen.

Noch einmal würde er sicher nicht losfahren, weder mit dem Fahrrad, noch mit dem Wagen, solange der Krämer dort frei herumlief.

Außerdem war es ihm auch zu kalt und ungemütlich.

Also wühlte er durch den Kühlschrank und Gefrierschrank - und fand nur ein chinesisches Gericht. Nein, auf sowas hatte der Krämer ihm gründlich den Appetit verdorben. Also einen gesunden Wrap vom Bringdienst, beschloss er und rief dort an.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß er dann mit seinem Wrap auf dem Sofa und zappte durch das Programm.

Nach kurzem Check landete er wieder auf Netflix und verbrachte so den Abend mit einer Serie.

Es war erst kurz nach 10 als Chris den Fernseher wieder ausmachte und sich ins Bett verzog.


	4. Fernsehabend

Chris hatte gerade fertig gefrühstückt, als es klingelte. Ein müde wirkender Jonas stand vor der Tür.

„Kaffee?“ fragte Chris sofort.

„Hm“, machte Jonas wohl zustimmend - so ganz deutlich war das nicht. Aber Chris kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass jetzt nur Kaffee helfen konnte. Also brühte er ihm einen Café au lait, wie Jonas ihn oft trank.

Jonas nahm den Kaffee entgegen und trank einen Schluck. „Schlecht geschlafen?“ fragte Chris.

„Hm, ja schon. Aber geht schon.“

„Wirklich? Kannst mit mir reden, wenn was ist.“

„Ich weiß - würde ich auch.“ Er setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch und trank weiter seinen Kaffee.

„Aber?“ hakte Chris nach.

„Aber da ist nichts“, beharrte Jonas.

„Na gut“, sagte Chris.

Bald darauf stellte Jonas seine Tasse in die Spüle und sah Chris erwartungsvoll an. „Können wir los?“

„Von mir aus sofort“, nickte Chris und stand auf.

„Dann machen wir das doch.“ Jonas nahm seine Sachen und ging schon mal vor zu seinem Wagen.

Chris folgte ihm nachdenklich. Irgendwas war mit Jonas. Allerdings hatte es keinen Sinn weiter zu versuchen in ihn zu dringen. Wenn Jonas nicht reden wollte, dann tat er das auch nicht.

Er würde einfach für ihn da sein und ihn ablenken, vielleicht half das ja auch schon.

Und wenn Jonas dann reden wollte, dann wäre er da.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie - in Jonas' Wagen - zum Training. Immer wieder sah Chris zu ihm rüber, aber Jonas fuhr konzentriert durch den Berufsverkehr.

Es war selten, dass sie so schweigend nebeneinander saßen.

Außer, wenn sie Fernsehen sahen, waren sie eigentlich immer am Reden. Irgendwas musste tatsächlich vorgefallen sein, aber Chris konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was.

Aber ehe er sich durchringen konnte, doch noch einmal nachzufragen, parkte Jonas den Wagen schon am Verein.

Schweigend gingen sie in die Kabine und machten sich fertig. Das Training war nicht mehr so intensiv wie in den letzten Wochen, schließlich mussten sie am Sonnabend gegen Leverkusen ran.

Und da heute sogar die Sonne schien, war es auch deutlich angenehmer als gestern. Außerdem waren diesmal auch einige Fans am Zaun, die ihnen zuschauten. Chris fand das eigentlich immer ganz schön.

So bedauerte er es tatsächlich ein wenig, als sie zurück in die Kabine gingen. Duschen, essen, Pause, dann eine taktische Schulung.

Und dann natürlich noch ein zweites Training. Chris war ziemlich fertig, als er danach unter der Dusche stand.

Erst auf der Rückfahrt war er wieder mit Jonas alleine. Eigentlich hatte er sich ja vorgenommen ihn noch einmal anzusprechen, aber jetzt war Jonas wieder ganz normal und fröhlich.

„Und hast du vor deinem Polizistenfreund heute wieder über den Weg zu laufen?“ fragte Jonas, als sie an einer roten Ampel standen.

„Wenn, dann nur, wenn du was falsch gemacht hast. Ich habe keinen Bock mich wieder volllabern zu lassen.“

„Also ich würde ja schon gern mal sehen, wer der Typ ist, der dich so ärgert“, grinste Jonas. „Ist bestimmt so ein alter Sack mit Bierbauch und Glatze, hm?“

„Nee, schon jünger. Jünger und viel zu motiviert“, knurrte Chris. „Gut, das mit dem Blitzer, das geht ja noch. Aber gestern, das war doch echt das Hinterletzte!“

Jonas grinste erneut. „Also, was hast du heute Abend noch vor?“

„Noch nichts - aber ich hätte mal wieder Lust auf Kino“, überlegt Chris.

„Aquaman?“ fragte Jonas sofort.

„Ja, Aquaman ist cool! Und sexy“, lachte Chris. „Den nehmen wir.“

„Mein Gedanke. Genau das richtige für uns“, sagte Jonas.

„Bleibst du gleich bei mir, oder willst du zwischendurch noch nach Hause?“

„Ach ich bleib gleich bei dir. Alles andere wäre doch verschwendete Zeit.“

Chris nickte. „Dann machen wir es uns gemütlich“, beschloss er und hatte schon ein, zwei Ideen dafür.

Jonas nickte. Schon fünf Minuten später waren da und Jonas parkte den Wagen gleich hinter dem von Chris.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Wohnung, und Chris ging gleich zielstrebig in die Küche. Milch, Zucker, Kakaopulver, dann kehrte er mit zwei dampfenden Bechern zu Jonas ins Wohnzimmer.

„Mhm, das riecht gut“, sagte Jonas und nahm einen der Becher entgegen.

„Das tut auch gut.“

Jonas nippte an dem heißen Kakao. „Ich habe schon mal die Karten vorbestellt.“

„Sehr gut. Wann geht’s los?“

„19:00 Uhr. Haben also noch ein bisschen Zeit.“

„Schön, dann... Moment.“ Chris stellte seinen Becher ab, dann kehrte er in die Küche zurück.

„Ähm... Chris? Wo willst du hin?“

„Moment“, antwortete Chris. Wenige Minuten später kehrte er zurück, in der Hand einen Teller mit dampfenden, duftenden Miniberlinern.

Jonas lachte auf. „Oh weia, wenn das unser Trainer sehen würde. Die müssten wir ganz schnell vernichten!“

„Ich zieh schnell die Vorhänge zu, dann sieht uns keiner.“

„Besser ist es“, meinte Jonas und biss vorsichtig in den ersten Berliner.

Chris zog tatsächlich die Vorhänge zu, ehe er sich zu Jonas aufs Sofa setzte.

Auch er griff sich einen der kleinen dampfenden Berliner.

„Die fimp toll“, nuschelte Jonas.

Chris nickte und leckte sich etwas Marmelade vom Finger.

Erst, als er den dritten Finger aus dem Mund zog, fiel ihm Jonas' Blick auf. Oder hatte er sich den nur eingebildet?

Probehalber leckte er nun auch den vierten Finger ab, obwohl der völlig sauber war.

Kurz sah Jonas zu ihm, dabei versuchte er - vergebens - unauffällig zu sein.

„Was hast du?“ fragte Chris sofort.

„Hm? Nichts.“

„Doch. Irgendwas ist. War es schon heute morgen, aber jetzt... du hast mich eben angeguckt, als...“

„Als... was?“

„Du weißt schon.“

Jonas klang etwas unsicher, als er behauptete, „weiß nicht.“

„Doch Jonas. Ich... versteh es nur nicht.“

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Guck einfach nicht hin.“

„Jonas“, sagte Chris und griff nach seiner Hand. „Wir haben es doch miteinander versucht. Und wir waren uns beide einig...“

„Ja, weiß ich doch. Und ich bin noch immer der Meinung... vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder ausgehen oder so.“

„Das täte uns wohl beiden gut. Wir sind einfach schon zu lange allein“, seufzte Chris.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das tatsächlich mal machen.“

Chris nickte. „Sollten wir, wir müssen nur einen passenden Termin finden.“

„Vor dem Saisonstart wird es schwierig - aber vielleicht als Belohnung am Sonntag?“

„Ja, das wäre ne gute Möglichkeit. Da haben wir am Montag auch gleich Trainingsfrei.“

„Dann halten wir das doch einfach mal fest“, nickte Jonas.

Chris lächelte zufrieden und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kakao.

Das würde ihnen beiden gut tun, war Chris sicher.

„Was sagt denn die Uhr?“ fragte Jonas.

Chris blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und nickte dann. „Langsam sollten wir los.“

„Dann los. Immerhin können wir uns dann heute schon mal nen heißen Kerl auf ner großen Leinwand angucken“, zwinkerte Jonas.

„Als Vorgeschmack?“, grinste Chris.

„Da würde ich nicht nein sagen“, lachte Jonas.

„Dann los“, nickte Chris und stand auf. „Na komm - fährst du, oder ich?“

„Willst du nochmal? Bald darfst du ja nicht mehr.“

Chris lächelte ein wenig wehmütig. „Ja, ich fahre.“

Jonas stand auf und streckte sich. „Ich pass auch auf, dass du ganz gesittet fährst.“

„Dann ist ja gut“, seufzte Chris gespielt.

„Dann los, los, Herr Kramer“, scheuchte ihn Jonas.

Ziemlich schnell ging Chris zu seinem Wagen und schloss auf. Lange würde er wohl nicht mehr fahren dürfen.

„Chris, es ist nur ein Monat“, erinnerte ihn Jonas. „Niemand nimmt dir dein Baby für immer weg, ok? Und wenn du willst, fahren wir auch ab und an mit ihm, damit er in Bewegung bleibt, ok?“

„Das ist es ja gar nicht. Ich ärgere mich einfach nur so drüber.“

„Verständlich, aber unnütz. Und wenn du jetzt so freundlich wärst aufzuschließen, können wir auch einsteigen und losfahren.“

„Ja, ja“, murrte Chris, schloss auf, und sie beide stiegen ein.

„So wir können“, meinte Jonas nachdem er sich angeschnallt hatte. „Einmal zum Kino bitte.“

„Wie immer, der Herr?“

„Wie immer“, nickte Jonas.

„Sehr wohl.“

„Und bitte nicht wieder so ruckartig bremsen, sonst wird mir übel“, grinste Jonas.

„Ich werde mich bemühen“, erwiderte Chris etwas hochnäsig.

„Dann bitte los“, sagte Jonas und wedelte mit der Hand, woraufhin Chris den Motor startete.

Sehr behutsam fuhr Chris an und rollte dann über die Straße.

Jonas lehnte sich zurück und schloss tatsächlich die Augen.

Also bemühte sich Chris weiter ordentlich zu fahren.

Das Kino war zum Glück nicht weit entfernt.

Behutsam parkte Chris ein. „Herr Hofmann, Sir? Wir sind angekommen.“

Jonas öffnete die Augen. „Sehr schön, dass haben Sie gut gemacht Herr Kramer. ich bin zufrieden.“

„Danke, Sir.“

„Ich hoffe die Rückfahrt später wird genauso angenehm. Dann empfehle ich Sie auch gern weiter.“

„Danke, Sir.“, wiederholte Chris, stand auf, eilte um den Wagen herum und hielt Jonas die Tür auf

Jonas nickte und stieg dann aus.

Chris schloss die Tür wieder und sah Jonas dann auffordernd an.

„Was denn. Wollen Sie etwa Trinkgeld?2 fragte Jonas gespielt entsetzt.

„Sir?“, verneigte sich Chris kurz vor ihm.

Jonas grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ein Spinner Chris.“

„Du hast angefangen. Sir“, erklärte Chris noch ernst, dann musste er ebenfalls anfangen zu lachen.

„Aber du gibst einen guten Diener ab, das muss ich schon sagen“, sagte Jonas als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Dann habe ich ja einen Plan B, falls was schief läuft“, meinte Chris.

Jonas nickte. „Wollen wir dann? Wir müssen uns schließlich noch mit Snacks eindecken.“

„Klar, lass uns reingehen.“ Chris schloss den Wagen ab, dann betraten sie zusammen das Kino.

„Ich hol die Karten, du stellst dich schon mal beim Futter an?“ schlug Jonas vor.

„Wie immer“, stimmte Chris zu und stellte sich an. Einen großen Eimer süßes Popcorn, zwei mittlere Cola Light.

So ausgerüstet gingen sie in den Kinosaal und suchten ihre Plätze.

Jonas hatte zwei zusammenhängende Plätze reserviert, ohne Armlehne zwischen ihnen.

„So wir sind da, kann losgehen“, sagte Jonas sobald sie saßen.

Chris lachte. „Aber wir haben doch nicht aufgegessen!“

„Das wäre doch mal ne schöne Abwechslung, wenn wir zu Beginn des Films noch Popcorn hätten“, meinte Jonas.

„Ich fürchte, dann geht die Welt unter.“

„Ach da müssen wir keine Angst. Wir gucken doch Aquaman, der rettet die Welter wieder.“

„Puh, dann können wir ja wirklich was übriglassen.

Jonas grinste und griff sich eine Handvoll Popcorn.

Chris tat es ihm nach, und noch ehe die Werbung vorüber war, war der Eimer leer.

„Hm... wieder nicht geklappt“, seufzte Jonas.

„Nee, die Welt ist auch ohne Aquaman gerettet.“ Chris stellte den Eimer vor sich auf den Boden.

„Ist auch besser, so können wir uns besser auf Aquaman konzentrieren und werden nicht vom Essen abgelenkt.“

Chris nickte, trank einen großen Schluck Cola und lehnte sich dann bequem zurück.

Jonas tat es ihm gleich und nur Sekunden später startete der Film.

Er war spannend, wie sie es erwartet hatten. Und wirklich gut gemacht. l

„So ein Kinobesuch ist doch immer was Schönes“, sagte Jonas, als sie das Kino verließen und zurück zu Chris Wagen schlenderten.

„Sollten wir wirklich öfter machen.“

„Von mir aus gern.“

„Dann haben wir ja schon die nächste Verabredung.“

Jonas nickte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Setzt du mich gleich bei mir zu Hause ab?“

„Ja, klar, mach ich“, nickte Chris und bog gleich so ab, dass er auf schnellstem Weg zu Chris kam.

„Danke“, sagte Jonas, als Chris vor dem Haus hielt in dem er wohnte.

„Hey, demnächst bist du dran“, murmelte Chris.

Jonas gähnte. „Was wie gesagt kein Problem ist. Also gute Nacht Chris.“

„Dir auch - bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Jonas und stieg aus.

Chris sah ihm nach. Der Abend hatte ihnen wohl beiden gutgetan.“

Heute Nacht würde er jedenfalls besser schlafen, als die Nächte zuvor.

Er fuhr wieder los, diesmal auf dem direkten Weg nach Hause.

Zu Hause ging er direkt in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich um. Inzwischen war er hundemüde.

Tatsächlich konnte er dann auch recht schnell schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Chris vom Klingeln seines Weckers auf.

Noch ein paar Tage bis zum Rückrundenauftakt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, und sofort stieg die Vorfreude.

Und das erste Spiel war gleich ein richtig großes. Auswärts gegen Leverkusen.

Das sollten sie unbedingt gewinnen, wenn sie oben dranbleiben wollten.

Außerdem verlor man als Gladbacher nicht gern gegen Leverkusen.

Das war ein Grund mehr... das zweite Klingeln des Weckers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, er musste aufstehen um pünktlich zum Training zu kommen.

Außerdem würde Jonas vermutlich gleich klingeln, weil sein Wagen ja noch hier stand. Und Jonas würde niemals hier vorbeikommen ohne sich einen Kaffee abzuholen.

Also aufstehen, fertigmachen und Jonas' Kaffee vorbereiten.

Er war grade fertig geworden als es wie erwartet an der Tür klingelte.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen öffnete Chris die Tür.

„Croissant gefällig?“ fragte Jonas grinsend und hielt eine Tüte hoch.

„Oh ja!“, strahlte Chris ihn an.

Jonas folgte Chris in die Küche. „Ah, mein Kaffee ist auch schon fertig“, freute er sich.

„Ja, natürlich. Lass ihn dir schmecken.“

„Und wie hast du geschlafen?“ fragte Jonas.

„Sehr gut - und du?“

Jonas nickte. „Oh ja. Ich habe die Welt gerettet. Vor Monsterpopcorn, das mit deinem Auto rumgefahren ist.“

„Ähm... guten Morgen, Superheld...!

Jonas lachte. „Ich leg mir noch nen coolen Namen zu. Muss nur gucken was.“

„AntiPopcornman? Oder Farmman?“

„Ich will was cooles Chris. Und nen Anzug brauch ich auch. Und ein Wappen!“

Chris nickte nur leicht. „Dann... haben wir die nächsten Tage was zu tun.“

„Heute Nachmittag ist dieser blöde PR-Termin“, wechselte Jonas das Thema. „Du bist auch mit dabei, oder?“

„Ja, ich muss auch.“

„Wenigstens etwas. Lust habe ich keine.“

„Ich auch nicht. Immer die selben Fragen.“

„Und dann dieses zwanghafte Lächeln und fröhlich sein.“

„Und immer drauf achten, was du sagst.“

„Meinst du ich kann noch spontan die Grippe kriegen?“

Chris legte den Kopf schief. „Ich fürchte nicht.“

„Mist“, brummte Jonas.

„Wir werden es schon überleben. Mal wieder.“

Jonas seufzte. „Ich fürchte wir müssen dann auch langsam los.“

„Hast du ausgetrunken?“

„Aber natürlich! ich verschwende keinen guten Kaffee.“

„Dann können wir los - ich fahr noch mal?“

„Ok“, nickte Jonas.

Chris lächelte und ging gleich los zu seinem Wagen.

Jonas stieg wieder auf der Beifahrerseite ein und lehnte sich zurück.

„Genießer“, kommentierte Chris. Genießen konnte Jonas wirklich gut, nicht nur im Auto...

„Bald darfst du den Genießer spielen“, sagte Jonas.

„Hm? Ach so, ja. Ich wird es versuchen.“

„Nicht versuchen, tun.“

„Das sagt sich so leicht.“

Jonas nickte.

Chris gab Gas und fuhr auf eine Ampel zu. Na, würde er es noch bei grün schaffen? Oder zumindest bei gelb?

„Chris...“, sagte Jonas. „Das packst du nicht mehr.“

„Klar pack ich das“, behauptete Chris und trat das Gaspedal durch.

„Das.… war rot“, sagte Jonas kopfschüttelnd.

„Knapp. Außerdem ist der Lappen... nee, das ist nicht wahr!“

„Was denn?“

„Da steht ein Polizist.“

Jonas musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Du hast aber echt nen Lauf Junge.“

Chris seufzte und fuhr auf das Winken das Polizisten rechts ran.

„Ganz ruhig bleiben Chris, ok“, sagte Jonas. „Nützt dich aufzuregen.“

„Ich weiß“, knurrte Chris und wartete, bis der Polizist auf der Fahrerseite auftauchte. Dann erst ließ er das Fenster runter - und seufzte ein weiteres Mal. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Herr Krämer“, grüßte er sarkastisch.

„ich wusste doch, dass ich den Wagen kenne“, sagte der Polizist. „Herr Kramer...“

„Und sie halten mich an, weil sie meinen Wagen so geil finden, ich weiß.“

„Nein. Sie wissen, warum ich Sie anhalte.“

„Warum denn?“, fragte Chris scheinheilig nach.

„Chris“, murmelte Jonas vom Beifahrersitz.

„Die Ampel war im Umspringen zwischen sonnengelb und kirschgrün?“

„Sagen Sie das auch dem Schiri, wenn er Ihnen die Gelb-Rote-Karte gibt?“

„Bei gelbrot ist es ja eh egal.“

„Sie scheinen nicht sehr an Ihrem Führerschein zu hängen, oder?“

„Ich betraure ihn sehr. Jonas hier kann das bestätigen.“

„Und warum fahren Sie dann bei Rot über eine Ampel?“

„Ich habe gedacht, ich würde es schon noch schaffen.“

Der Polizist sah ihn ein wenig fassungslos an. „Das.… meinen Sie das ernst?“

„Warum fahren die Leute sonst bei rot? Was gibt’s da für spannende Ausreden?“

„Meistens ein Notfall. Schwangere Freundin, Mutter im Krankenhaus, Katze im Baum.“

„Okay... Training steht an, und wenn wir nicht pünktlich sind, dann verliert Gladbach gegen Leverkusen, und das will ja keiner. War also ein akuter Notfall.“

„Das Spiel ist am Samstag. Und Sie hätten früher losfahren können. Oder Ihren Kollegen fahren lassen können, der hält sich vielleicht eher an die Verkehrsregeln.“

„Das Training ist heute, und jedes Training ist wichtig. Sagt der Trainer immer. Und auf einen Trainer muss man hören. Außerdem kann es kaum mehr als eine viertel Sekunde gewesen sein.“

„Rot ist rot, Herr Kramer.“

„Ja, weiß ich“, seufzte Chris. „Und rot ist eine ganz böse Farbe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich verschätzt und nicht gebremst habe.“

„Kommen Sie, drücken Sie ein Auge zu“, bat jetzt Jonas und lächelte Herrn Krämer an. „Chris ist sonst eigentlich nicht so ein Straßenrowdy.“

„Da habe ich aber andere Erfahrungen machen müssen. Das ist jetzt das dritte Mal in Folge.“

„Aber das mit dem Rad war doch eher ne Kleinigkeit. Und den Führerschein muss Chris ja schon abgeben.“

„Umso schlimmer, dass er nicht lernfähig ist.“

Jonas lehnte sich weiter vor und grinste den Polizisten an. „Er ist halt schon ganz schön oft auf den Kopf geknallt.“

Der Polizist stutzte, starrte Jonas einen Moment lang an - und dann lachte er auf. „Okay, diese Entschuldigung lass ich gelten. Aber bitte, Herr Kramer, ich will sie die nächsten drei Monate höchstens im Supermarkt vor mir in der Schlange sehen. Ohne Fahrrad.“

Chris nickte. „Versprochen“, sagte er.

Herr Krämer nickte leicht. „Dann noch gute Fahrt. Und Sie, Herr Hofmann, passen mal schön auf ihn auf.“

„Ich versuch mein bestes“, versprach Jonas grinsend.

„Ich verlass mich auf Sie“, sah Herr Krämer ihn ernst an, dann trat er zurück und ließ Chris weiterfahren.


	5. Pressekonferenz mit Herz

„Der ist ja süß“, meinte Jonas. „Warum hast du mir das verschwiegen?“

„Süß?!?“, fragte Chris entsetzt und wäre fast in einen parkenden Wagen gefahren. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

Jonas nickte. „Hast du dir den Kerl mal angesehen? Also von dem würde ich mich ja jederzeit anhalten lassen.“

„Ich überlass ihn dir gern“, knurrte Chris. „Der ist ein Idiot. Ein paragraphenreitender Korinthenkacker.“

„Hey, er hat dich ziehen lassen, oder?“

„Ja“, knurrte Chris. „Aber auch nur, weil er vermutlich nichts beweisen konnte. Hier ist kein Blitzer oder so.“

Jonas grinste nur vor sich hin.

„Willst du ihn? Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja ablenken, dass er mich nicht mehr so auf dem Kieker hat.“

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist süß aber überhaupt nicht mein Typ. Aber für dich wäre er doch was.“

„Ja, klar“, schnaubte Chris.

„Frag ihn das nächste Mal doch nach seiner Nummer“, schlug Jonas vor.

„Was? Wieso das denn? Ich will den nicht!“

„Echt nicht? Nicht mal für so ne heiße Nummer zwischendurch? Ich mein, denk doch mal wie praktisch das ist. Der bringt sein Spielzeug gleich mit!“

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Chris schaltete. „Du spinnst doch. Der wird im Bett doch genauso einen Stock im Arsch haben wie sonst. Mit seiner Frau im Bett, meine ich.“

„Ich habe keinen Ehering gesehen.“

„Ist bestimmt verboten im Dienst.“

Jonas lachte leise. „Ok, dann nicht. Dein Verlust Chris.“

„Danke. Wie gesagt, du kannst ihn gerne haben.“ Chris fuhr weiter jetzt wirklich gesittet.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts mehr zu dem Thema.

Das war Chris mehr als recht. Was hatte Jonas auf einmal? Warum sollte er unbedingt was mit diesem blöden Idioten anfangen?

Er wusste nicht mal wirklich, wie der blöde Bulle aussah. Außerdem mochten sie sich nicht, das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Er würde ihm so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen. Ordentlich fahren, nicht in der Fußgängerzone...

Dann hätte der Typ auch keinen Grund mehr ihn anzuhalten.

In den nächsten Wochen würde er eh nicht fahren dürfen.

„Du guckst aber ganz schön muffelig“, meinte Jonas plötzlich.

„Findest du?“

Jonas nickte.

„Muss mich ja konzentrieren.

„Ähm... und worauf?“

„Aufs Fahren? Damit der Krämer mich nicht noch mal aufhalten kann?“

Jonas seufzte tief. „Dann konzentrier dich mal.“

Glücklicherweise waren sie schon kurz vor dem Vereinsgelände, und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle kamen sie an und Chris parkte ein.

„Na siehst du, ganz ohne weitere Zwischenfälle“, sagte Jonas.

„Puh“, machte Chris nur halb gespielt. Er brauchte noch einen Moment ehe er ausstieg und Jonas zur Kabine folgte.

Dieses erneute Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Krämer hatte ihn doch mehr mitgenommen als gedacht. Langsam hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, dass er verfolgt wurde.

Das war doch nicht normal, dass man dreimal von dem selben Polizisten angehalten wurde - und davon zweimal nur für so eine blöde Ermahnung.

Obwohl er das heute ja nur Jonas zu verdanken hatte.

Jonas hatte den Krämer ganz geschickt abgelenkt. Aber sein Kommentar danach war ja wohl das letzte! Sollte Jonas ihn doch um seine Nummer fragen!

Und überhaupt, wie kam Jonas auf die Idee, dass der Krämer auf Männer stehen könnte?

Völlig absurder Gedanke! Innerlich nickend zog sich Chris um und ging dann mit dem Rest der Mannschaft nach draußen.

Er würde keinen weiteren Gedanken an diesen Polizisten oder Jonas dummen Vorschlag verschwenden.

Er trainierte konzentriert und dachte nur noch an das Spiel.

Gegen Ende der Einheit begann es tatsächlich leicht zu schneien.

„Immerhin kein Matschwetter“, knurrte jemand, als sie sich ans Auslaufen machten.

„Schnee ist nicht viel besser“, brummte Chris zurück.

„Nicht so knurrig - noch ein paar Tage, dann geht’s wieder los“, meinte Jonas, der gerade an ihm vorbeiging.

„Ich weiß. Aber wir haben jetzt unseren PR-Termin, falls ich dich erinnern darf.“

„Ich hatte ihn so schön verdrängt“, murrte Jonas.

„ich weiß“, grinste Chris.

„Und deswegen musstest du es mir auf die Nase binden?“

„Ein bisschen Rache für vorhin musste sein.“

„Wegen deinem Polizisten?“

„Er ist nicht mein Polizist!“

„Vielleicht wäre er das gerne.“

„Der Typ steht nicht auf Männer Jonas. Außerdem will ich so einen auch gar nicht.“

„Ja, ja, red es nur dir ein“, grinste Jonas ihn an.

„Du redest dir da was ein mein Lieber.“

„Ich glaub nicht, aber es ist deine Sache. So, und jetzt mach dich fertig, die Presse wartet.“

„Erst die Presse und dann Essen. Wenigstens auf das letzte freu ich mich“, seufzte Jonas.

„Mal gucke, welche Reporter so da sind - einige sind doch immer ganz nett.

„Stimmt. Der eine Blonde ist ganz süß. Stellt zwar langweilige Fragen, aber man kann ja nicht alles haben“, lachte Jonas und zog sich schnell um.

„Die Fragen kriegt er von seinem Boss, hat er mal erzählt.“

„Dann ist sein Boss ein Idiot.“

„Da würde er wohl nicht widersprechen.“

„Ach, du hast dich näher mit ihm unterhalten?“ fragte Jonas neugierig.

„Ja, irgendwann nach einer PK. Er hatte noch dagesessen und ein paar Notizen gemacht, und mir war eine von den blöden Wasserflaschen vom Pult ihm vor die Füße gefallen.“

„Du bist und bleibst ein Tollpatsch.“

„Ja, aber damit findet man neue Bekannte.“

Jonas lachte. „Wo du recht hast. Und was meinst, für welches Team spielt er?“

„Ich würde fast sagen, für unser.“

„Hm... na dann. Mal gucken, ob der Termin nicht doch noch großartig wird.“

Chris lachte „Mal gucken, ob wir es hinkriegen, dass du mit ihm redest.“

„Dann sollten wir uns mal besser beeilen, damit wir als Erste da sind.“

Chris lachte, beeilte sich jetzt aber auch um schnell fertig zu werden.

Gemeinsam mit einigen der anderen Spieler machten sie sich dann auf ins Pressezentrum, wo die Fragerunde stattfinden sollte.

Schnell blickte sich Chris um. Ja, der blonde Typ saß links am Fenster.

„Geh und schnapp ihn dir“, wisperte er Jonas zu.

Der nickte kurz und ging dann auf den jungen Blonden zu.

Chris sah ihm grinsend sah nach und suchte sich dann ebenfalls einen Sitzplatz.

Sein Gesprächspartner war ein etwas älterer Journalist vom Kicker, mit dem er sich auch schon das eine oder andere Mal unterhalten hatte.

Der Typ war nett und stellte keine Fangfragen.

Sie unterhielten sich über das Trainingslager, über die weitere Vorbereitung und über die bevorstehende Rückrunde.

Zum Glück wusste der Reporter nichts von Chris... Begnügen mit der Polizei, sonst hätte er bestimmt danach gefragt. Das könnte sich allerdings immer noch ändern, wenn er wirklich jeden Tag mit Jonas fuhr...

Und ob sie ihm dann die Ausrede mit der verlorenen Wette glaubten?

Nun, es kam auf einen Versuch an. Er musste nur noch dringend mit Jonas absprechen, warum sie überhaupt gewettet hatten.

Das würde aber noch Zeit haben, schließlich war der Bescheid noch nicht gekommen, und so lange konnte er den Führerschein gar nicht abgeben.

Chris unterdrückte ein Seufzen und schielte dann kurz zu Jonas, der sich offenbar ziemlich gut mit dem blonden Reporter unterhielt.

Immerhin schienen sich die beiden gut zu verstehen.

Vielleicht hatte Jonas ja mal Glück.

Er hätte es wirklich verdient!

Außerdem hörte dann Jonas vielleicht auf, ihn mit irgendwelchen Polizisten verkuppeln zu wollen!

Sein Gesprächspartner sah auf die Uhr, als es im Raum allgemein unruhig wurde. „Oh, ist tatsächlich schon spät“, bemerkte er dann.

„War wieder sehr nett mit Ihnen“, sagte Chris und gab dem Reporter die Hand.

„Mit Ihnen auch, Herr Kramer. Dann bis zum nächsten Mal - und alles Gute für die Rückrunde.“

„Danke“, lächelte Chris und stand auf.

Er warf noch einen Blick zu Jonas, der noch immer in sein Gespräch vertieft war. Er würde sie sicher nicht unterbrechen!

Also würde er einfach mit Patrick und Tobi zum Essen gehen.

„Jonas hat einen ziemlich... engagierten Reporter erwischt, was?“, grinste Tobi ihn an.

„Ja, oder die beiden quatschen einfach. Kann man mit dem Typen gut“, sagte Chris.

„Kennst du ihn?“

„Nicht näher, aber ich hatte ihn beim letzten Pressetermin und wir haben uns gut unterhalten.“

„Ihr seid komisch - erst meckert ihr über die PR-Termine, und dann könnt ihr nicht genug kriegen.“

„Und das muss ich mir von ‘nem Torhüter sagen lassen?“ schnaubte Chris.

„Ich bin total normal“, behauptete Tobi, musste dabei aber selbst grinsen.

Chris schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Kommt, holt euch was zu essen - oder willst du doch auf Jonas warten?“, fragte Patrick

„Nein, sonst verhungre ich noch.“

„Dann los - riecht auch schon gut.“ Sie holten sich etwas zu essen und setzten sich dann an einen freien Tisch. Jonas war noch nicht zu sehen.

Offenbar ließ Jonas nichts anbrennen, dachte Chris mit einem Grinsen.

Er war gespannt, was sein Freund nachher erzählte, wenn er wieder zu ihnen stieß.

Sie waren schon beim Nachtisch angekommen, als Jonas endlich zu ihnen stieß. „Ihr habt ohne mich angefangen?“ fragte er empört.

„Du hättest sonst nur drei Gerippe vorgefunden“, meinte Patrick. „Das wollten wir dir ersparen.“

Jonas schnaubte. „Dann hol ich mir mal schnell was. Und ihr haltet mir wenigstens den Platz frei, verstanden?“

„Aye“, nickte Tobi nur.

Jonas beeilte sich und war schon wenig später mit einem vollen Teller zurück.

„Dann lass es dir schmecken“, wünschte Chris. Er war neugierig, wie das Gespräch gelaufen war, aber so lange sie nicht alleine waren, konnte er ja nicht fragen.

„Du scheinst dich ja richtig gut unterhalten zu haben“, bemerkte Tobi nach einem Moment.

„Hm, ja. War ganz nett“, meinte Jonas. „Der Typ hat neulich auch Aquaman geguckt.“

„Ihr habt euch über Kinofilme unterhalten?“ fragte Patrick. „Na so ein Interview will ich auch mal geben!“

„Naja, erst haben wir das normale Zeug besprochen, das langweilige. Aber irgendwie kamen wir dann aufs Kino.“

„Nett“, meinte Tobi. „Und können wir dich mit deinem restlichen Essen allein lassen? Ich wollte noch telefonieren und Patrick sieht so aus, als könnte er nicht mehr stillsitzen.“

„Ja, geht ruhig. Chris wird mir aber hoffentlich noch Gesellschaft leisten.“

Chris nickte sofort. „Ja klar. Ich habs nicht eilig.“

„Dann bis später“, verabschiedeten sich die beiden und verließen den Raum.

„So, dann erzähl mal“, sagte Chris.

„Wir haben uns tatsächlich über Aquaman unterhalten.“

„Echt jetzt? Nur darüber?“

„Naja, eher darüber, welchen Film wir uns angucken wollen.“

„Du hast dich mit ihm verabredet?“

„Ähm - ja. Morgen Abend. Essen und Kino, so macht man das doch, oder?“

„Wow. Ich freu mich für dich!“ sagte Chris mit einem Lächeln.

Jetzt konnte Jonas sein Strahlen nicht mehr verstecken. „Ich freu mich auch total auf morgen. Matthias ist echt ein toller Mann...“

„Matthias heißt er also“, sagte Chris.

„Ja, Matthias. Eichmann.“

„Jonas und Matthias. Das klingt gut.“

„Und prüfst du als nächstes, ob es Matthias Hofmann oder Jonas Eichmann werden soll?“

„Das kommt drauf an, was du mir dann übermorgen von eurem Date erzählst“, grinste Chris.

„Mal gucken, wie das überhaupt wird. Ich werde dir alles haarklein erzählen. Und erwarte das von dir auch.“

„Ähm... mein Abend wird aber ziemlich langweilig. Den verbringe ich mit meiner Couch und dem Fernseher.“

„Ich dachte eher an zukünftige Zusammenstöße mit einem gewissen uniformierten Freund und Helfer.“

„Da ist aber nichts Jonas. Absolut nichts.“

„Noch nicht, das weiß ich. Aber was nicht ist...“

„Kümmre dich um deinen Matthias, ok? Herr Krämer und ich werden uns hoffentlich nie wieder über den Weg laufen.“

„Mal sehen“, murmelte Jonas, dann konzentrierte er sich voll und ganz auf sein Essen.

Chris holte sich noch etwas zu trinken, blieb aber bei Jonas bis der fertig war.

„Wie ist das mit dem... mit Matthias denn gelaufen?“, wollte Chris nach einem Moment wissen. „Du hast ihm sicher nicht gleich auf die Nase gebunden, dass du auf ihn stehst.“

„Flirten nennt man sowas“, sagte Jonas grinsend.

„Und er ist gleich drauf angesprungen?“

Jonas nickte. „Offenbar hatten wir das gleiche vor.“

„Wow“, lächelte Chris ihn an. Das klang toll, fand er. Statt einer langweiligen PR-Stunde hatten die beiden geflirtet und jetzt ein Date.

„Ja, wow trifft es ganz gut. Und ausgerechnet einer von der Presse“, meinte Jonas kopfschüttelnd.

„Wo du die Schmierfinken ganz besonders abkannst“, grinste Chris. Gerade Jonas wäre am liebsten jeder Kamera und jedem Mikro aus dem Weg gegangen.

„Matthias ist ja kein Schmierfink“, behauptete Jonas.

„Kennst du seine Artikel?“

„Nö“, grinste Jonas breit.

„Dann kann ich mir vorstellen, was du heute Abend so macht. Und... was er so macht.“

„Wie meinst du denn das?“

„Alles über dich googeln, was er finden kann.“

Jonas lachte auf. „Vielleicht hat er das ja auch schon.“

„Und deswegen mit dir geflirtet?“

Jonas nickte. „Genau.“

„Möglich ist das auf jeden Fall. Auf jeden Fall bin ich gespannt, wie es mit euch weitergeht.“

„Ich auch. Ich war gefühlt seit Jahren nicht mehr auf so ‘nem richtigen Date.“

„Oh ja, ich auch nicht. Morgen sagst du? Dann müssen wir vorher noch shoppen gehen. Musst doch was Vernünftiges zum Anziehen haben.“

„Stimmt!“ sagte Jonas. „Ich brauch nen neuen Pulli oder so. Pullis zieht man nicht zu Dates an, oder?“

„Eher ein schickes Hemd. Und ne neue Jeans wäre auch gut. Schuhe auch. Und Unterwäsche, unbedingt!“

„Was hast du gegen meine Unterwäsche?“

„Sie ist für den Alltag okay, aber für ein Date brauchst du was Anderes. Enger, und vielleicht auch keine reine Baumwolle...“

„Ok, wir müssen offenbar wirklich shoppen gehen“, seufzte Jonas.

„Gleich nach dem Training?“

Jonas nickte. „Klar.“

„Schön, dann fahren wir gleich in die Stadt und gucken mal.“

Jonas nickte und sah auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen dann auch langsam.“

Chris nickte, stellte ihr Geschirr zusammen, und gemeinsam gingen sie zu den anderen. Erst stand eine theoretische Einheit an, dann mussten sie wieder in die Kälte und auf den Platz.

Jonas hatte trotzdem unverschämt gute Laune, wie Chris auffiel. Er grinste die ganze Zeit.

Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, so hatte er Jonas noch nie erlebt.

Offenbar hatte er sich wirklich total in diesen Matthias verknallt.

Es stand ihm, fand Chris. Sie würden ihm was richtig Schickes aussuchen, damit er morgen einen guten Eindruck machte.

Obwohl Jonas eigentlich eh in allem gut aussah.

Jonas war schließlich Jonas, dachte Chris ein wenig versonnen.

Mit seinem charmanten Lächeln konnte er fast jeden um den Finger wickeln. Sogar einen Schmierfinken von der Presse.

Unglaublich, eigentlich. Ausgerechnet so einen Pressefuzzi.

Das könnte, wenn es schiefging, auch ziemlich böse enden.

Er würde zu gegebener Zeit mal mit diesem Matthias reden.

Aber jetzt musste er sich erstmal wieder aufs Training konzentrieren.

Es wurde immer wichtiger auch auf die Kleinigkeiten zu achten, das war ihm klar.

Er wollte am Samstag schließlich spielen und dafür musste er sich reinhängen.

Am Ende des Trainings war er entsprechend erschöpft.

„Na zu müde zum shoppen oder steht der Plan noch?“ fragte Jonas.

„Da müsste schon mehr passieren, damit ich keine Lust mehr auf Shoppen haben. Ich muss mich nur aufwärmen, dann geht’s los.“

Jonas strahlte ihn an. „Dann los, ab unter die Dusche mit dir.“

„Mit dir aber auch“, forderte Chris ihn auf.

„Ich bin schon so gut wie unter dem Wasser!“

Chris lachte und folgte ihm unter die Dusche.

Sie beide beeilten sich mit dem duschen und waren kurz darauf auch schon fertig angezogen und bereits zur Abfahrt.

Es war wieder Chris, der sie fuhr - und sich penibel an die Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkungen hielt.

Jonas kommentierte das nicht, sondern überlegte stattdessen wo sie am besten hinfahren sollten.

Er lotste Chris zu einem Parkhaus, von dem man seine Lieblingsgeschäfte ganz gut erreichen konnte.


	6. Frustshoppen

„So, wohin zuerst?“ fragte Chris.

„Lass uns mal da lang gehen“, deutete Jonas nach links und schlug auch gleich den Weg dahin ein.

„Was suchen wir denn jetzt? Hose? Hemd? Oder fangen wir mit dem wichtigsten an, der Unterwäsche?“

„Lass uns mit was Leichtem anfangen - Jeans. Ähm - es darf doch eine Jeans werden?“, fragte Jonas nach.

„Klar, warum nicht? Ne dunkle Jeans sieht auch schick aus“, sagte Chris.

„Dann ne dunkle Jeans“, nickte Jonas erleichtert.

„Hier rein?“ fragte Chris und deutete auf einen Laden.

„Ja, hier ist gut“, nickte Jonas und schob die große, schwere Tür auf.

Ein Schwall Wärme schlug ihnen entgegen und Musik, die im Hintergrund lief.

„Hier kann man sich aufwärmen“, nickte Jonas zufrieden und sah sich dann um. „Jeans sind da drüben.“

„Dann gucken wir doch mal, ob wir was Schönes finden. Was enges, damit dein Matthias auch was zu gucken hat“, grinste Chris.

„Dann such mir mal was raus“, bat Jonas. Kaum hatte Chris aber eine Hose aus einem Stapel gezogen, kam schon ein etwas älterer Herr auf sie zu. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Wir kommen schon klar, danke“, sagte Chris.

„Sagen Sie mir einfach bescheid, wenn Sie Fragen haben.“

Jonas nickte. „Machen wir, vielen Dank.“

Er ließ sich von Chris zwei, Jeans geben und probierte sie an. Chris hatte schon immer ein Auge für Kleidung gehabt, und so wunderte sich Jonas nicht, dass beide Hosen sehr gut passten.

„Ich Nehm beide“, sagte Jonas kurz entschlossen.

Chris nickte zufrieden und ging zur Kasse, hier zahlte Jonas schnell.

„Also, Jeans hätten wir. Als nächstes steht das Hemd auf dem Programm“, verkündete Jonas nachdem sie den Laden wieder verlassen hatten.

„Zu diesem Eckladen da hinten? Die haben eine gute Auswahl.“

„Ja, gern.“

Es war nicht weit, und auch hier wählte Chris geschmacksicher zwei dunkle Hemden aus - dunkelblau und ein sehr dunkles Violett.

„Also ich könnte dir so nicht widerstehen“, meinte Chris mit einem Grinsen.

„Du kannst mir auch so kaum widerstehen“, grinste Jonas ihn an. „Ich nehme beide - aber dann musst du mich noch beraten, was ich morgen anziehen soll.“

Chris nickte. „Klar mach ich.“

Jonas zahlte, dann wurde er von Chris weitergeschleppt. „Du musst ja auch... unten drunter schick sein.“

„Ja ich weiß, die Unterwäsche“, lachte Jonas. „Du bist dir ja sehr sicher, dass Matthias die morgen zu sehen bekommt.“

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich auf alles vorbereitet. Nichts wäre peinlicher, als wenn du so einen ausgeleierten Schlüppi tragen würdest...“ Chris verzog bei dem Gedanken daran das Gesicht.

„Vielleicht trag ich einfach gar nichts drunter.“

„Hm, das wäre dann aber schon recht... deutlich“, grinste Chris.

„Ist aber enorm praktisch und spart soviel Zeit.“

„Aber so ein schönes Spitzenhöschen ist doch viel reizvoller!“

„Am besten auch noch in rosa?“ fragte Jonas.

„Wenn du willst - dann aber mit hellblauer oder weißer Spitze. Oder pink mit schwarzer Spitze?“, schlug Chris vor - und bemühte sich, sich das nicht bildlich vorzustellen. Es fiel ihm schwer.

„Du hast nen Vogel, mein Lieber. Oder stellst du dir deinen Polizisten in sowas vor? Am besten noch mit Handschellen an dein Bett gefesselt?“

„Den stell ich mir lieber in Zwangsjacke vor. Und den Mund verklebt. Aber bestimmt steht er auf sowas.“ Gemeinsam gingen sie die Straße entlang zu einem Dessous-Laden.

„Chris, ich will normale Unterwäsche, ok? Kein Samt, kein Satin, kein Glitzer“, stellte Jonas klar, als sie den Laden betraten.

„Keinen Elefanten mit Rüssel?“, grinste Chris ihn böse grinsend an.

„Nein“, sagte Jonas entschieden.

„Dann gucken wir nach was Vernünftigen. Guck mal, hier?“, führte Chris ihn in eine Ecke, in der vor allem dunklere Kleidungsstücke lagen.

„Das sieht schon mal ganz gut aus“, nickte Jonas.

„Schön eng, damit man auch was sieht... aber nicht zu wenig Stoff... dunkel steht dir einfach...“, murmelte Chris und zog zwei kurze Shorts aus leicht glänzendem Stoff hervor.

„Meinst du?“ fragte Jonas und befühlte den Stoff.

„Fühlt sich doch gut an... stell es dir mal vor, dein Schwanz da drin.“

Jonas legte den Kopf schief und nickte nach einem Moment. „Hm, ich glaub ich nehme sie.“

Chris lächelte. Er sollte sich besser nicht vorstellen, wie Jonas darin aussah.

Vielleicht sollte er sich auch mal einen Schmierfinken anlachte, wenn er schon damit anfing Jonas wieder anzuschmachten.

Obwohl, alle außer dieser Matthias waren eindeutig zu alt für ihn. Und definitiv nicht attraktiv. Matthias war tatsächlich der einzige Lichtblick.

Und Matthias sah zwar gut aus, aber reizte ihn persönlich wenig.

Jonas wäre ja viel eher sein Typ - auch, wenn es dann doch nichts war zwischen ihnen.

„Hey, woran denkst du?“ fragte Jonas leise.

„Hm?“, machte Chris und sah Jonas an. „Nichts. Du wirst heiß aussehen, morgen. Matthias wird dich auf jeden Fall vernaschen wollen.“

„Das hoffe ich doch“, meinte Jonas grinsend.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt“, meinte Chris. „So, und jetzt zahl, ich soll dich ja noch beraten, was du dann wirklich anziehen wirst.“

„Vorher gehen wir aber noch was essen, ok? Shoppen macht hungrig.“

„Klar - hast du schon was im Auge?“

„Asiate hier um die Ecke?“

„Gute Wahl“, stimmte Chris zu, und wenig später saßen sie an einem Tisch in dem gemütlichen asiatischen Restaurant.

„Wo soll ich denn morgen mit Matthias hin?“ fragte Jonas. „Italiener?“

„Puh, gute Frage. Ich würde eher was Besonderes nehmen. Da ist doch dieser Koreaner? Oder Inder?“ Chris überlegte. „Such dir drei aus und lass ihn dann wählen.“

Jonas nickte. „Das ist ein guter Vorschlag. Den Italiener als normale Version und dann was Ausgefallenes.“

„Ja, so kannst du es machen. Wird bestimmt ein schöner Abend“, meinte Chris.

„Hoffentlich. Es wäre schon toll mal wieder jemanden zu haben“, sagte Jonas mit einem etwas verträumten Blick.

„Ich wünsche es dir“, sagte Chris ehrlich. Jonas hatte einen Freund verdient. Nur schade, dass er es nicht selbst sein konnte.

„Und warum guckst du dann so traurig?“

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht traurig, eher... müde. War ja auch ein anstrengender Tag heute.“

„Und das ist alles?“ hakte Jonas nach.

„Ja, klar.“ Mehr wollte er nicht sagen, um Jonas die Sache mit Matthias nicht zu vermiesen.

„Dann ist gut. Und wir müssen wohl dafür sorgen, dass du heute früh ins Bett kommst.“

„Wir kleiden dich ein, und dann hau ich habe nach Hause, okay?!

„Ich fahr mit und hol endlich mal mein Auto ab“, grinste Jonas. „Aber was brauch ich denn eigentlich noch?“

„Aftershave, Deo, Haargel? Zum Friseur musst du ja zum Glück noch nicht.“

„Habe ich alles zu Hause Chris.“

„Gut, dann... Ah, die Speisekarten“, sah Chris hoch und nahm dem Kellner eine der Karten ab.

„Danke“, sagte Jonas und nahm seine Karte entgegen.

Sie suchten ein wenig in der Karte herum, dann hatten sie sich für zwei Nudelgerichte und Getränke entschieden.

„Also, welches Hemd soll ich nun anziehen?“ fragte Jonas.

„Sind beide toll. Aber... das blaue passt zu deinen Augen.“

„Dann nehme ich das.“

„Gut. Die Jeans sind beide cool, da musst du einfach gucken, welche dir besser gefällt.“

Jonas lächelte. „Was würde ich eigentlich ohne dich machen?“

„Du hättest wahrscheinlich nicht mal mit Matthias gesprochen...“

„Vermutlich nicht“, gab Jonas zu. „Ich bin echt froh, dich zu haben.“

Chris lächelte leicht, es war auch schön, Jonas so zu sehen.

Schön, aber auch irgendwie seltsam.

So aufgeregt, so nervös, so freudig gespannt hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen.

Zwischen ihnen war es nie so gewesen. Klar, sie mochten sich, aber verliebt waren sie nie ineinander gewesen.

Es war Spaß gewesen, es hatte viel Spaß gemacht, aber es hatte etwas gefehlt. Die Liebe.

Die Liebe und die Schmetterlinge im Magen. Das Kribbeln. Einfach alles.

Deswegen war es richtig gewesen, die Sache zu beenden und woanders zu gucken.

„Du tust es schon wieder.“

„Was?“

„Wie ein trauriges Hundebaby gucken.“

„Wie bitte? Hundebaby?“

Jonas nickte. „Ja, ganz genau. Ein trauriges Hundebaby.“

„Ein müder... Pitbull!“

Jonas lachte auf. „Wenn du ein Pitbull bist, fress ich nen Besen.“

„Aber auch kein Hundebaby!“

„Bitte, wenn du es sagst.“

Chris nickte nur - und war froh, dass der Kellner ihnen jetzt die Getränke brachte.

„Das Essen kommt gleich“, sagte der Kellner, ehe er sich zurückzog.

Irgendwie erleichterte das Chris, denn er wollte nicht weiter von Jonas gelöchert werden.

Sein Freund meinte es nur gut, aber Chris hatte trotzdem keinen nerv darauf. Außerdem wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Er wollte Jonas die Sache mit Matthias nicht vermiesen.

Und er wollte nichts von Jonas. Und auch nicht von Matthias.

Er gönnte es Jonas ja auch von ganzem Herzen. War nur halt ein bisschen komisch...

In diesem Moment kam zum Glück endlich das Essen.

Erleichtert nahm Chris sein Besteck zur Seite und lächelte dann sein Essen an. Es sah richtig gut aus.

„Dann lass es dir mal schmecken“, sagte Jonas.

„Dir auch einen guten Appetit“, nickte Chris und begann zu essen. Er mochte nicht daran denken, dass Jonas wohl zukünftig eher mit Matthias als mit ihm essen gehen würde. Wenn es was mit den beiden werden würde.

Das würde... ziemlich einsam werden. Dann würde Jonas bestimmt nicht mehr spontan bei ihm vorbeikommen und übernachten.

Er würde dann eher bei Matthias... nein, darüber sollte er noch nicht nachdenken. Das würde ihre letzten gemeinsame Tage nachher noch ruinieren.

Und vielleicht könnte er ja ab und an auch was mit den beiden zusammen unternehmen.

So als drittes Rad oder so.

Chris unterdrückte mühsam ein Seufzen. Nein, dann lieber gar nicht. ER musste den beiden wirklich nicht beim Turteln zusehen.

Lieber hin und wieder mit Jonas alleine losziehen - das würde Matthias ihnen hoffentlich gönnen.

Vielleicht hatte Matthias ja auch einen Bruder, der auch schwul war, dachte Chris mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Oder einen Kumpel.

„Chris, komm, iss.“

„Mhm?“ machte Chris und sah Jonas an.

„Dein Essen wird kalt. Chris, du machst mir langsam echt Sorgen.“

„Muss es nicht“, sagte Chris. „Es ist alles ok.“

„Hm“, machte Jonas. Er glaubte ihm nicht, aber er würde hoffentlich nicht weiter nachbohren.

Und Chris schon nun wirklich resolut alle Gedanken an Matthias zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf sein Essen.

Es war wirklich gut, und nachdem er sich abgelenkt hatte, konnte er den Abend mit Jonas genießen.

Es war nicht allzu spät als sie nach Hause fuhren. Besser gesagt zu Chris, wo Jonas Wagen noch stand. Sie verabschiedeten sich draußen und Chris ging allein nach drinnen.

Dabei fühlte er sich schrecklich alleine. Dabei war da noch gar nichts mit Jonas und Matthias, sie hatten noch immer ihr erstes Date gehabt.

Dabei fühlte er sich schrecklich alleine. Dabei war da noch gar nichts mit Jonas und Matthias, sie hatten noch immer nicht ihr erstes Date gehabt.

Vielleicht lief es ja auch ganz schrecklich und sie würden sich nach dem morgigen Abend nie wiedersehen.

Das wünschte er Jonas natürlich nicht - aber ein kleiner egoistischer Teil in ihm wünschte es zumindest sich selbst.

Denn dann würde Jonas weiter die Zeit mit ihm verbringen.

Nein, das durfte er als guter Freund nicht einmal denken!

Jonas hatte einen netten Freund verdient. Er war schon so lange allein.

Er sollte nicht noch länger alleine sein.

Chris seufzte tief.

Er sollte jetzt ins Bett gehen, damit es nicht noch schlimmer wurde.

Hoffentlich träumte er nicht auch von den beiden.

Er machte sich bettfertig und kuschelte sich dann ein.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf das anstehende Match gegen Leverkusen zu konzentrieren. Er freute sich schon darauf, schließlich würde er auch ein paar nette Jungs von Bayer wiedersehen. Julchen Brand zum Beispiel oder Kevin Volland.

Mit ihnen hatte er sich in seiner Zeit bei Bayer sehr gut verstanden und stand noch immer mit ihnen in Kontakt.

Vielleicht sollte er den Kontakt mal wieder vertiefen. Mehr mit den beiden unternehmen.

Es war schließlich nicht weit nach Leverkusen, und die beiden hatten sicher mehr Zeit als ein frisch liierter Jonas.

Und er könnte auch mit Patrick und Tobi mehr machen.

Er würde Jonas einfach in Ruhe lassen, wenn der tatsächlich was mit Matthias anfing.

Ja, das wäre wohl das Beste. Zumindest in der ersten Zeit der frischen Beziehung.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.

***

Den nächsten Tag über war Jonas hibbelig und unkonzentriert, was irgendwie auch die Laune von Chris wieder in den Keller zog.

Sein Kopf freute sich für Jonas, sehr sogar, aber sein Herz wollte ganz egoistisch seinen Freund für sich behalten.

Und so war es kein Wunder, dass er den ganzen Abend an die beiden dachte.

Jonas sah mit Sicherheit zum Anbeißen aus, die neue Kleidung stand ihm hervorragend.

Und Matthias würde das bestimmt genauso sehen. Ob sie es überhaupt bis ins Kino schaffen würden?

Er stellte sich vor, wie Jonas Matthias abholte und sie gar nicht aus dessen Wohnung schafften.

„Ach verdammt“, murmelte Chris. Das war nun wirklich etwas was er sich nicht vorstellen wollte und sollte. Jonas war sein Freund und wenn er mit Matthias glücklich wurde, dann wäre das doch toll!

Dennoch konnte er sich nicht ganz für ihn freuen.

Vermutlich weil er eben keinen Matthias in Aussicht hatte.

Nein, darüber sollte er jetzt nicht weiter nachgrübeln. Er würde sich jetzt etwas zu essen machen und anschließend irgendeinen spannenden Film gucken, etwas, das ihn ablenkte.

Und genau das tat er dann auch mehr oder weniger erfolgreich. Immerhin schaffte er es schließlich ohne größere Probleme einzuschlafen.

***

Beim Training am nächsten Tag strahlte Jonas wie ein mittelgroßes Atomkraftwerk, Chris musste gar nicht fragen, wie es gelaufen war.

Was er aber natürlich trotzdem tat.

Nach dem Training gingen sie zusammen zur Kabine. „Du wirkst zufrieden“, bemerkte Chris.

„Bin ich“, sagte Jonas. „Sehr zufrieden. Mehr als zufrieden.“

„Duschen, und dann reden wir beim Essen?“

Jonas nickte sofort.

„Dann beeil dich.“

Die beiden zogen sich aus und duschten schnell.

Beim Essen suchten sie sich einen Tisch etwas abseits, der in der Regel von Spielern genutzt wurde, die unter sich bleiben wurden.

„Also“, sagte Chris und sah Jonas auffordernd an. „Wie hat ihm das neue Höschen gefallen?“

„Ich glaub, ziemlich gut. Aber das da drinnen ebenfalls.“

Chris schluckte etwas. Sie waren also wirklich sofort im Bett gelandet. „Habt ihr es überhaupt bis ins Restaurant geschafft?“

Jonas grinste. „Klar. Essen, Kino - und dann bin ich noch auf einen Kaffee mit zu ihm.“

„Und da hat er dir seine Briefmarkensammlung gezeigt?“

„Ja, unter anderem. Es war jedenfalls sehr schön.“

„Dann werdet ihr euch wiedersehen?“

„Ja, natürlich. Allerdings erst nach dem Spiel. Hast du was dagegen, wenn er mitkommt, wenn wir durch die Clubs ziehen wollen?“

Chris schluckte erneut. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Ich... nein, natürlich nicht. Dann lern ich ihn immerhin auch gleich etwas näher kennen.“

„Schön“, strahlte Jonas ihn an. „Wir können uns vorher treffen - bei mir? Dann könnt ihr euch ein wenig beschnuppern.

„Dann machen wir das so“, sagte Chris.

„Ich freu mich drauf.“ Jonas strahlte wohl noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Das sieht man“, meinte Chris trocken. „Und für Matthias ist es ok, wenn ich mit dabei bin? Ist dann ja quasi euer zweites Date.“

„So würde ich das nicht sehen - wir waren schließlich zuerst verabredet. Da kommt er eher bei uns mit.“

„Na gut, wenn du es so siehst...“

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Deswegen habe ich dich ja auch gefragt.“

„Dann gehen wir am Sonntag also zu dritt weg.“

„Ja - wollen wir uns bei mir treffen?“

„Ja - ich mach uns dann was Leckeres zu essen, und dann ziehen wir los?“

Erneut nickte Chris.

„Das wird bestimmt schön“, strahlte Jonas.

„Du bist echt verknallt, hm?“ fragte Chris mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ja, denke ich schon. Er ist einfach echt lieb. Und toll und...“

„Verstanden. Er ist ein Traumtyp“, lachte Chris. Es war schön, Jonas so glücklich zu sehen.

„Ist er, definitiv. Du wirst ihn ja am Sonntag kennenlernen.“

„Er macht dich glücklich, also muss er toll sein“, sagte Chris.

„Ja, er macht mich tatsächlich glücklich. Dämlich, oder? Ich bin ein einziges Mal mit ihm weggewesen.“

„Manchmal reicht das um zu wissen, ob es passt.“

„Ich hoffe, das ist bei uns auch der Fall.“

„Ich habe da ein gutes Gefühl.“

Das Strahlen in Jonas' Gesicht ging in ein weiches Lächeln über.

„Jetzt müssen wir dich auch noch unter die Haube bringen“, sagte er.

„Erstmal warten wir ab, wie es bei dir läuft. Genieß es erstmal mit deinem Matthias, dann sehen wir weiter.“

„Ach mal gucken, was sich bei unserer Tour so ergibt“, meinte Jonas grinsend.

„Du willst mich also an den Nächstbesten verscherbeln?“

„Oh nein, keine Angst, der wird vorher gründlich geprüft. Außer du willst doch noch auf deinen Polizisten zurückgreifen. Der hat schon mein okay.“

„Der hat dein Okay, das war klar - fällst mir so in den Rücken!“

„Was denn?“ fragte Jonas gespielt unschuldig.

„Herr Krämer kann mir gestohlen bleiben!“

„Aber stell dir doch mal vor, wie lustig das nach eurer Hochzeit wäre. Die Herren Kramer-Krämer. Oder lieber andersherum? Krämer-Kramer?“ fragte Jonas lachend.

„Ich will diesen Kerl nicht wiedersehen!“, knurrte Chris.

„Ganz wie du meinst.“

„Genau. So meine ich das.“

Jonas grinste, wechselte dann aber netterweise das Thema.

Sie unterhielten sich über das bevorstehende Spiel.

Und so vergingen auch die nächsten Tage. Jonas telefonierte viel mit Matthias und schwärmte Chris dann davon vor. Erst am Samstag rückte Matthias dann endlich in den Hintergrund und die Konzentration lag voll auf dem ersten Spiel der Rückrunde.

Sie gewannen 1:0 gegen Leverkusen. Jonas jubelte besonders, da er die Vorlage gegeben hatte.

Aber auch alle anderen waren zufrieden. Ein Sieg in Leverkusen war immer großartig.


	7. Clubabend

Den Abend verbrachten sie ziemlich erschöpft vom Spiel zu Hause. Am Sonntagabend stand Chris pünktlich um halb acht vor Jonas' Wohnung und klingelte.

Er war tatsächlich etwas nervös, was totaler Blödsinn war. Er kannte Matthias ja schon flüchtig.

Dennoch zögerte er etwas, ehe er auf den Klingelknopf drückte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann ertönte der Summer.

Jetzt konnte Chris nicht mehr zurück. Er schob die Tür auf und lief dann die Treppe hoch.

Jonas stand lächelnd in der Wohnungstür. „Hey du. Essen ist fast fertig.“

„Hey, riecht auch schon gut. Ist Matthias schon da?“

Jonas nickt. „Steht in der Küche und bewacht brav die Sauce.“

„Ihr habt zusammen gekocht? Und dabei ist was rausgekommen?“

Jonas lachte. „Nein, Matthias ist auch erst seit 10 Minuten hier. Also keine Angst, das Essen ist genießbar. Und jetzt komm endlich rein.“

Chris nickte nur, betrat die Wohnung und zog die Schuhe aus - wie immer, wenn er bei Jonas war. Dann ging er durch in die Küche, wo Matthias tatsächlich am Herd stand und irgendetwas umrührte.

Matthias sah auf und lächelte Jonas sofort strahlend an, ehe sein Blick zu Chris glitt. „Hi Chris“, sagte er.

„Hallo Matthias“, erwiderte Chris den Gruß.

Jonas trat neben Matthias und schaute prüfend in den Topf. „Sie gut aus. Und die Nudeln müssten auch fertig sein.“

„Dann können wir ja schon mal aufdecken. Chris, kennst du dich hier aus?“

„Ja tu ich“, lachte Chris und zeigte Matthias schnell wo die Teller waren. Er selbst suchte das Besteck zusammen.

Gemeinsam deckten sie den Tisch im Esszimmer, und Chris holte auch noch eine Flasche Wein hervor.

„Danke übrigens“, sagte Matthias.

„Hm? Wofür?“

„Das du Jonas Mut gemacht hast, mich anzusprechen.“

„Naja... viel habe ich nicht gesagt“, relativierte Chris. „Hat er denn?“

„Nur, dass du ihm gesagt hast, dass ich nett wäre und er sein Glück versuchen soll“, meinte Matthias.

„Ja, okay, das habe ich. Aber den Rest habt ihr alleine hingekriegt.“

„Haben wir“, sagte Matthias lächelnd.

„Dann... ist das jetzt was Ernstes zwischen euch?“

„Ich hoffe es. Aber nach so kurzer Zeit kann man das nicht sagen. Ich mag Jonas jedenfalls sehr.“

„Zumindest seid ihr einer Meinung, dass ihr es versuchen wollt. Und dass da mehr ist.“

„Hey, was flüstert ihr denn?“ fragte Jonas plötzlich.

„Hey, wir sind noch nicht fertig. Ich habe deinem Matthias noch nicht gedroht.“ Chris wandte sich wieder Matthias zu, „Wenn du ihm weh tust... du weißt...“

Matthias lachte auf. „Ja ich weiß. Und ich erzitterte beim Gedanken daran.“

„Das solltest du besser.“

„Da hat er recht“, sagte Jonas und stellte eine große Schüssel mit Nudeln auf den Tisch. „Er kann furchterregend sein.“

Matthias sah Chris kurz an und nickte dann. „Ich werde ihm nicht weh tun.“

„Das wollte ich hören“, sagte Chris. „Jonas ist nämlich ein toller Kerl.“

„Das weiß ich, Chris.“

„Alles geklärt?“ fragte Jonas und stellte nun die Sauce auf den Tisch. „Wir können jetzt nämlich essen.“

„Ja, ich denke, wir haben alles geklärt“, nickte Chris, und Matthias stimmte ihm zu.

Jonas verdrehte die Augen. „Dann setzt euch und greift zu.“

Sie füllten sich auf, Jonas versorgte sie auch noch mit Getränken, dann begannen sie zu essen.

„Mhm, die Sauce ist aber lecker“, sagte Matthias.

Jonas strahlte ihn an. „Schön, dass es dir schmeckt.“

„Fußballer können also wirklich kochen. Ich habe das immer für ein Gerücht gehalten.“

Jonas grinste. „Sonst würden wir sicher verhungern. Ich geh zwar gern essen, aber jeden Tag mag ich das auch nicht.“

Matthias sah zu Chris. „Du kochst auch?“

„Hin und wieder“, zuckte Chris mit den Schultern. „Nicht so gut wie Jonas, aber es geht schon.“

„Wir essen ja mittags meistens im Verein. Da reicht abends dann eine Kleinigkeit“, sagte Jonas.

Chris nickte. „Oft einen Salat oder so etwas.“

„Ähnlich wie bei mir“, lächelte Matthias. „Wenn es geht esse ich mittags bei uns in der Kantine und mach mir abends was Kleines.“

„Es lohnt ja auch nicht, für einen alleine zu kochen“, nickte Chris.

„Da sagst du was“, sagte Matthias.

„Und... wenn du mal kochst, was kochst du dann?“, fragte Chris ihn.

„Viel Nudeln“, grinste Matthias. „Und halt Sachen, die schnell gehen.“

„Nudeln mit Sauce gehen ja auch gut. Oder etwas mit Reis, das geht auch gut.“

„Und wenn’s gut läuft, geh ich sonntags zu meinen Eltern zum Essen“, grinste Matthias.

„Wohnen sie hier in Gladbach?“

Matthias schüttelte den Kopf. „Die wohnen in Leverkusen.“

„Ist ja auch nicht weit“, nickte Chris.

„Ist schön, wenn die Familie so in der Nähe wohnt“, sagte Jonas.

„Wo lebt deine Familie?“, fragte Matthias nach.

„Immer noch in Heidelberg. Da bin ich geboren“, sagte Jonas.

„Ist ne ganze Ecke“, meinte Matthias. „Da hat Chris es definitiv näher.

Chris nickte. „Ja. Wir sehen uns trotzdem zu selten. Ist halt immer blöd, wenn man am Wochenende arbeitet und die anderen in der Woche.“

„Ja, das ist klar. Aber sie kommen sicher ab und zu ins Stadion.“

„Ja klar, sie gucken fast jedes Heimspiel.“

„Meine Eltern sehen sich eher Leverkusen an...“, meinte Matthias.

„Dann haben sie gestern doch ein gutes Spiel gesehen“, grinste Jonas.

„Ich weiß ja nicht... mein Vater war jedenfalls nicht so begeistert.“

„Also wir waren sehr zufrieden.“

„Das glaub ich euch“, grinste Matthias ihn an.

„Sonst könnten wir heute auch nicht so einfach ausgehen. Wir hätten sonst morgen früh nämlich Training und nicht frei.“

Matthias nickte. Er hatte recht gute Einblicke in den Alltag der Fußballer. „Dann hätten wir es verschoben.“

Jonas lächelte Matthias an. „Zum Glück mussten wir das nicht.“

„Habt ihr gut gemacht.“

Jonas strahlte ihn an.

„Und zur Belohnung gehen wir aus.“

Chris seufzte leise, als er den verliebten Blick der beiden sah.

Es war schön das zu sehen - und andererseits fühlte er gleichzeitig einen ziemlichen Stich im Herzen.

Die beiden mochten sich ganz offensichtlich sehr.

Die nächste Zeit würde sehr einsam werden, fürchtete er.

Aber er durfte sich da nicht reindrängen. Jonas hatte diese Chance verdient.

Er würde den beiden den Freiraum geben, den sie brauchten. Und damit würde er nachher im Club anfangen.

Die beiden würde da bestimmt eh nur Augen füreinander haben und er würde sich schnell jemandem zum tanzen suchen.

Und so würde auch er den Abend genießen können.

„Alles ok?“ fragte Jonas plötzlich.

„Ja, klar. Essen ist lecker.“

„Noch ein Schluck Wein?“

„Ja, bitte.“ Mit dem Wein würde sich der Abend sicher besser ertragen lassen.

Jonas schenkte ihnen allen noch einen Schluck ein, dann genossen sie weiter das leckere Essen.

Dabei unterhielten sie sich über dies und das.

Matthias schien wirklich ein netter Kerl zu sein. Und - so ungern er es auch zugab - passte er gut zu Jonas.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken vertraute er ihm, obwohl er ein Pressefuzzi war, der eigentlich alles weitergeben konnte.

Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich noch etwas ins Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich weiter.

Gegen halb elf sah Matthias auf die Uhr, „Ich glaub, wir können uns langsam fertigmachen.“

„Stimmt“, nickte Chris zustimmend.

„Also, wer will zuerst ins Bad?“, fragte Jonas.

„Ich gehe“, grinste Chris. „Dann habt ihr noch ein paar Minuten für euch.“

Um ehrlich zu sein war er froh ein wenig von den beiden wegzukommen.

Viel musste er nicht machen, nur ein wenig die Haare stylen, aber damit würde er sich zeit lassen.

Erst noch aufs Klo, dann ein bisschen länger die Hände und das Gesicht waschen, etwas Deo, damit er nachher nicht stank, und dann die Hare.

Als er schließlich fertig war und zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saßen die beiden auf der Couch und waren am knutschen.

Da hatte er gerade noch gebraucht!

Er räusperte sich laut.

„Oh“, machte Jonas und hatte zumindest noch den Anstand rot zu werden.

„Ich bin fertig“, sagte Chris und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

„Wollen wir schnell zusammengehen? Dann können wir eher los“, grinste Matthias Jonas an.

„Ihr bekommt zehn Minuten, dann hole ich euch“, drohte Chris sofort.

„Keine Sorge, wir beeilen uns.“

Chris schnaubte und sah auf seine Uhr. „10 Minuten.“

„Ja, ja“, murrte Jonas und zog Matthias mit sich ins Bad.“

Chris seufzte tief. Er hätte auch gern einen Matthias.

Jemanden, mit dem er essen konnte, knutschen und den er ins Bad verschleppen konnte.

Warum nur hatte es mit Jonas nicht funktioniert?

Jonas war ein toller Mann, und auch im Bett hatte es gepasst. und trotzdem...

Er liebte ihn einfach nicht.

Die Gefühle, die sie füreinander hatten, reichten einfach nicht für eine Beziehung.

Jonas hatte ihn nie so angesehen, wie er Matthias ansah.

Und er hatte Jonas wohl nie so angesehen wir Matthias es tat.

Also... musste er doch seinen eigenen Matthias finden.

Er trank noch ein wenig Wein, ehe er tatsächlich zum Badezimmer ging und an die Tür klopfte.

„Wir haben noch... 35 Sekunden!“ rief Jonas.

„Dann beeilt euch, Und wischt auf.“

„Blödmann!“

„Nee, nur realistisch.“

Es rumpelte etwas im Bad, dann öffnete sich die Tür. „Die Klamotten waren die ganze Zeit an“, informierte Jonas ihn.

Chris hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann ist es jetzt feucht in der Hose?“

„Du bist ganz schön frech“, meinte Matthias. „Wir haben uns... beherrscht.“

„Dann glaub ich euch mal. Seid ihr dann fertig?“

„Sind wir“, nickte Jonas.

„Dann können wir ja los. Wer fährt... oder nee, ich glaub, es ist besser, wenn ich euch hinterherfahre.“

„Meinst du?“

„Falls wir getrennt nach Hause wollen.“

„Ach so na klar“, nickte Jonas. „Gut, dann fahren wir getrennt.“

Matthias nickte zustimmend, dann suchten sie Geld und andere Dinge zusammen, die sie brauchen würden, und verließen die Wohnung.

„In welchen Club fahren wir?“ fragte Jonas.

„Traut ihr euch in einen... eher schwulen Club?“, fragte Matthias nach.

Jonas sah fragend zu Chris.

Der zögerte, dann fragte er nach. „eher schwul?“, fragte er nach.

Matthias nickte. „Ist offiziell ein gemischter Laden, aber 90% der Leute da ist schwul.“

„Okay...“, nickte Chris.

„Nur, wenn ihr wollt.“

„Nee, ist schon okay.“

Matthias lächelte. „Na dann mal los.“

„Ich fahre euch hinterher“, kündigte Chris n.

Jonas nickte und ging mit Matthias zu seinem Wagen, während Chris in sein eigenes Auto stieg.

Sie fuhren los, Chris konnte ihnen gut folgen. Hinter einer Ampel, die gerade umgesprungen war, warteten sie, bis sie Chris' Wagen im Rückspiegel sahen. So kamen sie schließlich am Club an.

Zu dritt betraten sie den Club, der schon gut gefüllt war.

Es war recht düste, bis auf die Tanzfläche, die rot erleuchtet war. An der Bar, an der drei junge Männer bedienten, standen so einige Gäste, und auch auf der Tanzfläche war einiges los. An den Seiten standen Sofas und gemütliche Sitzecken, in denen zum Teil schon heftig genutscht wurde.

„Wollen wir erstmal zur Bar?“ schlug Jonas vor.

„Gute Idee“, nickte Chris. Die Musik war recht laut, und sie mussten sich anschreien um sich zu verstehen.

Die drei drängten sich durch die Menge bis zur Bar und Jonas bestellte erstmal für alle ein Bier.

Nach dem Wein jetzt also Bier - wie war das noch mit dem Spruch? Egal, Chris konnte jetzt etwas zu trinken gebrauchen.

„Dann auf einen schönen Abend“, sagte er.

„Auf einen schönen Abend“, prosteten ihm die anderen zu.

Chris trank einen Schluck und sah sich dann etwas genauer um.

Es war ziemlich voll, und fast nur Männer, einige Frauen, die aber wohl immer auch zu irgendwelchen Freunden gehörten.

Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er hier niemanden finden würde, mit dem er den Abend verbringen könnte.

Er trank also sein Bier aus und sah die anderen beiden dann an. „Tanzen?“

„Aber klar!“ sagte Jonas sofort.

Chris sah kurz zu Matthias, der zustimmend nickte, dann gingen sie zu dritt zur Tanzfläche.

Sie suchten sich ein freies Fleckchen und begannen zu tanzen. Chris ließ dabei weiter seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen.

Jonas dagegen hatte nur Augen für Matthias, der seinerseits nicht außer Jonas wahrzunehmen schien.

Chris verdrehte leicht die Augen. Die beiden konnte er dann wohl erstmal abschreiben.

Gab es sonst noch irgend etwas oder eher, irgendjemand interessantes hier?

Chris ließ es zu, dass die tanzende Menge ihn von Jonas und Matthias wegtrieb.

Es lief gute Musik, zu der die Menge ausgelassen tanzte.

Und Chris sah ein paar wirklich hübsche Jungs. Allerdings erregte keiner von denen wirklich so sehr sein Interesse, deshalb sprach er keinen von ihnen an.

Hin und wieder blickte er zu Jonas und Matthias, und je öfter er sie sah, desto unentschlossener wurde er.

„Hey du“, hörte er plötzlich hinter sich eine Stimme. „Lust zu tanzen?“

Chris sah sich um und erblickte einen Typen, wohl ein paar Jahre älter als er. Durchschnittsgesicht, aber nicht hässlich. Kurz zögerte er, ehe er nickte.

Tanzen konnte er ja mit ihm, das würde nicht weh tun.

Also ließ er zu, dass der Typ ihn auf die Tanzfläche zog, und kaum hatten sie etwas Platz um sich, fingen sie an zu tanzen.

Es war lange her, dass er mit einem Mann getanzt hatte. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit.

Er war unsicher, einerseits, weil er wirklich eingerostet war, andererseits auch, weil er sich vor den möglichen Folgen fürchtete.

Bisher schien der Mann ihn nicht erkannt zu haben und es war zum Glück auch ausreichend dunkel hier, aber die Gefahr bestand trotzdem.

Und dann? War es das wert? Ein Abend Spaß - und dafür die Karriere aufs Spiel setzen?

Außerdem... so gut sah der Typ nun auch nicht aus.

Sie bewegten sich weiter im Takt der Musik durch den Raum.

„Bock kurz mit raus zu kommen?“ fragte der Mann.

Dabei deutete er mit dem Kopf hinter sich, wo Chris erst jetzt eine etwas versteckte Tür erblickte.

Chris zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber. Frische Luft wäre nicht schlecht und vielleicht würde er auch einfach gleich die Chance nutzen und von hier verschwinden.

Der Typ sah ihn mit leicht hungrigem Blick an und schob ihn dann vor sich her zu der Tür.

Die Tür führte nach draußen, in eine schlecht beleuchtete Seitenstraße. Chris schlang sofort die Arme um sich. Es war scheiße kalt!

„Gleich wird dir wärmer“, versprach der Typ, „viel wärmer. Heiß. Du bist ziemlich heiß...“

„Ähm... danke, aber ich verzichte“, sagte Chris mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich werde einfach verschwinden.“

„Ohne Jacke? Du holst dir doch ne Lungenentzündung“, raunte der Typ und kam näher.

„Mein Wagen steht gleich um die Ecke“, sagte Chris und ging einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Aber es wäre doch schade, diese Chance ungenutzt zu lassen.“ Wieder einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Tut mir leid, aber... ich habe Kopfschmerzen.“

„Das sagt die Freundin von meinem Kumpel auch immer - dann muss er sie nur... überreden.“ Noch einen Schritt nach hinten, dann stieß er mit dem Rücken an eine Wand.

„Ok, jetzt ist genug“, sagte Chris. „Ich habe keine Lust auf dich, verstanden? Such dir jemand anderen.“

„Das wäre aber sehr schade.“ Der Typ kam noch näher und drängte Chris gegen die Mauer. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Chris' Arme über seinem Kopf gefasst und hielt sie fest.

Chris stemmte sich gegen den Mann. „Hey, du Idiot, lass mich los. Ich habe nein gesagt!“

„Das meinst du nicht so, das weiß ich“, behauptete der Typ, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Chris. Er stank nach Bier und Zigaretten und Schweiß.


	8. In die Ecke gedrängt

„Finger weg, Daniel“, ertönte plötzlich eine scharfe Stimme hinter dem Typen. „Nein heißt nein. Und wenn du in fünf Sekunden nicht verschwunden bist, nehme ich dich mit und du kannst mal wieder deiner Lieblingszelle einen Besuch abstatten.“

Tatsächlich ließ der Typ, Daniel, von ihm ab.

„Noch drei Sekunden, Daniel“, sagte der Typ, der noch immer von Daniel verdeckt wurde.

Als Daniel nicht gleich reagierte, zählte der Typ ihn tatsächlich an. „Eins - zwei -...“ Dann erst ließ Daniel ihn los.

Mit einem Fluch und einer wüsten Beschimpfung verschwand Daniel wieder durch die Tür im Club. „Alles ok bei dir?“ wurde Chris besorgt gefragt.

Chris nickte etwas benommen. Nein, es war nicht alles okay, aber das konnte er hier schlecht sagen. Wer wusste, ob dieser Typ das nicht ausnutzen... Moment, 'Lieblinsgzelle'? Und die Stimme?

„Christoph? Brauchst du einen Krankenwagen?“

Erst jetzt wagte Chris aufzusehen - und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht seines Lieblingspoliszisten. „Sie?“, fragte er ungläubig. Heute blieb ihm wirklich nichts erspart.

„Ja, ich“, sagte Alexander. „Wen hast du erwartet? Ein Ritter auf einem weißen Pferd?“

„Nicht Sie...“ Was machte der Polizist hier? Schwule überwachen?

Alexander schüttelte den Kopf und zog dann seine schwarze Lederjacke aus. „Hier. Du zitterst. Wollen wir wieder rein oder soll ich dich nach Hause bringen? Oder willst du doch lieber einen Krankenwagen?“

„Keinen Krankenwagen...“, murmelte Chris und legte sich dankbar die Jacke um.

Alexander nickte. „Dann... soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?“

„Ich bin mit Freunden da...“

„Also rein und sie suchen?“

Chris nickte leicht.

„Dann komm mit“, sagte Alexander und ging zu der Tür. Er öffnete sie und hielt sie Chris auf.

Der betrat den Club und fühlte Alexander direkt hinter sich. Suchend blickte er sich um. Auf der Tanzfläche konnte er Jonas und Matthias nicht erblicken. An der Bar? Auch nicht. Aber dort, auf einem der Sofas auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, da saßen sie.

Auch Alexander hatte sie entdeckte und schob Chris sanft in ihre Richtung.

Chris musste Jonas tatsächlich am Knie berühren, damit er von Matthias abließ.

„Hey, da... was ist denn los?“ fragte Jonas erschrocken, als er Chris Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Christoph hatte etwas Pech mit seinem... Tanzpartner“, erklärte Alexander, als Chris nicht gleich antwortete.

Jonas sah auf und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Na sowas. Mit Ihnen... mit dir hätte ich hier nicht gerechnet. Alexander, richtig?“

„Ja, richtig. Ich mit euch übrigens auch nicht.“

„Chris willst du was trinken? Wasser oder so?“ fragte Matthias.

„Ich... ich glaub, ich fahr nach Hause...“

„Du fährst nicht allein“, sagte Alexander sofort. „Lass mich dich nach Hause bringen.“

Chris zögerte. „Ich kann alleine fahren...“

„Sicher? Es wäre kein Problem für mich. Ich wollte eh grad gehen.“

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe.“

„Du bist ein verdammter Sturkopf, weißt du das eigentlich?“

„Sie etwa nicht?“

„Lass das alberne Gesieze, ich bin nicht im Dienst.“

Chris nickte, auch wenn er nicht ganz sicher war, ob er das wollte. Diesen Typen duzen... Moment, „Nicht im Dienst? „Was machst du dann hier?“

„Tanzen. Macht man meistens in Clubs.“

„Aber das.… ist ein schwuler Club.“

„Wirklich? Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen“, sagte Alexander trocken.

„Dann... bist du...?“

„Genau wie du. Und Jonas und sein Freund.“

Chris nickte leicht. Das war irgendwie alles zu viel für ihn.

„Darf ich dich jetzt bitte nach Hause fahren?“ fragte Alexander.

Benommen nickte Chris.

Alexander lächelte erleichtert. „Soll ich euch auch mitnehmen?“ fragte er dann Jonas und Matthias.

„Danke, wir bleiben noch.“

Alexander nickte und sah zu Chris. „Wollen wir dann?“

Chris nickte leicht, verabschiedete sich schnell von Jonas und Matthias und folgte Alexander nach draußen.

„Mein Wagen steht da hinten“, sagte Alexander und zeigte auf einen grünen Polo.

Da war es kein Wunder, dass der Typ auf seinen Wagen neidisch war.

„Komm steig ein“, sagte Alexander und schloss das Auto auf. „Ich mach gleich die Heizung an, dann wird es auch schnell warm.“

Chris nickte nur und stieg dann ein.

„Also, wo solls hingehen?“ fragte Alexander, nachdem er ebenfalls eingestiegen war.

„Nach Hause... ähm, sorry.“, Chris schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Der Vorfall hatte ihn ziemlich durcheinandergebracht. Dann nannte er seine Adresse.

Alexander nickte und fuhr los. „Willst du Anzeige erstatten?“

„Weswegen? Weil der Typ was von mir wollte, und ich nicht? Und dann? Jeder weiß, dass der große Chris Kramer in einem Schwulenclub war?“

„Sorry, das.… ist für dich wohl nicht so einfach“, murmelte Alexander.

„Für dich denn? So als schwuler Polizist?“

„Nein. Auf andere Weise als für dich, aber im großen und Ganzen würde ich es mir auch überlegen, ob ich so eine Anzeige zu Papier bringe.“

Chris nickte. Es war noch immer nicht einfach schwul zu sein, wenn man nicht gerade Schauspieler oder Sänger war.

„Warum bist du überhaupt mit Daniel mitgegangen?“ fragte Alexander nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben getanzt... und irgendwie... ließ er mir keine Wahl. Er hat mich nicht gezwungen oder so, aber irgendwie... naja, ich wollte eh bisschen an die frische Luft und von da aus auch nach Hause. Oder so. Keine Ahnung... Ist doch so, wenn man ausgeht, oder? Man entscheidet nicht alles rational.“

„Nein. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass du auf so Typen wie Daniel stehst.“

„Auf was für Typen steh ich denn?“, fragte Chris provozierend nach.

Alexander zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“

„Aber nicht auf diesen Daniel. Da hast du schon recht.“

Alexander nickte. „Gut.“

Irritiert sah Chris zur Seite. „Gut?“, fragte er nach.

Alexander sah kurz zu ihm. „Hätte mich... irritiert, wenn du auf solche Typen stehen würdest.“

Chris nickte leicht. Auf solche Leute stand er wirklich nicht.

„Wenn hätte ich dich wohl eher mit jemandem wie Jonas gesehen“, fuhr Alexander fort.

„Oh“, machte Chris überrascht. War es so offensichtlich? Auch jetzt noch?

„Was? Lieg ich schon wieder daneben?“

„Nein, im Gegenteil. Hat aber nicht geklappt.“

„Wieso nicht?“

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Es fehlte etwas. Wir funktionieren als Freunde besser als Paar.“

Alexander schnaubte. „Das kenn ich.“

„Okay...?“, machte Chris fragend.

„Ehemaliger Kollege. Wir haben zusammen die Ausbildung gemacht und nebenbei... naja, es hätte sich jetzt eh erledigt. Er arbeitet inzwischen in München.“

„Vielleicht ist es ein Problem, wenn’s ein Kollege ist.“, überlegte Chris.

„Vielleicht. Obwohl ja angeblich viele Beziehungen bei der Arbeit entstehen. Außerdem weiß der Kollege immerhin worauf er sich einlässt.“

„Das stimmt auch wieder... Aber wenn man den ganzen Tag schon miteinander verbringt, dann ist das Zusammensein nichts Besonderes mehr. Da ist zu schnell zu viel Alltag.“

„Weise Worte. Und deshalb hast du gedacht, dass so ein Clubbesuch dir weiterhilft?“

„Nein, ich war nicht auf der Suche oder so. Nun, vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber nicht nach einer Beziehung oder so. Einfach bisschen Spaß haben.“

Alexander nickte und hielt in diesem Moment den Wagen. „Wir sind da.“

Chris nickte, er hatte gar nicht aufgepasst, wie Alexander gefahren war. „Ähm...“, machte er. Sollte er ihn noch mit hochnehmen? Wollte er das?

„Soll ich noch mit reinkommen?“ fragte Alexander.

So, wie Alexander ihn fragte, konnte Chris kaum nein sagen, also nickte er. „wäre schön.“

Alexander lächelte und stellte den Motor ab.

Chris stieg aus. Noch immer trug er Alexanders Lederjacke, die warm auf seiner Haut lag. Er ging vor zum Haus und schloss auf, dann führte er Alexander in seine Wohnung.

„So wohnt man also als Fußballer“, bemerkte Alexander als er sich umsah.

„Ja, so, oder noch größer. Ich wohne hier echt noch bescheiden“, erklärte Chris. Natürlich war seine Wohnung groß und luxuriös, aber nicht überkandidelt.

„Ja, das ist es ja. Kein Marmorboden, keine goldenen Türgriffe.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wofür man das braucht. Okay, ich gebe zu, meine HiFi-Anlage und der Beamer und so, das hat schon bisschen mehr als 2,50 gekostet.“

„Du hast nen Beamer?“

„Ähm - sowas ist Fußballprofistandard“, zuckte Chris mit den Schultern

„Aber keiner für Polizisten, deshalb lass mich gebührend beeindruckt sein“, lachte Alexander.

Chris lachte ebenfalls. „Ich kann dir auch meine kleinen Schätzchen gerne zeigen.“ Er drückte auf einen Schalter in der Wand, und lautlos senkte sich eine Leinwand von der Decke herab.

„Ziemlich groß, das Teil. Dafür hätte ich gar keinen Platz“, bemerkte Alexander.

Chris nickte. „Ist schon Luxus, aber wenn man ihn sich leisten kann...“

„Kann man ihn sich leisten“, sagte Alexander.

„Eben. Und für solche Spielereien gebe ich gern Geld aus. Und... für mein Auto.“ War das falsch, das jetzt so zu sagen?

Alexander lachte. „Ja, das habe ich schon mitbekommen. Für dein Auto gibst du auf jede Art gern Geld aus.“

Kurz schnappte Chris nach Luft. „Das war fies! Du hast mich ja dazu gezwungen die Kohle auszugeben.“

„Ich? Habe ich dich gezwungen so schnell zu fahren?“

„Nein, aber du hast mich angehalten und voll gemein meine Kohle abgezockt. Wie früher die bösen Jungs auf dem Schulhof.“

Alexander lachte leise. „Tut mir leid. Aber falls es dich beruhigt, das war auch für mich ein Scheißtag. Ich bin eigentlich nicht bei der Verkehrspolizei. Aber es sind so viele Kollegen krank und als Frischling wird man dann schnell man auf die unliebsamen Posten abgeschoben.“

„Und dann bei dem Wetter - da hättest du dich in deinem Bus verschanzen sollen.“

„Habe ich auch häufig genug“, gab Alexander zu.

„Und dann musstest du dir die Beine vertreten und unschuldige Fußballer in schicken Autos anhalten? Die gerade das Vorbereitungsturnier verloren haben`?“

Alexander nickte. „Glaub mir, ich habe das nicht gern gemacht. Ich bin nämlich Borusse. Vereinsmitglied seit meiner Geburt.“

„Na wenigstens etwas... seit der Geburt, echt?“

„Mein Vater ist richtiger Hardcore-Fan“, erzählte Alexander. „Und da bekommt man halt gleich nach der Geburt ne Mitgliedschaft verpasst.“

„Sympathisch“, grinste Chris. „Ich mag sowas. Wenn man seinem Verein so treu ist.“

„Wenn man sich für einen Verein entscheidet, dann muss man dem auch treu sein. Sonst ist das ganze irgendwie witzlos.“

„Ist bei uns Spielern ja immer bisschen schwierig, aber ich glaub, jeder hat so seinen Herzensverein.“

„Das ist euer Job. Ihr verdient euer Geld damit und ihr wollt spielen um was zu erreichen. Deshalb kann ich es schon verstehen, wenn man wechselt. Kommt halt immer auf die Art und Weise an. Und du hast es ja richtig gemacht.“

Chris grinste. „Weil ich zurückgekommen bin? Es hat bei der Borussia einfach besser gepasst.“

„Du passt auch gut ins Team.“

„Es ist ja aber auch ein tolles Team. Und erfolgreich, es gibt keinen Grund, daran was zu

ändern.

Alexander lächelte. „Da sind wir offenbar einer Meinung.“

„Hmm... magst du was trinken?“, fielen Chris auf einmal die üblichen Regeln der Gastfreundschaft ein.

„Das wäre nett“, sagte Alexander.

„Wasser, Cola, Saft? Kaffee?“

„Kaffee? Wenn es dir nicht zu viel Mühe macht. Sonst reicht mir auch ein Wasser.“

„Nee, macht keine Arbeit. Was für Kaffee?“

„Wie meinst du das?“ fragte Alexander irritiert.

„Ich habe. eine Kaffeemaschine, die zur Videoausstattung passt“, versuchte Chris zu erklären.

„Oh echt? Zeig mir das Teil mal.“

„Komm mit in die Küche“, bat Chris und ging vor, Alex folgte ihm.

„Oh wow“, machte Alex als sie vor der Maschine standen.

„Naja... ähm... was für einen Kaffee möchtest du?“, bot Chris an. Auf einmal war ihm die Kohle und sein Luxus etwas unangenehm.

„Was kannst du denn empfehlen?“

„Espresso, Kaffee, Cappuccino und Latte Macchiato? Eigentlich ist alles gut.“

„Dann nehme ich einen Cappuccino“, sagte Alex.

„Kommt sofort“, nickte Chris und bereitete zwei Cappuccino zu.

Alexander lehnte sich neben ihn an die Arbeitsplatte und sah ihm aufmerksam zu.

Es dauerte etwas, die Maschine blubberte und pupste leise, dann ergoss sich Espresso und Milch in das Glas.

„Sieht richtig professionell aus.“

Chris grinste. „Schmeckt auch so.“

Alex nahm den fertigen Cappuccino entgegen und probierte vorsichtig. „Mhm, großartig. Auf der Wache bekommt man den ganzen Tag nur schrecklichen Filterkaffee. Und mir hat heute die Zeit für einen Ausflug zu Starbucks gefehlt.“

„Du darfst hier gerne vorbeikommen und dir einen Kaffee abholen, wenn du hier vorbeikommst.“

„Auf das Angebot komm ich gern zurück“, sagte Alex.

„Dann... sollte ich dir meine Nummer geben, dann kannst du fragen, ob ich zu Hause bin.“

Alex lächelte breit, woraufhin ein Grübchen auf seiner linken Wange erschien. „Gute Idee.“

„Aber das machen wir im Wohnzimmer, ja?“

„Ich folge dir auf dem Fuße.“

Chris nickte und ging vor zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Komm, setz dich“, forderte er Alex auf und deutete auf das bequeme Sofa.

Die beiden setzten sich und Alex trank erneut von seinem Kaffee. „Das tut gut. Leckerer Kaffee, ein bequemes Sofa, nette Gesellschaft...“

„Besser als der Club?“, fragte Chris nach.

„Viel besser. Ich bin eigentlich kein großer Clubgänger.“

„Trotzdem warst du heute da.“

„Ein Kumpel von mir arbeitet an der Bar, da geh ich manchmal hin, wenn er Schicht hat.“

„Und hast ein Auge drauf, dass unschuldige - und weniger unschuldige - Fußballer nicht verschleppt werden.“

Alex nickte. „Klar. Ich... ich wollte dich schon ansprechen, als Daniel mir zuvorgekommen ist.“

„Wieso wolltest du mich ansprechen?“

Alex zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum spricht man jemanden in einem Club an?“

„Oh“, machte Chris überrascht. „Du mich? Ich... warum? Also, warum mich?“

„Ich kann Beruf und Privates trennen, Chris. Und... ich wollte dich halt gern kennenlernen.“

Chris zögerte etwas. „Ich auch... und ich würde dich auch gerne kennenlernen.“

„Das ist schön“, sagte Alex lächelnd.

„Was machst du so - wenn du nicht unschuldige Autofahrer ärgerst? Oder Radfahrer? Oder... fast unschuldige?“

„Ich mach viel Sport“, erzählte Alex. „Schwimmen und Laufen. Und ich spiel ein bisschen Gitarre in einer Band. Aber das kommt im Moment leider zu kurz.“

„Wow“, machte Chris, so vielseitig hatte er sich Alex nicht vorgestellt.

„Und du?“ fragte Alex.

„Neben dem Fußball bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Ab und zu koche ich mit Jonas - wobei das wohl demnächst nichts mehr wird. Sonst konsumiere ich eher - Musik und Filme und so.“

„Wieso wird das nichts mehr mit Jonas? Weil der jetzt einen Freund hat?“

„Ja, und das ist noch ganz frisch. Die werden jetzt erstmal zusammenklucken. Sollen sie ja auch, Jonas hat es sich echt verdient. Aber er fehlt mir halt“, erklärte Chris ehrlich.

„Mir fehlt Marius auch“, sagte Alex leise.

„Wie lange ist er schon so weit weg?“

„Seit Ende Oktober.“

„Das ist wirklich noch nicht lange... ich würde Jonas auch total vermissen, wenn er weggehen würde.“

„Es war ne einmalige Chance für Marius. Ich hatte mich auch auf die Stelle beworben, aber... ein Freund von Marius Vater arbeitet für die Polizei in München...“

„Immerhin konntest du in Gladbach bleiben - und bist nicht bei den Bayern gelandet“, grinste Chris ihn an.

Alex lachte auf. „Stimmt. ich kann hier weiter vernünftigen Fußball sehen.“

Chris grinste. „Und mich vor Daniel retten.“

„Immer gern“, grinste Alex zurück.

„Einmal reicht mir“, erwiderte Chris trocken.

„Gut, sonst hätte ich mir auch ernstlich Sorgen gemacht. Du weißt schon, Spätfolgen nach deinen diversen Kopfverletzungen“, sagte Alex mit einem Zwinkern.

„Keine Sorge, der ist ziemlich schlagsicher.“

„Dann ist ja gut.“

Inzwischen hatte Chris seinen Cappuccino ausgetrunken, stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Wie ist das so?“ fragte Alex nach einem Moment leise.

„Hm? Wie ist was so?“

„Als schwuler Fußballer.“

Chris überlegte kurz, wie er es beantworten sollte. „Ist nicht so einfach, wie es wäre, wenn ich auf Frauen stehen würde. Sieht man ja schon an der Sache mit diesem Daniel - ich kann ihn nicht einfach so anzeigen. Es gibt schon Momente, in denen ich wünschte, ich würde auch was mit Frauen anfangen können - es wäre doch leichter. Aber das kann ich nun mal nicht, und inzwischen kann ich damit auch ganz gut umgehen.“

„Und wissen viele Leute von dir?“

„Ein paar. Jonas - klar, aber auch meine Eltern und ein paar Freunde in Solingen. Im Verein hier wissen es noch Yann und Tony Jantschke, und in Leverkusen die Benders und Jule Brand.“

„Doch gar nicht so wenige.“

„Nee, ich brauch im Verein Leute, mit denen ich reden kann. Es waren auch alle ganz lieb, wenn sie es erfahren haben. Und es tut einfach gut, wenn man sich nicht immer verleugnen muss. Wie ist das bei dir?“

„Schwierig. Ich mag es nicht wirklich verheimlichen, aber ich red auch nicht mit jedem drüber. Die meisten meiner Kollegen wissen nichts. Mein ehemaliger Ausbilder weiß es und mein Teamleiter. Naja und Marius halt.“

„Ich mag es meinem Trainer irgendwie nicht sagen. Was sagen die Kollegen, die es wissen?“

„Wir sprechen nicht groß darüber. Den meisten Männern ist das Thema unangenehm. Als... ich weiß nicht, als würde es auf die abfärben, wenn sie bestimmte Wörter in den Mund nehmen.“

„Dann würden sicher einige jeden Tag laut 'hetero, hetero, hetero' rufen.“, meinte Chris.

Alexander lachte leise. „Stimmt. Obwohl das einige durch ihr Verhalten ja eh schon tun.“

„Ja, solche gibt’s bei uns auch. Besonders auch unter den Fans - da ist es noch schlimmer als in der Mannschaft.“

„Das ist vermutlich überall gleich“, seufzte Alexander. „Normalerweise macht mir das nichts aus, aber manchmal... nervt es einfach.“

Chris nickte. „Wenn jemand einen Witz macht, der gut ist, kann ich auch problemlos drüber lachen. Aber vieles ist einfach so niveaulos.“

„Und nicht besonders männlich.“

„Nein, das ganz und gar nicht. Aber man muss drüberstehen, alles andere würde es sicher noch schlimmer machen.“ Er sah Alex an, der seinerseits am Cappuccino nippte.

„Würde es. Meistens ist es tatsächlich besser, wenn man einfach den Mund hält. Traurig aber wahr.“

„Dummheit geht mich nichts an“, meinte Chris. „Damit mag ich mich nicht belasten.“

„Gute Einstellung“, grinste Alexander. „Klappt in meinem Beruf nur nicht. Da ist man täglich von soviel Dummheit umgeben, dass man ihr nicht ausweichen kann.“

„Oh ja, das klingt anstrengend. Ich kann der Dummheit besser aus dem Weg gehen.“

Alex zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du willst mir sagen, bei euch Fußballern gibt es keine Dummheit?“

„Natürlich sind wir alle hochintelligent!“, behauptete Chris, musste dann aber loslachen.

Alexander fiel in das Lachen ein.

Er hatte ein schönes Lachen, ganz ansteckend und fröhlich.

Alexander warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Ich glaube ich muss langsam nach Hause. Mein Dienst beginnt morgen um 8 Uhr, davor sollte ich noch ein paar Stunden schlafen.“

„Oh, das ist früh. Jedenfalls für verwöhnte Fußballer. Und ich Glückspilz habe morgen gar kein Training. Wenn Du also Lust auf einen guten Kaffee hast, dann komm vorbei.“

„Darauf komm ich vielleicht zurück. Bekomm ich dann deine Nummer?“ fragte Alex mit einem Zwinkern und zückte sein Smartphone.

„Ja, klar“, nickte Chris und diktierte sie ihm.

Alex speicherte sie und klingelte dann bei Chris durch. „Jetzt hast du auch meine.“

„Schön, dann kann ich dich ja einladen, wenn dringend Kaffee wegmuss.“

„Oder was Anderes. Ich esse gern Kuchen zu meinem Kaffee“, grinste Alex breit.

„Ist das eine Bestellung?“, fragte Chris nach, das Grinsen konnte er nur schwer unterdrücken.

„Wenn du es so aufnimmst. Schokolade oder Apfel sind übrigens besonders gern gesehen.“

„Na, wenn das mal nicht unter Beamtenbestechung fällt...“

„Ist es nicht, keine Angst“, grinste Alex.

„Dann ist gut - die Bestellung wurde aufgenommen. Also...“

„Mach ich mich jetzt auf den Weg“, sagte Alex und stand auf.

„Mach das.“ Auch Chris erhob sich und brachte Alex zur Tür. Er reichte ihm die Lederjacke.

„Danke“, sagte Alex und zog schnell die Jacke an. „Und dir geht es wirklich wieder gut?“ fragte er dann.

Chris nickte. „Ist ja nicht viel passiert - war ja eher der Schreck. Und du hast mich rechtzeitig gerettet. Danke dafür.“

„Ist mein Job“, meinte Alex zwinkernd. „Dann gute Nacht Chris. Und genieß das ausschlafen.“

„Mach ich. Und du schlaf auch gut - hast ja nicht mehr so lange.“

„Ich bemüh mich“, lachte Alex. Er zögerte kurz, dann umarmte er Chris schnell ehe er mit raschen Schritten zu seinem Wagen ging.

Chris sah ihm nach, in Gedanken verloren. Alex hatte irgendwie so gar nichts von dem idiotischen Polizisten neulich.

Er war nett und lustig und schlagfertig. Sein Lachen war ansteckend und irgendwie... nett anzusehen.

Irgendwie freute sich Chris auf morgen und hoffte, dass er tatsächlich auf einen Kaffee vorbeikommen würde.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Chris ins Bad und machte sich fertig fürs Bett als sein Handy piepte.

Neugierig entsperrte es und sah auf das Display.

Es war Jonas, was irgendwie eine leichte Enttäuschung in ihm auslöste. [Viel Spaß mit deinem heißen Polizisten;)] stand da.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er tatsächlich auf eine Nachricht von Alex gehofft hatte. Und ein weiterer Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf - hoffte Alex seinerseits auf eine Nachricht? Sollte er ihm eine gute Nacht wünschen?

Er war kurz davor Jonas anzurufen, als ihm klar wurde, dass der mit Matthias beschäftigt sein würde. Da sollte er nicht stören. Also musste er wohl selbst überlegen, ob er Alex schrieb.

Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann rief er Alex' Namen in WhatsApp auf und tippte los. [War ein schöner Abend, danke. Schlaf gut]. Ehe er noch einmal darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er die Nachricht abgeschickt.

Die Antwort kam nur wenige Augenblicke später. [War es wirklich. Ich freu mich auf den Kaffee morgen, Alex.]

Sofort legte sich ein Strahlen auf Chris' Gesicht.

Er würde Alex morgen, besser gesagt heute, wiedersehen.

Er dachte an Alex, bis er bald darauf eingeschlafen war.


	9. Ein Date

Am nächsten Morgen schlief er aus und war erst gegen 10 so wach, dass er frühstückte.

Danach räumte er ein wenig herum und machte die Wäsche. Eigentlich wollte er noch eine Runde laufen gehen, aber was, wenn Alex genau in dieser Zeit kommen würde?

Warum hatte er gestern auch nicht gefragt, wie lange Alex Dienst hatte?

Und ob er eine Mittagspause machte. Wann hatte er die Möglichkeit bei ihm vorbeizukommen?

Ob er ihm eine Nachricht schreiben sollte? Hatte Alex überhaupt sein Handy im Dienst an?

Andererseits... er hatte ihm doch Kuchen versprochen, oder? Also würde er schnell loslaufen zum Bäcker und gucken, was es so an Apfel- oder Schokokuchen gab.

Zum Glück schienen sie beim Kuchen einen ziemlich ähnlichen Geschmack zu haben. Chris mochte beide Sorten auch sehr gern.

Also zog er sich etwas Warmes an, dann ging er schnell zum nahegelegenen Bäcker.

Er hatte grade den Kuchen gekauft, als sein Handy klingelte.

„Ja?“, meldete er sich ohne aufs Display zu gucken.

„Ich will alles wissen“, sagte Jonas ohne sich zu melden.

„Da ist nichts“, meinte Chris. „Jedenfalls fast nichts. Und ich bin gerade unterwegs.“

„Oh komm schon Chris. Ein paar Einzelheiten.“

„Er hat mich nach Hause gebracht, ich habe uns Cappuccino gemacht und wir haben noch ein wenig geredet. Und dann ist er nach Hause gefahren.“

„Du hast ihn fahren lassen? Wollte er nicht bleiben?“

„Er wollte vor allem heute arbeiten.“

„Ah ok“, sagte Jonas. „Und wann sehr ihr euch wieder?“

„Mal gucken. Vielleicht kommt er mal vorbei.“

„Chris?“

„Ja?“

„Du wärst ein Idiot, wenn du den Typ einfach ziehen lässt.“

„Vielleicht habe ich ihn ja mit meinem Kaffee überzeugt.“

„Steht er so auf Kaffee?“

„Zumindest auf meinen“, grinste Chris. „Ich glaub, Polizisten ernähren sich hauptsächlich davon.“

„Ja, das kann gut sein. Und magst du ihn?“

„Schon... wenn er nicht im Dienst ist, ist er echt okay. Immerhin... hat er mich gestern aus den Fängen von so einem Wildknutscher gerettet.“

„Ein echter Held also. Und ein gutaussehender Held.“

„Ja, gutaussehend ist er wirklich.“

„Und ich glaube er steht auf dich.“

„Ich vielleicht auch ein ganz kleines Bisschen auf ihn.“

„Ich wusste es!“ rief Jonas.

„Ja, ja...“, knurrte Chris genervt.

„Hey ich freu mich einfach nur für dich.“

„Es ist ja noch gar nichts zum Freuen da“, meinte Chris. Inzwischen war er zu Hause angekommen. Irgendwie war er erleichtert, keinen Streifenwagen vor der Haustür zu sehen.

„Ich freu mich trotzdem. Und du hältst mich auf dem laufenden, ja?“

„Ja, klar. Mach ich. Wie war der Abend mit Matthias?“

„Schön“, sagte Jonas mit einem hörbaren Strahlen. „Sehr schön.“

„Und warum rufst du mich dann jetzt an und knutschst ihn nicht in Grund und Boden?“

„Matti ist im Bad. Er muss gleich in die Redaktion.“

„Oh je, der böse Arbeitsalltag trennt euch schon wieder?“

„Nicht für lange. Er muss nur kurz hin, für zwei oder drei Stündchen.“

„Und lässt dich mutterseelenallein?“

„Ja, und ich verzehre mich solange vor Sehnsucht. Immerhin hat er versprochen auf dem Rückweg Essen mitzubringen.“

„Sehr guter Mann“, grinste Chris. „Mal gucken, ob Alex sich heute meldet...“ Wäre ja doof, wenn er den Kuchen umsonst besorgt hätte.

„Wird er“, meinte Jonas zuversichtlich.

„Naja, wenn er Zeit hat. Sein Job ist doch ein wenig stressiger.“

„Hast du denn heute schon mit ihm gesprochen?“

„Nee, nur gestern noch gewhatsappt.“

„Dann schreib ihm doch einfach.“

„Ja, wollte ich auch. Als mein Telefon geklingelt hat.“

„Oh. Ok, dann... sollte ich wohl nicht länger aufhalten“, lachte Jonas.

„Außerdem kommt Matthias sicher gleich aus dem Bad.“

„Ja, das hoffe ich doch sehr. Also... schreib mir, wenn’s was Neues gibt, ok?“

„Mach ich, versprochen.“ Chris legte auf und stellte erst einmal den Kuchen auf den Tisch.

Danach starrte er sein Handy an. Und was sollte er Alex jetzt schreiben?

Er überlegte kurz, dann tippte er, [Kaffee ist fertig]

Dann starrte er weiter auf das Display und wartete.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit tat sich gar nichts - zwei graue Haken hinter dem Text, empfangen, aber nicht gelesen.

„Ach verdammt“, murmelte Chris. Und jetzt?

Hatte Alex einen Einsatz? Oder hatte er das Handy gar nicht dabei?

Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken. Sonst würde er noch wahnsinnig werden.

Also putzte er seine Küche, machte die Kaffeemaschine gründlich sauber und trank drei oder vier Probecappucchino

Endlich hörte er das erlösende Piepen seines Handys.

Sofort entsperrte er das Display.

[Bin in fünf Minuten da.]

Sofort legte sich ein Strahlen auf Chris' Lippen. Er deckte schnell den Tisch, die Kaffeemaschine schmiss er noch nicht an - er war schließlich nicht sicher, was Alex trinken wollte.

Es waren dann doch eher 15 Minuten bis es endlich an der Tür klingelte.

Chris eilte zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Er war erstaunt, dass er Alex nicht in Uniform vor sich sah. „Hey du“, sagte Alex.

„Hey“, grüßte Chris zurück. „Bist du heute als Zivilfahnder unterwegs?“

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Bin für heute fertig mit meiner Schicht.“

„Oh“, machte Chris überrascht. „Dann können wir uns ja Zeit lassen mit dem Kaffee.“

„Das wäre schön“, sagte Alex.

„Komm rein und setz dich schon mal ins Wohnzimmer. Was für einen Kaffee möchtest du?“

„Gern wieder einen Cappuccino.“

„Kommt sofort“, nickte Chris und ließ die Maschine einen Cappuccino und einen Latte Macchiato zubereiten. Dann kam er mit zwei Gläsern und dem Kuchen ins Wohnzimmer.

Alex saß schon entspannt auf dem Sofa und sah ihm lächelnd entgegen. „Ich hätte dir aber auch beim reintragen geholfen.“

„Du hast heute schon gearbeitet, da kannst du dich verwöhnen lassen.“

„Und was hast du heute so gemacht?“

„Nicht viel. Ausgeschlafen, bisschen Haushalt, und dann mit Jonas telefoniert.“

„Klingt nach einem sehr entspannten Tag.“

„Ja, war es auch. Und wie war es bei dir?“

„Das übliche. Zwei kleine Ladendiebstähle und sonst sind wir viel rumgefahren.“

„In deinem Job war das dann ein guter Tag, oder?“

Alex nickte. „Ja stimmt. Immerhin muss ich keine Verkehrskontrollen und so mehr machen.“

„Und kannst keine fast-ein-bisschen-unschuldige Fußballer mehr ärgern“, grinste Chris.

Alex lachte. „Ach und wo sind diese fast-ein-bisschen-unschuldigen Fußballer?“

„Einer sitzt vor dir und hat dir tollen Cappuccino gekocht. Und Kuchen besorgt.“

„Mhm, unschuldig würde ich den speziellen Fußballer nicht nennen. Sexy und heiß, aber nicht unschuldig. Allerdings sieht der Kuchen wirklich gut aus und... ich bin heute nicht mehr im Dienst.“

Chris schluckte leicht. Sexy und heiß, hatte Alex ihn genannt!

„Wollen wir den Kuchen nur angucken oder auch essen?“ fragte Alex.

„Wir können ihn gerne essen. Ist der beste Schokokuchen weit und breit.“ Chris reichte ihm einen der beiden Teller, sich selbst nahm er den anderen.

„Dann wollen wir das doch mal testen“, lächelte Alex.

Chris grinste und begann den Kuchen zu essen.

Alex probierte und schloss dann die Augen. „Gott ist der gut!“

Chris lächelte, diese Reaktion hatte er erhofft.

„Fast so gut wie der von meiner Oma“, meinte Alex. 

„Deine Oma macht Schokokuchen?“, fragte Chris nach. 

Alex nickte. „Aber nur zu besonderen Anlässen.“ 

„Dann muss der Kuchen besonders lecker sein.“ 

„Ist er. Aber wie gesagt, der hier bekommt einen guten zweiten Platz.“ 

„Für gekauften Kuchen ist das dann wirklich verdammt gut“, meinte Chris. Er nahm wieder etwas vom Kuchen und aß ihn mit geschlossenen Augen. 

Schweigend aßen die beiden den Kuchen und stellten schließlich fast zeitgleich ihre geleerten Teller auf den Tisch. 

„Hm, der war gut“, meinte Chris leise und sah dann zu Alex. So, und jetzt? 

Alexander nickte und lehnte sich zurück. „Und so sieht also ein normaler freier Tag eines Fußballers aus?“ 

„Meistens nicht mit Kuchen, und selten mit so nettem Besuch. Ich geh oft ne Runde laufen, ganz locker, aber mehr nicht. Ist halt auch ein Tag zum Erholen.“ 

„Klar, wenn man die ganze Woche über Sport macht, braucht man ne Auszeit“, grinste Alex. 

Chris nickte. „Und wie sieht der Feierabend eines Polizisten aus? Wenn er nicht gerade Kuchen beim Fußballer isst?“ 

„Das kommt sehr auf den Tag drauf an. An einem ruhigen Tag wie heute, geh ich abends meistens noch schwimmen oder Laufen. Oder es steht ne Bandprobe an. Wenn der Tag stressig war, geht man meistens mit Kollegen noch ein Bier trinken um runterzukommen. Oder man geht direkt ins Bett und schläft komatös bis zum nächsten Tag.“ 

Stimmt, Alex spielte Gitarre, das hatte er erwähnt. „Was für Musik macht ihr?“, fragte er nach. 

„Meistens guten klassischen Rock. Aber manchmal probieren wir auch andere Sachen aus.“ 

„Klingt gut - kann man euch mal irgendwo sehen - und hören?“ 

„Du kannst gern mal mit zu ner Probe kommen“, bot Alex an. „Wir spielen manchmal in Clubs oder Bars hier in der Umgebung. Meistens aber am Wochenende, da passt es bei dir ja eher schlecht.“ 

„Sonnabend nach einem Spiel geht es schon, auch wenn ich da selten wirklich lange durchhalte. Aber eine Probe klingt noch besser.“ 

„Dann gucken wir mal, wann es passt“, sagte Alex lächelnd. „Vielleicht schon Donnerstag?“ 

„Donnerstag? Gerne!“, freute sich Chris. 

„Dann hol ich dich am besten Donnerstagabend ab. So gegen 18:30Uhr?“ 

Chris überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. „Donnerstag um halb sieben klingt gut.“ 

„Wann hast du normalerweise Feierabend?“ fragte Alex. 

„Das ist unterschiedlich. Einmal oder zweimal Training, und dann noch, ob man länger bleibt. Kraftraum, Physio, Sauna. Manchmal auch noch taktische Schulungen oder so. Oder Sponsorentermine. Meistens bin ich aber gegen sechs zu Hause.“ 

„Hm, also doch ein bisschen mehr als ein bisschen Training“, sagte Alex. 

„Ja, das unterschätzen viele. Das, was wir öffentlich machen, ist nur ein kleiner Teil vom Ganzen. Trotzdem ist es ja noch immer ein Traumjob.“ 

„Echt?“ fragte Alexander.

„Ja, klar. Fußball spielen und dafür noch bezahlt zu werden. Und doch mehr Zeit zu haben als andere.“ 

„Und was ist mit dem ganzen Druck in der Öffentlichkeit? Vor den Fans?“ fragte Alex.

„Ha, das ist nicht einfach, da hast du recht. Aber das Schöne überwiegt - dabei zu sein, wenn man ein Spiel gewinnt. Wenn die Fans jubeln. Das ist schon atemberaubend.“ 

„Weltmeister zu werden, auch wenn der Kopf weh tut“, grinste Alex.

„Oh, der hat gedröhnt, das sag ich dir. Und viel ist nicht wiedergekommen - falls du das jetzt fragen wolltest. Bis zum ersten Wums. Und dann erst wieder in der Verlängerung.“ 

„Armer Kerl“, sagte Alex. „Da steht man im WM-Finale und erinnert sich an nichts.“

„Na, an ein bisschen was erinnere ich mich ja. Und vor allem an die Feier hinterher.“ 

Alex lachte auf. „Das glaub ich dir sofort. War bestimmt eine sehr lustige Feier.“

„Oh ja. Und oh Wunder, da erinnere ich mich an alles.“ 

„Gab es etwa nur Wasser zu trinken?“ fragte Alex neckend.

„Dann hat das Wasser äußerst merkwürdig geschmeckt und hatte komische Nebenwirkungen.“ 

„Ach ja, was denn für welche?“

„Komische... Schrittabfolgen, Sprachprobleme bis zum Verlust der Muttersprache, merkwürdige Artikulatsionversuche im musischen Bereich...“ 

„Du hast wieder gesungen?“ fragte Alex ein bisschen entsetzt.

„Ja, aber selbstverständlich. Und so schlimm war das nicht!“. protestierte Chris. 

„Ich erinnere mich da an so eine Aufnahme. Ihr wart auf einem Boot auf der Rückfahrt in euer Camp. Und du hast gesungen...“

„Ja, unter einem Sternenhimmel. Allein deswegen kann es gar nicht schlecht gewesen sein.“ 

„Es war... nun, es bleib in Erinnerung“, grinste Alex.

„Das sollte es auch“, erwiderte Chris das Grinsen. „Und warum bist du gleich nicht der Sänger eurer Band?“ 

„Hast du schon mal gehört wie es klingt, wenn man einer Katze auf den Schwanz tritt?“

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Und dann wagst du es, meine Gesangsperformance zu kritisieren?“ 

„Ich kann nicht singen, aber ich höre es schon, wenn jemand es kann. Oder eben nicht kann. Aber immerhin warst du voll bei der Sache.“

Chris grinste. „Und ich habe Applaus bekommen. Vielleicht, weil ich aufgehört habe, aber immerhin Applaus.“

„Immerhin bist du in guter Gesellschaft. Ich glaube Gesangsqualitäten findet man bei Fußballern eher selten.“

„Du meinst doch wohl nicht bei der Hymne?“

„Oh doch, genau das meine ich!“

„Diese ausgebildeten Stimmen... immerhin dauert es ja nicht so lange.“

„Zu lange“, sagte Alex trocken. „Ich wäre für ne Variante wie sie die Spanier haben.“

„Die ist doch langweilig“, grinste, dann wurde er ernster, „auch, wenn’s nicht schön klingt, es pusht einfach total, wenn man zusammen mit den Fans die Hymne singt.“

„Das stimmt natürlich“, sagte Alex.

„Dann darf ich also weitersingen?“

„Solange du es nur im Stadion tust. Oder unter der Dusche. Da ist singen immer erlaubt.“

Chris knurrte. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn mir jemand das Singen verbieten will.“

Alex grinste. „Ach? Was tust du denn dann?“

„Sauer werden. Und extra laut singen.“

Alex lachte und rutschte dabei wie zufällig etwas näher. „Na dann. Wenn es raus muss, muss es raus.“

Chris erwiderte das Lachen. „Keine Sorge, jetzt singe ich erstmal nicht.“

„Puh, da habe ich wohl nochmal Glück gehabt.“

„Was soll ich denn stattdessen machen?“ Auch Chris rutschte ein wenig näher.

„Hm... weiß nicht. Was möchtest du denn gern machen?“

„Ich hätte da schon mal so eine Idee.“

„Dann lass hören.“

Chris rutschte noch etwas näher. „Man kann mich vom Singen abhalten...“

Auch Alex kam etwas näher. „Ach ja?“ wisperte er.

„Hmm“, machte Chris und sah Alex tief in die Augen.

Alex zögerte noch einen kleinen Moment, dann lehnte er sich vor.

Und endlich berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Chris spürte sofort ein Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper, dabei war die Berührung nur ganz leicht.

Ganz leise hörte er Alex seufzen.

Chris schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss etwas.

Alex machte nur zu gerne mit. Schon fühlte Chris eine feste Hand in seinem Nacken.

Gott, fühlte sich das gut an!

Dieser Kuss war zwar leicht und zärtlich, aber er versprach so viel mehr.

„Das wollte ich machen, seitdem ich dich angehalten habe“, wisperte Alex gegen seine Lippen.

„Oh“, machte Chris überrascht. Da hatte sich Alex schon in ihn verguckt?

Alex lachte leise. „Da hätte ich aber nicht gedacht, dass du eigentlich so nett bist.“

„Wie - du hast mich für einen Arsch gehalten und wolltest mich trotzdem küssen?“

Alex nickte. „Du hast so... heiß ausgesehen. Und du war so leidenschaftlich wütend. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob du immer so heißblütig bist.“

„Ich hatte gerade das Spiel gegen die Bayern verloren, was hast du da erwartet?“

„Gar nichts. Ich war ja schon erstaunt darüber, dir plötzlich gegenüberzustehen.“

„Ich war auf jeden Fall sehr sauer, dir gegenüber zu stehen. Und dann bist du noch schuld, dass ich meinen Lappen loswerde.“

„Wenn du willst fahr ich dich so oft es geht“, bot Alex leise an.

Etwas überrascht sah Chris ihn an. „Das ist lieb von dir. Jonas wird mich wohl meistens mitnehmen, aber wenn er nicht kann, nehme ich das Angebot gerne an.“

„Ich habe doch auch was davon“, meinte Alex.

„Ach ja?“

„Klar. Wir würden uns so regelmäßig sehen.“

„Ich hatte gehofft, das würden wir auch so.“

Sofort lächelte Alex. „Das hoffe ich auch.“

„Und am liebsten nicht erst am Donnerstag.“

Alex Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. „Das hört sich gut an.“

„Aber jetzt haben wir ja erstmal den Abend heute.“

„Und ich hoffe, der Abend ist noch nicht so bald vorbei.“

„Wenn du magst, erst zu deinem Dienstbeginn“, bot Chris leise an.

Alex lehnte sich wieder vor. „Das hatte ich gehofft“, wisperte er gegen Chris Lippen.

Langsam fielen Chris die Augen zu.

Der Druck auf seine Lippen nahm wieder zu, als Alex den Kuss vertiefte.

Dabei schob er Chris auch langsam etwas nach hinten.

Chris schlang die Arme um Alex und zog ihn mit sich.

„Hmm“, machte Alex genießerisch

Chris nutzte die Chance und schob seine Zunge zwischen Alex Lippen.

Sofort wurde seine Zunge von Alex in Empfang genommen.

Alles Sanfte und Vorsichtige verschwand aus dem Kuss und er wurde sofort leidenschaftlicher.

Dabei drängte sich Alex eng an Chris.

Inzwischen lag Chris komplett auf dem Rücken auf der Couch und Alex mehr oder weniger auf ihm.

Noch einmal schob sich Alex anders hin, dann fühlte Chris deutlich, wie sehr ihn die Sache anmachte.

Unwillkürlich drängte sich Chris an ihn, hob leicht die Hüfte an, damit auch Alex spürte, dass er inzwischen mehr als erregt war.

„Wow“, entkam es Alex kaum hörbar.

„Nicht aufhören“, wisperte Chris und suchte wieder Alex Lippen.

„So hastig?“, fragte Alex amüsiert.

„Du bist halt unglaublich heiß.“

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben“, raunte Alex und drängte sich noch enger an ihn.

„Wollen wir... oder geht das zu schnell?“

„Ins Bett? Wenn’s dir nicht zu schnell geht?“

„Geht es nicht“, raunte Chris.

„Dann... zeig mir mal das Luxusschlafzimmer des Fußballstarts.“

„Dafür musst du mich aufstehen lassen.“

„Nur ungerne.“ Alex ließ ihn los und setzte sich auf.

Auch Chris setzte sich auf und zog Alex dann mit sich vom Sofa.

Kaum stand Chris, wurde er schon wieder leidenschaftlich geküsst. Alex hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt und wollte ihn offenbar nicht mehr loslassen.

Irgendwie schaffte Chris es, sie langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu schieben.

Alex hatte keine Augen für die Einrichtung, für das breite Bett, den riesigen Fernseher an der Wand, die gesammelten Trophäen in den Regalen und in Bilderrahmen. Stattdessen ließ er sich von Chris zum Bett drängen.

Stolpernd landeten sie auf der Matratze, diesmal lag Alex unten und Chris halb auf ihm.

Sofort nahm Chris den leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder auf.

Alex stöhnte leicht in den Kuss und zog Chris enger an sich.

Dabei spreizte er die Beine, dass Chris dazwischen rutschen konnte.

Chris keuchte auf und begann sich instinktiv an Alex zu reiben.

„Nicht so schnell“, bremste ihn Alex.

Es fiel Chris schwer, aber er schaffte es innezuhalten.

„Möchte mehr von dir“, raunte Alex und zog an Chris' Shirt.

„Ausziehen, gute Idee“, wisperte Chris und zog sich schnell sein Shirt über den Kopf.

Sofort waren da Alex' Hände auf seiner Haut, fest streichelte er über seinen Oberkörper.

„Noch viel besser als gedacht“, murmelte Alex dabei.

„Hm?“, machte Chris leise. „möchte auch gucken.“

Alex nickte. Er setzte sich auf und zog sich seinen dünnen Pulli über den Kopf.

Deutlich definierte Muskeln kamen zum Vorschein - ziemlich heiß, fand Chris.

Man sah Alex an, dass er viel Sport trieb und sich gut in Form hielt.

Es gefiel Chris, was er da sah. „Wow“, raunte er.

Alex grinste leicht. „Keine Beschwerden?“

„Nein, keine Beschwerden. Kein Innendienstbauch, nichts.“ Mit spitzen Fingern strich er über die festen Bauchmuskeln.

„Da bin ich aber froh, dass ich mit dir Profisportler mithalten kann.“

Chris lachte leise. „Das kannst du auf jeden Fall.“ Seine Hände streichelten nun fest über seinen Körper.

Alex schloss die Augen und brummte leicht. „Vielleicht sollten wir gleich noch mehr Kleidung loswerden. Wo wir grad schon dabei sind...“

„Gute Idee“, nickte Chris und stützte sich auf. „Dafür musst du aber von mir runter.“

„Hm... riskieren wir es?“

„Nur ganz kurz? Ich beeil mich auch“, versprach Chris.

Alex nickte und rollte sich von Chris herunter.

Dann wurden sie beide schnell ihre Kleidung los. Shirts, Jeans und Socken, alles landete auf dem Boden.

„Viel besser“, nickte Alex und zog Chris wieder an sich.

Jetzt waren sie beide nackt. Chris keuchte auf, als er Alex so direkt spürte.

Alex strich mit einer Hand über Chris nackten Rücken bis runter zu seinem Hintern.

„Hm, der gefällt mir auch“, raunte er.

Chris grinste. „Das freut mich. Deiner sieht aber auch gut aus.“

„Du hast ihn noch gar nicht richtig angesehen“, meinte Alex, ließ Chris los und drehte sich um.

„Mhm“, machte Chris und legte eine Hand auf die verlockenden Rundungen. Alex Rückenansicht war wirklich mehr als einladend.

„Hm? Gefällt dir?“

„Oh ja!“

„Schön. Deiner gefällt mir auch. Alles an dir“, meinte Alex und streichelte einmal über seinen Hintern. Rund und fest, einfach perfekt.

Chris lächelte, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Alex.

Sofort erwiderte Alex den Kuss.

Der Kuss war sofort leidenschaftlich und wenig später lag Alex wieder auf dem Rücken unter Chris.

„Du gehst aber ran“, kommentierte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Kann dir halt nicht widerstehen.“

Alex lachte leise. „Das hoffe ich doch.“ Er küsste Chris noch einmal, dann legte er seine Hände auf seinen Hintern und zog ihn so eng an sich.

Chris stöhnte heiser. Er war so scharf auf Alex. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er jeden Moment allein von diesen Küssen und Berührungen kommen.

Dann schob sich auf einmal eine Hand zwischen sie und umfasste seinen Schwanz.

Alex Griff war fest und zugleich zärtlich und fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an.

Es fiel Chris immer schwerer sich zurückzuhalten, und als Alex dann begann seine Hand zu bewegen, konnte er nicht mehr. Mit einem lauten Keuchen kam er.

„Du siehst so heiß aus“, wisperte Alex mit rauer Stimme.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Chris reagieren konnte - dann beugte er sich zu Alex und küsste ihn.

Ohne Zögern erwiderte Alex den Kuss.

Dabei schob nun Chris seinerseits eine Hand zwischen sie.

Er schloss seine Finger um Alex Schwanz und begann ihn zu massieren.

Alex sah ihm tief in die Augen, dann biss er sich auf die Lippen, sein Gesicht verzog sich etwas, dann kam er.

Chris lächelte und zog seine Hand zurück.

Erledigt und befriedigt schmiegte sich Alex an ihn.

Seine Lippen glitten über Chris Schulter und er seufzte genüsslich.

Chris knurrte zufrieden.

Sein Körper fühlte sich angenehm schwer und ausgepowert an.

Alex schien sich ebenso zu fühlen, er rührte sich einfach nicht mehr.

Irgendwann, als es schließlich kalt wurde, zog Chris die Decke über ihre Körper.

Alex reckte sich kurz und küsste Chris auf den Mundwinkel, dann kuschelte er sich wieder an ihn.

Chris schloss die Augen. Es war so schön...

Ganz langsam schlummerte er ein.


	10. Ein Tag zusammen

Ein Klingeln weckte ihn.

Etwas irritiert sah er sich um. Woher kam das Geräusch?

„Handy“, knurrte eine Stimme.

„Hm?“, machte Chris, dann rutschte er zur Bettkante. Dort lag aber etwas - jemand - im Weg. Alex! Erst jetzt war Chris wach genug um sich zu erinnern.

„Dein Handy“, brummte Alex. „Mach es aus.“

„Lass mich aus dem Bett.“

Sofort schlang Alex die Arme um ihn. „Dann lass es klingeln...“

„Hm?“, machte Chris überrascht.

„Ist warm und gemütlich. Lass dich nicht aufstehen.“

„Und das Handy klingelt bis es leer ist?“

Alex nickte und drückte einen Kuss auf Chris Schulter. „Irgendwann wird derjenige ja wohl schnallen, dass du nicht rangehst.“

„Nicht, wenn’s Jonas ist.“

Alex knurrte und ließ Chris dann langsam los. „Na gut. Aber beeil dich.“

Chris küsste ihn kurz auf die Nasenspitze, dann rutschte er aus dem Bett und suchte nach seiner Jeans.

Seine Hose war fast komplett unter dem Bett gelandet, stellte er grinsend fest.

Er zog sie an einem Hosenbein hervor und konnte so auch sein Handy greifen.

Ein Blick aufs Display bestätigte ihm, dass es wirklich Jonas war.

„Du störst“, knurrte er ins Handy, nachdem er abgenommen hatte.

„Ich... was?“

„Du störst. Hast mich geweckt.“

„Du schläfst um diese Uhrzeit? Bist du krank?“

„Wieso? Wie spät ist es denn?“

„Erst kurz nach 8.“

„Oh... nun, wir... ich war müde.“

„Wir?“ hakte Jonas sofort nach.

„Hm, ja, wir“, gab Chris etwas unwillig zu.

„Oh der sexy Polizist ist bei dir“, freute sich Jonas.

„Hmm...“

„Ich freu mich Chris. Und dann muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen. Wir hätten dich nämlich sonst zu ner Runde Poker eingeladen.“

„Ich glaub, ich verzichte. Grüß die anderen von mir, ja? Und... danke fürs Wecken.“

„Immer gern. Und du grüß deinen Alex.“

„Mach ich.“ Chris grinste, während er auflegte.

„Was wollte Jonas?“ fragte Alex und schlang die Arme um Chris.

„Mich zum Pokern einladen.“

„Und du hast abgelehnt.“

„Hm - oder wärst du gern hingegangen? Wobei, ist bestimmt illegales Glücksspiel, oder?“

Alex lachte. „Nicht mein Gebiet. Aber ich bin echt schlecht im Pokern. Außer beim Strippokern.“

„Da haben wir ja heute beide schon verloren“, lachte Chris.

„Oder gewonnen.“

„Das ist Definitionssachen:“

„Mein Glas ist immer halbvoll. Und wir sind beide nackt im Bett, also haben wir definitiv gewonnen“, grinste Alex.

„Oh ja, so sehr gewonnen.“ Chris schmiegte sich an ihn. „Aber jetzt, wo Jonas uns geweckt hat - was wollen wir noch machen?“

„Essen?“ schlug Alex vor. „Wir haben immerhin einiges an Energie verbrannt.“

„Essen klingt gut. Essen gehen oder was kommen lassen?“

„Was bestellen? Dann müssen wir nicht raus.“

„Klingt gut - dann können wir auch hier im Bett essen. Was magst du so? Ich habe einige Zettel hier, wir können aber auch auf dem Tablet nach was suchen.“

„Es gibt eigentlich bei allen Richtungen Sachen die ich mag“, sagte Alex. „Aber ihr Sportler müsst doch auf eure Ernährung achten, oder?“

„Ja, klar - aber Ausnahmen sind immer mal möglich. Ich hol mal ein paar Zettel“, schlug Chris vor und schob sich aus dem Bett.

„Und ich glaube ich muss mal dein Bad benutzen“, grinste Alex und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Klar, da lang“, deutete Chris zu einer Tür, die vom Schlafzimmer abging.

„Dann bis gleich“, sagte Alex und verschwand im Bad.

Chris sah ihm kurz nach. Ein toller Mann mit einem heißen Hintern, der jetzt in seinem Bad war.

Und danach hoffentlich wieder in seinem Bett landete.

Er holte schnell die gesammelten Bestellzettel und sein Tablet und kuschelte sich wieder ins Bett.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Alex zurück aus dem Bad. „Hm, der Anblick gefällt mir.“

„Der Anblick von dir gefällt mir auch. Ausgesprochen gut.“

Lächelnd ging Alex zum Bett und schob sich zu Chris.

„Hier gehörst du hin“, erwiderte Chris das Lächeln. „Also - klassisch italienisch oder griechisch, oder lieber asiatisch?“

„Hm... Pizza oder asiatisch“, sagte Alex.

„Gibt einen neuen Vietnamesen. Oder einen sehr guten Indonesier.“

„Vietnamese klingt doch gut.“

„Gut, dann...“ Chris suchte sich durch die Zettel und zog dann den richtigen hervor.

Alex schmiegte sich unterdessen an ihn und begann über seinen Bauch zu streicheln.

„Hmm... wenn du so weitermachst, muss ich dir was aussuchen.“

„Solange kein Koriander dabei ist, kannst du das gern machen“, murmelte Alex.

„Oh, okay“, machte Chris überrascht und suchte zwei leichte, leckere Gerichte heraus. Bei der Bestellung gab er extra an, dass beide ohne Koriander zubereitet werden sollten.

Alex grinste und begann Chris Hals mit leichten Küssen zu bedecken.

Mit einem Lächeln strich Chris ihm durch die Haare. Dass sein Polizist so zärtlich und anschmiegsam sein würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.

Aber so wie er das einschätzte, war auch Alex schon eine ganze Weile Single und sehnte sich nun einfach nach Zärtlichkeit.

Kaum hatte Chris das Telefon zur Seite gelegt, schmiegte er sich eng an Alex - er selbst konnte diese Berührungen und Streicheleien ebenfalls gut gebrauchen.

„Und wann kommt das Essen?“ murmelte Alex zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Zwanzig Minuten. Reicht dir das, oder musst du vorher mich anknabbern?“

„Nein. Du bist der Nachtisch“, grinste Alex.

„Okay“, grinste Chris ihn an. „Der bin ich gerne.“

„Sehr gut, dann sind wir uns ja einige.“

Chris lachte leise und küsste Alex wieder. So vertrieben sie sich die Zeit, bis es an der Tür klingelte.

„Warte hier“, sagte Chris und zog sich schnell eine Hose und ein Shirt über.

Alex blickte ihm nach, das konnte Chris in seinem Rücken spüren. Wenig später kehrte er zurück mit einem großen Tablett, auf dem Teller und Besteck, Gläser und Getränke standen.

„Na das ist mal ein Service“, sagte Alex und machte schnell Platz für Chris.

„Muss dich doch verwöhnen, oder?“

„Sollte ich das nicht eher? Du musst schließlich morgen wieder hart trainieren.“

„Du kannst mich morgen wieder verwöhnen. Vielleicht auch am Samstag, nach dem Spiel gegen Augsburg.“

„Das passt gut, denn am Samstag habe ich frei.“

„Oh, kommst du ins Stadion?“

„Natürlich komm ich ins Stadion!“

„Hast du schon eine Karte, oder soll ich dir eine besorgen? Oben in der Vereinsloge?“

„Das Angebot nehme ich gern an. In der Loge habe ich noch nie gesessen.“

„Ist sehr nett da - mit Freunden und Familien der Spieler und so.“

„Ist Jonas Freund auch da?“

„Möglich. Er ist Journalist, aber wenn er nicht dienstlich da ist, kann es schon sein, dass er in der Loge ist.“

„Joas ist mit einem Reporter zusammen?“

„Ja - die beiden haben sich bei einem Pressetermin wohl ganz nett unterhalten.

Alex stieß einen Pfiff aus. „Wow. Das hätte ich nun nicht gedacht.“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Ich dachte Reporter wären das natürlich Feindbild der Fußballer.“

„Na, so schlimm ist das nicht. Mit einigen kann man sich gut unterhalten. Man muss sie halt kennen, dann weiß man, was man sagen kann und was nicht. Matthias hat schon immer gut den Guten gehört. Naja, und Polizisten stehen ja auch nicht ganz oben auf der allgemeinen Favoritenliste.“

„Ja, wir haben einen schlechten Ruf“, seufzte Alex.

„Aber völlig zu unrecht, oder? Verfolgt harmlose Fußballer...“

Alex grinste. „Du bist also harmlos?“

„Aber total.“

„Na dann“, lachte Alex. „Iss mal lieber weiter, du harmloser Fußballer, sonst wird noch alles kalt.“

„Du auch, du böser, Fußballerjagender Polizist.“

Alex lehnte sich vor. „Ich jage nur einen Fußballer“, raunte er Chris ins Ohr.

Sofort kribbelte es heftig in Chris' Magen. „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben!“

Grinsend schob sich Alex ein Stückchen Huhn in den Mund.

Allein das sah, fand Chris, ungeheuer erotisch aus.

„Was ist?“ fragte Alex als er den Blick von Chris sah.

„Nichts“, murmelte Chris. Er musste es ja Alex nicht gleich auf die Nase binden.

Alex sah ihn einen Moment an, dann drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu.

Auch Chris widmete sich jetzt wieder seinem Essen, das wirklich köstlich war.

„Darf ich mal deins probieren?“ fragte Alex nach einer Weile.

Chris nickte sofort und schob ihm seinen Teller rüber. „Sehr lecker.“

Alex probierte etwas und nickte. Dann hielt er Chris seinen eigenen Teller hin.

Mit einem Lächeln probierte Chris auch sein Essen. „Oh, auch sehr gut“, meinte er. Ohne darüber nachzudenken lehnte er sich an Alex.

Alex schlang sofort seinen Arm um ihn.

„Hm, so mag ich das“, raunte Chris.

Alex lachte leise. „Das ist gut. Ich nämlich auch.“

„Ist echt schön mit dir...“

„Obwohl ich ein böser Polizist bin?“

„Ich versuche das zu ignorieren, Herr Böser Polizist.“

„Ach ja?“

„Ach ja. Sie müssen sich aber bemühen, dass ich nicht daran erinnert werde. Kein Anhalten in der Fußgängerzone mehr.“

„Dann benimm dich“, grinste Alex ihn an.

„Ich? Ich benehme mich immer! Ich bin wie ein Engel!“

„Schade. Ich steh auf böse Jungs“, sagte Alex mit einem Zwinkern.

„In diesem Fall“, grinste Chris ihn an, „In diesem Fall kann ich sehr böse sein.“

„Ach ja?“

„Oh ja.“ Chris sah ihn herausfordernd an, dann klaute er ihm ein Stück Hähnchenfleisch vom Teller.

„Hm, dann werde ich in Zukunft wohl lieber meine Handschellen griffbereit halten. Nur zur Vorsicht.“

„Das wird wohl besser sein.“

Alex grinste und stahl sich einen Kuss von Chris Lippen.

Nur zu gerne erwiderte Chris den Kuss.

Ein Klirren riss sie aus dem Kuss. „Wir sollten wohl besser das Geschirr wegräumen“, wisperte Alex.

„Oh ja... bist du satt geworden?“, fragte Chris leise nach.

„Bin ich. Und es war sehr lecker.“

„Schön, dass es dir geschmeckt hat.“ Chris stellte flink das Tablett mit dem Geschirr auf den Fußboden, dann wandte er sich wieder Alex zu.

„So, wo waren wir?“ fragte Chris.

„Ungefähr hier“, raunt Alex, legte seine Hand in Chris' Nacken und zog ihn zu sich.

Mit einem Lächeln ließ sich Chris näher ziehen, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Er seufzte leise, als er Alex' warme Lippen spürte.

Chris schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Und Alex hielt ihn dabei einfach fest.

Sie küssten sich gefühlte Stunden.

Irgendwann ließen sie wieder voneinander ab und sahen sich an. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln sah Alex Chris an.

„Was?“ fragte Chris.

„Ich kann’s kaum glauben. Dass wir hier wirklich zusammen in deinem Bett sind.“

Chris lächelte. „Ja, es ist unglaublich.“

Noch einmal strich ihm Alex durch die Haare.

Dann zog er ihn wieder zu sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen, diesmal aber deutlich leidenschaftlicher.

Chris erwiderte den Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich.

Alex zog ihn wieder näher zu sich und ließ sich gleichzeitig nach hinten sinken.

Wieder fühlte er Chris' Finger auf seiner Brust.

„Wie gut, dass wir frische Energie getankt haben“, murmelte Alex und strich über Chris Rücken.

„Willst du sie denn schon wieder verbrauchen?“

„Da liegt ein heißer und nackter Fußballer auf mir drauf. Oh ja, ich will sie unbedingt verbrauchen!“

Chris lachte und begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen.

Alex spreizte leicht die Beine und ließ Chris dazwischen rutschen. Sie stöhnten fast zeitgleich auf.

„Passt perfekt“, wisperte Chris.

„Find ich auch“, raunte Alex. Seine Hände schoben sich auf Chris Hintern.

Dort streichelte er erst über die festen Pobacken, dann begann er ihn rhythmisch an sich zu ziehen.

Chris keuchte auf und bewegte sich unwillkürlich schneller.

„Ganz ruhig“, raunte Alex ihm zu.

„Wie soll ich ruhig bleiben?“

„Tief durchatmen und langsam machen.“

„Dafür bist du zu heiß.“

Alex schüttelte leicht den Kopf und bremste Chris mit den Händen.

Etwas frustriert keuchte Chris auf.

„Du bist so ungeduldig.“

„Bin ich“, nickte Chris.

„Dann kann ich dir ja noch was beibringen.“

Chris schnaubte. „Ach ja? Und was genau?“

„Ruhe und Gelassenheit.“

„Darin war ich noch nie gut.“

„Und willst es nicht lernen?“

„Oh doch, unbedingt. Aber nicht jetzt.“

„Hm - na gut“, machte Alex und beschleunigte die Bewegungen.

Chris grinste und lehnte sich vor um Alex zu küssen.

„Du bist echt heiß“, raunte Alex.

„Du auch.“

„Dann passen wir ja zusammen.“ Alex fasste nun fester zu und bewegte Chris noch etwas schneller auf sich.

Sie beide fühlten, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Wenig später verzog Alex das Gesicht und drückte Chris ganz fest an sich.

Fast zeitgleich kamen sie mit unterdrücktem Keuchen und Stöhnen.

Alex linke Hand wanderte nach oben und hielt Chris so fest an sich gedrückt.

Erschöpft sank Chris auf Alex zusammen.

Ganz zärtlich streichelte ihm Alex über den Rücken.

„Siehst du, jetzt bin ich ganz ruhig“, nuschelte Chris.

„Ich habe dich echt geschafft“, grinste Alex und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Hast du“, grinste Chris zurück.

„Das ist schön.“ Noch einmal küsste Alex ihn.

Etwas träge erwiderte Chris den Kuss.

„Du bist echt müde“, grinste Alex. Er schob Chris ein wenig von sich, so dass er nicht mehr ganz auf, sondern halb neben ihm lag.

„Irgendwie schon. Tut mir echt leid.“

„Ist doch okay, Chris. Ich find’s gemütlich mit dir.“

„Dann ist gut“, murmelte Chris und schloss die Augen.

Mit zärtlichem Streicheln auf dem Rücken schlief er ein.


	11. Herzchenemojis

Viel zu früh am nächsten Morgen klingelte es und riss Chris aus dem Schlaf. Das war nicht sein Wecker, der da klingelte...

„Dein Handy“, knurrte es unwirsch an seiner Seite.

„Mein Handy?“, knurrte es unwirsch fragend an seiner Seite.

„Meins ist es nicht“, brummte Chris zurück.

„Doof“, knurrte es leise, dann bewegte sich etwas. Die Matratze bewegte sich, dann hörte Chris ein Fluchen.

„Wie spät ist es?“ fragte Chris.

„Halb acht...“

„Halb acht?“ fragte Chris entsetzt.

„Ja - warum?“

„Das ist viel zu früh!“

„Nein, genau richtig“ Inzwischen hatte Alex sein Handy gefunden und ausgeschaltet. „Ich muss aufstehen, in einer halben Stunde beginnt meine Schicht.“

Chris stöhnte und richtete sich auf. „Schon? Ich dachte wir könnten noch zusammen frühstücken.“

„Nee, tut mir leid. Für einen Kaffee reicht’s, aber mehr wird nichts.“

„Na gut... dann mach ich Kaffee und du gehst ins Bad?“

„Ja, das wäre lieb.“

Stöhnend schob sich Chris aus dem Bett. So hatte er sich den Morgen wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

Aber vermutlich würde er sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Alex hatte doch sicher Schichtdienst.

Darüber sollten sie wohl mal reden.

Am liebsten wäre es Chris jetzt gleich beim Kaffee.

In der Küche stellte Chris schnell die Maschine an und suchte dann etwas zu Essen zusammen, dass Alex notfalls im Auto essen konnte.

Er schob zwei Scheiben Toast in den Toaster, dann strich er Butter und Marmelade darauf. Dazu legte er eine Banane und einen Apfel.

„Hey, ist das für mich?“ fragte Alex, als er wenig später in die Küche kam.

„Ja, klar. Musst ja schließlich arbeiten.“

„Du bist süß“, sagte Alex und zog Chris an sich. „Tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir so früh aufstehen musstest.“

„Macht nichts. Ich krieg die Zeit schon rum, bis ich losmuss. Oder Jonas aufschlägt. Oder beides.“

Alex lachte. Dann sah er auf die Uhr. „10 Minuten habe ich noch, dann muss ich los.“

„Dann können wir uns ja noch hinsetzen.“

Alex nickte.

„Also, Kaffee... möchtest du noch einen Toast? Ich habe ein paar leckeres Sachen hier.“

„Ja, Toast klingt gut.“

Schon begann Chris zwei weitere Scheiben zu toasten. „Frischkäse und Marmelade? Oder eher Wurst oder Käse?“

„Frischkäse und Marmelade. Beim Frühstück darf’s gern süß sein.“

„Prima, Moment.“ Chris deckte schnell auf, dann bestrich er die frischen Toasts mit Frischkäse und Marmelade.

Alex beobachtete ihn lächelnd, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte.

Dann stellte Chris ihm die zwei Scheiben Toast hin, während er sich selbst ebenfalls das Frühstück zubereitetet.

„Wann wirst du heute zu Hause sein?“ fragte Alex.

Chris überlegte kurz, „Gegen drei, vermutlich.“

„Ok, also ziemlich früh.“

„Ja - und du?“

„Meine Schicht geht bis 16 Uhr. Wenn alles planmäßig läuft, was es eh nie tut.“

„Ist bei mir doch genau so. Ich muss nur blöde aufkommen und hänge noch drei Stunden bei den Physios rum.“

„Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du das sein lässt“, lachte Alex.

„Ich tu mein Bestes“, versprach Chris.

„Gut. Ich... ich ruf dich an, wenn ich Feierabend habe?“

„Ja, das ist gut. Wollen wir dann wieder was bestellen oder versuchen zu kochen?“

„Versuchen wir es doch mal mit Kochen. Soll ja zu zweit angeblich total viel Spaß machen.“

„Du kochst nicht gerne?“

„Nein. Ich bin auch nicht wirklich talentiert.“

„Ich habe bisschen was von meiner Mutter gelernt - ich denke, das wird schon.“

„Das ist beruhigend. Und ich muss jetzt los.“

„Dann... ruhigen Dienst, oder was wünscht man euch so?“

„Ruhiger Dienst hört sich für mich gut an.“

„Gut, dann wünsch ich ihn dir. Bis heute Abend.“ Chris stand auf und brachte Alex zur Tür. Nach einem letzten Kuss schloss er die Tür hinter ihm.

Sofort seufzte er tief. Jetzt war Alex erstmal weg - und er hatte Zeit über alles nachzudenken, was da so plötzlich passiert war.

Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatte er Alex für einen Idioten gehalten. Jetzt waren sie wohl zusammen.

Unwillkürlich strahlte er. Er hatte einen Freund!

Es war doch kaum zu fassen! Er und ein Freund.

Und dann auch noch einen Polizisten. Ausgerechnet diesen einen Polizisten! Chris ging wieder zurück in die Küche um weiter zu frühstücken. Kaum hatte er vom Toast abgebissen, klingelte das Telefon.

„Ach Jonas, echt jetzt?“ murmelte er und griff nach dem Handy.

„Morgen“, grüßte Jonas erstaunlich wach.

„Morgen Jonas.“

„Und? Ich will alles wissen.“

„Ist Matthias gar nicht bei dir?“ fragte Chris.

„Nee, musste schon los. Und dein Polizist?“

„Alex musste auch los zu seinem Dienst.“

„Er war echt letzte Nacht bei dir?“

„Ja, war er.“

„Wow!“

Chris lächelte. „Ja, das trifft es ganz gut. Willst du vorbeikommen und wir fahren dann zusammen zum Training?“

„Ich will alles hören. Und Training ist egal.“

„Dann komm rüber und ich erzähle dir.“

„Bin auf dem Weg.“ Schon hatte Jonas aufgelegt.

Chris grinste und stand auf um für Jonas zu decken und etwas Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Zehn Minuten später klingelte es, und eine große Brötchentüte schwebte vor der Tür.

„Komm rein“, sagte Chris.

Die Brötchentüte marschierte auf direktem Weg in die Küche. „Kaffee?“, fragte sie mit Jonas' Stimme.

„Schon so gut wie fertig.“

„Perfekt.“ Jonas riss die Tüte kurzerhand auf und setzte sich dann an den Tisch.

Grinsend ging Chris zu seinem Kaffeeautomaten und drückte auf den Startknopf. „Muss Matthias jeden Tag so früh raus?“ fragte er dabei.

„Nein, nicht immer. Aber heute muss er über irgendwas berichten, das früh anfängt.“

„Und du hast trotzdem so gute Laune?“

„Ich schwebe noch auf der rosaroten Wolke. Und du doch hoffentlich auch?“

Chris nickte und stellte den fertigen Kaffee vor Jonas auf den Tisch. „Alex ist... ganz anders als ich zuerst dachte.“

„Ich habs dir ja gleich gesagt!“

„Jaja, du wusstest wie immer sofort bescheid.“

„Er hat dich schon sehr eindeutig angesehen.“

Chris nickte. „Das hat er sogar zugegeben. Also, dass er mich sexy fand, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind.“

Jonas lachte. „Wow. Den hat es ja wirklich erwischt. Vom ersten Moment an.“

„Und ich war so blöd zu ihm...“

„Er ist dir aber nicht böse.“

„Nein. Und ich ihm auch nicht mehr. Er hat sogar angeboten mich zu fahren, wenn ich meinen Führerschein abgeben muss.“

„Echt? Wow.“

„Ja. Wenn du also mal nicht kannst, habe ich schon Ersatz gefunden.“

„Super. Immer werde ich ja nicht können.“

„Nein, vor allem wo du jetzt ja auch Matthias hast.“

„Notfalls kann er dich auch fahren.“

„Kriegen wir schon irgendwie alles hin“, meinte Chris. Er fand es noch immer ätzend, dass er den Führerschein abgeben musste, aber dadurch hatte er Alex kennengelernt.

Jonas grinste ihn an. „So schlimm ist es doch nicht, oder?“

„Hm. Ich würde meinen Führerschein schon lieber behalten.“

„Und dafür Alex wieder hergeben?“

Chris schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Er kannte Alex noch nicht lange und noch nicht gut, aber so einfach hergeben würde er ihn bestimmt nicht mehr.

„Na siehste, ist zwar Kacke mit deinem Führerschein, aber Alex ist doch ein guter Trost.“

Chris nickte leicht. „Ja, sieht so aus. Ich mein, wir kennen uns ja noch nicht so gut.“

„Kenn ich Matthias ja auch nicht. Aber es fühlt sich richtig an, und das zählt auch erstmal nur.“

„Kaum zu glauben, dass wir auf einmal beide jemanden haben.“

„Ich find’s total schön“, meinte Jonas. „Da kommt mir doch gleich dieses schreckliche Wort 'Pärchenabend' in den Kopf.“

„Oh Gott, wie gruselig“, grinste Chris.

„Und? Wollen wir uns mal gruseln?“

„Ich sag nicht nein. Aber ich muss Alex fragen. Und du wohl auch Matthias.“

„Ja, klar. Und wir machen das sicher nicht in den nächsten drei Tagen. Aber grundsätzlich ist es schön, dass wir uns voreinander nicht verstecken müssen.

„Das wird Alex auch guttun. Als Polizist geht man mit dem Thema wohl auch nicht so locker um.“

„Sportjournalisten sind auch nicht unbedingt schwul.“

Chris schnaubte. „Na wir sind schon welche... Vier Männer, die schwul sind und es eigentlich nicht sein dürften.“

„Wir haben uns halt gefunden“, grinste Jonas.

„Offenbar. Immerhin können Alex und Matthias nachvollziehen, warum wir vorsichtig sein müssen. Und uns deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen.“

„Das stimmt - mit einem offen Regenbogenschwulen vom CSD wäre es definitiv schwieriger.“

„Und komische Arbeitszeiten haben die beiden auch.“

„Ja... wir haben noch gar nicht richtig drüber gesprochen. Aber er hat ja Schichtdienst.“

„Ja - Matthias kann aber zumindest manchmal seine Arbeitszeiten auch schieben, wenn er zu Hause was schreibt oder so.“

„Keine Ahnung, wie das mit Alex so ist, aber er wird bestimmt Schichtdienst haben. Wir... sind noch nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, darüber zu reden.“

„Schon klar, ihr hattet anderes zu tun. Wir sollten wohl nachher mal in eine Drogerie fahren, was?“

„Wieso das denn?“

„Du schläfst doch wohl hoffentlich nicht ohne Kondom mit ihm?“

Chris verdrehte die Augen. „Nein. Aber ich habe noch alles im Haus, also keine Angst.“

„Achte auf das Verfallsdatum“, grinste Jonas böse.

„Kümmre dich um dein eigenes Sexleben!“

„Danke, das werde ich.“

„Gut.“

„Und wir sollten langsam los.“

Chris seufzte. „Ich habe keine Lust.“

„Die kommt noch. Außerdem ist dein Alex ja auch nicht da, du verpasst also nichts. Oder... kannst du nicht vernünftig gehen?“

Chris trat unter dem Tisch nach Jonas. „Wer behauptet denn, dass ich unten liege?“

Jonas zuckte kurz zusammen, dann grinste er. „Dann lässt sich dein starker Polizist also nehmen. Mit Handschellen und allem?“

„Boah Jonas, willst du das nächste Mal zugucken?“

„Danke, mir reicht unser Sex.“

„Offenbar nicht, sonst wärst du nicht so an meinem interessiert.“

„Ich will nur weitere Inspiration. Und wir müssen noch immer los.“

„Ja doch du Nervensäge“, brummte Chris.

Schon stand Jonas auf und sah Chris auffordernd an. „Oder soll ich dich hintragen?“

„Das würde ich ja zu gern sehen“, lachte Chris und stand ebenfalls auf. „Aber ich würde nur Ärger mit dem Trainer bekommen, weil du dann vermutlich Rücken hättest.“

„Ja, du Fettklops, das würde ich wohl.“

„Ich bin nicht fett!“

„Dann komm und lauf, damit sich das nicht noch ändert.“

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist heute wieder extrem frech“, sagte er und schnappte sich sein Telefon. „Außerdem bin ich schon so gut wie fertig.“

„Dann komm, der Trainer wartet nicht gerne.“

„Ja doch, immer mit der Ruhe“, sagte Chris und zog sich Schuhe und Jacke an.

Dann folgte er Jonas nach draußen.

„Meiner oder deiner?“ fragte Chris und deutete auf die beiden Autos vor der Tür.

„Deiner. Soll ja noch mal ausgefahren werden.“

Chris nickte und schloss seinen Wagen auf. Sie stiegen ein und fuhren los zum Training.

Irgendwie fuhr er entspannter, seit er nicht mehr hinter jeder Ecke einen nervigen Polizisten erwartete.

Er war fast auf dem Vereinsparkplatz angekommen, als sein Handy piepte.

Schnell zog er es aus der Tasche, bog auf den Parkplatz ab und entsperrte das Handy, während er auf seinen Parkplatz fuhr.

Er lächelte, als er Alex Namen auf dem Display sah.

Schnell öffnete er die Nachricht.

[Hey, vermutlich bist du jetzt auch auf dem Weg und gammelst nicht mehr im Bett rum. Ich wollte dir nur viel Spaß beim Training wünschen. Ich freu mich auf heute Abend.]

[Hey, ich gammle nicht, ich betreibe Regeneration. Gerne auch aktive Regeneration. Aber jetzt muss ich tatsächlich zum Training. Ich freu mich auch schon auf heute Abend. Gibt es etwas, das du nicht isst?“

[Roher Fisch und Rote Beete, sonst alles] kam die prompte Antwort.

[Ich denk mir was auf. Bis heute Abend], tippte Chris, dann steckte er das Handy wieder ein und stieg aus.

„Wie niedlich“, kommentierte Jonas grinsend.

„Niedlich?“

„Wie du auf dein Handy starrst. Schickt ihr euch Herzchenemojis?“

„Herzchenemojis? Du spinnst doch!“ Chris zeigte ihm zum Beweis die Nachrichten. „100% Herzchenfrei!“

Jonas lachte. „Hey, ich zieh dich nur auf. Dieser verliebte Blick steht dir einfach.“

„Hm“, knurrte Chris. So ganz recht war ihm dieser Kommentar nicht.

„Und ihr wollt heute Abend zusammen kochen?“ fragte Jonas, während sie zur Kabine gingen.

„Ja, ich muss noch irgendwas Leckeres ausdenken.“

„Mach ne Gemüselasagne“, schlug Jonas vor.

„Stimmt, da haben wir beide bisschen was zu schnippeln, und lecker ist sie auch.“

„Und vor allem steht ihr trotzdem nicht stundenlang in der Küche und habt Zeit füreinander während sie im Ofen ist.“

„Ich such heute Mittag gleich ein Rezept raus und kaufe dann ein.“

Jonas lächelte und hielt ihm die Kabinentür auf. „Siehst du, manchmal ist die Nervensäge auch nützlich.“

„Ja, zur Beratung und als Türöffner“, erwiderte Chris. „Ich mag dich wie du bist, Jonas.“

„Ach, da wird mir ganz warm ums Herz“, lachte Jonas.

Chris legte ihm kurz einen Arm um, zog ihn an sich, dann schob er sich an ihm vorbei in die Kabine.

Jonas folgte ihm und die beiden zogen sich schnell um.

Das Training war ziemlich hart, wie so oft am Anfang einer Woche. Sie mussten schließlich für ihre Kondition arbeiten, erst am Ende der Woche wurde es ruhiger.

Aber die Stimmung war gut nach dem Sieg in Leverkusen. Außerdem war das Wetter ideal zum trainieren. Zwar kalt, aber trocken und ab und an kam sogar die Sonne raus.

Sie zogen das Training durch, dann gingen sie zusammen in die Kabine. Nach dem Duschen suchte Chris ein leckeres Rezept für Gemüselasagne aus dem Internet.

Er fand eines, das auch nicht zu kompliziert klang. Den Einkauf würde er nach dem zweiten Training erledigen. Alex wäre ja ohnehin erst nach vier bei ihm, da hatte er also noch genug zeit.

Nach der Pause stand das zweite Training an, dann noch eine allgemeine Besprechung, aber gegen halb vier konnte Chris dann tatsächlich los.

Er setzte Jonas schnell zu Hause ab und fuhr dann zu einem Supermarkt.

Hier sammelte er ein, was er so brauchen konnte. Lasagneplatten, verschiedenes Gemüse, Sahne, Milch und vor allem Käse.

Als Nachtisch holte er beim Becker noch zwei Stückchen Apfelkuchen, dann fuhr er nach Hause.

Er räumte die Einkäufe weg, dann machte er es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

Sein Handy behielt er dabei in der Hand und wartete darauf, dass Alex sich meldete.

Endlich, es war schon nach halb fünf, piepte es. [Brauch noch eine halbe Stunde, sorry.]

[Soll ich schon mit den Vorbereitungen fürs Essen anfangen?] schrieb Chris zurück.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Alex antwortete. [Wenn du nicht verhungerst, würde ich gern mitmachen.“

[Nein, ist kein Problem. Ich warte auf dich.]

[Danke. Bis gleich.]

Als es schließlich kurz nach sechs klingelte, hatte Chris tatsächlich schon Hunger. Schnell sprang er auf und öffnete die Tür.

Diesmal stand Alex tatsächlich in seiner Uniform vor ihm. „Hey“, sagte er lächelnd. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so spät dran bin.“

„Macht nichts - du kannst ja nichts dafür. Und bist ja direkt hergekommen. Komm rein, ja?“

„Ich habe meine Klamotten zum wechseln dabei“, sagte Alex und hielt eine kleine Sporttasche hoch.

Chris lächelte, wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel ihm Alex auch in Uniform ausgesprochen gut.

Alex folgte Chris in die Küche. „Was genau kochen wir denn?“

„Was hältst du von Gemüselasagne?“ Chris deutete auf seine Einkäufe.

„Viel“, grinste Alex. „Wollen wir gleich anfangen? Ich habe tierischen Hunger und du doch bestimmt auch.“

„Sehr gut. Magst du schon mal anfangen das Gemüse zu schneiden?“

Alex nickte und griff sich ein Messer und Brett. „Und wie war dein Training heute?“

„Anstrengend. Ist es am Anfang der Woche immer.“ Chris putzte das Gemüse und legte es dann Alex zum Schneiden hin. „Wird zum Ende der Woche besser.“

„Echt? Aber das nächste Spiel ist doch erst am Wochenende. Wäre es da andersrum nicht sinnvoller?“

„Wir sollen ja nicht müde in das Spiel gehen. Kondition und sowas nach dem Spiel, vor dem Wochenende ist dann eher Taktik und so angesagt.“

„Hm“, machte Alex und nickte schließlich. „Macht Sinn.“

„Und wie war dein Tag?“, fragte Chris nach.

„Ätzend. So ein paar Betrunkene haben randaliert. Bis wir die unter Kontrolle hatten und dann alle brav im Streifenwagen saßen...“

„Oh man, und das am helllichten Tag...“, meinte Chris mitfühlend.

„Ja... zwei der Jungs stecken jetzt in der Ausnüchterungszelle und zwei im Krankenhaus.“

„Oh je, Krankenhaus? Wie alt waren die denn?“

„Anfang 20.“

„Na, zumindest keine Vierzehnjährige, die sich ins Koma gesoffen haben.“

„Das hätte den Tag heute auch noch perfekt gemacht“, grinste Alex schief.

„Jetzt können wir den Tag ja noch richtig schön machen. Gibst du mir mal das Gemüse rüber?“, bat Chris.

Alex reichte ihm das fertige Gemüse. „Zum Glück. Mein Partner hat mich den ganzen Tag aufgezogen, dass ich mit einem debilen Grinsen rumlaufen würde.“

„Oh,“ machte Chris etwas überrascht. Das hatte er von Alex nicht erwartet - weder, dass es so glücklich grinste, noch, dass er es ihm verriet. „Und was hast du ihm erzählt?“

„Das ich niemals nie debil grinsen würde und er sich an die eigene Nase fassen soll. Peter ist manchmal einfach zu neugierig.“

Chris grinste. „Jonas hat mich ausgepresst wie eine Zitrone. Bis hin zu unseren favorisierten Stellungen und Hilfsmitteln.“

„Ich hoffe du hast ihm alles von den Peitschen und Fesseln erzählt“, grinste Alex zurück.

„Und dem Andreaskreuz, klar!“

„Dann hoffe ich, dass er jetzt gebührend beeindruckt ist.“

„Nee, eher neugieriger. Aber ich kann ihn ja genauso löchern, das mit Matthias ist ja auch noch ganz frisch.“

„Super Idee, vielleicht bekommen wir da ja noch Tipps“, lachte Alex. „Ich beneide dich ja fast ein bisschen, dass du jemanden hast, mit dem du so rumblödeln kannst.“

„Ich bin auch froh drüber. Was ist mit Marius? Mit dem geht das nicht?“

„Der ist weit weg, und viel Kontakt haben wir nicht mehr.“

„Das ist dann wirklich blöde, dass du niemanden dafür hast.“ Inzwischen hatte Chris die Lasagne mit Sauce und Gemüse geschichtet und streute nun den Käse darüber.

„Guck mal, das sieht tatsächlich ganz gut aus, was wir da zusammengemischt haben“, meinte Alex. „Ich nutz die Chance und geh mich mal schnell umziehen.“

„Hm“, machte Chris. Irgendwie hatte es ihm gefallen, Alex so am Tisch sitzen zu haben.

„Was?“ fragte Alex. „Soll ich lieber in Uniform bleiben?“

Chris schlucke. „Irgendwie ist das schon sexy.“

„Ich weiß“, grinste Alex zwinkernd. „Was glaubst du wohl, warum ich Polizist geworden bin?“

Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über Chris' Gesicht. „Heiß...“

Alex trat etwas näher an ihn heran. „Soso, drauf stehst du also, hm?“

„Auf jeden Fall, besonders, wenn der Inhalt stimmt.“

Mit einem breiten Grinsen zog Alex Chris zu sich. „Dann lass ich sie wohl doch noch ein bisschen an.“

„Hmm“, machte Chris und schmiegte sich an ihn. Der feste Stoff der Uniform machte ihn noch mehr an als nur das Aussehen von Alex in dieser Kleidung.

Alex lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft.

Unwillkürlich schmiegte sich Chris an ihn.

Sie beide hielten den Kuss sanft und zärtlich.

Alex' Finger strichen durch Chris' Haare, und mit einer Hand zog er ihn noch etwas dichter an sich.

Chris schlang die Arme um Alex Körper und seufzte in den Kuss.

Behutsam löste sich Alex an dem Kuss. „Wie lange braucht die Lasagne?“

„Etwa 30-40 Minuten laut Rezept“, sagte Chris.

„Hm - dann können wir ja mal gucken, wie wir uns die Zeit vertreiben.“


	12. Handschellen

„Was schwebt dir da so vor?“

„Wir könnten... bisschen ins Wohnzimmer... oder ins Schlafzimmer“, deutete Alex an und zog Chris etwas näher.

„Solch schmutzige Gedanken, Herr Polizist?“

„Bei solchen Verkehrsrowdies wie dir auf jeden Fall.“

„Dann nimm mich mal lieber sofort fest.“

Prüfend sah Alex ihn an, dann nahm er eine Hand von Chris und griff an seinen Gürtel. Ein kurzer Handgriff, dann hörte Chris etwas Metallenes.

„Du hast echt Handschellen dabei?“ fragte Chris.

„Gehören zur Uniform. Und jetzt Ruhe, du Rowdy.“ Mit geübtem Handgriff hatte er Chris schon die Handschellen angelegt.

Chris unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Es war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl, das kühle Metall an seinen Händen zu fühlen.

Noch einmal sah Alex ihn an. „Du sagst, wenn’s nicht okay ist“, sagte er ernst.

„Natürlich“, sagte Chris sofort.

„Gut“, nickte Alex, dann sah er Chris streng an. „Ab aufs Bett.“

„Ja, Herr Wachtmeister“, sagte Chris.

Alex schob ihn nach hinten, bis er das Bett an der Wade fühlte. „Hinlegen“, befahl er dann.

Chris biss sich leicht auf die Lippe und setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante.

Ganz kurz zögerte Alex, dann stellte er sich vor ihn.

„Und was passiert nun Herr Wachtmeister?“

„Ich denke, Sie werden das wiedergutmachen müssen.“

„Und wie?“

„Nun, überlegen Sie sich was.“ Alex kam noch etwas näher.

„Oh Herr Wachtmeister, ich wüsste da schon was. Aber ich kann meine Hände nicht benutzen.“

„Das ist so gewollt.“

„Und, dann... muss es wohl so gehen“, sagte Chris und lehnte sich leicht vor.

Alex nickte nur und schob seine Hüfte etwas vor.

Chris presste seine Lippen gegen Alex Schritt.

„Das ist schon mal ein guter Anfang“, sagte Alex mit bestimmender Stimme.

„Ist das eine Waffe in Ihrer Hose, Herr Wachtmeister?“ fragte Chris.

„Nun, das können Sie gerne nachprüfen.“

Chris grinste leicht und begann seine Wange gegen Alex Schritt zu reiben. Deutlich fühlte er, wie dessen Schwanz sich aufrichtete.

Es war heiß, die ganze Situation war heiß! Er beugte sich etwas näher und suchte mit Lippen und Zunge nach dem Reißverschluss der Uniformhose.

„Ja, das ist gut“, raunte Alex.

Mit den Zähnen zog er den Reißverschluss auf, vor dem Knopf jedoch kapitulierte er. „Hilf mir mal“, wisperte er.

„Ausnahmsweise“, sagte Alex und öffnete schnell mit einer Hand den Knopf.

Chris nickte nur und zog dann mit den Zähnen die Hose runter.

Alex schob nun leicht eine Hand in Chris Haar.

Die enge Shorts war etwas schwieriger herunterzuziehen, doch schließlich schaffte er auch das.

Alex konnte nicht anders und stöhnte auf, als der enge Stoff endlich verschwand.

Sein steifer Schwanz sprang Chris förmlich entgegen.

„Oh sie haben da aber wirklich eine sehr harte Waffe, Herr Wachtmeister“, raunte Chris und sah hoch zu Alex.

Der sah ihn reglos an, aber Chris konnte an seinen Augen sehen, wie sehr ihn das alles anmachte.

„Hart und groß“, fuhr Chris leise fort und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Dann mach was.“

„Hm, was soll ich nur machen? Vielleicht das hier?“ überlegte Chris und blies leicht gegen Alex Schwanz.

„Das geht besser!“, befahl Alex.

„Ja, Herr Wachtmeister“, sagte Chris und streckte die Zunge aus. Ganz kurz nur stupste er damit die Spitze von Alex Schwanz an. „So, Herr Wachtmeister?“

„Das geht noch besser. Bemühen Sie sich gefälligst.“

„Ich tue mein Bestes, Herr Wachtmeister“, versprach Chris.

„Das will ich ja wohl hoffen. Sonst wird das hier noch unschön.“

„Was haben Sie denn sonst vor Herr Wachtmeister?“

„Ich habe so meine Methoden, um mit Burschen wie dir zurecht zu kommen.

„Dann... sollte ich mich wohl besser anstrengen und Sie nicht enttäuschen.“

„Das würde ich an Ihrer Stelle tun.“

Chris nickte heftig und lehnte sich wieder sein Stück vor. Diesmal berührte er mit den Lippen Alex Schwanz.

„So ist es schon besser.“

„Dann soll ich so weitermachen, Herr Wachtmeister?“

„Ja, weitermachen!“, befahl Alex mit inzwischen schon ziemlich rauer Stimme.

Chris sah wieder kurz hoch, dann schob er seine Lippen sanft über die Spitze von Alex Schwanz.

Jetzt fiel Alex einen Moment aus seiner Rolle, als er laut aufkeuchte.

Sofort lief ein Schauer der Erregung durch Chris Körper.

Dann hatte Alex sich aber wieder im Griff. Seine Hand lag noch immer in Chris' Nacken, und jetzt zog er Chris näher. Mit festem Griff gab er einen Rhythmus vor.

Chris konnte selbst nicht fassen, wie sehr ihn das anmachte.

Aber es war unglaublich heiß zu fühlen, wie Alex die Sache in die Hand nahm und ihn machen ließ.

Alex Bewegungen wurden schneller, auch wenn er sich immer noch spürbar zurückhielt um Chris nicht wehzutun oder zu überfordern.

Kurz sah Chris noch und nickte leicht um ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihm gefiel, was Alex da machte.

„Gott“, keuchte Alex und kurz wurde sein Griff in Chris Haaren fester.

Dann bewegte er seinen Arm schneller und begann auch mit der Hüfte nach vorne zu stoßen.

Chris eigener Schwanz wurde immer härter in seiner Jeans, aber er hatte keine Chance sich selbst anzufassen. Seine Hände waren noch immer hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt.

Er konnte nur hoffen und darauf vertrauen, dass er nach Alex auch noch zu seinem Recht kommen würde.

„Chris“, stöhnte Alex in diesem Moment. „Ich... ich...“

„Komm“, raunte Chris ihm zu.

Sofort stöhnte Alex noch lauter und nur Sekunden später kam er heftig.

Chris zögerte kurz, dann schluckte er jedoch alles.

Keuchend strich Alex sanft über Chris Kopf. „Du bist so heiß Chris“, murmelte er dabei.

„Du auch... die ganze Sache hier“, sagte Chris mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich habe dir nicht weh getan, oder?“

„Nein, es war heiß. Aber...“

„Aber?“

„Ich würde auch gerne...“

„So.… der Gefangene möchte auch kommen.“

„Oh ja... Herr Wachtmeister, bekomme ich eine Belohnung dafür, dass ich so brav war?

„Nun, ich denke solch vorbildliches Verhalten sollte honoriert werden.“

„Ja, Herr Wachtmeister, bitte.“ Chris schob ihm seine Hüfte entgegen.

Alex grinste und ging langsam vor Chris auf die Knie.

Behutsam öffnete er seine Hose und zog sie etwas herunter, so dass er an Chris' Schwanz kam.

Chris keuchte unwillkürlich und versuchte sich Alex entgegenzudrängen.

„Wer wird denn hier übermütig werden, Gefangener?“

„Bitte, Herr Wachtmeister!“

Alex sah ihn ernst an, dann beugte er sich tiefer und pustete gegen Chris' harten Schwanz.

Chris schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Langsam kam Alex näher, pustete noch einmal, dann leckte er über die Spitze und nahm ihn dann ganz in den Mund.

Chris konnte nicht anders und stöhnte laut auf.

Es war unglaublich, was Alex da mit ihm anstellte - ganz tief nahm er ihn in den Mund.

Und er sah so heiß dabei aus! Wie er in seiner Uniform vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete, mit seinem Schwanz im Mund.

Lange konnte er sich nicht halten, das war ihm klar. Als Alex kurz zu ihm hochguckte, reichte es aus. „Alex!“, rief er kurz aus.

Dann kam er auch schon heftig.

Alex blieb sofort ruhig hocken und sah ihn an. Schließlich ließ er Chris' Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten und richtete sich auf.

Chris atmete noch immer schwer und sah Alex mit leicht verklärtem Blick an.

Alex grinste ihn an, als er ihn in seine Arme nahm.

„Soll ich dich langsam befreien?“ fragte er und berührte die Handschellen, mit denen Chris noch immer gefesselt war.

„Ja, das wäre lieb...“

Schnell löste Alex die Handschellen und umfasste zärtlich Chris Handgelenk. „War nicht zu unangenehmen, oder?“

„War heiß“, meinte Chris leise und sah seine Handgelenke an. Man sah deutliche Druckspuren der Handschellen, er hatte ziemlich daran gezerrt, aber „Das ist es wert gewesen“, erklärte er leise.

„Trotzdem, das nächste Mal nehmen wir vielleicht doch welche mit Plüsch“, grinste Alex breit.

Chris lachte leise. „Mit Leopardenmuster? Oder in Pink mit Glitzer? Passt beides nicht zu deiner sexy Uniform.“

„Hat der Fanshop von Gladbach nicht sowas im Sortiment?“ fragte Alex.

Wieder lachte Chris auf. „Ist doch eher was für den Polizei-Fanshop, oder?“

„Sowas haben wir nicht. Aber ich werde es mal weitergeben“, grinste Alex.

Chris lachte. „Aber so lange haben wir ja das Original.“

Alex lächelte und küsste Chris Handgelenke. „So, jetzt werde ich mich aber wirklich umziehen. Und dann ist hoffentlich das Essen fertig. Irgendwie habe ich jetzt glatt noch mehr Hunger.“

Chris erwiderte das Lächeln und erhob sich vorsichtig. Ein wenig zitterten seine Knie noch immer - das war ja wohl ungeheuer heiß gewesen. Und unerwartet. Sehr unerwartet.

Er hatte nie erwartet, dass er auf sowas stehen würde.

Er hatte nie experimentiert und das hatte ihm bisher auch gereicht. Aber mit Alex war es anders, mit Alex konnte er sich viel mehr vorstellen.

„Alles ok?“ fragte Alex.

„Ja. Überraschend, aber sehr okay.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen.“

„Oh, für dich auch?“, fragte Chris nach.

Alex nickte. „Marius war nicht so experimentierfreudig und mit jemand anderem... hat es bisher irgendwie nie gepasst.“

„Ich hatte auch noch nie jemanden, mit dem es so gepasst hätte“, stimmte Chris zu.

Sofort lächelte Alex. „Das klingt doch sehr verheißungsvoll.“

Chris nickte leicht. „Oh ja, das finde ich auch.“ Er erhob sich und küsste Alex kurz.

„Ich geh schnell nach der Lasagne gucken während du dich umziehst“, sagte er dann.

Alex sah ihn noch kurz an, dann nickte er, und Chris verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Chris ging in die Küche und spähte kurz in den Ofen. Ein bisschen konnte die Lasagne noch, aber er konnte inzwischen schon mal den Tisch decken.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Alex die Küche betrat.

„Soll ich noch was helfen?“ fragte er.

„Eigentlich reicht es, wenn du dich dekorativ an den Tisch setzt.“

Alex lachte auf. „Ist ne Jeans und ein Shirt denn dekorativ genug oder soll ich doch lieber wieder die Uniform anziehen?“

„Zivil ist auch sehr dekorativ“, meinte Chris, dann erst drehte er sich zu ihm um und sah ihn genauer an. „Oh ja, sehr dekorativ“, kommentierte er die enge Jeans und das T-Shirt, das nichts der Fantasie überließ.

Alex grinste und setzte sich. „Und was macht unser Essen?“

„Braucht noch ein paar Minuten. Aber sieht schon gut aus.“

„Riecht auch schon sehr lecker“, sagte Alex.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, ob es auch so schmeckt.“

„Ach es ist viel Käse drauf, da kann’s gar nicht schlecht schmecken.“

Chris grinste und stellte Gläser auf den Tisch. „Was magst du trinken?“

„Was hast du denn da?“

„Cola Zero, Wasser, Säfte, und solche Schorlen. Apfel-Rhabarber und Birne-Traube und so. Mit Bier kann ich nicht dienen.“

„Kein Problem. Ich trink nicht oft Bier. Ich nehme einfach eine Schorle.“

„Okay“, nickte Chris und deckte drei Flaschen mit verschiedenen Schorlen auf.

„Birne-Traube, ich glaub die nehme ich“, sagte Alex. „Für dich auch?“

„Ja, gieß mir doch bitte auch ein.“

Alex nickte und füllte zwei Gläser mit der Schorle. Unterdessen holte Chris nun endlich die Lasagne aus dem Ofen.

Sie duftete köstlich und sah auch so aus: Eine goldbraune Schicht Käse bedeckte sie.

Wie aufs Stichwort knurrte Alex Magen laut.

Chris lachte leise. „Dann lass uns das Raubtier mal füttern.“ Behände füllte er ihnen von der heißen Lasagne auf.

„Mein Mittagessen war heute eher... spärlich“, sagte Alex entschuldigend. „Ne Curry-Wurst und Pommes.“

„Oh, noch nicht mal einen Klischee-Donut dazu?“

Alex schnaubte. „Es gab einen alten Keks. Sehr alt.“

„Oh man, so darf man Polizisten doch nicht behandeln. Aber hier geht’s dir ja gut.“

„Dann lass uns mal anfangen zu essen“, sagte Alex.

„Guten Appetit“, wünschte Chris und begann zu essen.

„Dir auch“, sagte Alex und stürzte sich hungrig auf die Lasagne.

Hungrig, wie er war, konzentrierte sich Chris erst einmal nur auf das Essen, und erst, als er nachnahm, sah er zu Alex.

„Und?“ fragte er mit halbvollem Mund.

„Kann ich dich anstellen? Als Koch?“

Chris lachte. „Hey, das war ne Gemeinschaftsarbeit. Du hast immerhin das Gemüse geschibbelt.“

„Aber die Sauce ist der Hammer.“

„Danke. Obwohl wir da wohl eher Zuckerbiene83 danken müssen. Von der stammt das Rezepte aus dem Internet.“

Alex starrte ihn an, dann lachte er auf. „Zuckerbiene83? Tolle Köchin!“

„Ja. Ich hoffe nur die Biene deutet nicht auf ne verkappte Dortmunderin hin. Das ginge nämlich gar nicht!“

„Du meinst, sie baut Zutaten ein, die arme Gladbacher vergiften?“

„Wer weiß das schon. Wäre sie aus Leverkusen, wäre ich mir da sogar sicher“, grinste Chris.

Alex lachte. „Jetzt hast du ja deinen persönlichen Leibwächter.“

„Stimmt. Wenn mir jemand frech kommt, dann droh ich mit meinem Polizisten.“

„Sehr gut“, nickte Alex zufrieden. „Und wenn du frech wirst, weißt du ja, was dir blüht.“

„Ach ja?“ fragte Chris und schob sich langsam ein Stück Paprika in den Mund. „Was denn?“

„Ich habe noch mehr Möglichkeiten als nur Handschellen.“

„Das klingt... spannend“, sagte Chris mit etwas heiserer Stimme.

„Das ist es auch“, kündigte Alex an.

„Ich fürchte, ich werde bald wieder frech werden. Sehr frech.“

„Ich fürchte das auch, du bist da wohl ziemlich unbelehrbar.“

Chris nickte. „Das war ich schon immer.“

„Ich werde wohl viel Arbeit mit dir haben.“

„Und du willst es doch gar nicht anders“, sagte Chris mit einem Zwinkern.

„Gar nicht anders“, lächelte Alex ihn weich an.

„Hast du noch Hunger?“ fragte Chris.

Alex lehnte sich nach hinten. „Nee, bin pappsatt.“

Chris nickte. „Ich jetzt auch. Aber es war wirklich sehr gut.“

„Dann stellen wir das Essen weg, räumen kurz auf und überlegen dann, was wir so machen heute Abend?“

Chris nickte. „Das klingt gut.“

Alex stand auf und half Chris alles zusammen und in die Spülmaschine zu räumen.

Die Reste der Lasagne kamen in den Kühlschrank. Danach nahmen sie ihre Gläser und gingen ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa, und Chris lehnte sich gleich an ihn.

Alex schlang einen Arm um Chris.

Ganz entspannt kuschelte der sich an ihn.

„Wie wäre es mit einem ganz langweiligen Fernsehabend?“ schlug Alexander vor.

„Sehr gute Idee. Was magst du so gucken?“

„Wenn’s geht keine Polizistenserien“, grinste Alex.

„Nein? Kein CSI oder Großstadtrevier?“

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, da reg ich mir nur auf.“

„Okay, dann irgendwas Anderes. Superhelden? Comedy, Action, Science-Fiction?“

„Das wäre für mich alles ok.“

„Dann gucken wir doch mal“, griff Chris nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete gleich auf Netflix.

„Ah, du bist also der Netflix-Gucker.“

„Im Fernsehen kommt so selten was Gutes. Außer Fußball - wenn Fußball läuft, und ich spiele nicht mit, muss ich die Spiele sehen.“

Alex nickte. „Ja, Fußball ist immer ein Muss.“

„Schön, dass wir uns da einig sind.“

„Ich guck aber auch anderen Sport“, sagte Alex. „Ich guck gern American Football.“

„Wintersport guck ich gern. Und Schwimmen.“

„Wegen den halbnackten Männern?“

„Ja, das auch“, grinste Chris ihn an.

„Wusste ich es doch“, lachte Alex.

„Klar - ist doch was fürs Auge. Aber Football? Da sieht man doch nichts!“

„Das stimmt. Aber der Sport ist spannend. Ich habe sogar selbst mal überlegt zu spielen.“

Chris sah Alex kurz an. „Hm“, machte er, „könnte dir stehen.“

„Danke. Aber ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Ist schon schwierig genug mit den Bandproben.“

„Und Laufen hält ja auch fit.“

„Und ich schwimm ja auch. Fünf Minuten vom Revier entfernt ist ein Schwimmbad. Je nachdem welche Schicht ich habe, kann ich da morgens oder abends hin.“

„Schwimmen, da komme ich zu selten zu.“

„Du machst den ganzen Tag Sport mein Lieber.“

„Ja, schon, aber Schwimmen ist halt auch schön, nicht nur zum Zugucken.“

„Du siehst in Badehose bestimmt sehr sexy aus“, überlegte Alex.

„Oh, du aber auch.“

Alex lachte und drückte einen Kuss gegen Chris Stirn. „Also, zurück zur Fernsehfrage. Was gucken wir?“

„Magst du aussuchen?“, drückte Chris ihm die Fernbedienung in die Hand.

Alex nickte. „Eher Film oder lieber Serie?“

„Serie - gibt einige, die ich noch sehen will. Kannst ja meine Liste mal durchgucken.“

Alex nickte und klickte sich durch die Liste, bis er schließlich was Passendes fand.

Noch immer lag Chris an ihn gekuschelt und drehte sich nun so hin, dass er bequem zum Fernseher sehen konnte.

Erst als Chris nickte startete Alex die Serie.

Irgendwann zog Chris eine weiche Wolldecke heran und breitete sie über Alex und sich aus - er mochte es einfach gemütlich.

Außerdem hatte er endlich jemanden zum kuscheln und das musste er ausnutzen.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Alex leicht lächelte. als er ihm einen Arm umlegte.

Ganz offensichtlich genoss Alex das hier ganz genauso wie Chris es tat.

Es war so schön immer mehr an ihm zu entdecken und dabei festzustellen, dass sie sich ähnlich waren.

Irgendwann schoben sich Alex Finger in seinen Nacken und begannen dort über seine Haut zu streicheln.

Chris musste wirklich aufpassen, dass ihm nicht genießerisch die Augen zufielen.

Nach ein paar Minuten verlor er diesen Kampf aber und seine Augen fielen doch zu.

Tief entspannt schlief er, bis Alex ihn mit vorsichtigem Pusten auf die Stirn weckte.

„Hm?“ machte Chris und öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

„Es ist halb elf, kleine Fußballer müssen ins Bett.“

„Und groß Polizisten auch?“

„Große Polizisten auch. Wenn die kleinen Fußballer sie denn in ihrem Bett... Nest? haben wollen.“

„Wollen sie“, sagte Chris lächelnd.

„Das ist schön. Also, kommst du?“

Chris seufzte. „Kann nicht aufstehen. Die Decke hält mich gefangen.“

„Die hat doch Feierabend und sollte keine Überstunden machen müssen.“

Chris lachte. „Na gut. Außerdem ist die Bettdecke sonst eifersüchtig.“

Alex lachte auf. „Genau. Also pack die Wolldecke mal schlafen.“

Ächzend stand Chris auf und faltete die Wolldecke schnell zusammen. „Dann auf ins Bett.“

Alex folgte ihm, und nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Bad gingen sie ins Bett.

Sofort kuschelten sie sich unter der Decke zusammen. „Musst du wieder so früh raus?“ fragte Chris.

„Ja, habe die ganze Woche diese Schicht. Am Sonnabend dann frei, und danach...“ Er überlegte. „Spätschicht.“

„Und das heißt?“

„Dienst von drei bis elf oder zwölf.“

„Bäh“, machte Chris. „Da wird es schwierig damit sich zu treffen.“

„Ja, vor allem, weil ich nach der Schicht gleich ins Bett gehe und noch nicht wach bin, wenn du losmusst.“ Alex zögerte etwas. „Das ist in vielen Beziehungen mit Polizisten ein echtes Problem...“

„Ich nehme an, du hast auch mal Nachtdienst, nicht?“

„Ja, klar. Die endet dann gegen acht. Immerhin hätten wir dann den Nachmittag und Abend zusammen.“

Chris seufzte. „Dafür bin ich meistens am Wochenende nicht verfügbar. Und große Reisen sind, wenn überhaupt nur im Sommer möglich. Wenn wir international spielen, bin ich auch unter der Woche unterwegs.“

„Wir müssen einfach gucken, wo wir Zeit füreinander finden.“

„Schaffen wir“, sagte Chris fest.

Alex nickte. „Davon bin ich auch überzeugt.“

Chris gähnte und kuschelte sich enger an Alex.

Der legte gleich einen Arm um ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht“, wisperte Chris.

„Hm, Schlaf gut“, antwortete Alex ähnlich leise. Chris schloss die Augen und war bald wieder eingeschlafen.


	13. Alex im Dienst

Es war wieder viel zu früh, als Alex Handywecker am nächsten Morgen klingelte.

Müde zog Chris sein Kissen über den Kopf.

„Will nicht“, brummte Alex.

„Ich auch nicht“. Mit einer Hand zog er die Decke höher, so dass sie beide davon bedeckt waren. Ganz bedeckt.

Alex lachte leise und kuschelte sich an Chris warmen Körper.

Es war warm und gemütlich unter der Decke, wie eine Höhle nur für sie zwei.

Alex Hand begann leicht über Chris Rücken zu streichen.

Unwillkürlich fing Chris an zu schnurren.

„Hast du dich über Nacht in ein Kätzchen verwandelt?“ fragte Alex grinsend.

„Hmm“, machte Chris leise. „kuschelig-warm-schön.“

Alex lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Schulter. „Ich muss trotzdem gleich aufstehen“, flüsterte er.

„Ich lass dich nicht los.“

„Dann kommst du mit aufs Revier?“

„Oh, das würde ich gerne. Dich mal in Aktion sehen. Aber da wird mein Trainer was gegen haben. Aber du kannst ja mitkommen - und trainieren, das wird dein Chef bestimmt gerne sehen.“

„Eher nicht. Wer macht dann meinen Streifendienst?“

„Hm - ich schick unseren Zeugwart hin.“

Alex lachte. „Na das wird lustig. Passt der in meine Uniform?“

„Nee, ich fürchte, die geht vorne nicht zu. Aber der ist eigentlich ganz patent. Und weiß sich durchzusetzen. Wenn der sagt, du sollst die Schuhe putzen, dann machst du das auch.“

Grinsend küsste Alex erneut Chris Schulter. „Das würde ich ja zu gern sehen, wie er bei unseren harten Jungs durchgreift.“

„Die würden auch Schuhe putzen“, war Chris sicher und rutschte noch ein wenig näher.

„Hm“, machte Alex. „Wenn du so weitermachst, kommen wir heute nicht mehr aus dem Bett.“

„Und das gibt Ärger“, murrte Chris. „Dann raus mit uns. Gehst du schnell ins Bad, dann mach ich Frühstück.“

„Ok“, sagte Alex. Er küsste Chris schnell auf den Mund und schob sich dann unter der Decke hervor und aus dem Bett.

Auch Chris kroch aus ihrer Höhle und eilte in die Küche. Kaffee, Toast, aufdecken... kurz darauf stand ein einigermaßen annehmbares Frühstück auf dem Tisch.

Als Alex aus dem Bad kam, trug er schon wieder seine Uniform.

'Sexy', schoss es Chris durch den Kopf, andererseits war es ein sicheres Zeichen, dass sie sich gleich voneinander verabschieden mussten.

„Möchtest du heute Abend vielleicht mal zu mir kommen?“ fragte Alex.

„Gerne“, lächelte Chris ihn an.

„Dann hol ich dich nach der Arbeit einfach ab? Du wirst ja bestimmt wieder früher zu Hause sein als ich.“

Chris zog sein Handy raus. „Halb sechs, bin noch im Einkaufszentrum zum Autogramme geben.“

„Dann ruf ich dich einfach an, wenn ich Feierabend habe, ok?“

„Ja, das ist besser.“

Alex lächelte und trank den Rest seines Kaffees aus. „Ich muss dann auch los.“

Chris erhob sich und brachte Alex zur Tür.

„Dann bis später“, wisperte Alex und zog Chris zu einem sanften Kuss an sich.

Mit geschlossenen Augen erwiderte Chris den Kuss, dann ließ Alex ihn los und ging.

Seufzend schloss Chris die Tür und machte sich dann fertig.

Er kam gerade aus dem Bad, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Chris runzelte die Stirn. War das schon wieder Jonas, der neue Details wissen wollte? So langsam sollte der sich mal lieber um seinen Matthias kümmern!

Als er etwas genervt die Tür öffnete, stand jedoch nicht Jonas, sondern Alex vor der Tür. Er wirkte ziemlich abgehetzt.

„Ich habe... was vergessen“, sagte er.

„Oh - was denn? Ich hole es dir schnell.“

„Die Handschellen“, wisperte Alex.

Kurz starrte Chris ihn an, dann grinste er breit. „Und du magst dir keine von deinen Kollegen ausleihen?“

„Ich will vor allem nicht erklären, wo sie abgeblieben sind.“

Jetzt konnte Chris sich nicht mehr halten und brüllte los vor Lachen.

Alex seufzte tief. „Ja, lach du nur. Aber pass auf, dass nächste Mal schieße ich Fotos und verschick sie an Jonas, wenn du wieder frech wirst!“

„Du kannst mich auch anders... bestrafen“, deutete Chris an, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Das werde ich wohl auch müssen.“

Chris schluckte, er sollte definitiv nicht zu genau darüber nachdenken.

„Also... bekomm ich meine Handschellen wieder?“

„Hol sie dir - ich habe keine Ahnung, wo du sie hingelegt hast.“

„Das wüsste ich auch gern“, murmelte Alex und lief direkt ins Schlafzimmer.

Chris folgte ihm und sah sich suchend um. Einige Kleidung lag noch verstreut, aber darunter waren die Handschellen nicht.

„Oh kommt schon her ihr Mistdinger“, fluchte Alex und durchwühlte das Bett.

Zwischen den Matratzen wurde er fündig. „Da sind sie ja!“

„Die wollten wohl eindeutig bei mir bleiben“, grinste Chris.

„Zur Strafe kommen sie mit. Und würden wir sie heute Abend nicht brauchen, müssten sie im Spind bleiben.“

Sofort kribbelte es wieder in Chris Bauch.

Alex schob die Handschellen in die Tasche am Gürtel, küsste Chris noch ganz schnell und eilte wieder aus der Wohnung.

Lächelnd sah Chris ihm nach.

Handschellen vergessen... das durfte er Jonas auf keinen Fall erzählen!

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und fluchte. Jetzt musste er auch wirklich los.

Schnell zog er Schuhe und Jacke an, legte den Schal um und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg.

Er kam grade noch pünktlich und beeilte sich sehr beim umziehen. Jonas traf er so tatsächlich erst beim warmmachen.

„Hey, nicht aus dem Bett gekommen“, konnte sich Jonas einen blöden Spruch nicht verkneifen.

„Doch sogar ganz pünktlich“, sagte Chris.

„Aber knapp, sehr knapp.“

„Alex hatte noch was vergessen, deshalb bin ich etwas später losgefahren als normalerweise.“

„Er war letzte Nacht wieder bei dir?“

Chris nickte. „Wir haben zusammen gekocht und dann noch ein bisschen Netflix geguckt.“

„Wie ein altes Ehepaar?“

„Nicht ganz, aber... Alex hatte nen anstrengenden Tag auf dem Revier.“

„Ist doch schön zusammen Ruhe zu haben.“

„Ist es. Es... es war so schön, jemandem zum ankuscheln zu haben“, sagte Chris leise.

„Ich freu mich so für dich, Chris. Ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil es mit Matthias so gut läuft, und du ganz alleine bist. Warst.“

Chris lächelte strahlend. „Und wie war dein Abend?“

„Auch schön. Wir waren im Kino und essen. Wollten mal raus und so.“

„Und was habt ihr geguckt? Einen Liebesfilm?“ fragte Chris grinsend.

„Glass. Ziemlich guter Film.“

„Waren die ersten beiden Teile ja schon. Aber nichts für frisch verliebte!“ lachte Chris.

„Ihr könnt euch ja den Immenhoffilm angucken“, schnaubte Jonas.

„Oh ja super. Da kommen auch noch Pferde drin vor, oder?“

„Ja, bestimmt auch beeindruckende Hengste.“

Chris lachte auf. „Danke, aber da habe ich keinen Bedarf.“

„Ist Alex groß genug?“

„Ich kann mich nicht beschweren. Und Matthias?“

„Ich bin zufrieden. Überaus zufrieden.“

„Schön. Dann sind wir also beide zufrieden.“

„Würde ich so sagen.“

„Und was habt ihr heute so vor? Oder sehr ihr euch nicht?“

„Doch, wir wollen heute Abend zu ihm.“

Chris grinste. „Lustig. Wir wollen heute auch zu Alex. Mal seine Wohnung kennenlernen.“

„Oh, du warst noch gar nicht bei deinem Polizisten, stimmt.“

„Nein, bisher waren wir immer bei mir.“

„Und dann gibt’s wieder Netflix & Chill?“

„Mhm, mal gucken, was Alex so geplant hat“, sagte Chris und dachte unwillkürlich an die Handschellen.

Sie würden heute wohl wieder zum Einsatz kommen - und mehr sollte Chris nicht darüber nachdenken, sonst könnte das mit dem Laufen schwierig werden.

„Und was hat jetzt dieser leicht glasige Blick zu bedeuten?“ fragte Jonas neugierig.

„Ich... ähm... habe wohl was ins Auge gekriegt.“

„Hast du etwa schmutzige Gedanken Herr Kramer?“

„Ich? Niemals!“

„Ich glaube schon. Du böser Junge!“ lachte Jonas.

„Ich bin nicht böse.“ oder nur ein bisschen.

Jonas schnaubte. „Jaja, erzähl das dem Weihnachtsmann. Ich kenn dich.“

„Ach ja? Meinst du, du kennst mich so gut?“ So gut wie Alex kannte Jonas ihn jetzt schon nicht mehr.

Jonas nickte. „Ja, denke ich schon.“

„Und woran denke ich?“

„Hm... keine Ahnung. Aber es hat was mit Alex zu tun, richtig?“

„Ich denke schon.“

„Und es hat was mit... eurem Liebesleben zu tun.“

„Das ist nicht besonders schwer zu erraten. Und damit sollten wir das Gespräch beenden.“

„Fürs erste. Aber ich bekomm es schon noch raus“, drohte Jonas.

„Nur, wenn ich mehr erzählen will.“

„Du machst mich nur noch neugieriger Chris!“

„Wir mögen uns sehr gerne.“

Jonas lächelte. „Das ist die Hauptsache. Und die schmutzigen Details erzählst du mir mal bei einem Bier.“

„Hm“, machte Chris dazu nur - das hatte er nun echt nicht vor.

„Ach ich glaub es geht los mit der Folter“, seufzte Jonas.

„Ja, komm, umso schneller haben wir es hinter uns.“

„Na hoffentlich“, brummte Jonas und folgte Chris.

Das Training war ziemlich anstrengend und dauerte lange, aber schließlich wurden sie endlich in die Kabine geschickt.

Danach stand die Mittagspause an. Chris stahl sich nach dem Essen kurz davon und versuchte Alex anzurufen. Er wollte einfach kurz seine Stimme hören.

Aber Alex ging nicht ran - vermutlich war das mit dem Telefonieren und dem Liebesgesäusel auch nicht so einfach als Polizist.

Also schrieb er ihm eine schnelle WhatsApp und ging dann zurück zu Jonas und Tobi, die noch zusammen am Tisch saßen.

„Du bist mit beim Autogrammegeben, oder?“, fragte Tobi Chris. „Wollen wir zusammenfahren?“

„Ja gern“, sagte Chris.

„Schön. Ich mag immer nicht alleine zu so einer Veranstaltung und dann auch noch warten.“

Chris nickte. „Kann ich verstehen.“

„Dann ist es gut, wenn wir zusammen fahren. Kommt auch besser an, wenn wir da gemeinsam auftauchen.“

„Tobi, ich fahr gern mit dir“, lachte Chris. „Du musst mich nicht überreden.“

Tobi grinste etwas verlegen. „Das ist schön.“

„Ich glaube, wir haben Tobi vernachlässigt“, sagte Jonas. „Wir müssen mal wieder ne Runde Pokern.“

„Ich sitz abends ja immer alleine zu Hause und starre die Wand an. Und mein Telefon klingelt nie. Nie nicht“, behauptete Tobi theatralisch.

„Oh je, du armer Tropf!“ lachte Chris. „Was machen wir da nur?“

„Pokern?“, sah Tobi ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Jonas und Chris nickten. „Aber heute nicht. Wie sieht’s morgen aus?“ schlug Jonas vor.

Tobi nickte sofort, aber Chris zögerte. Statt mit Alex etwas zusammen zu machen sollte er Pokern? Er mochte seine Freunde sehr, keine Frage, aber Alex war zumindest im Moment noch wichtiger.

Außerdem wollte er morgen doch mit zur Bandprobe.

„Nächste Woche würde besser passen.“ Dann hatte Alex Spätschicht, da bot sich das eher an.“

„Was habt ihr denn plötzlich so einen vollen Terminkalender?“ fragte Tobi.

Jonas sah kurz zu Chris, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „So plötzlich ist das ja nicht - gibt doch immer einiges zu tun.“

„Ihr verschweigt mir was. Erst werde ich vernachlässigt und jetzt auch noch das!“ beschwerte sich Tobi.

„Du darfst zwar alles essen“, fing Chris an, und ohne sich abzusprechen vervollständigte Jonas den Spruch, „aber nicht alles wissen.“

„Ihr seid echt zwei Vollpfosten“, brummte Tobi.

„Hey, Jonas, wir haben was gemeinsam - darauf können wir eine Zukunft aufbauen“, scherzte Chris.

Tobi schnaubte. „Wie gut, dass ihr nicht fürs Denken bezahlt werdet.“

„Oh, Tobi - das trifft mich jetzt aber“, maulte Jonas.

„Schon klar“, schnaubte Tobi.

„Also, Tobi - nächste Woche steh ich dir zur Verfügung, da können wir gern wieder was zusammen machen“, bot Chris jetzt ernster an.

Tobi nickte. „Ok, dann halten wir das mal fest. Und wehe dir kommt was dazwischen!“

„Was hast du dann vor? Mich entführen?“

„Das verrat ich dir doch nicht.“

„Oh, dann habe ich Angst. Mal sehen, ob ich dann jemanden finden kann, der mich rettet.“

Jonas hob sofort die Hände. „Ich nicht. Ich leg mich doch nicht freiwillig mit einem Torhüter an.“

„War klar, dass du mich alleine lässt“, murrte Chris. Kurz dachte er an Alex, wie er ihn von überall retten würde, doch den Gedanken schob er schnell zur Seite. „Es darf wohl doch nichts dazwischenkommen.“

„Sehr gut“, sagte Tobi zufrieden, dann sah er auf die Uhr. „So spät schon? Wir müssen uns langsam zum zweiten Training fertigmachen.“

Gemeinsam standen sie auf und bereiteten sich auf die nächste Einheit vor. Ziemlich geschafft traten sie anschließend unter die Dusche und Tobi und Chris machten sich dann für die Autogrammstunde fertig.

Sie fuhren mit Chris Wagen, der Tobi nach der Autogrammstunde wieder am Verein absetzen würde.

Im Einkaufszentrum mussten sie erst etwas suchen, bis sie die Stelle fanden, an der sie erwartet wurden - auch das ein Grund, warum Chris es vorzog nicht alleine zu fahren.

„Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Tobi auf dem Weg dorthin.

„Ja, klar. Was soll sein?“

„Du bist die letzten Tagen irgendwie... anders.“

Natürlich war er anders, fand Chris, aber er konnte Tobi ja kaum sagen, warum. „Ist wirklich alles okay“, bekräftigte er.

„Ok, wenn du es sagst.“

Chris nickte nur, dann waren sie schon an dem Sportladen angekommen, an dem sie ihre Autogramme geben sollten.

„Na dann mal auf ins Vergnügen“, murmelte Tobi.

Chris grinste ihn noch etwas gequält an, dann betraten sie den Laden. Freundlich wurden sie vom Filialleiter begrüßt und auf eine kleine Bühne gebeten. Sie erzählten ein wenig, einige Kinder stellten Fragen - es waren die üblichen 08/14-Fragen nach Lieblingsessen, Lieblingsbuch, Lieblingsverein und Lieblingsfach in der Schule.

Nach der Fragerunde schrieben Tobi und Chris dann fleißig Autogramme und posierten für Selfies.

Es standen nur noch etwa zwanzig Leute in der Schlange an, als es auf einmal unruhig wurde.

Chris schaute neugierig auf, konnte im ersten Moment aber nichts erkennen, was für die Unruhe verantwortlich war.

Auch die Fans um sie herum waren abgelenkt und sahen aus dem Laden nach draußen. Links von ihnen war etwas, das war deutlich.

Auch Tobi sah inzwischen auf und blickte dann zu Chris. „Gehen wir nachgucken?“

„Wir sind mal neugierig“, bestätigte Chris an und stand auf.

Auf dem Gang vor dem Geschäft hatte sich schon eine kleine Menschentraube gebildet. In der Mitte standen zwei Jungs - höchstens 14 oder 16 wie Chris schätzte - und zwei Polizisten.

Beide Polizisten redeten auf die Jungs ein, dann sah einer hoch, und Chris erkannte ihn. Alex.

Chris schluckte. Scheiße, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Alex hier einfach so über den Weg zu laufen.

Für einen kleinen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, und es war, als schoss ein Blitz durch Chris' Bauch.

„Alles ok Chris?“ fragte Tobi neben ihm.

„Wie? Ähm... ja.“ Noch immer starrte er Alex an, der einem der Jungen jetzt Handschellen anlegte. Die Handschellen, die Chris gestern getragen hatte!

Erneut traf sein Blick kurz den von Alex. Also hatte Alex ihn auch gesehen, obwohl er relativ weit hinten stand.

Ob Alex jetzt auch daran dachte? An die Handschellen?

Chris schluckte heftig und bekam überhaupt nicht mit, wie der andere Polizist die Menge aufforderte weiterzugehen.

„Chris? Was hast du?“, fragte Tobi, er klang ein wenig besorgt. „Kennst du einen von den Jungen?“

„Ähm... nein, wieso?“

„Du guckst so... erschüttert.“

„Naja... sieht man ja nicht jeden Tag so live, wie zwei Jungs festgenommen werden. Und die sind doch fast noch Kinder.“

„Ja, das ist heftig. Hoffentlich lassen sie es sich eine Lehre sein. Die Polizisten sind ja nicht zimperlich mit ihnen umgegangen.“

Chris nickte, konnte den Blick aber immer noch kaum von Alex abwenden. Er sah einfach zu heiß aus!

Konzentriert und kühl, führte er einen der Jungen ab, direkt an dem Sportladen vorbei, in dem Chris und Tobi mit ihren Fans standen.

Ganz kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und Chris meinte zu sehen, wie Alex ihm zuzwinkerte.

Sofort kribbelte es in Chris' Bauch, er sah ihm nach, rührte sich aber nicht weiter.

„Irgendwas ist doch Chris. Kennst du den Polizisten?“

„Hm...“ Wie sollte er Tobi jetzt zufrieden stellen, ohne sich zu outen? „Lockerer Bekannter.“

„Echt? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Polizisten zum Kumpel hast.“

„Naja, Bekannter halt. Ist schön, jemanden außerhalb vom Fußball zu kennen.“

Tobi nickte. „Und praktisch. So einen Polizisten zu kennen ist ja nicht verkehrt.“

„Du meinst, weil er mal einen Strafzettle verschwinden lassen kann? Keine Chance.“

„Schon versucht?“ fragte Tobi grinsend.

„Hm“, machte Chris. „Immerhin wird er mich auch mal fahren...“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Naja, wir haben uns kennengelernt, als er mich angehalten hat. War zu schnell. Werde mich wohl einen Monat lang fahren lassen müssen.“

„Oh!“ machte Tobi und lachte. „Na das ist schon den besten passiert.“

„Sieht man ja an mir“, grinste Chris ihn an. „Komm, ein paar Autogramme warten noch.“

„Stimmt, da war ja noch was“, meinte Tobi und folgte Chris zurück in den Sportladen.

Die letzten wartenden Fans stellten sich wieder brav in die Reihe und wurden mit Unterschriften und Fotos belohnt.

Nach etwa 15 Minuten waren sie dann schließlich fertig.

„So, geschafft“, seufzte Tobi, als sie sich von allen Angestellten verabschiedet hatten und auf dem Weg zu Tobis Auto waren.

„So, geschafft“, seufzte Tobi, als sie sich von allen Angestellten verabschiedet hatten und auf dem Weg zu Chris' Auto waren.

„Ja zum Glück“, sagte Chris.

„Och, so schlimm war es doch nicht. Und immerhin mit einem kleinen Abenteuer dazwischen.“

„So aufregend war es ja nun auch nicht.“

„Hast du ihn schon öfter in Aktion erlebt? Deinen Polizistenkumpel?“

„Nicht wirklich, nein.“

„Und dann fandst du das nicht aufregend?“

Er hatte es heiß gefunden, aber das konnte er Tobi ja nicht sagen. Also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Na komm, ich will langsam nach Hause.“

, bat Tobi.

„Wir sind doch schon da“, sagte Chris und deutete auf seinen Wagen.

„Du könntest noch einsteigen, nur mal so als Vorschlag.“

„Musst du doch auch noch. Was hetzt du denn plötzlich so?“

„Mir ist kalt und ich habe Hunger. Außerdem bin ich froh, wenn ich nach so einem Termin zu Hause bin.“

„Ich habe noch einen Müsliriegel im Handschuhfach“, grinste Chris und stieg nun endlich ein.

„Ich werde dich berauben“, erklärte Tobi ernst, stieg ebenfalls ein und machte sich sofort am Handschuhfach zu schaffen.

„Ist kein Problem, da wo der herkommt, gibt’s noch mehr.“

„Das ist gut - dann musst du nicht so schnell fahren...“

„Werde ich auch nicht, ich habe keine Lust noch länger meinen Lappen abzugeben“; schnaubte Chris und fuhr los.

„Wie lange?“

„Einen Moment denke ich.“

Tobi nickte. „Wenn Du mal irgendwo hin musst...“

„Danke. Ich habe echt tolle Freunde“, sagte Chris mit einem Lächeln. „Jonas wird mich wohl meistens morgens fahren. Wir wohnen ja ums Eck voneinander.“

„Klar, aber wenn er nicht fährt, melde dich.“

„Mach ich. Danke Tobi.“

„Mach ich gerne.“ Tobi biss kräftig vom Müsliriegel ab.

Der Weg zum Verein war nicht lang und so hielt Chris bald neben Tobis Wagen.

„Dann wünsch ich dir einen schönen Abend. Erhol dich“, verabschiedete sich Tobi, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Du auch. Bis morgen“, sagte Chris.

„Bis morgen.“ Damit stieg Tobi aus und schloss die Beifahrertür.

Chris sah ihm nach und zückte dann sein Handy. Ob Alex inzwischen schon fertig und auf dem Weg nach Hause war?

Es klingelte einige Male, dann, als Chris schon auflegen wollte, meldete sich Alex. „Hey.“

„Hey. Stör ich?“

„Nein, wir haben gerade bisschen Pause. Hoffentlich bis zum Feierabend.“

„Oh. Ich dachte du hättest schon Schluss. Ist doch schon fast 18Uhr.“

„Das lässt sich leider nicht so planen bei uns. Die Kollegen sind noch unterwegs, und wir halten hier die Stellung.“

„Ach so“, sagte Chris seufzend.

„Viertel Stunde noch, wenn alles glattgeht. Und dann brauch ich noch zehn Minuten zu dir.“

„Dann wünsch ich dir einen schönen Abend. Erhol dich“, verabschiedete sich Tobi, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Du auch. Bis morgen“, sagte Chris.

„Bis morgen.“ Damit stieg Tobi aus und schloss die Beifahrertür.


	14. Erster, zweiter und dritter Nachtisch

Chris sah Alex nach und seufzte. Und jetzt? Sollte er zurück nach Hause fahren? Alex hatte ja gesagt, er würde anrufen, wenn er fertig ist.

Oder ein bisschen was einkaufen für den gemeinsamen Abend?

Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was Alex überhaupt für den Abend geplant hatte.

Also würde er das sein lassen, lieber nach hause fahren und warten. Hoffentlich musste Alex keine Überstunden machen.

Allerdings war diese Verhaftung ja erst vor kurzem gewesen. Wer weiß wie lange die komplette Abwicklung bei sowas dauerte.

Er würde also einfach warten müssen.

Also fuhr er tatsächlich nach Hause. Wenigstens umziehen konnte er sich ja.

Und das tat er auch - erst ausgiebig duschen, anziehen, Haare machen, den Bart ein wenig stutzen, dann war er mit allem fertig. Glücklicherweise musste er dann nicht lange warten, ehe sein Handy klingelte.

Er strahlte, als er Alex Namen auf dem Display las.

„Alex“, grüßte er seinen Freund fröhlich.

„Hey du. Hast du deine Autogrammstunde gut überstanden?“

„Klar - und du deine Verhaftung?“

„Mehr oder weniger. Wir haben die beiden Jungs bei Ihren Eltern abgesetzt. Das sind immer... unschöne Momente.“

Chris seufzte leise. „Das klingt echt nicht gut. Und du weißt nie, was aus solchen Kids mal wird.“

„Nichts Gutes. War nicht das erste Mal für die zwei.“

„Shit“, murmelte Chris und überlegte. „Meinst du, mal kann ihnen helfen, wenn sie... keine Ahnung, was Tolles erleben?“

Alex seufzte tief. „Ich bezweifele es.“

Niedergeschlagen schloss Chris die Augen. Es fühlte sich nicht gut an, wenn man solchen Kids nicht helfen konnte.

„Es ist zwar später als gedacht, aber... steht unsere Verabredung noch?“ fragte Alex leise.

„Ja, natürlich. Willst du mich noch abholen, oder soll ich zu dir kommen?“

„Ist vermutlich einfacher, wenn du direkt zu mir kommst. Auch wegen morgen früh, wenn du zum Training musst. Da wäre es schon praktischer, wenn dein Wagen hier ist.“

„Dann verrate mir mal, wo du wohnst.“

Alex lachte und nannte ihm die Adresse.

„Dann mach ich mich jetzt auf den Weg. Oder brauchst du noch?“

„Nein, du kannst schon losfahren. Ich sitze schon im Wagen und bin gleich bei mir zu Hause.“

„Dann bis gleich. Ich freu mich auf dich.“

„Ich mich auch Chris. Bis gleich.“

Damit legten sie beide auf. Chris eilte aus dem Haus zu seinem Wagen - und dann wieder zurück, als ihm einfiel, dass er vielleicht zumindest eine Zahnbürste und Wechselkleidung mitnehmen sollte.

Beim zweiten Mal stieg er dann endlich in seinen Wagen und fuhr los. Alex wohnte ein kleines bisschen außerhalb, aber von Chris Wohnung aus brauchte man kaum 10 Minuten bis dorthin.

Perfekt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er vor dem Haus parkte. Er nahm seinen Rucksack, stieg aus und schloss ab. So schnell es ging lief er zur Haustür und suchte nach dem Klingelknopf für A. Krämer.

Stürmisch drückte er auf den Klingelknopf und wartete dann ungeduldig bis endlich der Summer ertönte.

Dann lief er die Treppe hoch in den zweiten Stock. Die linke Tür stand einen Spalt weit auf, und Chris betrat die Wohnung.

„Einmal geradeaus und dann links!“ hörte er Alex Stimme.

„Okay“, rief Chris zurück und folgte dem angegebenen Weg.

Alex stand in der Küche, noch in Uniform und lächelte Chris an. „Da bist du ja.“

„Hey“, strahlte Chris ihn an, trat auf ihn zu und schloss in fest in seine Arme.

Alex seufzte und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Das hätte ich vorhin schon gern gemacht.“

„Ich auch“, lächelte Chris und schloss kurz die Augen.

Alex küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

Unwillkürlich schmiegte sich Chris an ihn. „War spannend euch da zu sehen. Du warst beeindruckend.“

„Findest du?“

„Ja, finde ich. Ganz souverän.“

„Muss ich ja. Dabei war es schon komisch, als ich dich plötzlich gesehen habe. Ich war fast ein bisschen nervös.“

„Ich auch“, hauchte Chris.

„Ach ja? Du auch?“

„Ja, klar. Besonders... als du die Handschellen ausgepackt hast“, gab Chris zu.

Alex lachte auf. „Soso. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, woran du denken musstest“

„Ja, konntest du das? Und du?“

„Ich denke den ganzen Tag an nichts Anderes“, raunte Alex.

Bei den Worten fing es gleich warm in Chris' Bauch an zu kribbeln.

„Allerdings sollten wir vorher was essen“, meine Alex mit einem Zwinkern.

„Ja, stimmt.“ Irgendwie war Chris ziemlich abgelenkt, obwohl er doch solchen Hunger hatte. „Was hast du denn geplant?“

„Ich war in der Mittagspause einkaufen und habe ein paar frische Nudeln und eine Salbei-Sauce gehört. Müssen wir beides nur warm machen.“

„Oh, das klingt sehr lecker.“

„Ist es auch“, sagte Alex. „Ich habe schon das Wasser für die Nudeln aufgesetzt, das sollte bald kochen.“

„Kann ich dir bei irgendwas helfen?“

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Tisch ist auch schon gedeckt. Ähm... wie du siehst ist meine Küche zu klein zum Essen, deshalb essen wir im Wohnzimmer.“

„Dann lern ich deine Wohnung gleich richtig kennen.“

„Du kannst dich hier nicht verlaufen, keine Angst“, lachte Alex. Er warf kurz einen Blick in den Top und sah dann zu Chris. „Soll ich dir kurz alles zeigen?“

„Ja, gerne.“

Alex griff Chris Hand und zog ihn sanft mit sich aus der Küche.

Sie betraten den schmalen Flur, an dessen Seite ein Sideboard stand.

„Der Flur“, verkündete Alex.

„Oh, hallo Flur, ich bin Chris“, stellte sich Chris vor.

Alex schnaubte und zog ihn weiter. „Das Wohnzimmer“, sagte er.

Es war klein, aber gemütlich eingerichtet, mit Laminat und Holzmöbeln und einem schwarzen Ledersofa.

An einer Wand stand ein kleiner Tisch, der schon gedeckt war. „Ich dachte wir trinken ein Glas Wein zu den Nudeln“, sagte Alex. „Oder möchtest du lieber ein Bier oder was ganz Anderes?“

„Ein Glas Wein ist schon okay, aber sonst lieber Wasser oder Schorle.“

„Mehr als eins trinke ich auch nicht. Sonst komm ich morgen nicht aus dem Bett. Wenn du magst, können wir auch ne Weinschorle draus machen.“

„Weinschorle ist eine gute Idee“, nickte Chris.

„Gut, dann machen wir das“, sagte Alex.

„Du hast sicher auch ein Schlafzimmer...?“, fragte Chris nach.

„Oh ja. Willst du es sehen?“

„Ja, klar!“

Grinsend zog Alex ihn mit sich.

Er öffnete eine Tür gegenüber dem Wohnzimmer. Auch das Schlafzimmer war nicht riesig, aber ausreichend. Ein breites, gemütliches Bett mit Metallgestell dominierte den Raum.

„Da ist es. Klein aber gemütlich.“

„Sehr gemütlich. In deiner Wohnung kann man sich wohl fühlen.“

„Ein bisschen klein ist sie schon, aber es ist schwer ne bezahlbare Wohnung zu finden“, seufzte Alex. „Und bisher war ich ja allein...“

„Sie reicht doch absolut aus. Und man muss sich doch wohl fühlen, alles andere ist nicht unbedingt nötig.“

Alex lächelte Chris an und zog ihn dann in seine Arme.

Ganz entspannt schmiegte sich Chris an ihn, löste sich aber bald wieder von ihm. „Lass uns erst essen, ja?“

„Ja, das Wasser sollte inzwischen auch kochen.“

Er griff nach Chris' Hand und zog ihn mit sich zurück in die Küche. In der Tat kochte das Wasser bereits, als sie zurückkamen, und schnell gab Alex die Nudeln hinein, und auch die Salbeisauce erwärmte er.

„Wenn du möchtest kannst du schon mal den Wein aufmachen“, sagte Alex.

„Den hier?“, fragte Chris und griff nach einer Flasche, die auf der Arbeitsfläche stand.

„Ja genau.“

Chris griff nach dem bereitliegenden Korkenzieher und öffnete die Flasche.

„Weingläser stehen im Schrank hinter dir“, sagte Alex und goss nun endlich die Nudeln ab.

Chris nahm die Gläser und die Flasche mit ins Wohnzimmer, kurz darauf folgte Alex mit den Nudeln und der Sauce.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Alex füllte schnell ihre Teller.

Sie wünschten sich einen guten Appetit, dann begannen sie zu essen.

Die Nudeln und die Sauce schmeckten köstlich und auch der Wein war sehr lecker.

Schließlich saßen sie pappsatt vor ihren geleerten Tellern.

„So, habe ich meinen Fußballer satt bekommen?“ fragte Alex grinsend.

„Deinen Fußballer?“, fragte Chris nach und lächelte ihn an. „das klingt gut.“

„Bist du doch, oder?“

„Ja, bin ich. Und du mein Polizist.“

„Das klingt sehr gut. Wirklich sehr, sehr gut.“

„Ich mag meinen Polizisten.“

Alex griff über den Tisch nach Chris Hand. „Dein Polizist mag dich auch“, wisperte er.

Das Lächeln in Chris' Gesicht wurde weicher, und wieder kribbelte es ganz heftig und irgendwie verliebt in seinem Bauch.

Ohne zu Zögern stand Alex auf und zog Chris hoch und direkt in seine Arme.

Chris fühlte sich warm und geborgen in seinen Armen.

Alex schloss die Augen und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Ebenso zärtlich erwiderte Chris den Kuss. Er legte seine Arme um Alex und zog ihn an sich.

Alex seufzte leicht gegen Chris Lippen.

Unwillkürlich schloss Chris die Augen. Es war einfach richtig mit Alex.

Alex Hände strichen leicht über seinen Rücken.

Schließlich löste sich Chris wieder von ihm und sah ihn an.

Alex erwiderte den Blick leicht fragend.

Langsam hob Chris seine Hand und streichelte ihm über die Wange.

Die Haut fühlte sich etwas kratzig an. Offenbar hatte sich Alex nicht rasiert.

Gleichzeitig war sie warm und weich, und es fühlte sich gut an ihn so zu streicheln.

Alex Augen schlossen sich wieder.

„Das ist so schön“, wisperte Chris.

„Es ist perfekt“, flüsterte Alex.

Das zärtliche Lächeln auf Chris' Lippen wurde breiter. „Das ist es wirklich.2

Alex lehnte sich wieder vor um Chris erneut zärtlich zu küssen.

Inzwischen hielt er Chris' Kopf zärtlich umfasst.

Chris eigene Hände lagen auf Alex Hüften.

Unwillkürlich hatte Chris die Augen geschlossen. Es war so unfassbar schön mit Alex.

„Hast du noch Lust auf Nachtisch?“ raunte Alex gegen Chris Lippen.

„Hmm... nur, wenn du der zweite Nachtisch bist.“

Alex lachte leise. „Wenn du willst, bin ich auch der erste Nachtisch.“

„Und der dritte?“

„Der auch“, zwinkerte Alex und schob eine Hand auf Chris Hintern.

„Dann hätte ich gern drei Mal Nachtisch.“ Die Hand fühlte sich gut an, sehr gut.

„Da wird wohl einer ziemlich gierig.“

„Ich werde so schnell nicht genug von dir kriegen.“

„Das ist gut. Sehr gut. Also... ich glaube, du hast mein Schlafzimmer vorhin noch überhaupt nicht richtig... begutachtet.“

„Nein, und ich möchte schon wissen, ob dein Bett auch bequem ist.“

„Dann lass es uns gleich testen.“

Chris nickte, und schon ließ Alex seine Hand los und schob ihn vor sich her zum Schlafzimmer.

„Mein Schlafzimmer hat übrigens eine starke Abneigung gegen Klamotten“, sagte Alex.

„Oh, du meinst, ich soll mich anziehen?“

Alex nickte. „Ja. Und zwar am besten sofort und komplett.“

„Okay“, nickte Chris und begann sich zu entkleiden.

Alex trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und beobachtete ihn genüsslich.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann stand Chris nackt vor ihm.

„Mhm, das sieht gut aus“, sagte Alex während sein Blick ganz langsam über Chris Körper glitt.

„Gefällt dir“, stellte Chris fest.

„Oh ja!“

„Und... was kann ich machen, um dir noch besser zu gefallen?“

„Du könntest dich mal probehalber aufs Bett legen.“

„Du meinst, ohne Kleidung kann ich mich ihm nähern?“

Alex nickte. „Kannst du.“

Behutsam, als n

nähere er sich einem wilden Tier, schlich er sich an das Bett an und legte sich dann dekorativ darauf.

„Sexy“, murmelte Alex und trat etwas näher.

Chris lächelte nur.

Alex musterte ihn einen Moment, dann trat er noch näher an das Bett heran.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Chris ihn leise.

„Was möchtest du denn?“

„Ich mach so gut wie alles mit. Überrasch mich:“

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute bist du dran.“

„Oh - okay“, nickte Chris. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Also, was möchtest du Chris?“

„Zieh dich auch aus“, bat Chris.

Alex lächelte und begann sich langsam auszuziehen.

Viel langsamer und aufreizender als Chris es getan hatte.

Chris schluckte und verfolgte jede Bewegung von Alex.

Erst das Shirt über den Kopf, dann die Hose aus, dann die Shorts und sie Socken, und mit jedem Kleidungsstück wurde Chris erregter.

Endlich stand Alex komplett nackt vor ihm.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte er leise nach.

„Komm her“, wisperte Chris und streckte eine Hand nach Alex aus.

Langsam näherte sich Alex ihm und griff dann die Hand.

Sofort zog Chris ihn an sich und aufs Bett.

So kniete Alex nun neben ihm und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Küss mich“, raunte Chris.

Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, ehe Alex' Lippen auf seinen lagen und er leidenschaftlich geküsst wurde.

Chris schlang die Arme um Alex und erwiderte den Kuss.

Alex war ein verdammt guter Küsser, das wurde ihm jetzt mal wieder klar.

Alex vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter und schob sich dabei zwischen Chris Beine.

Sofort spreizte er sie, ganz breit, so dass Alex bequem liegen konnte - und er Alex steif werdenden Schwanz deutlich spürte.

Chris stöhnte auf und hob seine Hüfte leicht an.

„So willst du es?“, fragte Alex leise und mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich will dich!“

„Und wie? Was soll ich machen?“ Eine Hand schlich sich zwischen sie. „Das hier?“ Dann löste sich Alex von ihm und küsste seine Brustwarze, „Oder das?“. Aufmerksam wurde Chris angesehen. „Oder willst du wieder spielen?“

Chris keuchte auf, besonders bei Alex letzter Frage. „Ja“, raunte er.

Alex nickte, küsste ihn noch einmal und löste sich dann von ihm.

Sofort gab Chris einen protestierenden Laut von sich.

„Komme ja gleich wieder“, versprach Alex.

„Beeil dich“, wisperte Chris.

Ales nickte kurz, dann verschwand er nach draußen auf den Flur. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe er zurückkehrte. Dann kramte er etwas in der Nachttischschublade.

Chris sah ihm neugierig zu, konnte aber nicht erkennen, was Alex da suchte.

„Ich habe alles“, verkündete er dann und rutschte wieder zu Chris aufs Bett.

„Und was hast du geholt?“ fragte Chris.

„Verrate ich nicht“, grinste Alex ihn an. „Mach mal die Augen zu.“

Ohne zu zögern schloss Chris die Augen.

Dann fühlte er etwas Weiches auf dem Gesicht, Alex verband ihm die Augen.

Sofort beschleunigte sich Chris Herzschlag.

Dann fühlte er Alex 'Hände auf seinem Körper, die ihn leicht streichelten.

Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Körper. Es war unglaublich aufregend so dazuliegen und nicht zu wissen, was Alex als nächstes tun würde.

Er fühlte Hände und bald darauf auch Lippen, die über seinen Körper strichen.

Unwillkürlich seufzte Chris und versuchte sich den Berührungen entgegenzustrecken.

Manchmal ging Alex auf diese nonverbalen Bitten ein, meistens jedoch nicht.

Wenn Chris eine Berührung an der Brust vermutete, spürte er die Hände plötzlich an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel.

Rechnete er mit einem Kuss unter dem Ohr, biss Alex ihm kurz darauf in die Brustwarze. Es war so erregend

Immer wieder stöhnte und keuchte Chris.

„Alex“, bat er schließlich, „mach etwas.“

„Aber ich tu doch schon was. Die ganze Zeit“, sagte Alex mit einem hörbaren Grinsen.

„Ja, aber... mehr.“

„Was willst du denn?“

„Mehr, mehr. Mach mehr.“

Alex lachte. „So gierig? Willst du, dass ich dir hier berühre?“ fragte er und strich mit einem Finger über Chris Schwanz.

„Ja, bitte, genau da... mehr.“

„Meinst du wirklich?“

„Ja, wirklich. Quäle ich nicht so.“

„Aber du siehst so heiß aus, wie du dich windest“, raunte Alex, schloss aber seine Hand um Chris Schwanz.

Chris' Finger verkrampften sich in dem Laken unter ihm.

„Soll ich es so beenden?“ fragte Alex und bewegte seine Hand langsam auf und ab.

„Ja, genau so.“

„Nun gut, dann lasse ich dich nicht länger leiden.“

Beherzt umfasste Alex den Schwanz und bewegte seine Hand fest.

Laut stöhnte Chris auf und bog sich den Bewegungen entgegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam er mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

Alex löste die Augenbinde und küsste Chris auf die Lippen.

Erst blendete das plötzliche Licht - dann sah Chris Alex' Augen und den warmen, liebevollen Blick.

„Und, war es gut?“ wisperte Alex.

„Es war mehr als gut - es war wow.“

„Du hast so heiß ausgesehen. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie du so, mit verbundenen Augen und ans Bett gefesselt aussehen wirst...“

„Das muss sich toll anfühlen“, lächelte Chris bei der Vorstellung. „Aber du hast ja nichts davon...“

„Ach nein? Ich könnte mir da schon ein paar Dinge vorstellen, bei denen ich auch nicht zu kurz kommen würde“, grinste Alex.

„Ach ja? Was denn so?“, fragte Chris herausfordernd.

„Oh streng doch mal dein hübsches Köpfchen an, dann kommen dir bestimmt auch ein paar Ideen.“

„Eine Idee habe ich jetzt schon.“ Chris setzte hob den Kopf, stopfte sich ein Kissen in den Nacken und zog Alex näher.

„Ach ja? Und was?“ fragte Alex.

„Komm her zu mir.“

Alex folgte der Aufforderung sofort.

Chris griff nach seinen festen Pobacken und zog ihn näher. Alex war schon ziemlich steif, und Chris steckte erst einmal die Zunge heraus um ihn zu lecken.

Alex stöhnte auf. „Gott ja“, raunte er.

Er schob sich näher an Chris, so dass der besser an ihn herankam.

Chris zögerte keinen Moment und schob seine Lippen über die Spitze von Alex Schwanz.

Mit der Zunge liebkose er die Spitze, dann nahm er mehr von dem Schwanz auf.

Alex Stöhnen wurde lauter.

Das Geräusch war wie Musik in Chris' Ohren.

„Chris, ich... gleich“, keuchte Alex nur wenige Sekunden später.

Chris schluckte und leckte sich dann genießerisch über die Lippen.

Alex sank neben ihn aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. „Du machst mich fertig“, murmelte er.

„Und was soll ich da sagen?“

„Dann sind wir also beide fertig“, grinste Alex und öffnete die Augen wieder um Chris anzusehen.

Wieder war sein Blick weich und zärtlich.

Chris erwiderte das Lächeln und lehnte sich dann zu Alex um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

„Ist so schön mit dir“, wisperte Alex.

„Mit dir auch. Ich bin so glücklich“, flüsterte Chris zurück.

„Ich auch. Du machst mich glücklich. Und das schon nach den paar Tagen.“

„Wenn es passt, dann passt es.“

„Und bei uns passt es einfach.“

Chris lächelte zärtlich und küsste Alex erneut.

Alex rollte sich auf die Seite zu ihm und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Chris schaffte es mit einer Hand die Decke über sie zu ziehen.

Dann schloss er entspannend und auch ein wenig müde die Augen.

„Müde?“ fragte Alex kaum hörbar.

„Hm, schon...“

„Nicht schlimm. Mein Wecker ist gestellt. Wir können also gefahrlos einschlafen.“

„Nachtisch“, murmelte Chris.

„Du willst noch mehr Nachtisch?“

„Nachher...“

„Ja, nachher...“

„Hmm“, machte Chris leise, dann schlummerte er ein.

***  
Als Chris wieder aufwachte, war es mitten in der Nacht und Alex hielt ihn fest umschlungen.

Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete er Alex. Er sah recht gut aus, aber darum ging es Chris nicht - nicht mehr. Alex war so ein toller Mensch, so ein lieber Freund, so perfekt.... Ja, Chris hatte sich wohl in ihn verliebt.

Und Alex schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Jedenfalls glaubte Chris das.

So, wie er ihn angesehen hatte vorhin nach dem Essen. Und nach dem Sex auch.

Chris lächelte und kuschelte sich wieder enger an Alex warmen Körper.

Es fühlte sich einfach perfekt an.

Wenig später war er wieder eingeschlafen.


	15. Training

Ein fieser Ton weckte Alex und Chris am nächsten Morgen auf.

„Ich mag deinen Wecker nicht“, brummte Chris.

„Aber er wirkt“, knurrte Alex.

„Will nicht aufstehen.“

„Du kannst ja noch liegen bleiben. Ich muss aber los.“

Chris seufzte. „Auch doof.“

„Ich mach Frühstück, und dann stehst du auf?“, schlug Alex vor.

„Du machst dich fertig und ich Frühstück, sonst bekommst du doch nichts in den Magen“, sagte Chris und setzte sich auf.

„Lieb von dir“, lächelte Alex ihn an.

„So haben wir immerhin noch die Chance ein bisschen zusammen zu frühstücken.“

„Danke“, flüsterte Alex und küsste ihn kurz auf die Nase.

Dann stand er auf und suchte seine Sachen zusammen.

Auch Chris stand auf, zog sich an und ging dann in die Küche im etwas fürs Frühstück zusammenzusuchen.

Er brauchte etwas um alles zu finden, was er aufdecken wollte, Schließlich hatte er es sogar geschafft Kaffee zu kochen und frischen Toast hinzulegen. 

Alex lächelte, als er in die Küche kam und den gedeckten Tisch sah. „An den Service kann ich mich wirklich gewöhnen.“ 

„Darfst du gerne, den gibt’s jetzt öfter“, versprach Chris. 

„Na nächste Woche bin dann wohl eher ich mal dran, dir Frühstück zu machen.“ 

„Aber dann können wir uns außer beim Frühstück nicht sehen, oder?“ 

„Kaum, außer du bleibst bis in die Nacht wach.“ 

„Nee, ich muss schlafen. Aber immerhin haben wir dann das Frühstück. Außerdem fühlt sich Tobi schon vernachlässigt, dann kann ich mit dem mal was machen.“ 

Alex zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Schenk ihm einen Teddybären, du gehörst zu mir.“ 

Schlagartig wurde es warm in Chris' Bauch, und er lächelte Alex weich an. „Ich gehörte zu dir“, wiederholte er leise. 

Alex wurde etwas rot. „Ähm ja... Oder ist das zu früh für sowas? Ich mein, wir kennen uns ja noch nicht lange.“ 

Shit, Alex sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus! „Nein, ist es nicht. Das hört sich gut an. Und du... gehörst zu mir.“ 

Alex nickte. „Ganz genau so ist es. Also sag Tobi, Finger weg!“ 

„Sag ich ihm. Aber ein bisschen muss ich ihn schon beschäftigen. Er hängt sonst viel mit Jonas und mir rum.“ 

„Ist ja auch kein Problem. Ich find’s toll, dass ihr der Mannschaft offenbar so befreundet seid.“ 

„Ja, das ist auch schön. Beim Fußball ist das wichtig, und vor allem ist es schön, wenn man neu in eine Stadt kommt, dass man schon Leute hat.“ 

Alex nickte. „Ich muss langsam los fürchte ich.“ 

„Sehen wir uns heute Abend wieder?“ 

„Klar. Du wolltest heute ja mit zur Bandprobe kommen.“ 

„Ja, stimmt“, freute sich Chris. „Holst du mich ab? Oder wo soll ich hinkommen?“ 

„Ich hol dich am besten ab, das ist am einfachsten.“ 

„Ja, ich bin ab vier zu Hause“, überlegte Chris, „komm einfach vorbei.“ 

„Mach ich“, lächelte Alex und stand nun auf. 

Auch Chris erhob sich und begann abzudecken. 

„Hier“, sagte Alex plötzlich und hielt ihm einen Schlüssel hin. „Mein Zweitschlüssel ist in meinem Spind im Revier, deshalb kriegst du meinen normalen Schlüssel. Der mit dem Gladbach-Anhänger ist für die Wohnungstür.“ 

„Oh“, machte Chris überrascht. Damit hatte er beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet. „Danke!“ 

„Du könntest die Tür auch einfach hinter dir zuziehen, hier passiert nichts, aber das kommt als Polizist nicht so gut“, grinste Alex. 

„Ich schließ ordentlich ab, versprochen.“ Auch Chris grinste. 

„Dann mach dich in Ruhe fertig und viel Spaß beim Training“, sagte Alex und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. 

„Dir einen ruhigen Dienst - bis heute Abend“, verabschiedete Chris sich. Als er die Tür hinter Alex schloss, kribbelte es ganz warm in seinem Bauch. 

Alex vertraute ihm so sehr, dass er ihn hier allein in seiner Wohnung ließ. Und ihm seinen Schlüssel gab! 

Das fühlte sich unheimlich gut an. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht räumte er den Tisch ab, stellte das Geschirr in den Spüler und machte sich fürs Training fertig. Dann verließ er die Wohnung - und schloss gewissenhaft ab. 

Das Lächeln hatte er auch während der ganzen Fahrt noch auf den Lippen und konnte es auch beim Umziehen in der Kabine nicht unterdrücken. 

„So schön gewesen?“, fragte Jonas ihn auf einmal von der Seite. 

„Mhm?“ machte Chris und sah Jonas an. 

„Du strahlst so.“ 

„Warum auch nicht? Ist doch ein schöner Tag. Die Sonne scheint sogar.“ 

„Und es ist noch immer eiskalt. Aber schön, dass es mit Alex so gut läuft.“ 

„Läuft es wirklich“, sagte Chris mit einem Strahlen. „Und bei dir?“

„Ich fühle mich so wie du aussiehst.“

„Das freut mich Jonas.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du auch jemanden hast - so kurz nachdem ich Matthias kennengelernt habe. Dass du nicht alleine das fünfte Rad am Wagen bist.“

„Bin ich nicht mehr, ganz eindeutig“, sagte Chris grinsend.

„Und Alex tut dir gut, das sieht man.“

„Wir tun uns glaub ich gegenseitig gut. Heute Abend will er mich mit zu seiner Bandprobe nehmen.“

„Ja, er spielt Gitarre.“

„Musst mir morgen alles davon erzählen!“, forderte Jonas.

„Mach ich. Vielleicht kannst du das nächste Mal ja auch mitkommen.“

„Sind das alles Polizisten in der Band? Quasi... The Police?“

„Weiß ich gar nicht. Könnte ich mir aber vorstellen“, grinste Chris.

„Musst du mir auch erzählen.“

„Ich bin so froh, dass du nicht neugierig bist.“

„Ja, ich bin doch total zurückhaltend“, lachte Jonas. „Und jetzt mach deine Schuhe zu, wir müssen los.“

„Und schon drängelt er wieder“, schnaubte Chris, schnürte sich aber brav die Schuhe.

„Ich drängle nicht, ich schütze dich vor der bösen Rache des Trainers.“

„Stimmt. Und dafür danke ich dir von Herzen.“

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Kabine und liefen sich warm.

„Hast du eigentlich schon von unserer aufregenden Autogrammstunde gestern gehört?“ fragte Chris nach einem Moment.

„Nee, was ist da passiert? Tobi hat dir den Edding geklaut?“

„Das tut er eh immer. Nein, es... es gab eine Verhaftung direkt vor dem Sportladen in dem wir waren.“

„Oh, ein Krimi im Einkaufszentrum?“

„Mit einem attraktiven Hauptdarsteller in Uniform.“

„Mit... Oh!“

„Ja, genau“, sagte Chris.

„Wow“, machte Jonas und grinste breit. „Und du warst in der ersten Reihe?“

„So ungefähr. Ich bin nur froh, dass Tobi nichts mitbekommen hat...“

„Alex hat dich also bemerkt?“

Chris nickte. „Ja. Aber er war ganz professionell. Ich hingegen habe fast angefangen zu sabbern.“

Jonas lachte leise. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“

„Er sah halt verboten gut aus“, sagte Chris.

„Das kann ich mir auch vorstellen - ist schon ein schickes Kerlchen.“

„Und als er dann die Handschellen...“, murmelte Chris.

Jonas sah zur Seite - erst erstaunt, dann verstehend. „Handschellen also?“

Chris schluckte. „Ich habe... das laut gesagt?“

„Hast du“, kicherte Jonas. „Du stehst also auf Handschellen?“

„Ich steh auf Alex. Und alles was da so mit... dranhängt.“

Wieder kicherte Jonas. „Dranhängt?“

„Ich halt am besten meinen Mund.“

„Och, das wäre schade. Ich mag es, wie du dich um Kopf und Kragen redest.“

„Das ist mir klar. Aber mein Polizist würde mir jetzt raten, die Aussage zu verweigern und einen Anwalt hinzuziehen“, grinste Chris breit.

„Will so ein Polizist nicht am liebsten gleich das ganze Geständnis?“

„Bekommt er, aber nur...“, grinste Chris zwinkernd und lief etwas schneller.

„Nur... wann?“, rief Jonas ihm hinterher und zog das Tempo ebenfalls an.

„Dafür bist du noch zu jung.“

„Pah!“

„Doch, doch. Du bist doch noch ganz grün hinter den Ohren.“

„Dann klär mich doch auf.“

„Das überlass ich Matthias.“

Jonas grummelte, gab sich damit aber zufrieden.

Ihm blieb auch erstmal nichts Anderes übrig, denn der Trainer rief sie in diesem Moment zu sich.

Damit startete das allgemeine Training, und Jonas und Chris hatten keine Gelegenheit mehr zu reden.

Chris war darüber ganz froh, sonst würde er sich wirklich noch um Kopf und Kragen reden.

Hatte er ja so schon fast - die Sache mit den Handschellen war nicht gut!

Jonas würde ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit damit aufziehen.

Vermutlich sollte er mal in Ruhe mit Jonas darüber reden.

Oder er könnte Alex auf ihn hetzen.

Chris lachte leise, als ihm dieser Gedanken kam.

Aus Spaß sollte er das wirklich mal machen.

Nach dem Training hatte er einige gute Ideen im Kopf, die er mal mit Alex besprechen würde.

Aber damit würde er leider bis später warten müssen, wenn Alex ihn nachher abholen würde.

Nach dem Training und dem Duschen ging er wie so oft mit Jonas und Tobi zum Essen.

Dabei unterhielten sie sich zum Glück nicht über den Vorfall von gestern.

Tobi empfand es wohl nicht als erwähnenswert - und das war es ja auch eigentlich gar nicht.

Und Jonas würde das Thema von sich aus auch nicht anschneiden, solange jemand dabei war, der nicht über sie bescheid wusste.

Also verbrachten sie ein ruhiges Mittagessen und eine ebenso ruhige Pause anschließend.

Danach ging es zum zweiten Training, dass schon deutlich mehr von Taktik geprägt war als die letzten Einheiten.

Es ging schließlich mit großen Schritten auf das nächste Spiel zu, und sie sollten gut vorbereitet sein.

„Weiß Alex schon, dass er morgen Nacht auf dich verzichten muss, wenn wir im Hotel sind?“ fragte Jonas, als sie nach dem zweiten Training zurück in die Kabine gingen.

„Ähm... ich habs ihm noch nicht gesagt. Aber ich denke, er kennt sich ganz gut im Fußball aus.“

„Stimmt. Ist ja Fan.“

„Ich werde es ihm aber sicherheitshalber heute Abend noch mal sagen.“

„Grüß ihn“, sagte Jonas lächelnd.

„Mach ich. Und du grüß Matthias. Habt ihr heute noch was vor?“

„Mal gucken, ob wir spontan noch was machen oder einfach zu Hause bleiben.“

„Ihr werdet schon etwas finden, womit ihr euch beschäftigen könnt.“

Jonas grinste breit. „Oh ja. Keine Angst, wir langweilen uns nicht.“

Chris lachte. Inzwischen waren sie in der Kabine angekommen und zogen sich aus zum Duschen. Danach verabschiedeten sie sich, und Chris beeilte sich nach Hause zu kommen - schließlich würde Alex ihn irgendwann abholen. Wann würde er kommen? Und sollte er irgendwas zu essen machen?

Das hätte er vielleicht vorher abklären sollen.

Vielleicht sollte er etwas Schnelles vorbereiten, das sie dann vielleicht auch auf dem Weg essen konnten. Wraps vielleicht? Kurzentschlossen hielt er am Supermarkt und kaufte die nötigen Zutaten.

Danach fuhr er nach Hause.

Er bereitete die Wraps vor, dass sie sie schnell füllen konnten, sollte Alex Hunger haben, dann machte er es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und wartete ungeduldig auf seinen Freund.

Es war schon kurz vor fünf als es endlich klingelte.

Sofort sprang Chris auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Hey du“, sagte Alex mit einem Lächeln.

„Hey“, erwiderte Chris da Lächeln. „Komm rein.“

„Bist du schon lange zu Hause?“ fragte Alex als er ihm in die Wohnung folgte.

„Ne Weile... habs mir erstmal bequem gemacht. Komm erstmal mit durch.“

„Ich geh mich glaub ich gleich umziehen“, meinte Alex.

„Schade“, murmelte Chris kaum hörbar.

Alex lachte. „Schon klar, aber zur Bandprobe lassen die mich in Uniform nicht rein.“

„Ihr seid also nicht The Police? Hast du Hunger?“

„Oh ja, Hunger habe ich. Hast du was gekocht?“

„Nee, ich habe Wraps vorbereitet - ist das okay?“, fragte Chris etwas unsicher.

Alex lächelte. „Das ist super. Ich beeil mich mit dem umziehen und helfe dir dann.“

„Mach in Ruhe, du hattest heute doch einen anstrengenden Tag.“

„Ging so. War viel Schreibarbeit heute. Das kommt davon, wenn man die Sachen nicht regelmäßig abarbeitet“, grinste Alex.

„Hast dir trotzdem ne Belohnung verdient“, meinte Chris. „Komm, hau schon ab, sonst.…“

„Moment, eins haben wir vergessen“, sagte Alex.

„Hm?“, machte Chris etwas verwundert. Was hatte er vergessen?

Alex trat näher und lehnte sich vor um ihn zu küssen.

Chris lächelte und kam ebenfalls näher, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Ja, genau das hatten sie noch nicht erledigt.

Sanft küssten sie sich, bis sich Alex wieder zurückzog.

„So, jetzt umziehen. Und Handschellen verstauen“, grinste Chris ihn an.

Alex lachte auf. „Soll ich sie schon mal vorsorglich auf dem Bett deponieren?“

„Da hätte ich nichts gegen“, zwinkerte Chris. „Und jetzt los mit dir, ich wrappe inzwischen.“

Mit einem Grinsen verschwand Alex in Richtung Schlafzimmer, während Chris in die Küche ging.

Hier bestrich er die Wraps mit Frischkäse, gab Salat und Tomatenstücke darauf und Putenbrust, dann rollte er die Wraps ein und wickelte sie in Butterbrotpapier - so konnte man die Dinger am besten essen.

Er war grade fertig, als Alex zurück in die Küche kam.

Auch in Zivil sah er verdammt gut aus - er trug eine recht enge, blaue Jeans und dazu ein dunkelblaues Hemd.

„Mhm, sieht lecker aus“, sagte Alex, sah dabei aber eher Chris an und nicht die Wraps.

Chris lächelte leicht. „Meinst du?“

Alex nickte. „Das Essen übrigens auch.“

Chris lachte leise und küsste Alex auf die Wange.

„Wo wollen wir essen?“ fragte er dann. „Küche oder Wohnzimmer?“

„Hier, würde ich sagen, sonst wird's zu gemütlich, und wir mögen nicht mehr aufstehen.“

Chris nickte und stellte schnell Teller auf den Tisch und holte eine Flasche Apfelschorle aus dem Kühlschrank.

Kurz darauf saßen sie zusammen und aßen die frischen, saftigen Wraps.

„Und wie war dein Training?“ fragte Alex.

„Ganz okay. Wird ja zum Ende der Woche hin ruhiger. Nur...“ Chris sah Alex an, „Jonas hat mich dran erinnert, dass wir vor dem Spiel im Hotel schlafen. Und da leider kein Damen- oder Herrenbesuch erlaubt ist.“

„Auch keine Gesetzeshüter?“

„Oh, das ist ne gute Idee. Aber ich habe kein Einzelzimmer“, meinte Chris bedauernd.

„Bist du mit Jonas auf einem Zimmer?“

„Ja. Meinst du, du kannst ihn ins Badezimmer sperren?“

„Oder er wird in den Schrank gesperrt, da fällt uns schon was ein.“

Chris lachte. „Solange du ihn nicht mit den Handschellen an die Kleiderstange fesselst...“

„Die Handschellen brauchen wir doch. Oder soll ich mir welche von einem Kollegen leihen?“ grinste Alex frech.

„Und was willst du ihm sagen? Musst im Mannschaftshotel Patrouille gehen?

Alex lachte auf. „Ja klar. Da laufen lauter gefährliche Fußballer rum.“

„Und dann? Dann läufst du mit deinen Kollegen auf?“

„Ich bin eine Ein-Mann-Streife. Und kümmre mich vor allem um die Nummer 6 von Gladbach.“

„Die ist besonders gefährlich, oder?“

„Und verboten sexy.“

Unwillkürlich lächelte Chris. „„Nicht so sexy wie der Gesetzeshüter.“

„Dann passen die beiden ja offenbar richtig gut zusammen.“

„Ich glaub auch.“

Alex griff nach Chris Hand. „Also, was du mir sagen willst ist, dass ich morgen ganz allein sein werde und in mein Kissen heulen muss?“

Chris nickte. „Morgen Mittag geht’s ins Hotel, und erst am Samstagabend komm ich zurück. Du kannst mich vermutlich beim Spiel sehen, aber weit, weit weg...“

Alex seufzte tief. „Gut, das ist dann wohl das Leben als Spielerfrau.“

Chris kicherte los. „Da fehlte aber noch einiges. Der Instagram-Account, die langen Haare und vor allem mehrere Kilo Schminke.“

„Und künstliche Fingernägel“, grinste Alex.

„Sorry, die habe ich vergessen. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob die in deinem Job okay sind.“

„Eher nicht. Und wie sieht das traditionelle Auftritt eines Spielermanns aus?“

„Hm“, machte Chris, „keine Ahnung, von denen hört man so wenig. Kannst Matthias ja mal fragen.“

„Ob der es schon weiß? Jonas und er sind doch auch noch nicht so lange zusammen, oder?“

„Nein, nur ein paar Tage länger als wir. Aber wen willst du dann fragen? Vielleicht einen Ehemann einer Spielerin?“

Alex grinste. „Lieber nicht. Aber wenn du die Nummer von Matthias hast...? Vielleicht hat er ja Lust das Spiel mit mir zusammen zu gucken.“

„Gute Idee“ nickte Chris sofort. „Vielleicht ganz gut, wenn ihr da zusammen auftaucht...“

„Wieso? Ist nicht mein erstes Mal im Stadion Chris.“

„Ich weiß, aber...“ Chris stand auf und holte etwas aus einer Schublade. Eine Plastikhülle mit Schlüsselband daran.

„Aber was?“

„Deine Eintrittskarte. Spielerloge. Oder... oder ist das nicht okay?“, fragte Chris etwas unsicher.

Sofort strahlte Alexander. „Oh doch! Mehr als ok. Das ist voll geil!“

„Schön“, war Chris sichtlich erleichtert. „Damit kommst du in den VIP-Bereich und die Spielerloge. Da sind diejenigen, die nicht im Kader sind, und Freunde und Verwandte der Spieler. Naja, und die Prominenz des Vereins auch. Ist immer ganz nett da oben.“

„Dann ist es vielleicht doch ganz gut, wenn Matthias dabei ist.“

„Ich frag Jonas gleich“, meinte Chris und zog sein Handy heraus um seinem Kumpel eine Nachricht zu schreiben.

„Spielerloge“, murmelte Alex währenddessen. „Wow.“

Chris lächelte leicht. Nur in wenigen Situationen merkte er, dass Alex Fan war. Es war schön, dass sein Freund ihn nicht wie einen Star behandelte, sondern ganz normal, aber es war auch nett mal den Fan in ihm zu erleben. „Wie gesagt, das ist ganz...“ In diesem Moment meldete sich sein Handy.

Statt einfach auf seine Nachricht zu antworten, rief Jonas allerdings an.

„Hey“, grüßte Chris ihn kurz.

„Hey. Warum willst du denn Matthias Nummer?“

„Eifersüchtig?“

„Überrascht trifft es eher“, lachte Jonas. „Willst du mit Matti über mich herziehen?“

„Klar, oder ihm zuhören, wenn er sich ausheulen muss. Vor allem aber... ich habe Alex gerade die Karte für die Spielerloge gegeben - kommt Matthias auch?“

„Klar, der ist dabei. Und dein Alex traut sich allein nicht?“

„So würde ich das nicht sagen, aber ist doch angenehm, wenn man schon jemanden kennt.“

Jonas lachte. „Na dann will ich mal nicht so sein. Hast du was zu schreiben?“

„Ähm... Alex, dein Handy? Jonas will mir Matthias' Nimmer diktieren.“

„Hier“, sagte Alex und reichte Chris sein Handy.

Chris nickte kurz und tippte dann die Nummer und Matthias' Namen ein.

„Danke Jonas“, sagte Chris dann und verabschiedete sich.

Dann reichte er Alex das Handy zurück.

„Jonas ist echt überhaupt nicht neugierig, oder?“ fragte Alex.

„Nee, das war er noch nie“, grinste Chris. „Aber er ist ein echt guter Freund.“

„Glaub ich. Und man kann vermutlich viel Spaß mit ihm haben.“

„Ja, das, aber sich auch ernst unterhalten.“

Alex lächelte. „Das ist wichtig.“

„Ja, das ist wirklich wichtig. Hast... hast du so jemanden?“

„Ich glaube nicht in der Art, wie du Jonas hast. Das liegt allein schon daran, dass nicht so viele Leute von mir wissen.“

Chris nickte. „Und mit Marius ist es sicher auch nicht einfach...“

„Nein, eher schwierig. Ich glaube am ehesten... mein Jonas ist glaub ich Claudia. Wir kennen uns schon seit dem Sandkasten. Du lernst sie nachher übrigens kennen.“

„Ah, sie spielt auch in der Band? Wissen da alle von dir?“

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Claudia.“

„Okay - sollte ich ja wissen. Sind die anderen Kollegen?“

„Ja. Nur Claudia ist nicht von unserer Truppe. Sie ist Kosmetikerin.“

„Ich bin gespannt sie kennenzulernen.“

Alex lächelte. „Wollen wir dann langsam los?“

„Gern. Hast du alles, was du brauchst?“

Alex nickte. „Gitarre ist im Wagen, sonst brauch ich nichts.“

„Okay, dann los.“ Chris stand auf, und gemeinsam machten sie sich fertig gingen dann zu Alex' Polo.


	16. Bandprobe

Alex fuhr sie quer durch die Stadt, bis sie in einem Industriegebiet hielten. „Wir teilen uns den Raum mit mehreren anderen kleinen Bands“, erzählte Alex beim parken. „So ist die Miete für alle erschwinglich.“

„Ist doch gut, dann wird der Raum wenigstens oft genug genutzt.“

„Ja, es ist perfekt. Und hier stören wir auch niemand beim üben.“

„Ich bin schon total gespannt.“

Mit einem Lächeln führte Alex ihn zum Eingang und hoch in den zweiten Stock.

Hier öffnete er eine große Stahltür, und schon standen sie in einem überraschend gemütlichen Raum. Er war hell erleuchtet, es gab so etwas wie eine Bühne mit Mikrofonen und Boxen, aber auch eine recht große Sofalandschaft, eine Küchenzeile und zwei große Kühlschränke.

„Da sind wir“, sagte Alex. „Und ja, ich bin schon wieder der Erste. Das ist immer so.“

„Ist schön hier“, meinte Chris.

„Ja, wir haben auch lange danach gesucht. Wenn du was trinken möchtest, im rechten Kühlschrank ist Wasser und Cola in Dosen.“

„Trinken klingt gut.“ Chris ging zum Kühlschrank und holte sich ein Wasser heraus. „du auch?“

„Ja gern“, sagte Alex und lehnte seinen Gitarrenkoffer gegen die Bühne.

„Fang“, forderte Chris ihn auf und warf ihm eine kleine Flasche Wasser zu.

Alex fing die Flasche problemlos auf und trank dann durstig.

„Respekt“, murmelte Chris und trank nun selbst.

„Fangen klappt ganz gut, aber lass mich bloß nichts werfen.“

„Okay, fürs Werfen bin ich dann zuständig“, grinste Chris.

„Perfekte Arbeitsteilung“, lachte Alex.

Chris konnte nur zustimmen. „Und... was machst du, wenn du als erster hier bist?“

„Meistens klimpere ich schon mal ein bisschen vor mich hin.“

„Ich würde gerne was hören“, bat Chris ihn.

Alex lächelte. „Na dann“, sagte er und holte seine Gitarre aus dem Koffer.

Er setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker an der Küchenzeile und bat Chris auf dem Sofa Platz zu machen. Dann begann er zu spielen.

Erst spielte Alex nur ein paar Töne ohne das wirklich eine Melodie zu erkennen war. „Aufwärmübungen“, erklärte er Chris grinsend.

„Mach, das klingt schon ganz schön.“

„Hm, mal gucken, was spiel ich mal als erstes?“ murmelte Alex.

Chris sah ihn aufmerksam an. Es gefiel ihm, dass Alex etwas für ihn spielen wollte.

Alex überlegte noch einen Moment, dann fing er an zu spielen.

Es dauerte ein wenig, ehe Chris das Lied erkannte: More than words.

Chris lächelte. Es klang wirklich schön, wie Alex spielte.

Leise und ruhig spielte er. Zunächst sah er auf seine Finger, dann kurz im Raum herum, ehe er Chris direkt anblickte.

Chris schluckte bei diesem intensiven Blick.

Ihm wurde dabei ganz warm.

Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Poltern und laute Schritte, die die Treppe hochkamen.

Alex zuckte zusammen, er war wohl ganz in der Melodie versunken gewesen.

„Musst nicht aufhö... oh, wir haben Besuch!“

„Ja - hallo. Ich bin Chris“, stand Chris auf und stellte sich vor.

„Claudia“, sagte die junge Frau und lächelte ihn an. „Irgendwoher kenn ich dich...“

Chris grinste leicht. „Für meine Sangeskünste bin ich nicht bekannt - ich spiel Fußball.“

„Ha, jetzt weiß ich es! Du bist im WM-Finale k. o. gegangen.“

Chris grinste schief. Es war nicht besonders schön ausgerechnet dafür bekannt zu sein. „Jaaa genau der bin ich.“

„Claudi, sei nett“, sagte Alex und trat zu ihnen.

Etwas irritiert sah Claudia ihn an, dann grinste sie tatsächlich. „Echt?“, fragte sie nach.

„Ja, echt“, brummte Alex. Dann sah er zu Chris. „Claudia versteht absolut nichts von Fußball und guckt nur wenn WM oder EM ist.“

„Und wie kommst du hier in unseren Probenraum? Also, nicht, dass ich mich nicht über Besuch freue...“

„Durch die Tür“, sagte Chris trocken.

Claudia stutzte kurz, dann lachte sie auf. Es war ein fröhliches, sympathisches Lachen.

Auch Alex grinste breit.

„Schön, dass du bei uns reinguckst, Chris“, begrüßte sie ihn dann.

„Ich freu mich schon sehr“, sagte Chris.

„Dann müssen wir heute mal gucken, dass wir nicht zu schlimm rumklimpern.“

„Du meinst nicht so wie letzte Woche?“ fragte Alex grinsend.

„Bitte nicht - dieses Katzengejammer!“

„So schlimm?“ fragte Chris.

„Schlimmer“, sah Claudia ihn leidend an. „Tobias wollte unbedingt Xavier Naidoo imitieren. Er konnte es noch schlimmer als das Original.“

„Oh weia“, sagte Chris. „Das hört sich nicht gut an.“

„War es auch nicht. War schlimmer als dein Auftritt“, meinte Alex und grinste Chris an.

Chris streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Das war ein künstlerisch wertvoller Auftritt.“

„Ja, und für die Nachwelt aufgezeichnet.“ Als Claudia etwas fragend guckte, holte Alex sein Handy heraus, tippte etwas darauf herum und hielt es ihr dann hin.

„Oh“, machte Claudia nach einem Moment.

„Pah“, machte Chris. „Euch will ich nicht beim Fußballspielen sehen!“ 

„Nicht? Das wäre bestimmt lustig“, meinte Claudia.

„So lustig wie die Aufnahme meiner Sangeskünsten“, kommentierte Chris.

Claudia lachte, während im Hintergrund erneut Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören waren.

Schon wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und zwei Typen kamen herein einer mit dunklen Haaren und Vollbart, ein blonder, rasierter.

„Ich frag mich immer noch, wie ihr es pünktlich zum Dienst schafft“, grinste Alex kopfschüttelnd.

„Es bringt doch nichts, wenn wir total gestresst hier ankommen“, meinte der Blonde. „Das würde sich total auf die Musik auswirken. Außerdem sind es nur... sieben Minuten.“

„Jaja“, schnaubte Alex.

Erst jetzt schien der Dunkelhaarige Chris entdeckt zu haben. Er stutzte kurz, dann grinste. „Der Kramer?“, fragte er überrascht nach, „Christoph Kramer?“

„Ja, genau der“, grinste Chris schief. „Und du bist?“

„Andi. Wie kommst du hier her?“,

„Das habe ich Claudia schon erklärt. Durch die Tür. Durch Fenster fliegen mach ich nur an Neumond.“

Wieder wurde er angestarrt, dann lachte Andi los. „Du gefällst mir. Willst du mitmachen? Oder nur zugucken?“

„Ich gucke nur zu und gebe dann meinen Fachkommentar ab“, grinste Chris.

„Beim Fußball klappt das ja schon ausgesprochen gut“, meinte der Blonde. „Ich bin übrigens Tobias.“

„Ah, du bist also der, der schlimmer als Naidoo singt.“

„Wer hat das behauptet?“, fragte Tobias sofort.

„Wir verweigern die Aussage“, grinste Alex.

„Pah, das war großartig. Nur konntet ihr die Begleitung mal wieder nicht.“

„Wir wollten dich dabei nicht begleiten Tobi“, sagte Claudia.

„Spielverderber“, knurrte Tobi.

„Nein, wir haben Geschmack“, sagte Alex. „Also, wollen wir dann auch langsam anfangen oder machen wir heute ne Stehparty?“

„Nee, lasst uns mal loslegen.“ Die Jungs und Claudia nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Andi ging ans Schlagzeug, Claudia zog eine Abdeckung von einem Keyboard und schaltete es ein, Alex und Tobi nahmen ihre Gitarren. Ein paar Minuten spielten sie sich ein, und Alex und Tobias stimmten ihre Instrumente, dann legten sie los.

Chris machte es sich wieder auf dem Sofa bequem und versuchte Alex nicht die ganze Zeit anzuschmachten.

Die Musik gefiel ihm - es war eine recht rockige Mischung aus bekannten Stücken gemischt mit einigen Eigenkompositionen. Nach dem Einspielen, das etwa eine halbe Stunde gedauert hatte, begannen sie konzentrierter an Stücken zu arbeiten.

Chris lächelte leicht. Alex war unglaublich konzentriert bei der Sache. Und mit der Gitarre sah er verdammt sexy aus.

Er hätte ihn gleich hier und jetzt vernaschen können!

„So Jungs, Pause“, sagte Tobi schließlich. „Ich muss was trinken.“

„Gute Idee“, seufzte Andi und stand auf. Er steckte die Sticks in die hintere Hosentasche und ging direkt zum Kühlschrank.

„Für dich auch was Chris?“ fragte er.

„Ja, gern. Irgendwas ohne Alkohol...“

„Cola?“

„Ja, gerne.“

Andi holte ein paar Dosen aus dem Kühlschrank und warf Chris eine zu.

„Danke“, fing Chris sie auf und öffnete sie. Es zischte appetitlich, und jetzt merkte Chris auch, dass er ziemlichen Durst hatte.

Im nächsten Moment setzte sich Alex neben ihn - ebenfalls mit einer Dose in der Hand. „Und, wie gefällt es dir bisher?“ fragte er.

„Sehr gut. Macht Spaß - und ihr seid echt gut.“

„Danke“, sagte Alex lächelnd.

„Und jetzt sag uns mal, Alex, wie du dazu kommst, einen WM-Helden hier anzuschleppen“, forderte Tobi ihn auf.

„Chris hatte Zeit und Lust“, meinte Alex schulterzuckend.

„Und woher kennt ihr euch?“, wollte Andi wissen.

„Das ist ne gute Frage“, sagte Tobi.

„Fing damit an, dass ich Chris angehalten habe - totaler Verkehrsrowdy“, erzählte Alex. „Dann sind wir uns ein paar Mal über den Weg gelaufen und irgendwann haben wir uns dann unterhalten. Obwohl Chris echt nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen war. Immerhin muss er bald vier Wochen zu Fuß gehen.“

Tobi lachte auf. „Respekt! Du hast Chris echt den Lappen weggenommen?“

„Klar. Mit über Achtzig am Ortseingang. Da kann man nicht viel machen“, zuckte Alex mit den Schultern.

Andi nickte. „Stimmt. Und du hast ihm das einfach verziehen, Chris?“

„Irgendwann schon. Hat aber gedauert.“

„Alex hat dir erzählt, dass Andi und ich auch bei der Polizei sind?“

„Ja, hat er. Nur Claudia ist... normal.“

„Normal ist Claudi auch nicht“, schnaubte Alex.

„Nicht? Zumindest nimmt sie unschuldigen Menschen nicht einfach den Lappen weg.“

„Das stimmt“, grinste Claudia.

„Nee, da muss sie selbst aufpassen, dass ihr Lappen nicht wegkommt“ grinste Tobi.

„Da ich keinen habe, passiert das auch nicht.“

„Das sind die schlimmsten Beifahrer“, seufzte Andi.

„Mit dir fahr ich eh nicht mehr“, sagte Claudia und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Alex fährt auch nicht besser“, meinte Andi.

„Hey!“ protestierte Alex. „Ich fahr perfekt und halte mich an alle Verkehrsregeln.“

„An alle, die du für vernünftig hältst“, meinte Tobias.

„Ach?“ machte Chris und sah Alex an. „Soso, bist du also auch ein Verkehrsrowdie?“

„Niemals“, protestierte Alex. „Ich bin mir stets meiner Verantwortung bewusst. Meistens. Außer nachts um drei vor Kindergärten.“

Chris lachte auf.

„Na, die Kinder, die nachts um drei am Kindergarten rumlaufen, haben andere Probleme...“, meinte Alex dazu. „Außerdem ist Tobi auch nicht besser!“

„Hey, lasst mich da raus!“ lachte Tobi.

„Wieso? Du bist auch kein Unschuldslamm!“

„Und das nennt sich Polizei“, grinste Chris.

„Wir sind die schlimmsten“, grinste Andi ihn an. „Aber trotzdem lieb.“

„Manchmal“, sagte Claudia sofort. „Manchmal seid ihr auch ziemliche Idioten.“

„Und du magst uns trotzdem.“ Tobi grinste sie an, dann trank er sein Bier aus. Claudia sah die anderen auffordernd an. „Weiter?“

Alex und Andi nickte und auch Tobi stand wieder auf.

Chris machte es sich wieder auf dem Sofa bequem und sah den dreien beim Spielen zu.

Nach etwa 40 Minuten hörten sie schließlich auf. „War ne gute Probe Jungs“, sagte Claudia zufrieden. „Lag bestimmt an unserem Gasthörer.“

Dann wandte sie sich an Chris, „Kannst gern öfter mitkommen, wenn du Zeit hast.“

„Mach ich“, sagte Chris ohne Zögern. „Hat mir gut gefallen, was ihr gespielt habt.“

„Das freut uns alle“, meinte Claudia. „So, zusammenpacken, dann können wir los. Habt ihr euer Bier in die Liste eingetragen?“

„Ja, Mama“, sagte Andi.

Dafür bekam er von Claudia einen leichten Schlag an den Hinterkopf.

Die anderen hatten inzwischen angefangen zusammenzupacken.

Bald darauf verließen sie den Raum, und Claudia schaltete das Licht aus und schloss ab.

„Also, dann sehen wir uns nächste Woche wieder?“ fragte Andi.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss wohl arbeiten.“

„Ich auch“, sagte Tobi.

„Zu zweit lohnt nicht“, beschloss Claudia. „Dann machen wir wieder per WhatsApp einen Termin aus, ja?“

„Machen wir“, sagte Alex mit einem Lächeln.

Sie verabschiedeten sich, und Tobi und Andi gingen vor nach unten.

„Und es hat dir echt gefallen?“ fragte Alex Chris.

„Ja, ich mag eure Musik, und die Jungs sind nett. Und Claudia.“

„Das ist nett von dir“, grinste Claudia ihn an.

Chris lächelte sie an. „Ist aber doch so.“

„Du bist auch echt ok. Für nen Fußballer“, meinte Claudia zwinkernd.

„Danke... glaub ich“, grinste Chris sie an.

„Hey das war großes Kompliment aus Claudias Mund“, sagte Alex.

„Okay, dann akzeptiere ich das. Du bist auch ganz okay.“

Alex lachte. „Also wollen wir dann auch mal die Biege machen?“

Chris nickte. „Langsam bin ich auch müde.“

„Keine Ausdauer diese Sportler“, lachte Alex.

„Nee, ganz anders als große starke Polizisten“, grinste Chris.

„Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl als würde ich stören“, meinte Claudia.

Alex sah fragend zu Chris.

Chris zögerte, aber dann nickte er kaum merklich. Es wäre unfair, wenn Alex niemanden von ihm erzählen durfte. Und wenn Claudia wirklich schon seit dem Kindergarten kannte...

Für einen kleinen Moment lächelte Alex ihn an, dann blickte er zu Claudia. „Hat dich doch sonst nicht gestört...“

„Was hat mich sonst nicht gestört?“

Alex tastete nach Chris' Hand, ohne Claudia aus den Augen zu lassen.

Mit einem ziemlich nervösen Kribbeln im Magen drückte Chris Alex Hand.

Ganz langsam schlich sich ein Grinsen auf Claudias Lippen.

„Ehe du fragst, es ist noch ganz frisch“, sagte Alex.

„Es ist schön, dass du wieder jemanden hast, Alex“, meinte Claudia und sah Chris an.

„Ist es“, sagte Alex und zog Chris etwas an sich.

„Und du, Chris... ich vermute, du kennst die Mahnung?

„Kenn ich“, nickte Chris.

„Gut, dann halte dich dran.“

„Habe ich vor, keine Angst.“

„Dann ist gut. Ich lass euch dann wohl besser alleine - aber demnächst treffen wir uns auf einen Kaffee. Mit Kuchen okay?“

„Sehr gern.“

„Alex, wir machen da was aus, okay?“

„Ja doch Claudi“, lachte Alex. „Wir finden schon einen Termin.“

„Dann ist gut. Wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend... und ne schöne Nacht.“

„Verzieh dich“, grinste Alex und lehnte sich vor um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Bis bald“, verabschiedete sich Claudia.

„Sie ist wirklich sehr nett“, sagte Chris, als Claudia verschwunden war.

„Ja, ist sie wirklich. Immer für mich da, und ich für sie.“

„Das klingt gut“, sagte Chris und schmiegte sich an Alex.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich sie habe.“ Alex legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn näher. „Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe.“

Chris lächelte. „Wollen wir zu mir fahren?“

„Ja, das klingt gut“, stimmte Alex zu.

„Dann los. Und vergiss deine Gitarre nicht.“

„Ups“, meinte Alex, nahm sein Instrument und folgte Chris runter und zum Auto.

Alex verstaute seine Gitarre wieder im Kofferraum und fuhr sie dann ohne Umwege zurück zu Chris.

In der Wohnung angekommen setzten sie sich erst einmal aufs Sofa. „War schön, dass du heute dabei warst“, meinte Alex. „Und danke, dass ich Claudia von uns erzählen durfte.“

„Ich finde, ihr seid wirklich toll. Und hey, so ein Privatkonzert hatte ich bisher auch noch nie“, grinste Chris.

„So toll sind wir nicht. Aber es macht Spaß.“

„Es hat mir auch Spaß gemacht, ehrlich. Und ich fand euch sehr gut. Das nächste Mal bring ich Jonas mit, ok?“

„Ja, gerne. Wir haben gerne Gäste bei den Proben.“

Chris kuschelte sich an Alex Seite. „Und das mit Claudia... ist doch nur richtig, dass du auch jemanden zum reden hast.“

„Sie würde nie etwas sagen. Es weiß schließlich auch kaum jemand von mir.“

„Sie ist ein ziemlich taffes Mädel, oder?“

„Ja, hat auch schon einiges hinter sich. Miese Beziehung, dann pleitegegangen, noch nie miese Beziehung, aber sie hat sich immer wieder berappelt.“

„Na zum Glück hat sie dich.“

„Ja, ich habe immer versucht für sie da zu sein. Oft Hatz auch geklappt.“

„Dafür sind beste Freunde da.“

Alex lächelte. „Ja. sind sie.“ Er drehte sich zu Chris und küsste ihn leicht.

Chris schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

Er fühlte Alex' Finger im Nacken, wie sie ihn dort zärtlich kraulten.

Ganz langsam vertiefte Chris den Kuss.

Die Finger wanderten tiefer über seinen Rücken.

„Bett?“ wisperte Alex in den Kuss.

„Ja, Bett“, antwortete Chris leise und erhob sich, ohne den Kuss dabei zu unterbrechen.

Irgendwie schafften sie es so sogar ins Schlafzimmer.


	17. Spielen

Im Schlafzimmer begann Alex Chris zu entkleiden.

Ganz langsam. Erst das Shirt, dann die Jeans.

Immer wieder ließ er seinen Blick bewundernd über Chris' Körper streichen.

Schließlich begann auch Chris an Alex Klamotten zu ziehen und zu schieben.

„Lass, ich mach das“, wisperte Alex und zog sich ebenfalls schnell aus.

Chris lächelte ihn an und zog ihn wieder an sich.

Leise seufzte er, als er Alex' nackte Haut spürte.

Alex schlang die Arme um sie und ließ seine Finger wieder über Chris Rücken streichen.

Genießerisch seufze Chris.

Die Finger glitten nach unten, bis sie seinen Hintern erreichten.

„Da willst du hin?“, fragte Chris leise.

„Wenn du so fragst... ja“, raunte Alex.

Chris zögerte leicht.

„Aber es ist ok, wenn wir damit noch warten“, wisperte Alex.

„Ich... habe damit nicht so viel Erfahrung“, gestand Chris.

„Du warst bisher eher der aktive Part.“

„Ja, oder es gab keinen... aktiven Part.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Naja, halt Sex ohne... Eindringen.“

Alex nickte leicht. „Wir müssen das nicht tun Chris. Sex muss beiden spaß machen. Und... wir hatten bisher doch auch viel spaß.“

„Vielleicht bald mal“, druckste Chris herum.

„Hast du schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht?“

„Jonas und ich habs mal... ausprobiert, und ich... mochte es nicht.“

Erneut nickte Alex. „Ich liege auch nicht oft unten. Das war... mit Marius immer ein Problem. Er fand es unmännlich den passiven Part zu übernehmen.“

„Unmännlich würde ich jetzt nicht sagen, aber...nicht besonders geil.“

„Vielleicht, weil Jonas einfach nicht der richtige für dich war?“

„Ja, vielleicht. Wir hatten auch beide nicht so viel Ahnung.“

Alex lächelte leicht. „Hör zu, wir setzten uns damit nicht unter Druck. Wenn es sich richtig anfühlt, dann wird es passieren.“

„Okay - danke“, murmelte Chris.

Alex küsste ihn sanft. „Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken Chris.“

Chris schmiegte sich an ihn. Irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt noch viel wohler.

Alex streich ihm zärtlich und beruhigend über den Rücken. „Bevor ich meinen ersten Freund hatte, da... habe ich mir mal einen Dildo besorgt und damit geübt“, erzählte er dann.

Chris musste grinsen. „Geübt?“ Dann stellte er sich das bildlich vor - eine jüngere Version von Alex im Bett mit einem Dildo... ein heißes Bild entstand in seinem Kopf.

Alex nickte. „Ja klar. Ich wollte ja nicht als total grün hinter den Ohren rüberkommen. Außerdem wollte ich einfach wissen, wie es sich anfühlt.“

„Und... du mochtest es?“

Alex nickte. „Ja. Sehr sogar. Nur... macht mir der aktive Part noch mehr Spaß. Und ich muss denjenigen gut kennen, bevor ich...“

Chris nickte. „Irgendwann...“ und vorher würde er wohl auch mal mit einem Dildo... üben.

Alex lehnte sich vor. „Wir können auch zusammen... üben.“

Die Worte, leise und ein wenig rau in Chris' Ohr geraunt, machten Chris plötzlich unheimlich an.

„Ich habe da eine Kiste“, fuhr Alex fort. „Unter meinem Bett...“

„Mit... einem Dildo. und so“, vervollständigte Chis den Satz.

„Und so“, nickte Alex.

„Und so“, nickte Alex.

Chris merkte, wie er leicht errötete. Der Gedanke, zusammen diese Spielzeuge auszuprobieren, war unsagbar heiß.

Alex lachte leise und fuhr mit den Lippen über Chris Wange. „Ich mag es, wenn du rot wirst.“

Darauf grummelte Chris leise. „Ich nicht...“

„Muss dir nicht unangenehm sein“, flüsterte Alex.

„Ich find’s trotzdem doof“, murmelte Chris, war aber nicht mehr ganz so grummelig.

„Kann ich was tun, damit es dir wieder bessergeht?“

Etwas überrascht sah Chris ihn an. Alex war so lieb, so fürsorglich. Allein diese Worte, diese Erkenntnis brachten Chris dazu sich wieder besser zu fühlen. „Ist schon wieder okay“, murmelte er und schmiegte sich an Alex.

„Gut“, sagte Alex.

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, in dem Alex ihn einfach in Ruhe ließ, ehe weiche Finger über seinen Rücken streichelten.

Chris schloss die Augen und genoss die sanfte Berührung.

Ganz weich wurde er so liebkost, bis die Hand allmählich tiefer wanderte.

Chris atmete etwas schneller.

Jetzt küsste Alex ihn auch wieder, ganz leicht und zärtlich.

Sofort erwiderte Chris den Kuss.

Schnell wurde er leidenschaftlicher, und Chris drängte sich an Alex.

Langsam sanken sie nach hinten, bis sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen.

Noch immer streichelte Alex über seinen Rücken, nur langsam schoben sie sich tiefer zu Chris' Hintern.

„Da ist die freche Hand ja wieder“, wisperte Chris in den Kuss.

„Ja, aber sie ist jetzt nicht ganz so frech. Habe sie zurückgepfiffen.“

„Gut. Was sie bisher macht, gefällt mir auch.“

„Sag bescheid, wenn sie zu forsch wird, okay?“, bat Alex leise.

„Mach ich“, versprach Chris.

Alex nickte, dann rutschte er ein wenig von Chris ab und drehte ihn sanft auf den Bauch.

In Chris Magen kribbelt es nervös, aber er ließ Alex machen.

Er vertraute ihm, dass er nur tun würde, das Chris auch wollte.

„Entspann dich“, flüsterte Alex und strich ihm mit der flachen Hand über den Rücken.

„Ich versuchs“, murmelte Chris in das Kissen.

„Es passiert nichts, was du nicht willst.“

„Ich weiß“, bestätigte Chris und zwang sich ruhig zu werden.

Alex lehnte sich vor und küsste Chris rechte Schulter.

Die zarte Berührung half ihm beim Entspannen, besonders, als die Lippen dann weiter über seinen Körper strichen.

Langsam schloss Chris die Augen und gab sich völlig den Berührungen hin.

Irgendwann kamen auch Hände dazu, die Chris streichelten.

Über seinen Rücken, seine Seiten, dann weiter nach unten.

Schließlich küsste Alex seine Pobacken.

Chris keuchte leicht auf.

„Hm, gefällt dir? Mir auch“, murmelte Alex und küsste weiter die Haut.

Chris fühlte Alex weiche Lippen und das etwas rauere Gefühl der Bartstoppeln, die über seine Haut glitten.

Dann hörte er Alex leise seufzen.

Vorsichtig öffnete Chris die Augen und hob den Kopf an um zu Alex zu schielen.

Der hockte über ihm und küsste und liebkoste seinen Hintern.

Chris schluckte. Das sah ziemlich heiß aus. Und fühlte sich auch so an.

Unwillkürlich begann er sich gegen die Matratze zu bewegen.

„Na na, was machst du denn da?“ raunte Alex.

„Du machst da ja nichts.“

„Ich genieße!“

„Du genießt?“

„Ja klar. Du hast einen sehr sehr schönen Hintern. Rund und knackig und durchtrainiert.“

„Und du küsst ihn gern“, stellte Chris fest.

„Ich küsse alles an dir gern.“

„Dann... mach weiter“, forderte Chris ihn auf.

„Nur zu gern“, grinste Alex.

Dann beugte er sich wieder tiefer und küsste wieder seinen Hintern.

Chris seufzte, als er Alex Finger spürte, die nun ebenfalls über seinen Hintern glitten.

Er war wirklich entspannt, er hoffte, dass es so bleiben würde - und dass Alex da nichts versuchen würde.

„Dreh dich um“, raunte Alex plötzlich.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Chris die Worte verstand, und noch ein wenig länger, bis er seine Muskeln wieder so weit anspannen konnte, dass er sich umdrehen konnte.

Ein Teil von ihm war erleichtert, weil Alex wirklich nicht mehr versuchte, aber ein anderer Teil war etwas enttäuscht.

Vielleicht hätte es ihm ja doch gefallen...

Aber alle Gedanken verschwanden, als Alex Lippen sich um seinen Schwanz schlossen.

„Alex“, keuchte er auf. Es fiel ihm schwer ruhig zu bleiben und nicht in Alex' Mund zu stoßen.

Alex sah nach oben und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Dieser Blick war unheimlich heiß! Chris versuchte ihn anzulächeln, aber so ganz klappte das nicht.

Das Lächeln ging in ein Stöhnen über, als Alex ihn tiefer in den Mund nahm.

Es fiel ihm schwer nicht sofort zu kommen, und lange konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten.

Als Alex ihn auffordernd ansah, konnte er sich nicht mehr halten.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er.

Alex schluckte, dann ließ er Chris Schwanz langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten.

Atemlos sah Chris ihn an. „Wow“, hauchte er kaum hörbar.

„Hat dir also gefallen?“ grinste Alex.

„Es war heiß. Nicht nur das Ende.“

Alex schob sich nach oben und küsste Chris auf die Nase. „Das habe ich gehofft.“

„Du kriegst mich noch so weit“, grinste Chris und strich ihm mit einer Hand über den Nacken. „Und... du? Was ist mit dir?“

„Denk dir was Schönes aus“, meinte Alex.

Chris nickte leicht, dann setzte er sich auf.

Alex sah ihn fragend an. „Soll ich mich hinlegen?“

„Ja, leg dich hin und lass mich machen.“

„Ganz wie du befiehlst“, sagte Alex und legte sich auf den Rücken.

Chris nickte und leckte sich die Lippen. Dann beugte er sich über ihn und begann seine Brust zu küssen.

„Guter Anfang“, wisperte Alex.

„Was magst du sonst noch?“, fragte Chris leise

„Dich. Und sonst.… find’s einfach raus.“

Wow, so kurz und einfach, dieses Liebesgeständnis. Chris fühlte es heiß in seinem Bauch kribbeln und brauchte einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder Alex widmen konnte.

Alex lag da, auf dem Rücken und sah ihn abwartend und etwas ungeduldig an.

Noch einmal sah Chris ihn an, dann beugte er sich wieder tiefer und küsste seine linke Brustwarze.

„Das ist schon mal ein guter Beginn“, murmelte Alex.

Das Gefühl hatte Chris auch. Er küsste, sog und leckte weiter, während er mit der Hand die andere Brustwarze streichelte und leicht drückte.

„Mehr“, stöhnte Alex nach einem Moment. „Bitte... mehr...“

Für einen Moment löste sich Chris von ihm. „Was?“

„Mehr“, raunte Alex nur und hob dabei ungeduldig seine Hüften an.

„Wovon mehr?“, fragte Chris und biss vorsichtig in die Brustwarze.

„Über... überrasch mich“, keuchte Alex.

Chris nickte, biss noch einmal zu, dann löste er sich von der Brustwarze und rutschte tiefer.

Mit der Zunge fuhr er über die warme Haut, umkreiste Alex Bauchnabel und folgte dann der Haarspur weiter nach unten.

Immer wieder hörte er Alex leise stöhnen und keuchen, und das spornte ihn an weiterzumachen.

Statt sich direkt um Alex Schwanz zu kümmern, bedeckte er erstmal die Oberschenkel mit Küssen, während seine Hände über Alex Seiten strichen.

Er rutschte tiefer zwischen seine Beine und küsste sich dann erst langsam in die Mitte.

Schließlich berührte er mit den Lippen die Spitze von Alex Schwanz.

Ein lautes Keuchen war eindeutiges Zeichen, das er es richtig machte.

Trotzdem sah er kurz zu Alex hoch.

Dessen Augen waren leicht geschlossen, doch durch die Schlitze schien er Chris zu beobachten.

Sind deine nicht geschlossen?

Chris hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht als er Alex Schwanz langsam in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.

Immer wieder keuchte Alex auf, dabei hörte Chris immer wieder seinen Namen.

Das spornte ihn an und er sog immer stärker, während eine Hand begann leicht Alex Hoden zu berühren.

Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend ließ er einen Finger tiefer wandern.

Alex blieb entspannt.

Also streichelte er weiter die empfindsame Haut zwischen den Pobacken, während er weite Alex' Schwanz mit der Zunge liebkoste.

Also machte Chris weiter, liebkoste Alex' Schwanz, während er mit dem Finger die empfindliche Haut zwischen seinen Pobacken streichelte.

„Chris“, stöhnte Alex schließlich warnend.

„Hm?“, knurrte Chris fragend, er wollte Alex jetzt nicht aus dem Mund nehmen.

„Ich... komme gleich“, keuchte Alex.

„Hm“, machte Chris bestätigend und sog weiter, dabei massierte er jetzt etwas zielstrebiger die dünne Haut.

Nur wenige Sekunden später kam Alex mit einem heiseren Stöhnen.

Chris schluckte und leckte Alex sauber, ehe er zu ihm hochrutschte.

„Du hast offenbar auch sehr vorwitzige Finger“, raunte Alex mit einem Grinsen.

„Und die hat der Finger offenbar ziemlich gefallen?“

„Wie gesagt, manchmal genieße ich es unten zu liegen. Vor allem, wenn ich meinem Partner vertraue.“

„Und.... mir vertraust du“, wisperte Chris.

„Tu ich. Komisch oder, wo wir uns doch erst so kurze Zeit kennen...“

„Ich vertraue dir auch. Habe ich von Anfang an, sonst.… wären wir jetzt nicht hier.“

„Das stimmt“, sagte Alex und strich Chris über die Wange.

Unwillkürlich schloss Chris die Augen, das fühlte sich so schön an.

„Komm her“, wisperte Alex und zog Chris zu sich um ihn zu küssen.

Chris schmiegte sich gleich an ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.

Der Kuss war sanft und zärtlich.

Er zeugte von so viel Zuneigung - von Liebe?

Ja, irgendwie schon. Jedenfalls waren sie beide auf dem besten Weg dahin.

Chris fühlte zärtliche Finger in seinem Nacken und auf seinem Rücken.

„Schlafen?“ wisperte Alex kaum hörbar.

„Hm, ja, sollten wir.“

Alex lächelte und griff sich die Bettdecke um sie über ihre Körper zu ziehen.

Noch immer lag Chris eng an ihn geschmiegt.

„Schlaf gut“, wisperte Alex.

„Hm, du auch“, murmelte Chris träge.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war Chris eingeschlafen.


	18. In der Spielerloge

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten sie zusammen, dann mussten sie sich schon voneinander verabschieden - Alex musste zum Dienst, und Chris zum Training.

„Wir telefonieren heute Abend?“ fragte Alex, als er sich von Chris verabschiedete.

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Vielleicht sollte ich aber auch einen Ordnungshüter rufen, wenn Jonas mal wieder meine Zahnpasta nimmt... stiehlt...raubt.“

„Jonas klaut deine Zahnpasta? Ein übles Verbrechen“, grinste Alex.

„Oh ja, bisher habe ich mich ja nie getraut etwas dagegen zu tun, du weißt schon aus Scham.“

„Wie gut, dass ich jetzt da bin und dir bei solchen Problemen helfen kann. Ich werde sofort eine Razzia für besagtes Hotelzimmer des Jonas H. anordnen.“

„Danke. Es wäre mir aber lieber, wenn keine... Fremden von diesem Problem erfahren würden. Könnten Sie das vielleicht selbst machen, Herr... Inspektor? Oder wie spreche ich Sie an?“

„Inspektor klingt super“, meinte Alex. „Stimmt zwar nicht, aber klingt toll. Und natürlich werde ich die Razzia höchstpersönlich vornehmen. Genauso wie die... eindringliche Vernehmung des Opfers und einzigen Zeugens.“

„Dafür wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar.“

Alex lachte und küsste Chris.

„Also, wir telefonieren auf jeden Fall. Ich rufe dich an, ja? Wir machen oft noch was zusammen im Hotel, und da kannst du mich nicht erreichen.“

„Ok, dann warte ich sehnsüchtig auf deinen Anruf.“

„So machen wir das.“ Noch einmal küsste Chris ihn. „Jetzt müssen wir aber beide los.“

„Ist zu befürchten. Dann trainier schön. Bis heute Abend“, sagte Alex.

„Bis heute Abend“, lächelte Chris ihn an und verließ mit ihm zusammen die Wohnung.

Alex sah Chris kurz hinterher, ehe er in seinen Polo stieg und sich auf den Weg zum Revier machte.

Es fiel ihm wieder einmal nicht leicht, Chris in den Hintergrund zu schieben und sich nicht von ihm ablenken zu lassen.

Viel zu oft war das in den letzten Tagen passiert. Chris drängelte sich einfach immer und immer wieder in den Vordergrund.

Er musste sich immer wieder zur Ordnung rufen, gerade in seinem Job war es wichtig konzentriert zu bleiben.

Also schob er Chris so gut es ging nach hinten in seinen Gedanken und als er seinen Wagen parkte, war er völlig auf den neuen Tag konzentriert.

Es war ein stressiger Tag, besonders am Nachmittag, als für viele Menschen das Wochenende begann. Erst nach Feierabend rückte Chris wieder in den Vordergrund.

Es war der erste Abend in dieser Woche, den er allein verbringen würde.

Die letzten Tage war er wirklich verwöhnt worden. So würde es aber nicht weitergehen, sie würden bald mehr Zeit alleine verbringen müssen.

Er grinste schief. Warum musste er sich einen Freund suchen, der genauso beschissene Arbeitszeiten wie er selbst hatte?

Die nächste Woche würden sie sich kaum sehen können. Und morgen, an seinem freien Tag... nun, sie würden beide ins Stadion gehen...

Da fiel ihm ein, dass er ja Matthias noch anrufen wollte.

In der Mittagspause konnte er das endlich erledigen. Er zog sich in einen ruhigen Raum zurück - dem Vernehmungsraum, der gerade ungenutzt war - und wählte Matthias' Nummer.

„Eichmann?“ meldete sich Matthias nach einem Moment.

„Krämer“, nannte Alex seinen Namen und grinste

„Ah Alex, richtig? Jonas hat gemeint, dass du anrufen würdest.“

„Gut geraten“, lachte Alex. „Ja, genau, Alex. Schön, dass Jonas dich schon vorgewarnt hat.“

„Schön, dass du anrufst“, lächelte Matthias.

„Traust du dich auch nicht allein in diese Loge?“

„Doch tu ich, aber zu zweit ist es lustiger.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir den Weg zeigst. Ist für mich ne ganz fremde Welt da.“

„Das erste Mal ist es aufregend, aber das sind alles auch nur Menschen.“

„Du kennst die meisten ja... was sagen die denn, wenn du auf einmal da auftauchst?“

„Du kennst ja bestimmt einige von den Leuten da - und die wissen wer du bist. Meinst du, die finden das komisch, wenn du auf einmal da auftauchst?“

„Ich habe zum Glück ganz gute Kontakt zur Borussia und war schon öfter in der Loge. Außerdem bin ich dann immer privat da und nie als Reporter.“

„Dann kennst du dich ja aus und kannst mir notfalls den Weg zum Klo zeigen“, lachte Alex.

Matthias lachte auf. „Ja kann ich. Das ist aber nicht dein erstes Spiel im Stadion oder?“

„Nein, ich geh immer, wenn ich keinen Dienst habe. Aber dann in der Kurve.“

„Oh, richtiger Fan also.“

„Klar - ich kann aber nichts dazu, ich habs vererbt bekommen.“

Matthias lachte erneut. „Weiß das Chris?“

„Ja, habe ich ihm mal erzählt.“

„Und dein Lieblingsspieler?“

„Sagen wir mal so, ich habe mir nicht dem am unteren Ende der Skala ausgesucht. Chris spielte da schon vorher ganz weit vorn. Jetzt musst du natürlich nicht mehr nachfragen.“

„Du hast schon nen ganz guten Geschmack Alex. Aber Jonas kann Chris natürlich nicht das Wasser reichen.“

„Ich glaub, das müssen wir noch mal ausdiskutieren. Andererseits - bleib besser bei Jonas!“

„Habe ich vor, dein Chris ist vor mir sicher.“

„Puh“ machte Alex gespielt. „Also, wegen morgen - wollen wir uns vorher treffen?“

„Ja gern.“

„Hast du morgen was zu tun oder auch frei?“

„Ich habe frei. Zum Glück. War ne stressige Woche.“

„Wann und wo wollen wir uns dann treffen?“

„Wenn du mir deine Adresse gibst hol ich dich ab“, bot Matthias an.

„Klar, schick ich dir gleich zu. Und wann?“

„Das Spiel ist um 15:30 Uhr... soll ich so gegen 13 Uhr bei dir sein?“

„Prima. Gegessen oder ungegessen?“

„Ungegessen. In der Loge gibt es Essen. Und zwar sehr gutes.“

„Okay, ungegessen um eins bei mir - das klingt gut.“

„Schön. Ich freu mich. Und was hast du heute Abend noch so vor? Auf den Anruf von Chris warten?“

„Ja du doch sicher auch, oder? Also, auf den von Jonas.“

„Ja“, sagte Matthias seufzend. „Und komm mir dabei vor, als wäre ich wieder ein pickliger Teenager.“

„So sind wir wohl alle vier. Ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon.“

„Immerhin teilen sich die beiden ein Zimmer und können daher nachher problemlos mit uns telefonieren.“

„Ja, das ist echt gut. Ist doch blöde, wenn man sich dann im Bad verstecken muss oder so.“

„Obwohl die Vorstellung schon ganz lustig ist, wie sich die Profi-Fußballer zum telefonieren mit ihrem Liebsten aufs Klo verziehen müssen.“

„Oder im Sommer auf den Balkon.“

Matthias lachte leise.

„Aber so ist es schon schöner. Wenn man eingekuschelt ist im Bett und telefoniert.“

„Nette Vorstellung“, meinte Matthias.

„Ich habe das heute Abend jedenfalls vor.“

„Aber keine unanständigen Telefonate führen.“

„Nee, wir haben ja einen Aufpasser... ihr aber ja auch.“

„Keine Angst, alles bleibt jugendfrei.“

„Bei uns auch, versprochen.“

„Gut“, lachte Matthias. „Also, dann sehen wir beiden uns morgen?“

„Ja, ich schick dir die Adresse. Ich freu mich drauf.“ Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell, dann legte Alex auf. Es gab noch einiges zu tun in der Schicht, und so, wie es aussah, würde er wohl auch mal wieder länger arbeiten müssen.

Heute machte ihm das aber weniger aus, weil Chris nicht auf ihn wartete.

Schließlich saß er erst nach acht zu Hause, mit einem asiatischen Gericht aus dem Imbiss auf dem Schoß.

Im Fernsehen lief irgendeine Comedyshow, die er aber nicht wirklich aufmerksam verfolgte.

Er wartete sehnsüchtig auf den Anruf, aber der würde wohl noch dauern, fürchtete er.

Vermutlich würde es 10 Uhr werden.

Nach der Comedyshow sah er eine alte Folge Big-Bang-Therory, ehe endlich sein Handy klingelte.

Schnell nahm er das Gespräch entgegen. „Hi!“

„Hey“, hörte er Chris. „Sorry, dass es so spät geworden ist.“

„Ist doch kein Problem“, sagte Alex. „Hattest du einen schönen Abend?“

„Ja, war nett mit den Jungs. Jetzt sind alle auf dem Zimmer und säuseln ins Telefon.“

„Alle Mann?“

„Die meisten. Ein paar Singles gibt’s ja immer. Aber Jonas säuselt auch schon.“

„Du zerstörst mein Bild vom harten Fußballprofi“, lachte Alex.

„Die Harten sind die schlimmstem“, lachte Chris.

„Schon klar.“

„Und... wie war dein Tag?“, wollte Chris wissen.

„Lang und anstrengend. Und... ich habe dich vermisst als ich heute Abend nach Hause gekommen bin.“

Chris lächelte leicht. „Ich vermisse dich auch, Alex.“

„Ich habe heute Mittag mit Matthias telefoniert“, erzählte Alex.

„Oh, schön. Geht ihr zusammen hin?“

„Ja wir treffen uns morgen. Er holt mich um 13 Uhr ab.“

„Super. Schade, dass wir uns vor dem Spiel nicht sehen können.“

„Ja... aber morgen Abend gehörst du dann wieder ganz mir.“

„Hm“, machte Chris. „hoffentlich nach einem Sieg.“

„Das hoffe ich doch auch! Sonst sind wir wohl beide eher mies drauf.“

„Ich lenke dich dann ab.“

„Und ich dich“, grinste Alex.

„Hmm“, machte Chris leise. Man hörte ihm an, wie wohl er sich bei dem Gedanken fühlte.

„Vielleicht... nimmst du dein Spieltrikot mit nach Hause?“ schlug Alex vor.

„Oh“, machte Chris. „Okay, mach ich.“

„Sehr gut.“

Im Hintergrund hörte er Jonas' Stimme.

„Ok, ich habe Matthias versprochen das unser Gespräch jugendfrei bleibt, daran sollten wir uns wohl halten.“

Chris lachte. „Dann muss ich bei Jonas aber auch aufpassen.“

„Bewirf ihn mit irgendwas, wenn’s zu schlimm wird“, grinste Alex.

Er hörte es rascheln, dann lachte Chris. „Habe meine Socken gefunden. Die sind perfekt dafür.“

Alex lachte laut auf. „Das würde ich jetzt zu gern sehen.“

„Wie ich mit Socken in der Hand hier sitze und das Gespräch meines Zimmernachbarn bewache?“

„Und ihn dann damit bewirfst. Jonas Blick wird bestimmt sehr lustig sein.“

„Moment...“, grinste Chris. Dann raschelte es kurz, und Jonas schrie auf. Das Handy machte ein leises Geräusch, und Chris lachte auf. „Ja, perfekt. Moment, du kriegst ne Nachricht.“

„Ich bin gespannt“, grinste Alex.

Einen Moment später meldete sein Handy eine neue WhatsApp-Nachricht, die Alex gleich anguckte - und auflachte. Auf dem Foto war Jonas zu sehen, wie er völlig entsetzt in die Kamera blickte, eine weiße Socke hing auf seiner Schulter.

„Gut getroffen“, sagte Alex.

„Ja, ich find’s auch... Hey, Jonas“, protestierte Chris.

„Was hat Jonas angestellt?“ fragte Alex sofort. „Muss ich doch noch vorbeikommen und für Recht und Ordnung bei euch sorgen?“

„Ja, bitte. Ich wurde gerade mit einer Wasserflasche beworfen. Der wirft mit unverdaulichen Gegenständen! Rette mich!“

„Sag Jonas, ich habe hier gut funktionierende Handschellen und wenn er nicht an die Balkonbrüstung angekettet werden will soll er lieb sein.“

Chris kicherte. „Verschwendung“, wisperte er, dann sah er Jonas an. „Du sollst lieb sein, sonst kommt Alex mit den Handschellen. Und du übernachtest auf dem Balkon.“

„Haltet mich aus eurem Sexleben raus!“ rief Jonas laut genug das auch Alex es hören konnte.

Alex lachte. „Richte ihm aus, dass ich nur für Recht und Ordnung sorge.“

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde er mir das nicht glauben“, sagte Chris.

„Du musst überzeugender sein. Oder ich komm wirklich vorbei. Müsste mich nur kurz umziehen...“

„Dann will ich gar nicht überzeugender sein“, lachte Chris.

Auch Alex lachte auf, dann wurde er leise. „Ich vermiss dich“, gestand er.

„Ich dich auch“, flüsterte Chris zurück.

„Und bis morgen ist es noch verdammt lang.“

„Morgen Abend auch erst...“, seufzte Chris.

„Hmm... willst du dann zu mir kommen? Ich verwöhn dich dann ein bisschen.“

„Gern“, sagte Chris sofort.

„Schön, dann überleg ich mir was. Weißt du ungefähr, wann du da sein kannst?“

„Kommt drauf an, wie es so läuft. Ich schätze mal so... gegen 21 Uhr?“

„Okay, dann warte ich dann auf dich. Hast du nach einem Spiel auf irgendwas besonderen Hunger oder magst du irgendwas trinken?“

„Ein Bier wäre schon nicht schlecht und vielleicht ne Kleinigkeit zu essen.“

„Kriegen wir hin, auf jeden Fall.“ Chris gemütlich auf seinem Sofa, nach dem Spiel, das war ein schöner Gedanke.

Chris gähnte verhalten. „Ich fürchte ich muss langsam Schluss machen.“

„Oh ja, du brauchst heute deinen Schlaf. Ich... ich denke an dich. Und ich sehe dich dann morgen auf dem Platz.“

„Wenn ich überhaupt spiele. Das ist im Moment ja auch nicht immer der Fall.“

„Er muss dich spielen lassen, du bist schließlich einer der besten. Und das weiß er auch.“

„Hier spielen ein Haufen Jungs, die richtig gut sind. Und meine Leistungen schwanken manchmal einfach zu sehr.“

„Du bist doch jetzt total beflügelt“, meinte Alex mit einem Lächeln.

„Stimmt. Werde ich meinem Trainer sofort berichten“, lachte Chris.

Es kribbelte in Alex' Bauch, er liebte Chris' Lachen. „Und damit du dann auch wirklich gut bist, solltest du jetzt echt schlafen.“

„Ok, ich versuche es“, sagte Chris. „Schlaf du auch gut.“

„Bis morgen“, wisperte Alex ins Telefon, dann legte er auf.

Alex war tatsächlich etwas nervös, als er am nächsten Tag auf Matthias wartete. Er hatte sich etwas feiner, ordentlicher angezogen als sonst, er hatte auch auf das obligatorische Trikot verzichtet und trug nur einen Schal. Dann, endlich, klingelte es an der Wohnungstür, das musste Matthias sein.

„Hi“, begrüßte Matthias ihn lächelnd. „Was, gar kein Trikot?“

„ich dachte, das wäre in der Loge nicht angebracht... außerdem habe ich das richtige nicht.“

„Da muss Chris aber dringend Abhilfe schaffen. Aber ich habe auch kein Trikot an.“

Alex nickte. „Wenn ich heute Abend keins kriege, muss ich mir wohl eins im Fanshop holen.“

„Chris wird bestimmt schon daran denken. Er wird ja nicht wollen, dass du mit einem Trikot mit falschem Namen rumläufst.“

Das geht ja mal gar nicht“, grinste Alex ihn an. „Und Jonas - hat er schon für standesgemäße Kleidung gesucht?“

„Hat er“, nickte Matthias.

„Braver Junge. Aber du hast es nicht an.“

„Ich wollte nur dummen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen. Wenn ich als Reporter in die Loge mit einem Trikot komme, sieht das irgendwie blöd aus.“

„Stimmt. Mal gucken, ob ich nächstes Mal im Trikot komme - kommt ja irgendwie drauf an, was die anderen da so anhaben.“

„Sehr unterschiedlich. Aber es gibt immer einige Trikotträger dabei.“

„Nächstes Heimspiel dann...“, beschloss Alex, nahm seine Jacke, Geld, Handy, Schlüssel und nickte Matthias zu. „Wir können dann los.“

„Sehr gut. ich freu mich schon total auf das Spiel.“

„Ich mich auch. Ich freu mich auf jedes Spiel - wenn ich nicht gerade arbeiten muss, aber heute ist es schon noch was Besonders.“

„Klar, ist dein erstes Mal als Chris‘ Freund“, nickte Matthias und folgte Alex wieder nach draußen.

„Mein Wagen oder deiner?“, fragte Alex nach, ohne auf Matthias' Worte einzugehen. Allein der Gedanke verursachte Herzklopfen - dass Chris sein Freund war, und dass der nachher unten auf dem Rasen stehen würde.

„Ist mir eigentlich egal, aber ich glaub meiner ist besser - so nervös, wie du grad guckst“, lachte Matthias.

Alex grinste schief. „Ist halt alles noch neu...“

„Kann ich verstehen. Ich darf auch nicht zu sehr darüber nachdenken mit wem ich da zusammen bin.“

„In erster Linie ist er ja Chris. Oder in deinem Fall Jonas. Der Job ist ja zweitrangig. Aber manchmal ist es doch... total spannend und aufregend.“

„Also, mein Wagen?“ fragte Matthias.

„Ja, das wäre wohl gut.“

Matthias ging vor zu einem schwarzen Wagen, der direkt hinter Alex Polo parkte.

„Komm, steig ein“, forderte Matthias ihn auf, als er aufgeschlossen hatte.

Alex schob sich grade auf den Beifahrersitz, als sein Handy piepte und eine Nachricht anzeigte.

Neugierig zog er das Handy heraus und entsperrte das Display.

Es war eine kurze WhatsApp von Chris. [Hey, du bist jetzt bestimmt schon auf dem Weg ins Stadion. Genieß das Spiel. Ich freu mich auf heute Abend:)]

Ein weiches Lächeln legte sich auf Alex' Lippen. [Wir sind unterwegs. Ich freu mich auf das Spiel und heute Abend. Genieß du das Spiel auch - viel Erfolg!], tippte er.

„Hat Chris Sehnsucht?“

Alex holte Luft um zu widersprechen, dann wurde ihm klar, dass er sich vor Matthias sicher nicht verstellen musste. „Nicht nur er... und euch geht’s doch genau so.“

Matthias seufzte. „Oh ja. Ist schon fast peinlich wie sehr...“

„Wir sind frisch verliebt, da ist das normal. War für euch auch die erste... Trennung?“

Matthias nickte. „Wir sind ja nicht viel länger als ihr zwei zusammen.“

„Nur ein paar Tage, meinte Chris. Das passt ja wirklich gut.“

„Ja, wir sitzen also im gleichen Boot.“

„Ich glaube, es ist gut, dass wir das auch wissen. Das mit dem gleichen Boot.“

Matthias sah kurz zu ihm. „Ist es wirklich.“

„Ist auf Dauer sicher nicht einfach mit den beiden. Bei dem Job.“

„Unsere Jobs sind auch nicht einfach...“

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Aber wenn wir uns anstrengend, wird’s gut gehen.“

„Wir wissen ja wofür wir es tun.“

„Für Chris lohnt es sich“, stellte Alex fest.

Matthias lächelte. „Für Jonas auch. So einen Mann findet man nicht an jeder Straßenecke.“

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht“, stimmte Alex zu. Inzwischen waren sie am Stadion angekommen.

Dank Matthias Presseausweis fanden sie einen guten Parkplatz und stiegen aus. „Bäh, kalt“, brummte Matthias.

„Wir kommen doch gleich ins Warme - anders als die anderen Leute hier. Die werden noch frieren…“

„Wenn das Spiel gut ist, merken die das auch nicht mehr.“

„Beim Spiel nicht, aber auf dem Weg nach Hause hast du Angst, dass deine Füße zerbrechen, weil sie tiefgekühlt sind.“

Matthias lachte. „Oh ja, allerdings. Das habe ich auch schon das ein oder andere Mal hinter mir.“

„Aber heute werden wir ja verwöhnt.“ Alex zog seinen Schal fester um den Hals, dann gingen sie zum Eingang für die Logen.

„Deine Karte“, erinnerte Matthias ihn leise, als sie vor dem Eingang standen. Er war doch sehr anders als die normalen Eingänge, die Alex sonst benutzt hatte. Eine junge Frau in schwarzem Kostüm begrüßte sie, kontrollierte die Karte, dann wurde ihnen der Weg in die Spielerloge erklärt. Sie stiegen einige Treppen hoch, die ebenfalls so gar nicht nach Stadion aussahen, und gingen dann einen hellen und freundlichen Gang entlang. Hier war es schon ein wenig mehr wie im Stadion, zumindest standen hier Menschen mit Schals und vereinzelt auch Trikots herum.

Rechts gingen Türen zu den Logen ab, jede Loge war beschriftet mit dem Namen und Logo die jeweiligen Mieter.

Schließlich kamen sie zu einer etwas größeren Loge, über der das Logo der Borussia angebracht war. Matthias schob Alex vor sich her in die Loge, in der schon einige Personen standen oder saßen. Alex erkannte den einen oder anderen Spieler und Funktionär des Vereins.

„Vielleicht wäre ich doch lieber im normalen Bereich des Stadions geblieben“, murmelte Alex. Er fühlte sich nicht so, als würde er hierhergehören. Und bestimmt fragten sich alle, wer er war und was er hier zu suchen hatte.

„Einmal tief durchatmen“, raunte Matthias ihm zu. „Sind auch nur Menschen hier...“ Er ging auf eine junge Frau zu, die ein Baby auf dem Arm trug. „Hallo Sandra“, begrüßte er sie und stellte dann Alex vor. „Sandra ist die Frau von Tobias Sippel. Und das hier ist Alex, ein Kumpel von Chris Kramer.“

„Hallo Alex“, sagte Sandra mit einem Lächeln. „Schön dich kennenzulernen. Der kleine Mann hier ist übrigens Lenn.“

„Das ist aber ein besonders süßes Kerlchen“, meinte Alex, und das war Lenn auch wirklich. Dunkle Haare und ein wirklich süßes Babygesichtchen. „Hallo Lenn.“

Lenn strahlte ihn an.

„Nehmt euch doch erstmal was zu essen“, forderte Sandra sie auf, „Es ist mal wieder der Hammer. So gut möchte ich auch mal kochen können...“

„Stell dein Licht nicht so unter den Scheffel“, sagte Matthias. „So weit ich weiß, schwärmt Tobias von deinen Kochkünsten.“

„Muss er ja, sonst koch ich nichts mehr“, grinste Sanda. Sie gefiel Alex, sie war offen und hatte einen sympathischen Humor.

Matthias lachte und sah Alex an. „Also, Hunger?“

„Ja, schon... ich denke, wir gucken mal...“

Matthias schob Alex leicht vorwärts in Richtung des Buffets.

Es war ein warm-kaltes Buffet, und es fiel Alex schwer sich zurückzuhalten und seinen Teller nicht gleich ganz vollzufüllen. Wie Sandra angekündigt hatte, schmeckte es großartig.

Langsam ließ auch Alex Nervosität etwas nach.


	19. Das Spiel aus anderer Perspektive

Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich wieder zu Sandra, die ihren Kleinen Sohn inzwischen in den Kinderwagen gelegt hatte. Sie unterhielten sich, bis es voller wurde und die allgemeine Spannung stieg

„So gleich kommen die Jungs zum warmmachen“, sagte Matthias.

Sofort setzte das aufgeregte Kribbeln wieder ein.

Alex bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Auch wenn es schwer war. Vor allem, als endlich die Mannschaft unter großem Applaus zum warmmachen kam.

Sofort suchte er nach Chris und konnte den Blick dann kaum von ihm lösen.

„Aber nicht anfangen zu sabbern“, wisperte Matthias neben ihm.

„Hm“, machte Alex, dann verstand er und grinste. „Gleichfalls!“

Matthias lachte leise. „Ok, wir sind beide stark und lassen uns nichts anmerken.“

Alex nickte leicht, dabei blickte er weiter auf das Spielfeld. Es war wirklich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass sein Freund da unten auflief, dass alle ihn bejubelten und bei der Verlesung der Aufstellung seinen Namen brüllten.

„Chris spielt nicht von Anfang an“, murmelte Alex als nun endlich die Aufstellung eingeblendet wurde.

Matthias nickte etwas abwesend - Jonas stand in der Startelf, und er freute sich sichtlich darüber.

Alex seufzte tief. Chris hatte ja schon fast damit gerechnet, trotzdem war er enttäuscht, dass sein Freund nun wirklich auf der Bank platz nehmen musste.

Wenn er Chris' Körperhaltung richtig interpretierte, war auch sein Freund enttäuscht - zumindest schlich er nach dem Einlaufen zu seinem Platz. Dann konnte Alex ihn nicht mehr sehen, da der Regenschutz über der Ersatzbank im Weg war.

„Du kannst echt stolz auf ihn sein“, sagte Matthias neben ihm leise. „Viele an Chris Stelle hätten schon laut gemurrt oder Ansprüche gestellt. Aber er stellt sich total in den Dienst der Mannschaft.“

„Aber es schmeckt ihm trotzdem nicht.“

„Das wäre auch komisch, wenn es das täte.“

„Klar. Aber... ist nicht schön ihn so zu sehen.“

„Er kommt bestimmt rein. Und dann muss er einfach zeigen, wie gut er ist. Und das ist er, dass weiß jeder.“

Alex nickte. „Er ist einer der besten.“

„Außerdem ist er ein Dickkopf. Der weiß schon, wie man sich durchbeißt.“

Erneut nickte Alex. Dann konzentrierten sie sich auf das Spiel. Neben ihnen hatte Sandra Platz genommen, ohne Lenn, dafür mit einem Babyphone in der Hand. Der Kleine schlief wohl im Kinderwagen hinter ihnen in der Loge.

Wenige Minuten später liefen die beiden Mannschaften ein. „Das wird kein einfaches Spiel“, meinte Matthias. „Augsburg ist immer ein unangenehmer Gegner.“

„Trotzdem werden sie es schaffen. Ich tipp auf ein 2:1.“

„Ich sag 1:0“, grinste Matthias. „Yann wird heute keinen Ball reinlassen.“

„Na, mal sehen. Hauptsache, sie gewinnen heute.“ Danach sah es aber zunächst nicht aus, die Borussia war zwar sichtlich besser und häufiger gefährlich, es kam aber nichts Zählbares dabei heraus.

„Ach du scheiße“, murmelte Matthias, als Jonas kurz vor dem Halbzeitpfiff auch noch einen Elfer verschoss.

„Shit“, meinte auch Alex. Der Elfer war zwar nicht schlecht geschossen, aber der Augsburger Torwart Kobel hatte gehalten.

„Na da wird jemand nachher gute Laune haben...“

„Musst ihn halt ablenken. Und wenn sie dann nachher gewonnen haben, denkt keiner mehr dran“, versuchte sich Alex zuversichtlich.

„Dazu müsste dann jemand von den feinen Herren da unten mal treffen“, schnaubte Matthias.

„Tja, wenn Tobi auf dem Platz stehen würde, dann würde es schon drei zu null stehen“, grinste Sandra sie an.

„Seit wann schießt Tobi denn bitte Tore?“ fragte Matthias.

„Nun, wenn er spielen könnte, hätte er zumindest theoretisch die Chance... lass mich doch, ist einfach doof, wenn er auf der Bank sitzt.“

Alex lachte leise. „Ok, einigen wir uns darauf, wenn Tobi und Chris spielen würden, würde es besser laufen.“

„Definitiv“, stimmte Sandra zu. Der Pausenpfiff erlöste sie und die anderen Zuschauer, und sie gingen wieder rein in die Loge.

„Tja... das kann jetzt nur besser werden“, sagte Matthias. „Magst du auch ein Bier, Alex?“

„Ja, dass kann ich jetzt gebrauchen.“

„Und für dich Sandra?“

„Apfelschorle, das wäre lieb.“

Matthias nickte und bahnten sich einen Weg zu einer der Kellnerinnen um ihre Bestellung aufzugeben.

„Kommt sofort“, versprach die Frau, und tatsächlich kehrte sie zurück, kaum, dass Matthias wieder bei Sandra und Alex stand.

„Der Service hier ist echt super“, meinte Alex.

„Anders als unten, hm?“, grinste Sandra ihn an.

„Ja, da muss man selbst holen und anstehen. Und das anstehen ist manchmal nicht lustig.“

„Vor allem, wenn man dann erst nach Anpfiff wieder an seinem Platz ist und das einzige Tor des Spiels verpasst hat.“

„Das ist mir mehr als einmal passiert“, nickte Alex leidend.

„Also gut, dass Chris dich hier reingebracht hat, hm? Und mit Sandra ist es ja auch echt nett.“

Alex lächelte. „Ja ist es. Ich versteh gar nicht, wie so eine nette Frau es ausgerechnet mit einem Torhüter aushält. Die sollen ja alle ein bisschen... seltsam sein.“

Sandra seufzte leidend, dann musste sie aber grinsen. „Man muss sie halt zu nehmen wissen.“

„Ach ja? Das klingt spannend.“

„Ich glaub, Torhüter sind gar nicht so schlimm. So ein Mittelfeldspieler, der auf der Bank sitzt, ist auch nicht besser.“

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. Er musste vorsichtig sein, mit dem was er sagte. Nicht das Sandra auf falsche Gedanken kam. „Chris und ich kennen uns noch gar nicht so lange, deshalb weiß ich nicht, wie er nach so einem Spiel drauf ist.“

„Nach einer Niederlage sind sie wohl alle gleich“, seufzte Sandra. „Egal ob sie gespielt haben oder nicht.“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ist bei mir nach einem schlechten Tag auf der Arbeit auch nicht anders.“

„Oder nach einem schlechten Spiel“, meinte Matthias. „Geht mir jedenfalls so.“

Alex nickte. „Stimmt, das kann einem die Stimmung auch ganz schön verhageln.“

„Du hast dann aber nicht zusätzlich einen mies gelaunten Spieler zu hause“, meinte Sandra. „Aber ich muss sagen, seit Lenn da ist, ist es viel besser geworden.“

„Echt?“ fragte Matthias.

„Ja - wenn Tobi rumzickt, drück ich im den Kleinen in den Arm, und schon ist der Fußball nicht mehr wichtig.“

„Ich glaub es geht weiter“, sagte Matthias grinsend.

„Oh ja - geht schon mal vor, ich guck noch mal kurz zu Lenn, dann komm ich nach“, bat Sandra.

Alex und Matthias nickten und gingen zurück zu ihren Plätzen.

Zu Alex' Freude lief jetzt auch Chris mit auf, zumindest die zweite Hälfte des Spieles würde er mitspielen.

„Na jetzt kann’s nur besser werden, hm?“ fragte Matthias.

„Es wird besser - jetzt, wo Chris mitspielen darf.“

Tatsächlich wurde das Spiel besser, die Borussia erarbeitete sich so manche Chance, bis endlich zehn Minuten vor Ende der Ball im Tor landete. In der letzten Sekunde der Nachspielzeit traf dann Patrick noch einmal, so dass sie mit einem nicht unverdienten, aber doch glücklichen Sieg nach Hause gingen.

„Und jetzt schnell ab nach Hause?“ fragte Matthias grinsend.

„Dauert doch noch, bis die beiden kommen. Da müssen wir nicht hetzen.“

„Stimmt auch wieder“, seufzte Matthias.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Sandra und einigen anderen Leuten, dann verließen sie gemeinsam das Stadion. „Und? Was habt ihr beide noch so vor?“, fragte Alex.

„Jonas kommt zu mir, wenn die hier fertig sind“, sagte Matthias. „Und bei euch?“

„Chris kommt auch zu mir, ich habe ihm versprochen, ihm nach dem Spiel einen schönen Abend zu machen. Will uns was kochen und so.“

„Und zum Glück haben sie gewonnen, so dass es wirklich ein schöner Abend werden kann.“

Alex nickte. „Bin ich auch froh drüber. Auch, wenn’s doch recht knapp war.“

„Am ende zählen nur die drei Punkte“, grinste Matthias.

„Ja, und die tun richtig gut.“ Inzwischen hatten sie Matthias' Wagen erreicht und stiegen ein.

„Ich hoffe ja, dass wir am Ende der Saison wieder international dabei sind“, sagte Matthias während er den Wagen startete. „Das sind immer ganz besondere Spiele.“

„Ja, das macht besonders viel Spaß. Und wenn man es dann schafft mal mitzufahren.“

„Klappt das bei dir denn überhaupt?“

„Selten. Ich habe halt oft Dienst am Wochenende, aber wenn man nett fragt, tauscht auch mal jemand. Dafür mach ich Ostern und Weihnachten und so. Aber oft genug sehe ich die Spiele von außen - das nächste Heimspiel dann auch.“

Matthias sah ihn fragend an. „Wie meinst du das?“

Alex sah ihn von der Seite an. „Hast du schon mal die Polizisten gesehen, die vor dem Stadion stehen?“

„Da bist du dabei?“

„Ja, da bin ich mit dabei. Zum Glück nicht bei jedem Spiel, aber schon recht oft.“

„Nicht grad ein einfaches Einsatzgebiet stell ich mir vor“, sagte Matthias.

„Kommt drauf an. In den meisten Fällen reicht es, Präsenz zu zeigen. Aber es sind immer welche dabei, die die Polizei hassen. Außer, sie brauchen mal selbst Hilfe... dann kommen sie wieder angekrochen.“

Matthias nickte. „Kann ich mir vorstellen.“

„Schlimm sind aber eigentlich die, die Hilfe brauchen und trotzdem pöbeln oder aggressiv werden. Aber genug von mir - du schreibst dann heute noch einen Artikel übers Spiel?“

„Nein, heute war ich privat hier“, sagte Matthias. „Das ist auch mal ganz schön.“

„Dann waren wir zwei Privatmänner, die ein Spiel genießen konnten. Und die heute Abend ihre Lieben betüddeln. Du kannst mich übrigens hier gleich rauslassen.“

„Ok“, sagte Matthias und hielt an einer freien Stelle am Fahrbahnrand.

„Dann wünsch ich euch einen schönen Abend, euch beiden“, wünschte Alex.

„Euch auch“, sagte Matthias.

„Danke... Man sieht sich“, verabschiedete sich Alex und stieg aus. Kurz sah er Matthias nach, dann ging er die paar Meter zu seinem Zuhause.

Es war wirklich ein netter Nachmittag mit Matthias und Sandra gewesen.

Sehr viel schöner als er erwartet hatte.

Er hatte befürchtet, dass der Tag in der Loge irgendwie steif und verklemmt werden würde, aber so war es nicht gewesen. Es war locker und entspannt gewesen - mit verdammt gutem Essen.

Er freute sich jetzt schon auf das nächste Heimspiel - wenn er nicht arbeiten musste. Jetzt aber sollte er sich langsam mal um den Abend kümmern.

Immerhin wusste er schon, was er kochen wollte. Ein schönes Chili. Eins der wenigen Gerichte, die er wirklich gut konnte. Und es war perfekt, weil es einfach vor sich hin köcheln konnte, bis Chris irgendwann kam.

Und auch das Bier, das Chris sich gewünscht hatte, passte dazu. Also briet er Hackfleisch an, gab Mais und Bohnen und so einige Gewürze dazu, dann ließ er den Topf auf niedriger Temperatur auf dem Herd.

Mit einer Apfelschorle machte er sich vor dem Fernseher bequem und schaute sich den Rest der Sportschau an.

Hin und wieder stand er auf um das Chili umzurühren, ansonsten entspannte er.

Und wartete ziemlich sehnsüchtig auf Chris.

Es war schon halb zehn, als es endlich klingelte. Er sprang auf und eilte zur Wohnungstür.

Ein lächelnder aber ziemlich müder Chris stand vor ihm.

„Hey“, strahlte Alex ihn an und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Schön, dass du da bist.“

Chris schmiegte sich an ihn. „Mhm, das tut gut...“

„Ja, das tut es“, murmelte Alex und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

„Das war ein echtes Mistspiel“, brummte Chris. „Auch, wenn wir gewonnen haben.“

„Ihr habt es lange spannend gemacht“, stimmte Alex zu.

„Unnötigerweise. Hätte Jonas den Elfer verwandelt...“

„Du hast ihm da hoffentlich keine Vorwürfe gemacht?“

„Quatsch. Die macht er sich schon selbst genug. Elfer schießen hat immer auch ne Menge mit Glück zu tun.“

„Eben, das wollte ich hören. Gerade, wenn der Torwart das Glück hat und hält.“

„Matthias wird jedenfalls ganz schön trösten müssen.“

„So schlimm? Ich meine, ihr habt doch gewonnen, es kam ja nicht auf das Tor an.“

„Fußballer sind halt sehr sensibel.“

„Oh ja, du kleines Sensibelchen... magst du die Schuhe ausziehen und es dir auf dem Sofa bequem machen?“

Chris nickte sofort.

„Dann ab mit dir - ich komm gleich mit Essen nach.“ Alex ging in die Küche, nahm das Chili vom Herd und brachte es mit Tellern ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hm, das riecht... nach Chili“, stellte Chris fest. „Lecker!“

„Füll dir schon mal auf, ich hol noch was zu trinken.“

Chris nickte und füllte schnell zwei der Teller mit dem köstlich duftenden Chili.

Dann kam Alex schon zurück, mit Gläsern, Bier- und Apfelschorleflaschen auf einem Tablett.

„Du bist mein Held“, sagte Chris mit einem Strahlen.

„Du bist so leicht zu verwöhnen.“

„Und da soll nochmal jemand sagen, wir Fußballer sind schwer zufriedenzustellen.“

„Ein bisschen Chili, ein Bier - ist doch machbar“, grinste Alex und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Und du. Du bist sozusagen die Kirsche auf dem Eisbecher.“

Alex lächelte ihn verliebt an. „Die bin ich gerne.“

„Wie hat dir der Tag denn eigentlich so gefallen?“ fragte Chris.

„War aufregend. Erst dachte ich echt, ich wäre auf der falschen Party, aber dann hat Matthias mich Sandra vorgestellt. Sippel. und dann war es echt nett.“

„Sandra ist ein Schatz. Hatte sie den Knirps dabei?“

„Ja, der ist ja wohl zuckersüß. Hat aber dann das ganze Spiel über geschlafen.“

„Lenn ist ein lieber Junge. Und hat jetzt schon mehr Haare als sein Papa“, grinste Chris.

„Boah, bist du fies“, lachte Alex.

„Der kommt nicht von mir. Den hat Patrick neulich so neben rausgehauen.“

„Und was hat Tobias dazu gesagt?“

„Gesagt hat er nichts. Aber Patrick musste sehr schnell laufen. Wirklich sehr, sehr schnell.“

Alex muss auflachen.

„Ärgere nie einen Torhüter“, sagte Chris zwinkernd.

„Merke ich mir. Aber es gibt wohl ein Gegenmittel: Sandra meint, sie muss ihm nur den Kleinen in den Arm drücken.“

Chris nickte. „Angeblich haben Babys diesen Effekt ja nur auf Frauen, aber komm mal mit einem in ne Kabine voller Fußballer...“

Alex lachte. „Sind sie alle so wild auf ihre Zwerge?“

Chris nickte. „Ist aber bei jedem Baby so, dass der Mannschaft vorgestellt wird.“

„Ist bei den superharten Polizisten nicht anders. Jedes Baby ist ein Highlight.“

„Ja, wir sind so einfach zu manipulieren“, lachte Chris.

„Ich kann dich nur mit Essen manipulieren. Klappt das wenigstens?“

„Oh ja. Das Chili ist großartig.“

„Schön. Bier dazu?“

„Gern.“

Alex öffnete zwei Flaschen und goss das Bier ein. „Prost. Auf euren Sieg.“

„Auf unseren Sieg. Und auf einen schönen Abend.“

„Ja, auf einen schönen Abend.“ Ganz sachte stieß Alex sein Glas gegen Chris', dann trank er.

Auch Chris nahm einen Schluck und lehnte sich dann an Alex Seite.

„Müde?“, fragte Alex leise.

„Eher erschöpft.“

Behutsam legte Alex einen Arm um ihn. „Dann mach es dir mal gemütlich.“

„Mhm, darauf freu ich mich schon den ganzen Tag.“

„Auf mein Chili?“, fragte Alex mit einem Grinsen nach und küsste Chris' Hals.

„Nein, jedenfalls nicht nur.“

„Ich habe mich auch den ganzen Tag auf dich gefreut.“

„Ich habe dir übrigens was mitgebracht.“

„Mitgebracht?“, fragte Alex nach.

Chris nickte. „Ja.“

„Und was?“, fragte Ales neugierig.

„Guck nach.“

„In deiner Tasche?“

Chris nickte grinsend.

„Muss dich dafür ja loslassen“, meinte Alex, stand dann aber auf und holte Chris' Tasche.

Chris hatte schnell den Rest seines Chilis aufgegessen und sah Alex dann lächelnd dabei zu, wie er die Tasche öffnete.

Oben auf lag ziemlich zerknautscht und irgendwie feucht ein Stück weißer Stoff.

„Ist das.…?“ fragte Alex.

Chris nickte. „Von heute.“

„Wie cool“, wisperte Alex und holte das Trikot vorsichtig aus der Tasche.

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete Chris ihn.

"Matthias und ich hatten tatsächlich darüber gesprochen, dass ich noch kein Trikot von dir habe", erzählte Alex. 

"Ja, und das geht ja mal gar nicht!", meinte Chris. 

"Deshalb hatte ich heute im Stadion auch kein Trikot an." 

"Das ist gut - du darfst nur noch meins tragen." 

"Und am besten werde ich es nie waschen", grinste Alex. 

"Oh je.. ich glaub, das ist nicht so gut. Kannst mich aber gern mal ungewaschen haben." 

Alex lachte laut auf. "Ich hab dich gern... verschwitzt", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern. 

"Rrrrrrr", machte Chris, dann brach er in Gelächter aus. "Hab aber leider schon geduscht nach dem Spiel" 

"Na daran können wir ja was ändern. Also, dass du wieder schön verschwitzt ist." 

Chris grinste wieder, "Mal gucken, ob ich noch... leistungsfähig bin." 

"Was? Die 90 Minuten haben dich fertig gemacht? Außerdem hast du ja nur 45 Minuten gespielt", grinste Alex zurück. 

"Psychisch", behauptete Chris. "Das war verdammt anstrengend in der ersten Hälfte." 

"Frag mal uns Zuschauer", brummte Alex.

"So schlimm wie unten kann es gar nicht sein. Außerdem bist du doch heute mit Essen und so verwöhnt worden." 

"Stimmt. Das Essen war ziemlich lecker. Gelitten haben wir aber trotzdem."

"Also einigen wir uns, dass wir beide gelitten haben." Chris stellte seinen geleerten Teller auf den Tisch. "Und dieses Essen war auch sehr lecker." 

"Das freut mich", sagte Alex.

"Es ist schön, wenn man nach einem Spiel nicht alleine ist", murmelte Chris und lehnte sich an ihn. 

Alex legte seinen Arm um ihn.

Er fühlte, wie sich Chris gemütlich an ihn kuschelte. 

"Hinlegen oder lieber noch ein bisschen fernseh gucken?" fragte Alex leise.

"Hm... für Hinlegen muss ich erstmal aufstehen, oder?", knurrte Chris. 

"Leider ja."

"Hmm... nee, lass uns noch mal hier sitzen bleiben. Ist nur ein kurzes Tief, dann werde ich schon wieder wacher." 

Alex lachte leise. "Wollen wir dann noch was gucken?"

"Ja, auf was hast du Lust?" 

"Was lustiges?" schlug Alex vor.

"Ja, dann werd ich auch wieder wacher. Such mal was aus." 

Alex nickte und streckte sich um die Fernbedienung zu kommen.

"Sexy", grinste Chris, als ihm dabei das Shirt etwas hochrutschte. 

"Hm?" fragte Alex.

"Das hier", meinte Chris und strich mit einem Finger über Alex' Seite. 

Alex gab einen genüsslichen Laut von sich. "Mach so weiter und der Fernseher bleibt doch aus."

Chris zögerte einen klitzekleinen Moment, dann streichelte er noch einmal über die Stelle, dann schob er eine Hand etwas weiter, unter den Stoff des Shirts. 

Alex schloss die Augen und ließ die Fernbedienung wieder auf den Tisch fallen.

Die warme Hand schlich sich weiter über seine Haut. 

Ohne zu Zögern zog sich Alex schnell das Shirt über den Kopf. 

"Hmmm, das gefällt mir", raunte Chris und richtete sich etwas auf. Er wollte mehr von Alex' Haut berühren können. 

"Bedien dich", wisperte Alex.

Chris lächelte und rutschte näher an Alex heran.

Alex blieb ganz still sitzen und wartete gespannt ab.

Zarte Finger streichelten über seinen Rücken und seine Seite, und irgendwann folgten den Fingern weiche Lippen.

Alex seufzte und eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf Rücken und Armen.

Langsam krochen die Lippen höher und küssten dann seinen Nacken.

Alex lehnte den Kopf zur Seite damit Chris mehr Platz hatte.

Inzwischen schmiegte sich Chris an Alex' Rücken und küsste jetzt die empfindliche Haut hinter seinem Ohr.

Alex stöhnte leicht aus. „Pulli aus“, raunte er.

Für einen kleinen Moment wurde es kühl an Alex' Rücken, und er hörte es Rascheln, dann fühlte er Chris' nackte Haut.

„Besser. Viel besser.“

„Hm, ja, ist es“, stimmte Chris ihm zu.

„Mach weiter“, forderte Alex.

Also küsste Chris ihn weiter, während seine Finger nach vorne wanderten.

Erneut schloss Alex die Augen und lehnte sich etwas weiter nach hinten.

Ganz leicht fuhren Chris' Finger über Alex' Brust, streichelten die Haut und ertasteten dann die Brustwarzen.

Sofort stöhnte Alex auf.

Chris grinste leicht und machte dort weiter - es schien Alex ja sehr gut zu gefallen.

Und ihm gefiel es auch. Die Nähe, die Wärme von Alex Haut und die mal leisen, mal lauten Töne die Alex von sich gab.

Unwillkürlich schmiegte er sich enger an Alex, rückte näher und drängte vor allem seine Hüfte an ihn.

„Ich... ich glaub, die Jeans muss auch weg“, wisperte Alex.

Wieder löste sich Chris von ihm und zog sich aus. „Du auch...“

Alex nickte und stand auf um schnell die Hose los zu werden.

Komplett nackt setzte er sich wieder auf das Sofa, wieder mit dem Rücken zu Chris.

Sofort schob sich Chris wieder an ihn.

Er fühlte Alex jetzt noch viel deutlicher, und das machte ihn ungeheuer an.

„Gott ja“, murmelte Alex und schob sich noch enger an Chris.

Auch Chris drängte sich näher und begann schließlich sich leicht gegen Alex zubewegen.

Alex stöhnte heiser und streckte einen Arm nach hinten um Chris zu berühren.

Mit einer Hand massierte der weiter Alex' Brustwarze, die andere schob er tiefer zwischen seine Beine.

Einladend spreizte Alex seine Beine.

So eng wie möglich drängte sich Chris an ihn.

Dabei ließ er seine Hand nun endgültig zwischen Alex Beine rutschen.

„Ja“, raunte Alex langgezogen.

„Das gefällt dir, hm?“ fragte Chris und strich mit einem Finger über Alex Schwanz.

„Das - und du hinter mir auch.“

Chris keuchte leicht und schloss seine Finger um Alex Schwanz.

Mit einer Hand reichte Alex nach hinten, er legte sie auf Chris' Hintern und zog ihn näher.

Deutlich spürte er nun Chris harten Schwanz an seinem Hintern.

Es war etwas mühsam, aber es tat so gut ihn so zu fühlen. Und stöhnen zu hören.

„Gott Chris, mehr“, stöhnte Alex.

Er fühlte, wie Chris sich hinter ihm bewegte, und auch die Hand um seinen Schwanz beschleunigte sich.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Alex mit einem lauten Keuchen kam.

Er fühlte, wie Chris sich noch ein paar mal gegen ihn bewegte, dann kam er ebenfalls.

Schwer atmend ließ sich Alex nach hinten sinken. „Das war heiß...“

„Oh ja...“, murmelte Chris. Er wischte seine Hand kurzerhand an Alex' Bauch ab und hielt ihn dann einfach fest.

Nach einem Moment drehte Alex den Kopf und küsste Chris etwas schief auf den Mund.

Träge schmiegte sich Chris an ihn. „Hmm... jetzt bin ich wieder müde...“

„Ich auch“, grinste Alex.

„Aufstehen und duschen?“, schlug Chris vor. „Und dann ins Bett?“

„Hört sich gut an“, nickte Alex.

„Meinst du, wir passen beide in die Dusche? Ich find das irgendwie schön... auch wenn ich nicht mehr zu vielem in der Lage bin.“

„Probieren wir es einfach aus“, lachte Alex.

Chris nickte, dann erhob er sich langsam. Als er vor dem Sofa stand, hielt er Alex eine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Sobald Alex wieder stand, schmiegte er sich an Chris.

„Hm“, machte Chris genießerisch. Es tat gut Alex so zu spüren. Erst nach einer Weile ließ er Alex wieder los, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zum Bad.

Alex Bad war nicht grade groß, aber wenn sie sich ein bisschen aneinanderdrängten würde es mit dem gemeinsamen Duschen schon klappen.

Glücklicherweise waren sie ja schon nackt und brauchten sich nicht mehr in dem kleinen Bad auszuziehen, so dass sie bald darauf in der engen Dusche standen. Warmes Wasser lief über ihre Körper und streichelte sie.

„Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, schlaf ich hier im stehen ein“, murmelte Chris und gähnte.

„Na komm, wir sind sauber genug, hm?“, machte Alex und schaltete das Wasser ab. Er drängte sich an Chris vorbei und verließ die Dusche, dann kehrte er mit einem großen, weichen Handtuch zurück, mit dem er Chris abtrocknete.

„Hast du morgen noch frei?“ fragte Chris und gähnte erneut.

„Tagsüber schon noch. Muss dann um fünf auf der Wache sein. Du musst sicher zum Training?“

„Nur Regeneration um 11 Uhr. Den Rest des Tages und Montag haben wir frei.“

„Das klingt doch nicht schlecht“, meinte Alex. Er hatte Chris inzwischen abgetrocknet und nahm sich selbst ein frisches Handtuch. 

„Ja, da haben wir immerhin den halben Tag für uns.“

„Das ist schön“, nickte Alex. „So, und nun ab ins Bett, ja?“ Er schob Chris vor sich her ins Schlafzimmer.

Nur wenige Minuten später lagen sie beide im Bett, aneinander gekuschelt und zugedeckt.

„Solche Spieltage mach ich“, murmelte Chris müde.

„Spieltage an denen du gewinnst?“

„Und hinterher mit einem tollen Mann im Bett liege.“

„Die gefallen mir auch sehr.“

„Dann sollten wir das öfter wiederholen.“

„So oft wie möglich. Quasi ständig.“

„Bin dafür“, stimmte Chris zu. „Und dann schlafen...“

„Dann schlaf gut“, wisperte Alex.

„Hm, du auch“, nuschelte Chris träge.

Chris schloss die Augen und es dauerte nur gefühlte Sekunden, bis er eingeschlafen war.


	20. Morgen zu zweit

Chris schlug die Augen auf. Er war noch ein bisschen müde, hatte aber ausgesprochen gut geschlafen. Klar, er hatte ja auch bei Alex geschlafen. Und der schien noch neben ihm zu liegen, jedenfalls war es an seiner Seite schön warm. Chris drehte sich vorsichtig zur Seite, um ihn nicht zu wecken, und sah - in geöffnete Augen, de ihn anblickten.

„Guten Morgen“, flüsterte Alex.

„Guten Morgen“, wünschte auch Chris, seine Stimme klang noch etwas rau, und er räusperte sich. „Bist du schon lange wach?“

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur ein bisschen.“

Chris lächelte - es war ein schönes Gefühl, dass Ales ihn wohl betrachtet hatte. H

Hätte er schließlich auch gemacht.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?“ fragte Alex.

„Ja, richtig gut. Wie hätte ich auch schlecht schlafen können - bei dir?“

Alex lächelte. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben. Ich schlafe auch viel besser, wenn du bei mir bist.“

Chris lächelte leicht. „Schade, dass es die nächsten Nächte nicht geht.“

Alex nickte. „Ja. Wird ne harte Zeit.“

„Wir sehen uns ja nachmittags, oder?“

„Natürlich. Das wäre sonst ja richtig beschissen.“

„Schön“, lächelte Chris. „Wie spät ist es?“

„Wir haben bestimmt noch ganz viel Zeit, ehe du aufstehen musst.“

„Und dann bin ich auch nicht lange weg. Bisschen laufen, ne Massage, dann wars das schon.“ Dass er normalerweise noch in die Sauna gehen würde, verschwieg er Alex lieber.

Alex schnaubte. „Da massiert dich doch hoffentlich ne Frau, oder?“

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben nur Männer. Der eine ist schwul... und sieht ziemlich gut aus.“ Chris sah Alex herausfordernd an. „Nee, Moment, der eine ist schwul, der andere sieht gut aus.“

„Wie wärs wenn ich dich massiere?“ fragte Alex grinsend. „Dann können sich der hübsche und der schwule um wen anders kümmern.“

Chris lachte, „Naja, darf ich erstmal zu unseren Profis, und dann kannst du ran?“

„Hm... dann lässt du aber schön die lange Unterhose an!“

„Hast so eine leicht schlabbrige, bisschen vergilbt und mit Eingriff?“

Alex schüttelte sich. „An sowas will ich nicht mal denken.“

„Darf ich dann in Shorts hin?“

„Na gut“, seufzte Alex gespielt.

„Danke“, strahlte Chris ihn ebenso gespielt an.

Alex lachte und lehnte sich vor um ihn küssen.

Nur zu gerne erwiderte Chris den Kuss - und erinnerte sich erst dann, dass er vorher mal die Zähne putzen sollte.

„Also, was hältst du von Frühstück ehe du losmusst?“ fragte Alex.

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee“, stimmte Chris zu.

„Habe ich mir gedacht. Wie gut, dass ich gestern genau für so einen Fall eingekauft habe.“

„Du bist ein Held.“

„Ja, das ist mein Job“, grinste Alex.

„Ja, das ist es wirklich.“ Dass es nicht besonders heldenhaft ist, armen Fußballern den Führerschein wegzunehmen, sagte er lieber nicht.

Alex lehnte sich erneut vor und küsste ihn kurz. „Dann geh du mal ins Bad und ich kümmre mich um das Frühstück.“

„Ja, mein Held.“

„Dann ab mit dir.“

Chris küsste ihn noch einmal kurz auf die Wange, dann beeilte er sich ins Bad zu kommen.

Auch hier beeilte er sich. Er wollte so viel Zeit wie es nur ging mit Alex verbringen.

Schlimm genug, dass er die nächsten Nächte alleine verbringen musste.

Als er schließlich aus dem Bad in die Küche kam, war Alex noch mitten bei den Vorbereitungen.

„Kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte er gleich.

„Nö“, sagte Alex. „Setz dich einfach hin und sieh gut aus.“

„Wenn du meinst, dass ich das kann?“

„Damit wirst du überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten haben.“

„Und ich guck meinem gutaussehendem Freund zu wie er mir Frühstück macht? Ich kann mir unangenehmeres vorstellen.“

Alex lachte. „Kaffee oder Tee?“ fragte er dann.

„Kaffee, bitte.“

Alex nickte und startete schnell die Kaffeemaschine.

Es war eine klassische Filtermaschine, ganz anders als Chris Automat. Aber der Kaffee durftet gut, und auch der Rest des Frühstücks gefiel ihm.

„Ich hoffe du bist nicht einer der Nutella-Fußballer“, sagte Alex. „Das Zeug hasse ich wie die Pest.“

„Das ist gut so. Ich ess das Zeug viel zu gerne und sollte nicht.“

„Ernsthaft?“ fragte Alex. „Ihr Fußballer esst das Zeug wirklich?“

„Die meisten Leute mögen das Zeug, oder? Sind nur wenige, die es wirklich oft essen. Max Kruse zum Beispiel...“

„Das ist bestimmt erst so, seit er hier aus Gladbach weg ist“, behauptete Alex. „Jedenfalls war er hier nie so pummelig wie jetzt in Bremen.“

„Er darf da wohl so ziemlich machen, was er will - und damit ist er glücklich und gut.“

„Hier wäre er trotzdem besser aufgehoben“, meinte Alex. „Also... magst du was Süßes zum Frühstück oder eher herzhaft?“

„Beides. Erst bisschen was Süßes zum Wachwerden, und dann was Herzhaftes zum Fitwerden.“

„Dann habe ich hier Himbeer-Marmelade oder Honig für den süßen Teil“, sagte Alex. „Und Käse und Schinken für den herzhaften.“

„Himbeermarmelade ist toll, damit fange ich gern an.“

Alex lächelte. „Der Kaffee ist auch gleich fertig.“

„Dann können wir ja gleich anfangen.“

Alex nickte und holte wenig später den Kaffee. Dann setzte er sich zu Chris an den Tisch.

Erst einmal probierte Chris den Filterkaffee, der erstaunlich gut schmeckte, dann begann er seinen Toast mit Butter und Himbeermarmelade zu bestrechen.

Alex nahm sich vom Honig und biss genüsslich ab.

Dann leckte er sich über die Lippen - und machte Chris dabei ganz hibbelig.

„Der ist wirklich gut“, sagte Alex.

„Ja...“, raunte Chris ziemlich abgelenkt.

„Auch mal probieren?“

„Hm, ja“, nickte Chris und beugte sich vor.

Grinsend tauchte Alex einen Finger in den Honig und hielt ihn Chris an die Lippen.

Chris schluckte, dann öffnete er leicht den Mund und sog Alex' Finger in den Mund.

Auch Alex schluckte sichtbar.

Mit der Zunge strich er den Finger entlang und sog dann noch ein wenig fester.

„Gott“, raunte Alex.

Noch einmal leckte Chris den Finger entlang, dann öffnete er die Lippen und ließ den Finger hinausgleiten.

„Mehr?“ fragte Alex mit belegter Stimme.

Chris nickte, er traute seiner Stimme gerade nicht besonders.

Alex tunkte den Finger erneut in den Honig, dann führte er ihn zurück zu Chris Mund.

„Gott“, raunte Chris und nahm den Finger wieder in den Mund. Erst schmeckte er köstlich nach Honig, dann mindestens ebenso gut nach Alex.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, muss ich dir ne Entschuldigung für deinen Trainer schreiben“, murmelte Alex.

„Du bist Polizist, du kannst das.…“

Alex lachte heiser. „Chris konnte leider nicht kommen, weil ich ihn an mein Bett fesseln musste. Meinst du, dass würde dein Trainer akzeptieren?“

„Der will wissen, was ich angestellt habe, damit du deine... Handschellen... rausholst.“ Handschellen, er sollte besser nicht daran denken.

„Du hast einfach zu sexy ausgesehen, als du am Frühstückstisch gesessen hast.“

„Und das ist ein Grund mich zu verhaften?“

Alex nickte. „Natürlich. Ich... kann so einen sexy Kerl doch nicht einfach in die Öffentlichkeit lassen. Was da alles passieren könnte! Auffahrunfälle, Leute die gegen Laternenpfähle rennen, in Ohnmacht fallende Mädchen.“

„Spieler, die am Kopf getroffen auf dem Platz umkippen... Nee, Moment, das soll ich ja gewesen sein.“

Alex lachte laut auf. „Deine eigene Sexiness hat dich umgehauen?“

„Ja, was sonst? Der Gegner?“

„Ich dachte, es wäre der Ball gewesen, aber gut, ich finde die neue Erklärung viel passender“, grinste Alex.

Chris lachte. „Ball und Gegenspieler. Aber das war nur Tarnung.“

„Spinner“, meinte Alex mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

„Habe dich auch lieb“, grinste Chris - und stockte dann. So hätte die erste Liebeserklärung nun nicht rauskommen sollen.

Alex lächelte nur und zog ihn dann zu einem Kuss zu sich. „Das ist gut. Ich dich auch.“

Chris reichte über den Frühstückstisch und griff nach Alex' Hand. „Hätte trotzdem romantischer sein können...“

„Viel wichtiger ist, dass es ehrlich gemeint ist“, sagte Alex.

„Und das ist es, wenn’s so spontan und unpassend kommt“, nickte Chris.

„Ganz genau.“

„Auf jeden Fall finde ich es total schön mit dir.“

Alex drückte Chris Hand. „Ich auch. Deshalb fällt es mir auch schwer, das jetzt zu sagen, aber du musst glaube ich langsam los.“

„Doof... aber wir sehen uns ja nachher wieder. Soll ich gleich wieder hierherkommen?“

„Klar. Bei dem Wetter lohnt es sich eh nicht was draußen zu unternehmen da können wir uns auch einen gemütlichen Tag in der Wohnung machen.“

„Das klingt schön, darauf kann ich mich freuen, wenn ich gleich durch den Regen laufen muss.“

„Du armer Kerl. Ich mache es mir solange auf dem Sofa gemütlich“, grinste Alex breit.

Chris knurrte leise. „Und denkst wenigstens an mich?“

„Die ganze Zeit.“

„Dann ist gut - ich denke auch an dich“

„Aber nicht, dass du deswegen irgendwo gegen läufst. Ich mag dein hübsches Köpfchen genauso wie es ist, ohne Beulen.“

„Ich sag Jonas, dass er auf mich aufpassen soll.“

„Sehr gut“, sagte Alex zufrieden.

Chris stand auf und trat auf Alex zu. Zärtlich küsste er ihn. „Wir sehen uns später“, verabschiedete er sich.

„Bis später“, sagte Alex.

Chris sah ihn noch einmal kurz an, dann ging er raus, nahm seine Sachen und verschwand aus Alex' Wohnung.

Mit einem Lächeln räumte Alex zusammen und macht es sich dann auf dem Sofa bequem, so, wie er es Chris schon erzählt hatte. Schließlich hatten sie noch einen gemütlichen Nachmittag zusammen, ehe sein Dienst ihnen immer wieder dazwischenkommen würde.


	21. Niederlage mit Randale

ochen hatten Alex und Chris jede Gelegenheit genutzt um zusammen zu sein. Mal bei Chris, mal bei Alex, und hin und wieder auch mit Jonas und Matthias. Jetzt stand das Heimspiel gegen die Hertha an. Schon gestern Abend war Chris ins Hotel eingezogen und hatte am Abend ein sehnsüchtiges Telefonat mit Alex geführt. Heute würde sein Freund ihnen nicht zusehen können, da er im Dienst war.

Der Gedanke daran machte ihn noch immer unruhig. Alex war für das Spiel eingeteilt worden.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl ihn da draußen zu wissen, nicht in seiner üblichen Uniform, sondern quasi in Rüstung mit Helm, Weste und allen möglichen anderen Schützern.

„Hey, hör auf die Sorgen zu machen“, sagte Jonas leise. „Alex passt schon auf sich auf.“

„Kann er das in seinem Job? Kommt ja nicht drauf an, was er macht...“

„Trotzdem weiß er doch was er tut und wie er sich in extremen Situationen verhalten muss. Außerdem bleibt es heute bestimmt ruhig.“

„Ja, wir können es nur hoffen.“ Chris seufzte. Er würde erstmal auf der Bank sitzen und dabei wohl eher an Alex denken und sich Sorgen machen als auf das Spiel zu achten.

„Versuch nicht so besorgt zu gucken“, sagte Jonas. „Die Jungs fangen schon an sich Sorgen um dich zu machen.“

„Wenn ich in der zweiten Hälfte reinkomme, dann denk ich hoffentlich an was Anderes. Das Spiel zum Beispiel.“

„Das wäre nicht schlecht“, schnaubte Jonas.

„Ich tu mein Bestes“, versprach Chris und atmete tief durch. Er würde nach der Halbzeit eingewechselt worden und musste die Gedanken an Alex nun echt zur Seite schieben.

Aber es war schwer. Er machte sich einfach Sorgen um ihn. Polizist zu sein, war nicht ungefährlich und leider kam es bei Fußballspielen ja immer wieder zu Ausschreitungen.

Vermutlich steigerte er sich da in etwas rein, meist passierte nichts - das hatte auch Jonas immer wieder gesagt - dennoch fühlte er sich einfach unwohl.

Immerhin ging es nun endlich los. Das Spiel würde ihn hoffentlich etwas ablenken.

Er hörte die Gesänge von den Rängen - und sah den Ball, den Rasen, die Mit- und Gegenspieler, und tatsächlich schaffte er sich zumindest einigermaßen auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren.

Das war allerdings eher gruselig. Berlin war besser. Viel besser.

So ungern er es zugab, hatten sie verdient verloren. Das 0:3 war etwas zu hoch, aber damit mussten sie leben.

Er hatte selbst einen solchen Bockmist gespielt nachdem er zur Halbzeit eingewechselt worden war. Als hätte er noch nie einen Ball gesehen!

So war er froh, als das Spiel abgepfiffen wurde, und sie nach einem kurzen Winken in die Kurve in den Katakomben verschwinden konnten.

„Na das war ja beschissen“, murmelte Jonas.

„Ach, erzähl mir was Neues“, grummelte Chris.

„Mein Freund schreibt einen Artikel über das Spiel. Das wird noch viel lustiger.“

„Sei lieb zu ihm, dann verreißt er uns ja vielleicht nicht.“ Inzwischen waren sie in der Mixed-Zone angekommen. In den Nischen standen schon die Journalisten und baten um Interviews. Nebenbei lief das aktuelle Fernsehbilder verschiedener Sender auf Monitoren.

„Du meinst ich soll ihn mit Sex bestechen?“ fragte Jonas mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Wäre mal eine Maßnahme...“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das hilft...“

Chris sah abgelenkt zur Seite. Auf einem der Monitore liefen offenbar Nachrichten, Vermummte, die von Polizisten nur mit Mühe in Schach gehalten wurden.

„Verdammt“, flüsterte er und trat unwillkürlich näher an den Monitor heran.

In diesem Moment durchbrachen die Randalierer die Reihe der Polizisten, einige der Uniformierten gingen zu Boden und wurden rücksichtslos überrannt.

Chris hatte das Gefühl als würde ihm das Herz stehen bleiben.

Die Polizisten trugen Helme und Visiere und andere Schutzkleidung und waren nicht zu erkennen, aber das machte es nicht besser.

Einer von ihnen könnte Alex sein. Sein Alex, der da zu Boden gegangen war. Der nun vielleicht schwer verletzt war!

Alles nur, weil irgendwelche Idioten Scheiße bauen wollten, sich in der Gruppe stark fühlten, und das ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Am liebsten wäre Chris sofort nach draußen gelaufen um nach Alex zu suchen.

Diese Idioten, diese Arschlöcher, diese... Chris fehlten die Worte... „Herr Kramer, würden Sie...?“, wurde er von einem Journalisten von der Sportschau angesprochen.

„Was?“ fragte Chris und riss sich mühsam von dem Monitor los.

„Ein kurzes Interview zur Niederlage?“

„Sie wollen jetzt was zum Spiel fragen? Haben Sie gesehen, was da draußen los ist? Da werden Menschen verletzt!“

„Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie auch darüber sprechen.“

„Was muss ich dazu noch sagen? Diese Idioten, die sich Fußballfans nennen, prügeln auf sich und die Polizei ein.“

„Einen Moment“, bat der Journalist, zog Chris in eine der Nischen und hielt ihm ein Mikrophon hin. „In diesem Moment kommt es zu Ausschreitungen vor dem Stadion. Was sagen Sie zu dieser Art von Fußballfans?“

„Das sind keine Fans und die gehören in kein Stadion“, sagte Chris wütend. „Die Polizisten da draußen riskieren ihr Leben, um ein paar Idioten daran zu hindern sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen. Und am Ende sprechen dann alle wieder von übertriebener Polizeigewalt. Aber wie es den Beamten da geht, das interessiert niemanden. Oder ihren Familien und Freunden!“

Der Journalist sah ihn etwas irritiert an. „Sie klingen persönlich betroffen“, stellte er fest.

„Ich bin... ich... jeder sollte davon betroffen sein.“

„Das ist wahr, nur wenige denken an die Konsequenzen für die Polizisten.“

„Ja“, sagte Chris leise und dachte wieder an Alex. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert.

Das Mikrophon wurde ihm weiter unter die Nase gehalten. „Kein Wunder, dass Sie sich da Sorgen mache. Ein guter Freund? Oder ein Verwandter?“

„Herr Kramer hat jetzt einen Termin“, hörte Chris plötzlich Matthias Stimme hinter sich. „Sorry, Herr Kollege, aber ich muss Ihnen Herrn Kramer jetzt entführen. Exklusiv-Interview, Sie wissen schon.“ Matthias griff Chris fest am Arm und zog ihn so mit sich.

Chris ließ sich recht willenlos mitziehen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Matthias neben ihm aufgetaucht war.

„Na, du willst dich heute ja um Kopf und Kragen reden“, murmelte Matthias, während er ihn weiter mit sich zog.

„Hast du das gesehen? Was da passiert ist, da draußen? Was die mit Alex machen?“

„Ich habe alles gesehen und alle wissen jetzt, wie du zu dem Thema stehst. Was hast du vor, Chris, willst du Alex und dich hier outen?“

„Wenn sie dann aufhören da draußen!“

„Sie haben schon längst aufgehört. Keiner der Polizisten ist schwer verletzt. Es gab ein paar Platzwunden und sowas. Ich weiß nicht, ob Alex überhaupt verletzt ist, aber du musst dich jetzt wieder einkriegen.“

„Ja... lass mich los“, schob Chris seine Hand weg. „Ich muss hier weg...“

„Du musst dich beruhigen und dann in die Kabine“, sagte Matthias.

„Und dann gucken, was mit Alex ist.“

„Das erledige ich solange, ok? Ich geh raus und gucke nach ihm.“

„Danke.“ Chris sah ihm kurz nach, dann verzog er sich in die Kabine.

Die Stimmung hier war nicht grade berauschend. Viele der Spieler waren schon duschen oder saßen noch vor ihren Spinden.

Das lag aber vermutlich nicht an den Ausschreitungen, sondern am Spiel. Von dem, was vor dem Stadion los war, hatten die meisten wohl noch nichts mitbekommen.

„Alles ok?“ fragte Jonas als Chris zu seinem Spind kam.

„Hast du das gesehen? Draußen? Die prügeln da die Polizisten“, sagte Chris nur kurz und beeilte sich unter die Dusche zu kommen.

„Hey warte doch mal“, rief Jonas ihm nach.

„Was denn?“, fragte Chris ungeduldig.

„Was meinst du damit, dass sie auf die Polizisten einprügeln?“ fragte Jonas.

„Genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Die haben die Polizisten angegriffen.“

„Was ist mit Alex?“

„Keine Ahnung. Matthias guckt gerade nach.“

Jonas nickte. „Gut. Was stehst du dann hier noch rum? Ab unter die Dusche mit dir!“

Darauf antwortete Chris nicht, sondern verschwand einfach unter der Dusche. Selten hatte er so schnell geduscht, nach wenigen Minuten kehrte er zurück in die Kabine.

„Los hau ab“, sagte Jonas leise. „Wir entschuldigen dich irgendwie beim Trainer.“

„Danke“, nickte Chris und eilte aus der Kabine.

Es war ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal, wer ihn beim Trainer entschuldigen würde oder womit. Er wollte einfach nur noch zu Alex.

Also eilte er aus der Kabine und in die Mixed-Zone. Hier sah er sich nach Matthias um.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt“, fluchte er, als er ihn nirgendwo entdecken konnte.

Er zog sein Handy heraus und wählte Matthias' Nummer.

„Komm schon, geh ran“, wisperte er.

Endlich meldete sich Matthias „Hi Chris“, grüßte er ein wenig atemlos.

„Was ist mit Alex?“

„Er ist im Krankenhaus.“

„In welchem? Wie schlimm ist es?“

„Keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es ist - Adresse schick ich dir.“

„Ich... Danke. Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg.“

„Ruf an, wenn du was weißt“, bat Matthias, dann legte Chris auf.

Wenige Sekunden später hatte Matthias ihm schon die Adresse geschickt.

Schon lief Chris zu seinem Wagen, ohne nach links oder rechts zu gucken, und fuhr los zum Krankenhaus.

Er konnte sich hinterher nicht erinnern, wie er zum Krankenhaus gekommen war, aber schon 15 Minuten stand er auf dem Parkplatz

Er stellte sich in den nächstmöglichen Parkplatz und eilte in die Notaufnahme.

Suchend sah er sich um.

In einer Ecke befand sich ein Glaskasten, in dem wohl ein Büro untergebracht war.

Mit schnellen Schritten trat er drauf zu. Hoffentlich konnte man ihm hier sagen, wo Alex war.

„Ja?“, fragte ihn eine etwas genervt wirkende ältere Krankenschwester.

„Ich suche Alexander Krämer. Er müsste vor... ich weiß nicht, ner Stunde oder so hergekommen sein.“

„Sind Sie ein Angehöriger?“

„Ich bin ein Freund.“

Die Schwester seufzte, dann tippte er etwas in einen Computer. „Krämer... Alexander... ist noch in Behandlung.“

„Und wie geht’s ihm? Ist er schlimm verletzt?“

„Darüber darf ich Ihnen keine Auskunft erteilen.“

„Aber ich kann hier auf ihn warten?“

„Ja, können Sie.“

„Danke“, sagte Chris und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die an der Wand entlang verteilt standen.

Neben ihm und auch ihm gegenüber saßen Verletzte und Kranke mit ihren Angehörigen, dazu einige Leute, die wohl wie er nur warteten.

Chris seufzte tief. Hoffentlich ging es Alex einigermaßen gut.

'In Behandlung' konnte ja alles Mögliche handeln - von einem Pflaster bis hin zu einer Operation.

Allerdings hatte Matthias gesagt, dass es keine schwerverletzten gegeben hatte.

Aber was, wenn die Information nicht korrekt gewesen war? Bei Ausschreitungen konnte man sowas doch nicht komplett überblicken.

Und vielleicht hatte Matthias das nur gesagt um ihn zu beruhigen.

Nervös holte er sein Handy raus, steckte es dann aber wieder weg, hier durfte man doch bestimmt nicht telefonieren.

Aber eine WhatsApp könnte er bestimmt schreiben.

Also schrieb er an Matthias, [Bin im Krankenhaus, Alex wird behandelt. Sie sagen mir aber nichts. Hast du noch irgendwas gehört?]

Es dauerte etwas, bis er eine Antwort erhielt. [Nichts Neues, tut mir leid. Aber es heißt weiterhin, dass es keine Schwerverletzten gibt. Alex wird es also bestimmt gut gehen.]

Kaum beruhigt steckte Chris das Handy wieder weg. Langsam sollte er doch etwas hören - oder? Wenn es nur ein Pflaster war?

Chris stand auf und ging wieder zu dem kleinen Büro.

„Ja?“, wurde er etwas genervter als beim ersten Mal begrüßt.

„Können Sie mir sagen, wie lange es noch dauern wird?“

„Das kommt drauf an, was gemacht wird.“

„Wenigstens einen kleinen Hinweis können Sie mir doch geben, oder?“

„Ich weiß es nicht mal, selbst wenn ich es Ihnen sagen dürfte. Es gibt noch keine Diagnose im System.“

„Können Sie nicht mal nachfragen gehen?“

Die Schwester schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht leider nicht. Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen, aber wir sollten die Ärzte nicht stören.“

„Ok“, sagte Chris. „Dann... dann setze ich wohl besser wieder hin.“

„Machen Sie das. Oder holen Sie sich einen heißen Kakao, der hilft. Ein Automat steht drüben am Besuchereingang“, deutete die Schwester auf einen langen Gang.

„Ja. Vielleicht mach ich das“, murmelte Chris.

„Machen Sie das einfach“, riet die Schwester.

Chris nickte und machte sich tatsächlich auf den Weg zum Automaten.

Wenig später hielt er einen Becher mit tatsächlich angenehm duftenden Kakao in der linken Hand. In der Rechten befand sich eine Tafel Schokolade aus einem Snackautomaten.

Entweder würde er die selbst essen oder er würde sie Alex geben.

Wenn Alex sie denn essen konnte.

Chris schluckte mühsam.

Schlagartig kamen ihm die Bilder von dem französischen Polizisten in den Kopf, Daniel Nivel, der bei Ausschreitungen so schwer verletzt wurde.

Was wenn Alex das passiert war?

Hätte ihm das nicht die Schwester gesagt?

Aber nein, die Schwester würde ihm nichts sagen, weil er ja kein Angehöriger war.

Hätte er da lügen sollen? Sich als ein Bruder ausgeben sollen?

Aber sowas funktionierte nur in Filmen.

Außerdem war es dafür jetzt eh zu spät. Chris sah auf sein Handy - inzwischen wartete er seit einer Viertelstunde. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Viertelwoche an. Mindestens.

Ob er noch einmal bei der Schwester nachfragen sollte?

Wenn er sie immer weiter nervte, konnte das zum Erfolg führen, oder aber sie würde ihm erstrecht nichts sagen.

Noch zehn Minuten sagte er sich schließlich. In zehn Minuten würde er sie noch einmal fragen.

Etwa alle vierzig Sekunden sah er auf sein Handy. Natürlich tat sich in den zehn Minuten nichts, und schließlich stand er wieder auf. Den Becher warf er in einen bereitstehenden Mülleimer, dann ging er zum Glaskasten. „Ich nerv ja nur ungerne...“, sprach er sie an.

„Aber Sie tun es trotzdem“, sagte die Schwester genervt.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich mache mir einfach Sorgen. Können Sie nicht doch irgendwas erfahren?“

„Nein, tut mir leid.“

„Steht noch immer nichts drin? Ich mache mir wirklich große Sorgen... Herr Krämer ist im Dienst verletzt worden... beim Fußballspiel eben.“

„Wie ein paar seiner Kollegen. Und alle werden versorgt. Es geht nicht schneller, wenn Sie alle fünf Sekunden nach ihm fragen.“

Chris seufzte leise. „Und sie werden sicher gut versorgt, davon bin ich überzeugt...“

„Ja das werden sie. Wir versorgen alle unsere Patienten gut.“

„Trotzdem würde ich mir weniger Sorgen machen, wenn ich mehr wüsste...“

„Ich kann Ihnen nichts sagen.“

„Danke...“ verabschiedete sich Chris und ging wieder zu seinem Platz. Inzwischen waren zwei Personen aufgerufen worden um in ein Behandlungszimmer zu gehen, einer kam zum Röntgen, aber die breiten Türen zu den Behandlungsräumen öffneten sich nicht.

Sein Handy piepte leise in seiner Jackentasche und er zog es heraus. Jonas hatte ihm geschrieben. [Gibts was Neues von Alex?]

[Nichts... sie sagen mir nichts. Ich geh hier die Wände hoch...]

[Soll ich zu dir kommen?]

[Das wäre lieb von dir.], schrieb Chris zurück und sandte dann die Adresse hinterher.

[Ich komm so schnell ich kann] kam Jonas Antwort.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Chris. Auf Jonas war wirklich Verlass - und das, obwohl er neunzig Minuten Fußball in den Beinen hatte.

Aber dafür waren Freunde da. Er hätte das gleiche auch gemacht, wenn die Situation anders herum gewesen wäre.

Er zwang sich jetzt dazu an Jonas zu denken und auf ihn zu warten und nicht an Alex.

Eine halbe Stunde später, tauchte Jonas endlich auf.

„Hey“, grüßte der Chris und kam gleich auf ihn zu.

„Hey“, murmelte Chris.

Sofort setzte sich Jonas neben ihn und legte ihm kurz einen Arm um. „Und? Gibts inzwischen was Neues?“

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich trau mich auch kaum noch zu Fragen. Ich glaube, die lässt mich sonst rauswerfen oder so.“

„Und das bei deinem Charme?“

„Der ist grad offenbar nicht verfügbar.“

„Ach Chris... und Warten ist einfach scheiße...“

„Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres.“

„Soll ich es mal versuchen?“

„Gern. Vielleicht hast du ja mehr Erfolg.“

Jonas drückte kurz seinen Arm und ging dann zu der Schwester. Chris beobachtete, wie er kurz auf sie einredete, dann aber recht schnell wieder zurückkehrte.

Chris seufzte tief. In der kurzen Zeit konnte Jonas gar nichts erfahren haben.

Und sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte das ebenfalls aus.

„Ach verdammt, das kann doch nicht wahr sein“, sagte Chris. „Irgendwas müssen die doch inzwischen wissen.“

„Du bist schon seit einer Stunde hier, oder?“

Chris nickte.

„Das ist echt kacke...“ murmelte Jonas. „Willst du dir die Beine vertreten und bisschen raus? Ich sag dir bescheid, wenn es was Neues gibt.“

„Nein, ich bleibe hier“, sagte Chris.

„Hmm...“

„Ich bin zu nervös um jetzt irgendwo rumzulaufen Jonas.“

Jonas nickte, dann begann er ein wenig zu erzählen. Dinge, die Chris schon wusste, ein paar Erlebnisse mit Matthias, die neu waren.

Aber Chris hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu.

Immer wieder sah er zu den Türen, hinter denen die Patienten behandelt wurden. Hinter einer davon war Alex.

„Soll ich uns was zu trinken holen?“ fragte Jonas.

„Ist ein Automat drüben in der Eingangshalle“, antwortete Chris.

„Was möchtest du? Kaffee oder lieber was Kaltes?“

„Der Kakao ist ganz gut. Und ich habe Schokolade hier...“ Er zog die inzwischen etwas angeschmolzene Tafel aus der hinteren Hosentasche.

„Dann also zwei Kakao“, nickte Jonas und stand auf.

Chris sah ihm nach. Als Jonas hinter der Ecke verschwunden war, blickte er mal wieder auf die Uhr. Zweieinhalb Stunden war er schon hier!

In diesem Moment öffnete sich eine Tür am hinteren Ende des Gangs und ein paar uniformierte kamen aus dem Zimmer.

Sofort sprang Chris auf.

Alex war nicht dabei, dass sah er sofort.

Dennoch eilte er auf die jungen Männer zu. „Ähm... Tschuldigung?“, sprach er sie an.

„Chris?“ fragte einer der Beamten, den Chris erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte. Andi, der mit Alex in der Band spielte.

„Andi“, grüßte er erleichtert. Von ihm würde er sicher eine Antwort bekommen. „Weißt du was von Alex?“

„Ja klar. Was machst du hier?“

„Ich habe im Stadion mitbekommen was passiert ist und bin gleich hergekommen. Immerhin sind wir ja irgendwie.... Auslöser der Prügeleien.“

„Im weitesten Sinne aber nur“, sagte Andi. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um Alex, der hat nen harten Schädel.“

Chris nickte. „Und... was hat er?“

„Platzwunde und ne leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Deshalb wollen sie ihn über Nacht auch hierbehalten.“

„Und... wo ist er?“

„Müsste in fünf Minuten rausgebracht werden.“

„Danke“, lächelte Chris ihn an. „Dann... wünsch ich euch gute Besserung.“

„Dank dir. Und sag Alex, er soll heute Nacht hierbleiben. Er bekommt sonst echt Ärger mit unserem Chef.“

„Sag ich ihm“, nickte Chris, verabschiedete sich schnell von Andi, und der folgte seinen Kollegen.

Endlich hatte er immerhin eine Antwort bekommen. Alex schien es nicht allzu schlecht zu gehen, sonst hätte Andi nicht so locker reagiert.

Gehirnerschütterung und Platzwunde waren erst einmal ja nichts Bedrohliches, mit beidem hatte er ja auch schon Erfahrungen.


	22. Im Krankenhaus

„Chris?“ hörte er plötzlich Jonas Stimme hinter sich.

Sofort drehte sich Chris um - und lächelte Jonas an. Er fühlte selbst, wie die Anspannung von ihm abgefallen war.

„Alex geht’s gut?“ fragte Jonas sofort.

„Andi ist gerade vorbeigekommen - das ist einer aus der Band. Alex hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und so, aber nicht mehr.“

„Das klingt doch gut.“

„Ich bin so erleichtert. Er soll wohl heute Nacht noch hierbleiben.“

„Klar. Mit Kopfverletzungen ist nicht zu spaßen. Aber... da bist du ja Profi drin.“

Chris nickte. „Dabei war ich nach der WM nicht mal im Krankenhaus.“

Jonas grinste. „Stimmt. Aber zum Glück die Male danach.“

„In Brasilien war die ganze Nacht der Doc bei mir“, erklärte Chris leise. „Die hätten mich nicht alleine gelassen.“

Jonas nickte, aber ehe er etwas sagen konnte, ging die Tür hinter ihnen wieder auf.

Diesmal schoben zwei Personen - wohl eine Krankenschwester und ein Pfleger - ein weiß bezogenes Bett aus dem Raum.

Und in dem Bett lag Alex.

Ohne sich noch einmal zu Jonas umzusehen lief Chris auf ihn zu. „Alex...!“

„Chris?“ fragte Alex verblüfft und hob den Kopf.

„Wen hast du denn erwartet?“

„Ich... was machst du denn hier?“ fragte Alex.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Habe im Stadion mitbekommen, dass dir was passiert ist. Und keiner wollte mir sagen, was.“

Alex lächelte ihn an. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Eine Beule und ein bisschen Kopfweh. Ich könnte sogar laufen, wenn diese netten Leute mich lassen würde.“

„Die netten Leute machen das schon ganz richtig“, meinte Chris. Inzwischen hatten die beiden netten Leute das Bett weitergeschoben, und sie waren an einem Fahrstuhl angekommen.

„Von mir aus müsste das alles nicht sein. Ich könnte genauso gut auch nach Hause gehen.“

„Ist schon besser so - glaub mir, ich kenn mich da aus.“

Alex grinste leicht. „Stimmt. Aber dann könnte ich ja erst recht nach Hause, wo du dich um mich kümmerst. Jemand mit soviel Erfahrung.“

„Andi reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich dich mitnehmen würde.“

„Ah, du hast Andi getroffen.“

„Ja, er hat mir erzählt, wie es dir geht. Die Schwester wollte nicht. Oder durfte nicht.“

„Durfte nicht. Wir sind nicht verwandt oder so. Aber spätestens auf dem Zimmer hätte ich dich auch angerufen. Hier unten hatte ich nur keinen Empfang.“

„Das ist lieb von dir“, lächelte Chris, und ohne darüber nachzudenken, griff er nach Alex' Hand. Es waren einige Schrammen auf dem Handrücken, da hatte er also auch etwas abbekommen.

Alex seufzte tief und drückte Chris Hand. „War für uns beide kein guter Tag, hm?“

„Nee, aber für dich noch schlimmer. Diese Idioten... ich habe da schon was in der Sportschau gesagt - bis Matthias mich weggezogen hat.“

„Was hast du gesagt?“ fragte Alex.

„Naja, dass diese Idioten sich die Köpfe einschlagen und nicht an die Polizisten denken, und an deren Freunde und Familien.“

„Nur etwas undiplomatischer“, mischte sich Jonas ein. „Hey Alex. Schön, dass es dir gut geht.“

„Ah, du bist auch hier und hast Chris betreut?“, grinste Alex etwas schief. Das schien ihm einige Schmerzen zu bereiten.

„Ja, allein im Krankenhaus warten ist immer doof.“

„Ist lieb von dir - die haben lange gebraucht für allein Untersuchungen.“

„Sie waren gründlich, das ist gut“, sagte Chris sofort.

„Ja, und haben dich warten lassen.“

„Egal. Hauptsache dir geht es gut und bist nicht schwer verletzt.“

„Nein, paar Prellungen, und eben der Matschschädel.“ Alex deutete mit der freien Hand auf seine Stirn, die mit einem großen Pflaster verklebt war.

„Aber das wird wieder.“

„Ja, natürlich.“ Inzwischen waren sie auf Station angekommen, und die beiden, Pfleger und Schwester, schoben Alex in seinem Bett in eines der Zimmer. drei weitere Männer lagen in ihren Betten

„Geh ruhig nach Hause Chris“, sagte Alex. „Man hat mir ein nettes Schlafmittel versprochen, damit werde ich die Nacht durchschlafen. Und morgen holst du mich dann ab, ok?“

„Ich bleib noch hier, bis du einschläfst. Willst du lieber ein Einzelzimmer?“

„Ich bleib eine Nacht Chris. Da brauch ich kein Einzelzimmer.“

„Wirklich nicht? Wäre kein Problem.“

Alex schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. „Es ist alles so in Ordnung.“

„Okay...“ Chris war damit nicht zufrieden, aber sie sollten jetzt nicht streiten. „Brauchst du sonst etwas? Hast du Durst?“

„Ja, ein Wasser wäre schon schön“, sagte Alex.

„Ich hol dir eins“, versprach Chris und verschwand schnell aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Gang stand ein Wagen, auf dem sich einige kleine Flaschen Wasser befanden. Schnell nahm er zwei davon und brachte sie in Alex' Zimmer.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“ fragte Alex.

Chris sah auf die Uhr. „Kurz vor neun.“

„So spät schon?“

„Naja, die haben lange an dir rumgesucht.“

„Und du warst die ganze Zeit hier?“

„So gegen halb sieben war ich hier, ja. Konnte dich nicht alleine lassen, oder?“

„Und was hat dein Trainer gesagt?“

„Keine Ahnung... Jonas hat mit ihm geredet...“

„Du... bist einfach so abgehauen?“

„Irgendwie schon.“

„Ach Chris…“

„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Noch auslaufen und die Nachbesprechung mitmachen, wenn du hier liegst?“

„Wieviel Ärger wirst du bekommen?“

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde es schon überleben. Jonas hat es sicher gut erklärt.“

Alex sah ihn wenig überzeugt an. „Vielleicht... solltest du deinem Trainer die Wahrheit sagen“, schlug er vor.

Überrascht sah Chris ihn an. „Meinst du? Ich dachte eher, dass meine Freundin...“

„Was hat deine Freundin?“

„Sie ist Polizistin, weißt du, und bei diesen Ausschreitungen ist sie verletzt worden.“

„Es ist nur keine Beamtin verletzt worden, Chris.“

„Meinst du, das würde so genau rauskommen?“

Alex nickte. „Bei solchen Einsätzen wird da immer ziemlich drauf geachtet.“

„Also meinst du echt, ich soll es erzählen?“

„Im Endeffekt musst du es wissen. Vielleicht wartest du auch erstmal ab, wie dein Trainer reagiert.“

„Ich werde mir heute Nacht überlegen, ob ich das überhaupt machen will. Machen kann. Aber... das weiß ich dann morgen.“

Alex lächelte. „Mach das. Und egal, wie du dich entscheidest, ich steh hinter dir.“

„Ich weiß,“, lächelte Chris. „Du kannst es gerne auch Claudi erzählen.“

„Und jetzt geh nach Hause Chris. Du bist doch total erschöpft.“

„Ich kann auch noch hierbleiben, bis du schläfst.“

„Brauchst du aber wirklich nicht.“

Chris sah Alex an. Sein schönes Gesicht war ziemlich ramponiert, nicht nur das große Pflaster auf der Stirn, sondern auch ein paar Kratzer, und allmählich schien das linke Auge zuzuschwellen. Er lag ganz gemütlich in seinem Bett und lächelte Chris ein wenig schief an. Am liebsten würde Chris sich dazu legen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sich einfach an Alex kuscheln und die Augen schließen. Unwillkürlich gähnte er.

„Du bist völlig erledigt Chris, bitte geh nach Hause“, sagte Alex sanft.

„Hm, okay“, gab Chris sich geschlagen. „Und du schlaf auch erstmal. Morgen komm ich wieder.“ Er drückte noch einmal behutsam Alex' Hand.

„Ich werde schlafen, keine Angst. Bis morgen Chris.“

„Bis morgen“, wisperte Chris und lächelte Alex kurz an. Zu gerne hätte er ihn - ganz vorsichtig - geküsst, aber das war mit den Zuschauern definitiv nicht angebracht. Also drehte er sich dann um und verließ das Zimmer.

Jonas stand tatsächlich noch im Flur und hatte offenbar auf ihn gewartet.

„Hm? Ist alles nicht so schlimm, oder?“, fragte Jonas leise.

„Nein, ist alles ganz ok. Er will jetzt schlafen - und ich soll das auch tun.“

„Ja, das solltest du wirklich. Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause. Und morgen auch wieder hier her, keine Sorge.“

Chris zögerte, nickte dann aber. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv noch zu fahren.

So gingen sie gemeinsam runter zum Wagen. Erst, als Jonas losgefahren war, sprach er Chris wieder an. „Der Trainer war nicht besonders glücklich“, erklärte er leise.

„Was hast du ihm erzählt?“

„Dass du wegen einem dringenden privaten Notfall wegmusstest. Er wollte wissen, was los war, aber da habe ich nur gesagt, dass das deine Sache ist. Ich glaub, er will morgen noch mal mit dir reden. Aber sehr sauer ist er nicht - jedenfalls nicht mehr, als er mit der Niederlage eh schon war.“

„Mhm, mal sehen, was ich ihm erzählen muss. Alex meinte eben, ich soll ihm einfach die Wahrheit sagen.“

„Oh“, machte Jonas. „Mutig...“

„Deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob ich es mache... Allerdings wird er mich ja vermutlich eh auf mein Interview nach dem Spiel ansprechen.“

„Das war schon ein... interessantes Interview. Vielleicht solltest du da wirklich ehrlich sein.“

„Interessant... wie schlimm war es?“ fragte Chris.

„Du hast recht deutlich gesagt, dass du Angehöriger eines Polizisten bist, der da draußen im Dienst war.“

„Ach du scheiße“, murmelte Chris.

„Ja, und da allgemein bekannt ist, dass weder dein Vater noch dein Bruder bei der Polizei sind...“

„Na, da habe ich ja wieder ein Chaos angerichtet...“

„Vielleicht ist es wirklich das beste, wenn du morgen mit dem Trainer redest. Wenn nötig, erzähle ich ihm auch von Matthias und mir.“

„Ach quatsch. Nur weil ich mal wieder meinen Mund nicht halten konnte, musst du dich nicht auch noch outen.“

„Wenn’s hart auf hart kommt, mach ich mit. Ich lass dich nicht hängen. Und vorhin, das ist doch klar, dass du da nicht richtig denken konntest.“

„Ich hatte so eine Angst um Alex“, sagte Chris leise.

„Bei den Bildern ist es auch ein Wunder, dass keinem mehr passiert ist. Das letzte, was ich gehört habe, ist, dass nur ein Polizist im Krankenhaus ist - und das ist Alex. War wohl echt er, über den sie rüber gerannt waren.“

„Na super“, brummte Chris.

„„Hey, dafür geht’s ihm doch echt gut,“

„Ich weiß. Ich bin ja auch froh darüber. Aber irgendwie... der Schock sitzt noch immer tief.“

„Ja, klar... willst du heute zu mir mitkommen?“

Erneut zögerte Chris. Eigentlich war es ja albern, aber... „Willst du nicht zu Matthias?“

„Schon, aber wenn du nicht allein sein willst - er versteht das schon.“

„Ich will nicht auch noch euren Abend ruinieren. Ich komm schon klar.“

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf. „Matthias muss morgen eh früh raus. Wir würden eh bald in Bett... schlafen gehen.“

Chris zögerte noch immer. Er wollte nicht allein sein, aber er wollte Matthias und Jonas auch nicht zur Last fallen.

„Wir fahren zu dir, und ich schreib Matthias kurz“, beschloss Jonas kurzerhand. Er kannte Chris dann doch sehr gut.

„Ok“, sagte Chris mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. „Du hast was gut bei mir. Ihr beiden.“

„Ist schon gut. Du würdest das selbe tun.“

Chris nickte. Das würde er ohne zu Zögern.

Jonas lächelte ihn kurz an, dann fuhr er weiter zu Chris.

„Was haben eigentlich die Jungs aus der Mannschaft zu meinem Auftritt gesagt?“

„Ich habe nicht mit vielen geredet... aber Tobi hat mich angesprochen.“

„Und was sagt er?“

„Ich soll dich grüßen. Und deinen Kumpel - oder wer auch immer der Polizist ist.“

Chris seufzte. „Ich werde nie wieder ein Interview geben. Nie wieder!“

„Du wirst es schon überstehen.“

„Bleibt mir wohl auch keine andere Wahl...“

„Alex steht hinter dir, Matthias und ich auch, und Tobi hat auch so gewirkt, als wärs ihm egal.“

„Vermutlich. Trotzdem habe ich mich da in ne blöde Situation reingeritten.“

„Du hast dich reinreiten lassen. Ist doch kein Wunder, dass du nicht aufpasst, wenn du nicht weißt, was mit Alex ist.

„Ich hätte mich aber vor den Reportern besser zusammenreißen müssen. Ich bin ja nicht erst seit gestern in diesem Geschäft.“

„Du hättest ihm vielleicht aus dem Weg gehen können, aber wenn sie einen einmal an der Angel haben...“

„Ich... kann es jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern“, seufzte Chris.

„Du kannst nur das beste draus machen.“

„Ist nur die Frage, was das Beste ist.“

„Das können wir drinnen bei einem Bier besprechen, oder?“ Jonas parkte gerade ein.

„Oh ja, ein Bier klingt gut.“

„Hast du welches da?“

„Habe ich“, nickte Chris.

„Dann rein mit uns.“ Jonas stieg aus, und holte die Tasche, die er beim Spiel dabeigehabt hatte, aus dem Kofferraum.

Chris stieg aus und folgte ihm.

Er ging zur Haustür und schloss auf. „Geh schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich hol Bier.“

„Ok“, sagte Jonas und ließ die Tasche neben dem Garderobenständer stehen. Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer.

Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und tippte eine Nachricht an Matthias. [Alex hat Chris wohl rausgeworfen ehe der auf der Bettkante eingeschlafen ist. Bin jetzt bei Chris, der sollte heute wohl nicht alleine sein. Wir sehen uns morgen, Jonas]

Matthias Antwort kam schnell. [Dann kümmre dich um Chris und grüß ihn.]

[Mach ich. Gute Nacht]

[Gute Nacht. Bis morgen.]

Er hatte die Nachricht gerade abgeschickt, als Chris mit zwei Flaschen Bier ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Matthias lässt dich grüßen“, sagte er und nahm eine der Flaschen entgegen.

„Danke“ Chris setzte sich, hob eine Flasche, „Prost“, und trank einen Schluck.

„prost“, sagte Jonas und trank ebenfalls.

Dann saßen sie erst einmal schweigend auf dem Sofa und starrten vor sich hin.

„Gehts ein bisschen besser?“ fragte Jonas schließlich.

Chris nickte leicht. „Bisschen. Zumindest geht es Alex gut, und das ist doch die Hauptsache. Hätte viel schlimmer ausgehen können.“ Wieder dachte er an Daniel Nigel.

„Ganz genau. Und den Rest kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin.“

„Wenn Tobi es weiß... ich hoffe, er kann damit umgehen...“

„Wird er schon. Sonst red ich mal ein paar ernste Takte mit ihm.“

„Hmm... und der Trainer?“

„Der wird auch irgendwie damit klarkommen. Wer weiß denn schon, ob du überhaupt der erste schwule Spieler bist, von dem er erfährt.“

Gedankenverloren nickte Chris. „Möglich... Und Alex meinte auch, ich soll das machen.“

„Dann hat Alex seinen Chef eingeweiht?“

„Ja, der weiß bescheid. Aber die Kollegen nicht.“

Jonas nickte. „Dann weiß er, wovon er spricht.“

„Ja. Ich habe ihn nicht drauf angesprochen, und da hat er gemeint, ich solls sagen. Ich... je mehr ich drüber nachdenke, umso toller finde ich das.“

„Dann mach es“, sagte Jonas lächelnd.

Chris nickte leicht. „Ich glaub, das sollte ich.“

„Bist ein tapferer Kerl“, sagte Jonas. „Darauf sollten wir anstoßen.“

Chris verzog das Gesicht, dann hob er seine Flasche und stieß sie gegen Jonas'.

„Ich mein das ernst, Chris.“

„Ich habe mich in die Scheiße geritten und muss irgendwie damit fertig werden.“

„Und das machst du auf bewundernswerte Art und Weise. Du könntest dir auch sonst eine Ausrede ausdenken.“

„Und mich in Lügen verstricken und nicht mehr rausfinden“, zuckte Chris mit der Schulter. Er trank noch einen Schluck und noch einen... dann war die Flasche schon leer.

„Noch eine?“ fragte Jonas.

„Nee, ich glaub, das sollte ich nicht.“

Jonas lächelte. „Dann solltest du ab ins Bett. Du siehst wirklich fertig aus.“

„War auch ein heftiger Tag“, murmelte Chris. „Willst du noch ein Bier?“

„Nein, ich bin auch durch. Ich werde auch gleich schlafen gehen.“

„Gästebad kennst du ja. Soll ich dir ein T-Shirt geben?“

„Ach Quatsch. Ich schlaf so.“

„Okay - dann ab mit uns.“

Jonas nickte und stand auf. „Schlaf gut Chris.“

„Du auch“, nickte Chris und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie beide lagen in ihren Betten.

Chris schloss die Augen und dachte an Alex. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er schnell einschlafen würden, aber das Bier tat seine Wirkung und Chris schlummerte ein.


	23. „Die Bild bleibt dran“

Es war früh am nächsten Morgen, als Chris aufwachte. Lange vor dem Weckerklingeln.

Er hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen - die konnten doch nicht von dem einen Bier kommen! - und fühlte sich ziemlich erledigt.

Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag wieder.

Das Spiel, die Niederlage - und Alex im Krankenhaus.

Alex, der verletzt war.

Weil irgendwelche Idioten sich geprügelt hatten.

Chris stöhnte auf, als ihm sein Fernsehinterview einfiel.

Er würde heute mit dem Trainer reden müssen.

Und sich vor ihm outen.

Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann stand er auf. Schlafen konnte er jetzt eh nicht mehr.

Er würde sich leise fertigmachen und dann Brötchen für Jonas und sich holen.

Vorher aber wollte er sich kurz bei Alex melden. Er tippte eine Nachricht, [Guten Morgen Alex, ich werde heute mit dem Trainer reden. Drück mir die Daumen. Komme danach gleich zu dir.]

Dann ging er duschen. Als er fertig angezogen war, hatte Alex geantwortet. [ich denke die ganze Zeit an dich. Bin stolz auf dich.“

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Chris' Lippen. Die Worte taten ihm gut, so gut. Alex stand hinter ihm und würde ihn unterstützen.

„Bist du schon wach?“

Überrascht drehte sich Chris um.

Jonas stand hinter ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Du bist ja auch schon wach...“

„Ja, konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Und du?“

„Auch nicht... wollte gerade losgehen und uns Brötchen besorgen.“

„Wollen wir zusammengehen und ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen?“

„Klingt nach einer guten Idee. Ich zieh mich schnell an, dann gehen wir los.“

„Ich warte hier“, nickte Jonas.

Chris verschwand schnell in seinem Schlafzimmer und zog sich an, dann gingen sie los zum Bäcker.

Es war kalt und windig, so dass sie sich beeilten.

„Wollen wir gleich hier frühstücken“, schlug Chris vor, als sie in der warmen Bäckerei standen.

„Eigentlich ne gute Idee“, meinte Jonas.

„Dann machen wir das doch. Ist gemütlich hier, und das Frühstück ist gut.“ Er deutete auf einen Tisch in einer Ecke. „Da hin?“

Jonas nickte.

Sie machten es sich auf den gemütlichen Sesseln bequem und bestellten dann ihr Frühstück. Rührei, Käse, Marmelade, dazu Orangensaft und Kaffee. Sie ließen es sich gut gehen.

„Weißt du schon, wann Alex entlassen wird?“ fragte Jonas.

„Vermutlich heute - ich wollte so schnell wie möglich hinfahren. Und ihn am liebsten gleich mitnehmen.“

„Erst werden wir aber wohl zur Regeneration müssen. Und du musst mit dem Trainer reden.“

„Und wenn ich das überlebe, hole ich Alex ab.“

„Das wirst du schon überleben.“

„Ja... vielleicht. Und jetzt lass uns über was Anderes reden, sonst krieg ich nichts runter.“

Jonas grinste leicht. „Hm, dann sollten wir wohl auch besser nicht über das Spiel gestern reden.“

„Nee. und auch nicht über das, was mit Alex gestern war... erzähl mal was von deinem Matthias.“

Sofort lächelte Jonas. „Läuft alles ziemlich gut mit Matti.“

„Matti, hm?“, grinste Chris ihn an.

„Lässt sich besser stöhnen“, grinste Jonas breit.

Chris lachte auf, „Ja, da sind kurze Namen schon praktisch. Aaaalex ist auch gut geeignet.“

„Ja, stimmt. Und Chris geht auch. Stell dir mal vor, du würdest auf deinen vollständigen Namen bestehen! Da ist Alex ja gekommen, bevor er fertig damit ist.“

Chris kicherte. „Sein Name ist aber noch länger. Oder stell dir den Mann von der Kramp-Karrenbauer vor...“

„Bäh“, machte Jonas. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass die echt Sex.… nein, das will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen!“

„Nein, hat sie bestimmt nicht. Ich mein ja nur...“

„Ich bin noch viel zu jung für solche Gedanken.“

„Ja, armer Kleiner. Denk an deinen Matti und wie schön er deinen Namen stöhnt.“

„Dann habe ich gleich ein ganz anderes Problem!“

„Dann doch lieber die Kramp-Karrenbauer?“, grinste Chris. Inzwischen stand das Frühstück vor ihnen auf dem Tisch, und sie genossen die Köstlichkeiten.

„Soll ich uns eigentlich mal ne Zeitung organisieren?“ fragte Jonas als sie fertig waren.

„Hm - wenn du meinst... Aber lies du erstmal zur Probe, ja?“

Jonas nickte und stand auf. In der Bäckerei wurde auch die Bild verkauft, deshalb musste er zum Glück nicht nach draußen.

Er zahlte und setzte sich Chris gegenüber. Die Krawalle waren schon auf der Titelseite, wenn auch nicht als Schlagzeile.

Chris schaute erst gar nicht so genau hin und beschäftigte sich lieber mit seinem Handy.

„Ist nicht so schlimm“, versuchte Jonas ihn zu beruhigen. „Krawalle in Leverkusen... dann bisschen was über die Idioten, die auch so bezeichnet werden, und über die verletzten Polizisten. Und dann... 'Profi Christoph Kramer rüttelt die Sportschau auf. Ein Freund ist bei der Polizei und wurde verletzt. Die Bild bleibt dran.“

„Ok, das ist... ziemlich neutral“, sagte Chris überrascht.

Jonas nickte leicht, dann guckte er weiter. „Sie haben hier ein Bild von dir, du siehst echt aufgebracht auf. Aber eher wütend als besorgt.“

„Meinst du Matthias hat seine Kontakte spielen lassen?“ fragte Chris nach einem Moment.

Jonas nickte. „Er hatte gestern ja Zeit dazu“, grinste er ein wenig schief.

„Nochmal sorry, dass ich euren Abend so zerstört habe.“

„Hey, das ist schon okay. Und immerhin hat Matti Zeit dafür gehabt etwas Gutes zu tun.“

„Trotzdem, habt ihr beiden was gut bei mir.“

„Ihr könnt uns ja mal zum Essen einladen oder so.“

Chris nickte. Das klang gut.

„Gut - und jetzt sollten wir langsam los.“

„Müssen wir schon?“

„Ja, langsam. Aber du willst sicher noch nach Hause.“

„Brauch ich nicht. Habe alles dabei“, sagte Jonas grinsend.

„Okay - dann können wir noch bisschen hierbleiben. Ist ja auch gemütlich.“

„Vor allem können wir uns noch einen zweiten Kaffee gönnen.“

Chris winkte sofort die Bedienung heran und bestellte noch zwei Kaffee.

Jonas lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Der Artikel in der Bild hatte auch ihn ziemlich beruhigt.

Natürlich war Chris jetzt unter Beobachtung, aber es schien jetzt so, als würden sie noch mal davonkommen.

Niemand hatte komische Fragen gestellt oder Vermutungen angestellt. Chris hatte einen Kumpel bei der Polizei, das war schon die ganze Story.

Damit konnte er leben - es war ja auch die Wahrheit.

„Du guckst so nachdenklich“, meinte Chris in diesem Moment. „Woran denkst du?“

„Scheint ja alles noch mal gut gegangen zu sein.“

„Zumindest erstmal. Ob die Mannschaft das so glauben wird, steht auf einem anderen Blatt.“

„Das ist wahr, aber die Presse wäre eine größere Gefahr.“

„Natürlich. Alex wird auch erleichtert sein, wenn er das liest.“

„Kann ich die Zeitung mitnehmen?“

„Kannst die Zeitung für ihn mitnehmen“, schlug Jonas vor und schob ihm die Bild rüber.

„Gute Idee“, lächelte Chris.

„Und dann nimmst du ihn mit nach Hause“, meinte Jonas.

„Das hoffe ich doch.“

„Und daran denkst du nachher, wenn du mit dem Trainer redest.“

Chris seufzte. „Wenn ich ihm von Alex und mir erzähle... Darauf freu ich mich wirklich nicht.“

„Es wird schon gut gehen.“

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre so zuversichtlich wie du.“

„Kannst du sein. Er wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen.“

Chris seufzte. „Dann lass uns mal fahren. ich will dieses Gespräch hinter mich bringen.“

„Noch vor der Regeneration?“

„Wenn er zeit hat“, nickte Chris.

„Nach gestern wird er sie sich nehmen. Er wollte doch eh mit dir reden.“

Chris nickte. „Dann auf mit uns.“

Er winkte die Kellnerin heran und zahlte, dann gingen sie zurück zu seinem Zuhause, wo Jonas' Wagen parkte.

„Brauchst du noch was von drinnen?“ fragte Jonas.

„Nee, ich habe alles dabei.“

Jonas nickte zufrieden und schloss seinen Wagen auf. Wenig später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Verein.

Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, desto unruhiger und nervöser wurde Chris.

„Soll ich mitkommen?“ fragte Jonas, als sie schließlich auf dem Parkplatz hielten.

„Nee, lass mal - das muss ich alleine machen.“

„Na gut. Aber ich bin für dich da, wenn du es dir anders überlegst. Du brauchst mich nur zu holen.“

„Ich weiß, danke. Wenn was ist, hol ich dich dazu.“

„Und ich hör mich solange mal unauffällig in der Mannschaft um, was die so sagen, ok?“ schlug Jonas vor.

„Okay, das ist gut, dann weiß ich schon mal, was noch auf mich zukommt.“

„Dann such mal den Trainer und bring es hinter dich“, sagte Jonas.

„Bis später...“ 'wenn ich dann noch lebe', hätte Chris gern hinzugefügt.

„Du schaffst das!“ rief Jonas ihm noch zu.

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Chris, dann ging er in den Bürotrakt. Hier befand sich auch das Büro ihres Trainers; an die Tür klopfte er jetzt an.

In Gedanken versuchte er sich die Worte zurechtzulegen, die er gleich sagen wollte.

„Ja?“, rief ihm die Stimme seines Trainers. Chris öffnete die Tür und trat ein. „Guten Morgen“, wünschte er.

„Ah komm rein. Schön, dass du gleich zu mir kommst.“

„Ja, ich wollte gleich mit Ihnen reden.“

„Dann setz dich und fang am besten gleich an.“

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich gestern nach dem Spiel gleich abgehauen bin.“

„Warum bist du abgehauen, Chris? Das ist sonst nicht deine Art.“

„Gestern diese Ausschreitungen... mein Freund ist Polizist und ist gestern verletzt worden. Ich wusste nicht, was mit ihm war“, erklärte Chris. Jetzt war es raus - wenn sein Trainer gut hingehört hatte.

„Und deshalb bist du einfach gegangen und hast Jonas mit ner Ausrede vorgeschickt?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was Jonas gesagt hat. Ich konnte nicht warten und Däumchen drehen, besonders, nachdem ich die Bilder gesehen habe.“

„Jonas hat wenig bis gar nichts gesagt. Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen und hast gefragt?“

„Ich... ich habe nicht wirklich denken können, ich habe mir einfach große Sorgen gemacht.“

„Hm“, machte sein Trainer. „Und dein Interview?“

„Der Typ hat mich angesprochen, als im Fernsehen gerade die Bilder von den Ausschreitungen kamen.“

„Und da hast du einfach drauflosgeredet?“

„Ich konnte dieses Gequatsche über das Spiel nicht ertragen, wenn draußen die Polizisten verprügelt werden.“

„Dann hättest du weggehen sollen. Sowas lernt ihr doch in jeder Presseschulung.“

Chris zögerte. „Ich bereue es nicht, dass ich etwas gegen die Krawalle da gesagt habe“, stellte er dann ruhig fest.

„Nein, das finde ich auch gut. Es kam nur etwas... ungefiltert und impulsiv.“

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ja nicht zu viel gesagt... ich wurde dann ja... weggeholt.“

„Von einem anderen Reporter wurde mir erzählt.“

„Ja, ein Bekannter.“

„So.… ein Bekannter ist ein Reporter, ein anderer Polizist.“

„Ja... müssen ja nicht immer Fußballer sein.“

„Nun gut. Es war eine Situation die so wohl nicht so schnell noch einmal vorkommen wird, oder?“

„Ich gehe davon aus.“

„Ich denke, dann können wir es dabei belassen.“

Chris nickte, zögerte aber aufzustehen. Hatte der Trainer jetzt begriffen, was Chris ihm versuchte zu sagen? Und wenn nicht, sollte er es noch einmal versuchen oder lieber die Klappe halten?

Vielleicht hatte sein Trainer es begriffen, wollte Chris aber so zeigen, dass es ihm egal war.

Er sollte wohl besser nichts sagen. Also stand er jetzt langsam auf.

„Ach Chris?“

„Ja?“

„Im nächsten Spiel erwarte ich eine bessere Leistung von dir. Von euch allen.“

Chris nickte. „Ich tu mein Bestes“ 

„Gut. Dann geh dich umziehen und ab zur Regeneration.“ 

Chris nickte und ging. Das war deutlich besser gelaufen als befürchtet. 

Allerdings wusste er immer noch nicht so wirklich, ob sein Trainer verstanden hatte, was er ihm hatte sagen wollen. 

Gehörte er auch zu denen, die nicht sahen, was nicht sein konnte? Oder wollte er einfach nicht darüber sprechen? 

Nachdenklich ging Chris in die Kabine und zog sich schnell um. 

„Und?“ Chris hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie Jonas neben ihn getreten war. „Du lebst noch und siehst soweit gesund aus.“ 

„Bin ich. Ich... ich glaube ich habe das Outing verbockt.“ 

„Oh - war er sehr aufgebracht?“ 

„Nein. Ich glaube er hat nicht verstanden, was ich ihm sagen wollte.“ 

Jonas grinste, dann kicherte er vor sich hin. „Hast du Kisuaheli gesprochen?“ 

„Vielleicht. Keine Ahnung. Ich... ich mein vielleicht ist es ihm auch einfach total egal und er sagt deshalb nichts dazu.“ 

„Wie auch immer - es ist ihm egal, oder er weiß es nicht, auf jeden Fall dreht er dir keinen Strick draus. So, und jetzt komm laufen, du willst doch zu Alex. Hat er sich heute schon gemeldet?“ 

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Schläft vermutlich noch.“ 

„Der soll seinen Brummschädel auch mal schön ausschlafen.“ 

„Ganz genau.“ 

„Und nachher fahre ich dich hin.“ Jonas lächelte Chris aufmunternd an. 

„Hoffentlich kann ich ihn mitnehmen.“ 

„Bestimmt - er ist ja nicht alleine zu Hause.“ 

„Nein und zum Glück haben wir morgen frei, ich kann mich also um ihn kümmern.“ 

„Perfekt - und das sagst du den Ärzten dann auch.“ 

„Jawohl“, lachte Chris. „Und du verbringst hoffentlich einen schönen Tag mit deinem Matti.“ 

„Klar, das haben wir vor. Er muss zwar arbeiten, aber er macht einiges auch von zu Hause aus.“ 

„Und du hältst ihn vom arbeiten ab“, grinste Chris. 

Jonas grinste. „So, dass er wieder eine Nachtschicht einschieben muss.“ 

Chris lachte auf. „Ach Nachtschicht nennt man das also.“ 

„Ja, klar. Alex hat doch auch öfter Nachtschicht als es im Dienstplan steht.“ 

„Fast jede Nacht“, sagte Chris mit einem Zwinkern. „Aber mal was Anderes. Hast du mit den Jungs sprechen können, was sie so zu gestern sagen?“ 

„Wir haben fast nur über die Ausschreitungen an sich gesprochen. Ja, klar, und dass du da einen Polizisten kennst und dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Nur Tobi hat mich angesprochen, dass es wohl ein besonders guter Freund sein muss.“ 

„Und was hast du gesagt?“ 

„Dass es ein besonders guter Freund ist. Und dass er dich gern ansprechen kann - aber nicht heute, weil du nach dem Training zu dem sehr guten Freund ins Krankenhaus fährst.“ 

Chris lächelte. „Meinst du, ich soll Tobi die Wahrheit sagen?“ 

„Ja, ich denke, er weiß es schon. Und er ist ja echt okay. Sandra kennt Alex ja sogar schon.“ 

„Dann werde ich es ihm wohl erzählen. Aber diesmal so, dass er es auch versteht“, grinste Chris schief. 

„Ja, versuch das mal, so zur Abwechslung.“ 

„Wenn ich das Alex erzähle, lacht der sich doch scheckig“, brummte Chris. 

„Trägt doch zur Heilung bei“, grinste Jonas breit. 

„Wenn du meinst.“ 

„Bestimmt. So, und jetzt noch eine Runde, dann können wir auch schon los.“ 

Chris nickte und zog tatsächlich das Tempo etwas an. Er hatte seinem Trainer immerhin versprochen, bessere Leistungen zu bringen. 

Endlich wurde das Regenerationstraining beendet, und sie konnten zum Duschen. 

Chris drängelte ziemlich, er wollte langsam wirklich zu Alex. 

Also machte er schnell und ging auch Tobi aus dem Weg, der ihn wohl ansprechen wollte. 

Er würde ihm später mal ne WhatsApp schicken und vielleicht mal zum Abendessen einladen. Ihn und Sandra, dann könnten sie das in einem Abwasch erledigen. 

Recht rasant fuhr Jonas ihn zum Krankenhaus und ließ ihn am Eingang aussteigen. „Grüß Alex von mir, ja?“, bat er, ehe Chris die Tür zuschlug. 

Mit schnellen Schritten hastete Chris zum Eingang und direkt die Treppen nach oben auf die Station, auf der Alex lag. 

Er klopfte an, und als kein Protest kam, öffnete er langsam die Tür. Noch immer war das Vierbettzimmer voll belegt. Alex lag in seinem Bett und sah ihn mit einem weichen Lächeln an. „Hey“, grüßte er, als Chris näherkam. 

„Hey“, sagte Chris und griff nach Alex Hand. „Wie geht’s dir?“ 

„Besser als gestern. Und du siehst auch besser aus. Warst ganz schön blass...“ 

„Ich hatte auch nen totalen Schock. Was macht der Kopf?“ 

„Keine Ahnung - sie haben hier gute Schmerzmittel... Nimmst du mich so mit nach Hause?“ 

Chris strahlte. „Ich würde dich unter keinen Umständen weiter hierlassen.“ 

„Dann ist gut... Der Doc meinte, ich könnte heute gehen, wenn ich nicht alleine bin.“ 

„Bist du nicht. Ich habe morgen frei und werde dich nicht aus den Augen lassen.“ 

„Hm, schön“, lächelte Alex ihn an. Etwas vorsichtig erhob er sich. 

„Soll ich nen Rolli organisieren?“ fragte Chris besorgt. 

„Quatsch, das geht schon. Bin nur bisschen müde von den Schmerzmitteln. Aber ich war heute schon auf.“ Er rutschte von der Bettkante und versuchte nach seinen Schuhen zu angeln, setzte sich dann aber wieder auf. „Kannst du mir dabei helfen? Bücken ist nicht so gut...“ 

„Klar“, sagte Chris und kniete sich hin um Alex in die Schuhe zu helfen.

„Danke“, murmelte Alex, dem das sichtlich unangenehm war. Dann stellte er sich vorsichtig hin.

Chris behielt ihn fest im Auge, bereit jederzeit hilfreich zuzupacken.

„Ich krieg das schon hin“, meinte Alex fest. Er trug seine Uniform, auf der einige getrocknete Blutspritzer zu sehen waren.

„Ich hätte dir andere Klamotten mitbringen sollen“, sagte Chris.

„Ja... hätte ich dir auch sagen sollen.“

„Wir waren wohl beide zu aufgeregt. Dann fahren wir am besten kurz bei dir vorbei und ich hol ein paar Klamotten raus.“

„Ja, das ist ne gute Idee. Und jetzt los...“ Er sah in die Runde. „Ich verabschiede mich... alles Gute wünsche ich Ihnen.“

„Ihnen auch“, kam es von den anderen Männern zurück.

Alex nickte noch einmal vorsichtig, dann ging er mit Chris zusammen aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte nichts weiter dabeigehabt und war froh, das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen zu können.

Langsam führte Chris ihn zu seinem Wagen und hielt Alex dann die Beifahrertür auf.

Erleichtert ließ sich Alex in die Polster sinken.

Chris lächelte ihn sanft an. „Sitzt du bequem?“

„Ja, dein Wagen ist... ein verdammter Angeberwagen, aber unendlich bequem.“

Chris lachte auf. „Sei froh, dass wir nicht mit deinem Polo fahren müssen mein Lieber!“

„Der fährt auch. Und nicht so schnell wie deiner.“

Chris streckte ihm die Zunge raus und schloss dann die Tür, ehe er um das Auto herumlief und auf der Fahrerseite einstieg.

Er fuhr langsam vom Parkplatz und dann behutsam durch die Straßen zu Alex' Wohnung.

„Du kannst ruhig schneller als Schrittgeschwindigkeit fahren“, sagte Alex irgendwann.

„Aber dein Kopf...?“

„Der hält das schon aus.“

„Willst du mich gerade zum Rasen verführen?“

„Klar. Wir wollen ja irgendwann ankommen“, grinste Alex.

„Na, immerhin kannst du mich nicht anhalten, wenn du mit im Wagen sitzt.“

„Das stimmt. Die Gefahr ist also gebannt.“

Für einen Moment sah Chris ihn an. Wie gut, dass es Alex wieder besserging!

„Mir geht’s gut Chris“, sagte Alex beruhigend.

„Und darüber bin ich echt froh... die Bilder gestern waren heftig.“

„Ich habe noch gar nichts gesehen.“

„Wenn du willst, zeig ich dir nachher die Aufnahmen.“

„Später vielleicht. Im Moment will ich nur aufs Sofa und dich in den Arm nehmen.“

Chris nickte, „Das möchte ich auch. Und dich ganz festhalten.“

„Guck mal, die Hälfte haben wir schon geschafft“, sagte Alex, als Chris in die Straße einbog, in der wohnte.

„Willst du selbst hoch, oder soll ich lieber...?“, bot Chris an.

„Mach ruhig du. Du weißt ja wo alles ist.“

Chris parkte, beugte sich zu Alex und küsste ihn kurz. „Ich beeile mich“, versprach er.

Alex nickte nur und schloss die Augen.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange, dann ließ Chris wieder von ihm ab. „Schlüssel?“

Alex nickte und zog den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche.

„Bis gleich“, verabschiedete sich Chris schnell und stieg aus. Er beeilte sich tatsächlich, lief hoch in die Wohnung, fand eine Tasche und packte Kleidung für die nächsten vier Tage ein. Dazu noch Zahnbürste und ähnliches aus dem Badezimmer, Schuhe, Jacke, Mütze, dann hatte er hoffentlich alles.

Und wenn nicht, würden sie das einfach morgen oder so holen.


	24. Wieder zu Hause

Nur wenige Minuten, nachdem er ausgestiegen war, kam er schon wieder am Wagen an und stellte die Tasche auf dem Rücksitz.

„Alles gefunden?“ fragte Alex.

„Ja, ich glaub schon. Ansonsten komm ich halt noch mal her.“

„Wird schon passen. Zur Not lauf ich nackt in deiner Wohnung rum“, grinste Alex.

„Da hätte ich nichts dagegen“, erwiderte Chris das Grinsen.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.“

„Aber erstmal solltest du angezogen bleiben, schätze ich.“

„Zumindest hier im Wagen. Das könnte sonst Ärger geben.“

„Oben auch. Du bist nicht fit.“

„Weiß ich doch.“

Chris fuhr inzwischen wieder durch die Stadt, und bald darauf parkte er vor seinem Haus ein.

Während Chris die Tasche vom Rücksitz holte, stieg Alex langsam aus.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Haustür, Chris blieb dabei dicht neben ihm.

„Ich bin froh, wenn ich gleich aus der Uniform raus kann.“

„Willst du dann auch gleich duschen? Oder baden?“

„Nur kurz abduschen.“

„Okay. Wenn du magst, helfe ich dir dabei.“

„Da sag ich nicht nein.“

„Dann komm gleich mit ins Bad, dann kannst du hinterher aufs Sofa. Und musst dich heute nicht mehr bewegen.“

„Klingt nach einem wirklich guten Plan.“

„Okay, dann komm gleich mit.“ Chris schob Alex vor sich her ins Bad und stellte auch gleich die Tasche ab. „Komm, ziehen wir erstmal die Uniform hier aus.“

Gemeinsam schälten sie Alex aus der Uniform.

Die Uniform kam gleich in einen Wäschekorb, auch Alex' übrige Wäsche folgte. Dann stellte Chris das Wasser ein, angenehm warm, und schob Alex unter die Dusche.

„Zieh dich auch aus, sonst wird das hier ne Sauerei“, meinte Alex.

Schnell wurde auch Chris seine Kleidung los und stellte sich zu Alex. Erst jetzt sah er seinen Freund genauer an. neben dem Veilchen, das sich schon am Vorabend angedeutete hatte, sah er auch sonst recht ramponiert aus. Schrammen und größere Abschürfungen und der eine oder andere blaue Fleck zierte seinen Körper.

„Alles nichts Schlimmes“, sagte Alex, als er Chris Blick bemerkte.

„Sieht trotzdem schlimm aus...“

„Ja... aber das heilt schnell wieder.“

„Ich crem dich nachher ein“, versprach Chris. Er kannte solche Verletzungen schließlich auch zur Genüge. Jetzt aber sollte er Alex erst einmal waschen. Mit milden Babyshampoo wusch er Alex' Haare und seinen Körper.

„Hm, du machst das gut“, wisperte Alex.

„Brennt nicht, oder?“

„Überhaupt nicht.“

„Das ist gut“, nickte Chris. Genau für solche Fälle hatte er das Shampoo besorgt. Er wusch Alex weiter, dann holte er ein weiches, Handtuch und trocknete ihn behutsam ab.

„Du machst dich großartig als Krankenpfleger“, sagte Alex und zog Chris an sich.

„Nur für meinen Lieblingspolizisten.“

„Ich bin also dein Lieblingspolizist?“

„Ja, ich denke schon.“

„Du denkst nur? Dann muss ich mich offenbar mehr ins Zeug legen, damit du es nicht nur denkst, sondern weißt.“

„Ja, aber nicht heute. Die nächsten Tage kannst du mich wieder überzeugen... Kannst du dich alleine anziehen?“, fragte Chris.

„Das sollte ich schaffen.“

„Dann mach ich mal das Sofa fertig.“ Chris trocknete sich schnell ab, dann verschwand er aus dem Bad. Er zog sich schnell bequeme Kleidung an, dann zog er das Sofa im Wohnzimmer aus und wuchtete sein Federbett aus dem Schlafzimmer rüber.

Als Alex etwas später ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah er Chris fragend an. „Was ist denn mit deinem Sofa passiert?“

„Es ist explodiert. Komm, wir machen es uns gemütlich.“

Lächelnd ging Alex zum Sofa und setzte sich.

Fürsorglich deckte Chris das Federbett über ihn und holte ihm dann etwas zu trinken. „Fehlt noch etwas?“

„Du in meinen Armen“, sagte Alex.

„Kriegen wir hin“, lächelte Chris und rutschte an ihn heran.

Alex schlang sofort die Arme um ihn.

„Ich hatte gestern echt Angst um dich“, gestand Chris nach einem Moment.

„Tut mir leid“, wisperte Alex.

„Hey, du konntest doch am wenigsten dafür.“ Chris hielt ihn ganz fest an sich gedrückt. „Die Idioten gestern - denen könnte ich...“ Chris fiel beim besten willen nichts Angemessenes ein. „Die Eier abschneiden?“

Alex lachte leise. „Das solltest du besser lassen, sonst muss ich dich noch verhaften.“

„Ich lass mich nicht erwischen. Außerdem ist das doch nur gut, wenn sie sich nicht mehr vermehren...“

„Die vermehren sich auch ohne Eier“, brummte Alex.

„Dann lohnt sich die Schweinerei nicht“, beschloss Chris. Er schmiegte sich noch enger an Alex und schloss die Augen.

„Wie lief denn dein Gespräch mit dem Trainer?“ fragte Alex nach einem Moment.

„Hm“, machte Chris. „Keine Ahnung, ob er es geblickt hat. Habe ihm gesagt, dass ich zu meinem Freund will - aber er hat nicht reagiert.“

Alex lachte auf. „Ok. Du hast es immerhin versucht.“

„Ja, und ich bin umsonst fast gestorben.“

„Ich bin trotzdem sehr stolz auf dich.“

Chris lächelte und schob sich zu Alex unter die Bettdecke. Das war schön warm und gemütlich, und er war Alex so schön nahe.

„Immerhin hast du aber auch keinen großen Ärger bekommen, oder?“

„Nein, erstaunlicherweise war es wohl okay. Ich soll nur sowas nicht noch mal machen - gerade die Sache mit dem Interview.“

„Gute Idee“, nickte Alex.

„Willst du es sehen? Die Videos?“

„Mhm... ok, lass sie uns mal angucken.“

Chris streckte sich etwas und zog sein Tablet heran, das auf dem Tisch lag. Kurz suchte er, dann fand er ein Video über die Ausschreitung.

„Oh man“, murmelte Alex.

„Hm - sieht schlimm aus. Das da bist du, oder?“, deutete Chris auf einen am Boden liegenden.

„Ich glaub schon“, nickte Alex.

„Ich hatte eine wahnsinnige Angst um dich.“

„Ich hatte auch Schiss“, gab Alex zu.

„Wäre komisch, wenn du keinen gehabt hättest. Das hätte echt übel ausgehen können.“ Chris tastete unter der Decke nach Alex' Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Dabei waren das noch nicht mal wirklich schlimme Ausschreitungen. Es waren nur ein paar Minuten, die so unkontrolliert abgelaufen sind und auch nur, weil so ein Vollidiot einen Bengalo in die Menge geworfen hat.“

„Echt ein Vollidiot. Und dann wollen sie alle die Pyros legalisieren. Sieht ja auch toll aus, aber ist einfach zu gefährlich.“

„Ein schwieriges Thema“, grinste Alex schief.

„Eigentlich ein klares Thema“, meinte Chris leise.

„Sollte man meinen. Aber du siehst ja, dass es nicht klar ist. Es gibt unterschiedliche Sichtweisen und das Hauptproblem ist, dass die Bengalos weiter ins Stadion gelangen.“

„Oder davor - und da kann man nicht mal kontrollieren“, nickte Chris. „So, bereit für mein Interview?“

„Oh ja, zeig her“, grinste Alex.

„Ja, klar, du willst sehen, wie ich mich blamiere.“ Er rief das Interview auf und sah sich jetzt selbst das erste Mal, wie er Rede und Antwort stand.

„Pass auf, der Polizeipräsident spricht dir dafür bestimmt ne Belobigung aus“, lachte Alex. „Du hast endlich mal das ausgesprochen, was sich kaum einer zu sagen traut.“

„Belobigung vom Polizeipräsidenten und Mecker vom Trainer. Ich würd’s trotzdem immer wieder machen.“

„Mein Held“, sagte Alex und drückte einen Kuss gegen Chris Schläfe.

„Nee, du, der Held, der bist du. Mein großer, ramponierter Held.“

„Dann sind wir einfach beide Helden. Was haben denn deine Kollegen zu dem Interview gesagt?“

„Ich... weiß es nicht. Tobi will mit mir reden, Tobias Sippel, aber ansonsten habe ich mit keinem wirklich drüber geredet. Jonas meinte aber wohl, dass die meisten da nicht viel gesagt haben.“

„Und was willst du Tobi sagen?“

„Ich denke, die Wahrheit. Er und Sandra sind echt okay, du hast Sandra ja auch schon kennengelernt.“

Alex nickte. „Ja, sie und den kleinen Zwerg. Beide sehr nett.“

„Lenn ist also auch nett?“, grinste Chris und küsste Alex behutsam.

„Ja total. Ein bisschen schweigsam, aber sonst dufte.“

„Dufte? Also frisch gewickelt?“, fragte Chris nach

„Bitte nur frisch gewickelt“, grinste Alex.

„Wollen wir die drei mal einladen? Zum Essen?“

„Klar, gern.“

Chris lächelte ihn an. „Dann werde ich das gleich mit Tobi ausmachen, wenn ich ihm von uns erzähle.“

„Aber erst wenn mein Kopf wieder einigermaßen normal ist.“

„Natürlich, ganz so schnell nicht. Wie geht es dem Kopf eigentlich? Willst du bisschen schlafen oder... Musik hören oder ein Hörbuch? Magst du was trinken?“

„Was trinken ja, aber der Rest... lass uns einfach weiter hier sitzen, ok?“

„Klar... ich komm gleich wieder... Wasser? Tee? Was magst du?“

„Ein Tee wäre toll.“

Chris stand auf und setzte den Tee auf. Kurzentschlossen hängte er zwei verschiedene Teebeutel in zwei Becher - Früchtetee und Kräutertee. Als der Tee fertig war, nahm er die Becher und einen Zuckerstreuer und brachte alles ins Wohnzimmer.

Alex hatte die Augen geschlossen, öffnete sie aber, als er Chris Schritte hörte.

„Schlaf weiter, der Tee muss eh noch abkühlen“, wisperte Chris.

„Ich schlaf nicht, sondern ruhe nur“, sagte Alex.

„Darfst auch weiterruhen“, erwiderte Chris leise und setzte sich wieder neben ihn, Die Beine schob er unter die Decke, das war so schön gemütlich. „Früchte oder Kräuter?“

„Kräuter“, sagte Alex.

Chris gab auf seinen Wunsch noch etwas Zucker hinein und reichte ihm den Becher, dann nahm er sich den Früchtetee und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Wie ist das Spiel eigentlich ausgegangen?“ fragte Alex nach einem Moment.

Chris knurrte. „Verloren. 0:3. Hast da echt nichts verpasst.“

„Oh. Na dann wars für uns beide ja ein richtig schöner Tag“, grinste Alex schief und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Der Tag heute ist viel besser. Du bist hier, ich bin hier, es ist warm und gemütlich.“

„Und wir müssen beide morgen nicht arbeiten“, fügte Alex hinzu. „Ich bin eh für die ganze Woche krankgeschrieben.“

„Mit dem Schädel solltest du dich auch echt ausruhen. Sagt man mir auch immer.“

„Klar und so kann ich ja auch nicht Streife fahren oder so. Trotzdem ist mir ne Woche fast zu lang...“

„Wir machen es uns hier gemütlich. Heute und morgen sowieso, und danach muss ich ja nur zum Training weg.“

„Und ich spiel Hausmann?“ fragte Alex grinsend.

„Klar, du machst sauber und putzt meine Fenster, und wenn ich nach Hause komme, erwarte ich ein schmackhaftes Essen.“

Alex lachte laut auf. „Das mit dem Fenster putzen bekomm ich hin, aber das mit Essen...“

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du kochen sollst, nur, dass etwas Schmackhaftes da sein soll.“

„Ich soll also den Pizzaboten bestellen.“

„Ja, zum Beispiel. Oder Inder, Thai... da gibt’s vieles.“

„Gut, ich denke das bekomme ich dann auch noch hin.“

„Wir können auch mal essen gehen. Oder zusammen kochen.“ 

Alex nickte. „Aber heute nehmen wir die Variante mit dem Bestellen, oder? Ich will heute nämlich nicht mehr raus.“

„Nein, ich lass dich auch heute nicht mehr raus. Nicht mal runter vom Sofa.“

„Außer wenn wir ins Bett umziehen hoffe ich“, grinste Alex.

„Ja, okay, und aufs Klo darfst du notfalls auch.“

„Zu gütig.“

Chris grinste und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Krieg ich auch mal nen richtigen Kuss?“

Chris lächelte ihn zärtlich an, dann rutschte er näher und küsste Alex behutsam auf die Lippen.

Alex schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Die hielten den Kuss zärtlich, verliebt.

„Ich will nicht unromantisch sein, aber... ich glaub ich habe Hunger“, murmelte Alex gegen Chris Lippen.

„Hm - und worauf?“

„Asiatisch?“

„Gern. Lässt du mich kurz weg, dann guck ich mal nach der Speisekarte.“

„Na gut. Muss ich wohl, wenn ich nicht verhungern will.“

„Ich beeil mich“, versprach Chris und löste sich von Alex um die Karte zu holen.

Schnell hatten sich die beiden für etwas entschieden und Chris gab die Bestellung durch.

Dann kuschelte er sich wieder an Alex.

„Es war toll von Jonas, dass er gestern bei dir gewesen ist“, sagte Alex leise. „Also im Krankenhaus.“

„Er ist einfach ein sehr guter Freund. Und ich war auch so froh, dass er bei mir war.“

„Dafür sind Freunde da, hm?“

„Ja, dafür sind Freunde da. Ich wäre auch bei ihm gewesen, wenn was mit Matthias gewesen wäre. Hast du... hast du jemanden wie Jonas?“

„Wenn, dann am ehesten Claudia. Aber du hast gestern ja gesehen, meine Kollegen sind alle geblieben, bis die Ärzte sie rausgeworfen haben.“

„Kollegen sind nicht immer Freunde“, meinte Chris. „Jonas ist da echt eine Ausnahme.“

„Das stimmt. Aber als Polizisten halten wir zusammen. Da ist einer für den anderen da.“

„Wenn du einen deiner Kollegen gefragt hättest, wäre er dann bei dir geblieben?“

Alex nickte. „Bis ich eingeschlafen wäre. Aber ich hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollen abhauen und sich selbst ausruhen. Ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen und bin nicht schwerstverletzt.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du nicht alleine gewesen bist. Sie haben mich ja nicht reingelassen.“

„Tut mir leid.“

„Hey, dafür konntest du ja am wenigsten. War nur doof, dass die blöde Schwester nichts gesagt hat.“

„Und das bei deinem netten Lächeln.“

„Ja, ich war auch zutiefst enttäuscht, dass das nicht geholfen hat.“

„Vielleicht war sie Düsseldorf-Fan.“

„Hm, und du meinst, da komm ich dann nicht weiter?“

„Ich fürchte nicht.“

„Dann muss ich mir nächstes Mal einen Düsseldorfer schnappen, wenn du im Krankenhaus bist?“

„Ich habe nicht vor so schnell wieder in einem zu landen. Und du lässt die Finger von den bösen Düsseldorfern.“

Chris lachte. „Fans sind da meist deutlich extremer als wir Spieler.“

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür.

„Ah, unser Essen“, grinste Chris und stand auf. „Bin gleich wieder da.“

„Ich warte hier.“

„Wehe, du bewegst dich“, warnte Chris mit einem Lächeln, dann beeilte er sich zur Tür zu kommen. Wenig später kam er zurück, bepackt mit einer großen Plastiktüte, Tellern und Besteck.

„Oh das riecht ja schon köstlich“, sagte Alex.

„Also, hier sind die beiden Gerichte... Teller... magst du dich an den kleinen Tisch setzen, oder wollen wir an den Esstisch umziehen?“

„Esstisch“, sagte Alex.

„Okay... Moment, ich stell alles ab, dann helfe ich dir.“

„Chris, das schaff ich schon“, sagte Alex lächelnd. „Es sind nur ein paar Schritte.“

„Aber wenn du umkippst?“

„Tu ich nicht.“

„Na gut...“ Chris ging zum Esstisch und deckte dort alles auf, ließ Alex aber nicht aus den Augen.

Alex bewegte sich extra vorsichtig, schaffte den Weg zum Tisch aber ohne Probleme.

Dann setzte er sich und trank erstmal einen Schluck Wasser.

„Gehts?“ fragte Chris besorgt.

„Ja, klar geht’s. Nur bisschen schwummerig.“

„Das nächste Mal lässt du dir helfen, verstanden?“

„Musst du nicht... habe nur bisschen lange gelegen, dann geht’s im Kopf bisschen rum.“

„Und du hast vermutlich zu wenig gegessen.“

„Ja, das auch. Im Krankenhaus nur einen halben Toast.

„Dann wird es Zeit. Hier“, sagte Chris und schob einen Teller zu Alex.

„Danke“, lächelte Alex ihn an und begann dann hungrig zu essen.

Chris beobachtete ihn einen Moment, ehe auch er zu essen anfing.

Das Essen war gut und schmeckte ihnen beiden.

Satt und zufrieden lehnten sie sich schließlich zurück. „Das hat sehr gut getan“, sagte Alex.

„Schön“, lächelte Chris ihn an. Er würde alles dafür tun, dass es Alex besserging.

„Sag doch mal, so als Experte für Kopfweh - was hilft am besten?“ fragte Alex.

„Ich habe ein paar Ibus hier. Die helfen verdammt gut. Moment, ich hol sie dir.“

„Du bist ein Schatz“, sagte Alex.

Chris stand auf und kam wenig später mit einigen Tablettenschachteln zurück. „Ich habe hier vierhunderter und achthunderter. Bei deinen Kopfschmerzen würde ich die achthunderter nehmen. Sind verschreibungspflichtig, aber helfen richtig gut.“

„Dann her damit. Ich finde heute darf ich ruhig noch mal was von dem guten Zeug nehmen“, grinste Alex.

„Klar - hier“, reichte Chris ihm die achthunderter. „Eine sollte reichen.“

„Danke“, sagte Alex und schluckte die Tablette schnell mit einem Schluck Wasser.

„Und jetzt aufs Sofa und die Augen zu - dann wirkt sie am besten.“

„Kommst du mit?“

„Ich deck schnell ab, okay?“

Alex nickte und ging zurück zum Sofa, während Chris die Essensreste und ihr Geschirr in die Küche brachte.

Dann kam er mit einer großen Flasche Wasser zu Alex zurück und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ne Runde schlafen?“, schlug er vor.

Alex nickte erschöpft. „Ja, das wäre schön.“

„Dann machen wir das doch“, beschloss Chris. Sie rutschten etwas weiter runter in liegende Position, zogen die Decke zurecht und schlossen die Augen.

Alex war wenige Minuten später schon eingeschlafen und auch bei Chris dauerte es nicht lange.

***  
Chris' Arm war eingeschlafen, und sein Rücken tat weh, als er schließlich wieder aufwachte. Und dennoch konnte er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen als neben Alex zu liegen.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah Alex an, der immer noch schlief.

Vorsichtig ruckelte er sich zurecht um seinen Rücken zu entlasten, Glücklicherweise schien das Alex nicht zu stören, er schlief einfach weiter. Und sah so entspannt dabei aus.

Schlaf war in seiner Situation am besten, das wusste Chris aus Erfahrung. Wenn er dann aufwachte, würde er sich gleich viel besser fühlen.

Und er selbst genoss es, seinem Freund so nahe sein zu können, so gemütlich und warm und... beim Beobachten wurde er langsam ebenfalls wieder müde.

Und so schlummerte er schließlich wieder ein.


	25. Schrankplatz

Sein Handy weckte Chris einige Zeit später. Schnell zog er das Handy aus der Tasche und ging ran, in der Hoffnung, Alex nicht zu stören. „Hey Jonas“, wisperte er.

„Hey du. Stör ich?“ fragte Jonas.

„Nee... Moment, ich geh mal raus.“ Ganz vorsichtig löste sich Chris von Alex und schlich sich aus dem Wohnzimmer. Im Schlafzimmer setzte er sich auf seinen gemütlichen Sessel. „So, jetzt können wir reden.“

„Schläft Alex?“ fragte Jonas.

„Ja, auf dem Sofa. Ging ihm nicht so gut, Gehirnerschütterung ist halt doof.“

„Immerhin konntest du ihn mitnehmen.“

„Ja, da bin ich auch so froh drüber. Zu Hause ist es einfach ruhiger und gemütlicher.“

„Und wie geht es ihm sonst so? Außer den Kopfschmerzen?“

„Sieht ziemlich ramponiert aus, noch schlimmer als gestern. Aber mehr ist wohl nicht passiert - er hatte ungeheures Glück.“

„Gut zu hören. Matti hat sich auch Sorgen um ihn gemacht und lässt euch beide lieb grüßen.“

„Danke. Grüß ihn mal zurück... bist du bei ihm?“

„Ja, er telefoniert grad mit seiner Redaktion.“

„Hatte er seine Finger mit im Spiel? Dass Alex ein Bekannter ist, und nicht mein Freund?“

„Schon irgendwie. Er hat halt gute Kontakte. Der Typ von der Bild hat mit ihm zusammen studiert und den hatte er gestern nach deinem Interview gleich angerufen“, erzählte Jonas.

„Das kann ich wohl nie wieder gut machen“, meinte Chris leise. „Erst zieht er mich da von dem Typen von der Sportschau weg und rettet mir hinterher noch mal den Arsch.“

„Wir sind Freunde, Chris. Auch Matti. Außerdem wollen die Reporter so ein Outing offenbar auch gar nicht wirklich schreiben.“

„Echt? Ich dachte immer, das wäre der große Hit.“

„Ist es nicht. Jedenfalls will keiner der erste sein, der da was rausbringt. Weil einfach überhaupt keiner die Folgen absehen kann.“

Chris nickte leicht. „Nachvollziehbar. Hätte ich trotzdem nie gedacht. Aber gut zu wissen. Dann... dann ist unwahrscheinlich, dass noch was rauskommt, oder?“

„Mehr als unwahrscheinlich.“

Erleichtert seufzte Chris auf. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie angespannt er gewesen war.

„Ich war auch ziemlich erleichtert“, sagte Jonas mit einem hörbaren Grinsen.

„Es war total dumm, was ich da gemacht habe. Das ist mir jetzt auch klar.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich an deiner Stelle reagiert hätte. Oder doch. Vermutlich ganz genauso.“

„Er hat auch ziemlich fies nachgebohrt, der Typ“, meinte Chris. „Als ob er was ahnen würde.“

„Tut er vielleicht. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur ein Arsch“, sagte Jonas. „Aber egal, darüber müssen wir nun keine Sorgen mehr machen.“

„Das ist gut. Echt gut. Werde ich Alex gleich erzählen, wenn er aufwacht. Wir wollen Tobi und Sandra auch von uns erzählen.“

„Gute Entscheidung. Und wenn ihr durch seid, ziehen Matti und ich nach.“

„Ah, wir sollen also erstmal das Terrain testen?“

„Klar doch“, lachte Jonas.

„Ist okay, machen wir. Wir wollen die beiden... die drei zum Essen einladen.“

Jonas lachte erneut. „Alex ist ein bisschen verschossen in Tobi Junior, hm?“

Chris grinste, „Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch.“

„Ist ja auch süß der kleine Kerl.“

„Oh ja, und Sandra meint, er ist das beste Beruhigungsmittel für Tobi.“

„Dann sollten wir ihn mal öfter mit in die Kabine nehmen“, lachte Jonas.

„Armes kleines Kerlchen - das hat Lenn nicht verdient.“

„Ach, wir wären alle ganz lieb zu dem Knirps.“

„Welcher Knirps?“, fragte eine etwas heisere Stimme hinter Chris.

Chris drehte den Kopf und lächelte Alex. „Lenn“, sagte er. „Habe Jonas in der Leitung.“

„Grüß schön“, bat Alex und kam näher. Er sah verschlafen aus, mit geröteten Wangen und ein paar Falten-Abdrücken des Kissens auf der Wange.

„Jonas, ich soll dich von Alex grüßen“, sagte Chris.

„Danke“, antwortete Jonas, „Grüße schön zurück. Und kümmre dich dann mal wieder um deinen Patienten.“

„Mach ich. Und du kümmre dich um deinen Reporter“, sagte Chris lächelnd und legte dann auf.

„Mach ich“, lachte Jonas. „Wir sehen uns dann... übermorgen. Genießt die Zeit zusammen.“

„Ihr auch. Bis übermorgen.“

Er führte warme Hände auf seinen Schultern. „Hast Du Jonas gesagt, was für ein toller Freund er ist?

„Habe ich. Aber warte mal bis ich dir erzähle, was Matti für ein toller Freund ist“, sagte Chris.

„Erzähl“, forderte Alex ihn auf.

„Aber erst setzt du dich hin“, verlangte Chris.

Alex quetschte sich zu Chris in den Sessel.

Als sie beide bequem saßen, erzählte Chris was Jonas gesagt hatte.

„Wow“, machte Alex beeindruckt, als er fertig war. „Das war ja echt knapp.“

Chris nickte. „Aber dank Matti sind wir wohl weiter sicher.“

„Ich bin so froh darüber.“

„Ich auch. Unglaublich erleichtert.“

„Wir sollten uns bei ihm bedanken.“

„Das müssen wir auf jeden Fall machen.“

Alex lächelte. „Es ist schön, Freunde wie Jonas und Matthias zu haben.“

Chris kuschelte sich enger an ihn. „Und was macht dein Kopf so?“

„Geht viel besser - Schlafen war gut. Jetzt fühl ich mich viel fitter.“

„Das freut mich. Du siehst auch besser aus. Hast wieder etwas Farbe in den Wangen.“

„Dein Verdienst.“

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht.“

„Oh doch. Du hast für Essen gesorgt und Trinken und die Tablette - und du warst da.“

Chris lächelte sanft und küsste Alex dann auf die Lippen.

„Meinst du, wir können ein paar Schritte raus machen? Frische Luft und so?“

„Wenn du gerne möchtest klar.“

„Ja, ich würde gerne. Nur einmal um den Block oder so.“

„Dann ziehen wir uns warm an und gehen ein Stück“, sagte Chris.

„Das ist schön“, lächelte Alex. „Wo sind meine Sachen?“ Er hatte nach dem Duschen nur Shorts und T-Shirt angezogen.

„Schrank, linke Seite“, sagte Chris. „Ich habe dir da ein bisschen Platz gemacht.“

„Oh“, machte Alex überrascht. Er hatte mit seiner Tasche in einer Ecke gerechnet, vielleicht auch mit seiner Kleidung auf einem Hocker, nicht aber mit einem - nein, sogar zwei Fächern in Chris' Schrank.

„Wenn deine Uniform gewaschen ist, habe ich auch noch Kleiderbügel für dich“, sagte Chris lächelnd.

Alex lächelte ihn verliebt an. Man sah ihm an, wie wohl er sich bei dem Gedanken fühlte.

„Na los, anziehen“, lachte Chris.

Alex nickte und suchte sich Jeans und Pulli raus, dazu noch dicke Socken. „So, wir können.“

Auch Chris war fertig und zusammen verließen sie das Schlafzimmer. Im Flur schlüpften sie noch in Schuhe und Jacken, dann gingen sie nach draußen.

„Ah, das tut gut“, meinte Alex. „Gute Luft und so.“

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen. Wir Sportler stehen auf sowas.“

Alex lachte leise. „Auf jeden Fall passen wir dann gut zusammen.“

„Tun wir sowieso“, meinte Chris. „Komm hier lang.“

Schon einen Weg geplant?“

Chris nickte. „Kleine Parkanlage. Mit Kinderspielplatz, aber da wird jetzt bei dem Wetter keiner sein.“

„Das klingt gut. Bisschen was Grünes.“

„So grün es im Winter sein kann“, grinste Chris.

„Naja, zumindest halbwegs grün.“ Ganz gemütlich schlenderten sie durch die Straßen bis zu dem kleinen Park.

„Manchmal laufe ich hier ein paar Runde. Das ist immer ganz schön, wenn die Kinder hier spielen.“

„Und die sehen einen Jogger, der immer im Kreis läuft?“

„Die Leute hier kennen mich schon. Die wundern sich nicht über den verrückten Fußballprofi, der ständig im Kreis läuft“, grinste Chris.

Alex lachte. „Dann ist gut. Ist schließlich ein echt lieber Fußballprofi.“

„Ja, das habe ich auch gehört. Hat ein bisschen zu oft was gegen die Birne bekommen, aber ist ein total liebes Kerlchen.“

„Beim Gegen-die-Birne-kriegen kann ich ja jetzt mitreden.“

„Aber bei dir reicht bitte einmal, ja?“

„Oh, du machst da bitte auch nicht mehr mit bei dem Spielchen. Ich weiß, dass du ein harter Kerl bist.“

„Keine Angst, habe ich nicht vor. So lustig ist das ganze auch nicht.“

„Ich verlass mich auf dich.“

„Ich versuch mein bestes.“

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Chris führte Alex seinen üblichen Weg durch den Park - bis zu dem kleinen Kiosk am anderen Ende.

„Zurück zur Wohnung?“ fragte Chris.

„Ja, sollten wir. Magst du ein Weg-Eis?“ 

ich finde das würde nur passen, wenn Chris es sagt. Außerdem ist es Winter...)

„Ja, sollten wir. Ich merk auch schon wieder den Schädel“, murmelte Alex.

„Das macht die kalte, frische Luft. Wenn wir zu Hause sind, mach ich uns einen Kakao, ok?“ schlug Chris vor.

„Oh, das klingt verführerisch. Und dann machen wir es uns wieder gemütlich, ja?“

„Das ist der Plan. Wir können uns was Schönes im Fernsehen angucken.“

„Ja, irgendwas Ruhiges, Nettes“, bat Alex.

„Da finden wir schon was Schönes.“

„Dann lass uns mal los gehen“, bat Alex, und ganz langsam und gemütlich gingen sie zurück.

Trotzdem war Alex ziemlich geschafft, als sie schließlich wieder bei Chris zu Hause ankamen.

„Komm, leg dich gleich wieder aufs Sofa“, forderte Chis ihn auf.

„Erst noch was Gemütlicheres anziehen. Mit Jeans aufs Sofa ist unbequem.“

„Einfach ausziehen.“

Alex lachte. „Was ist das nur, dass ich mich ständig ausziehen soll?“

„Ich habe dich lieber, wenn du nackt bist. Oder in Uniform, aber die ist auf dem Sofa bestimmt unbequem.“

„Die ist vor allem noch dreckig“, grinste Alex und zog sich kurzerhand die Jeans aus.

„Ja - ich wasch sie dir gerne. Muss ich dabei was beachten?“

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, einfach rein in die Maschine.“

„Okay, dann mach ich das gleich fertig. Und du legst dich endlich hin.“

„Aber beeil dich, ja?“

„Ja, klar. Du kannst gern inzwischen schon einen Film oder so aussuchen.“

„Das mach ich“, nickte Alex.

Chris sortierte schnell die Wäsche und stopfte alles in die Waschmaschine.

Dann machte er noch schnell den versprochenen Kakao, ehe er wieder zu Alex zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Inzwischen hatte sich Alex wieder unter das dicke Federbett gekuschelt.

„So hier kommt der Kakao“, sagte Chris. „Und hast du was zum gucken gefunden?“

„Ja, diese Serie sieht doch nett aus“, deutete Alex mit der Fernbedienung auf den Fernseher.

Chris nickte und kuschelte sich dann zu Alex. „Die kenn ich auch nicht, da können wir also gemeinsam mit starten.“

„Das ist gut“, nickte Alex und startete den Film - dann legte er einen Arm um Chris und zog ihn an sich.

Sofort schmiegte sich Chris an ihn.

Alex startete die erste Folge und schmiegte sich dann an ihn.

Während sie die Serie schauten, tranken sie ihren heißen Kakao und aßen ein paar Kekse, die Chris ebenfalls noch auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

Es war gemütlich und fühlte sich einfach so gut an. So etwas hatte Chris vermisst.

Alex Finger strichen immer wieder zärtlich über seinen Nacken.

Ganz leicht nur und irgendwie verträumt, und es war einfach wunderschön.

Bei der Hälfte der dritten Folge, fing Alex an leicht zu gähnen.

„Wollen wir langsam ins Bett? Da ist es mindestens genauso gemütlich.“

„Gute Idee“, sagte Alex sofort.

„Dann geh schon mal ins Bad, ich mach hier alles fertig.“

„Ok“, sagte Alex. Chris schaltete den Fernseher aus und stand auf, so dass auch Alex vom Sofa aufstehen konnte.

Man sah ihm an, wie müde und geschafft er war, als er ins Bad ging. Chris deckte schnell ab und brachte dann das Federbett ins Schlafzimmer. Er holte noch etwas zu trinken und wartete dann auf Alex.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis Alex ins Zimmer kam. „Sorry, geht alles noch etwas langsamer“, sagte er.

„Das ist doch okay - immerhin konnte ich das Bett schon mal festmachen.“

Alex lächelte und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Hoffentlich geht das morgen alles besser. Das ist ätzend.“

„Das wird es - vertrau mir. Ich kenn mich damit aus.“

„Dann werde ich mal auf Doktor Kramer hören“, grinste Alex.

„Das kannst du auf jeden Fall. Komm, leg dich hin, trink noch was, das ist gut - ich komm dann auch gleich.“ Immerhin musste Chris auch noch ins Bad.

„Ja, Herr Doktor“, lachte Alex und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

Chris sah ihm kurz zu, wie er sich hinlegte, dann ging er schnell und machte sich fertig. Wenig später kroch er zu Alex unter die Decke.

„Wir müssen für morgen keinen Wecker stellen, oder?“ fragte Alex.

„Nein, ich habe frei, und du ja auch.“

„Du hast frei, ich bin krank geschrieben“, grinste Alex schief.

„Okay, aber wir beide können ausschlafen.“

„Ein wirklich seltenes Glück“, wisperte Alex und küsste Chris. „Schlaf gut.“

„Du auch“, flüsterte Chris und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte Alex' ruhigen Atemzügen. Bald war er eingeschlafen.


	26. Burger mit Kaninchenzeug

Viel zu früh am nächsten Morgen wachte Chris wieder auf.

Das Bett neben ihm war warm, aber leer. Alex konnte noch nicht allzu lange auf sein.

Gähnend setzte er sich auf. „Alex?“ rief er.

„Chris?“, hörte er Alex Stimme

„Warum bist du schon auf?“

„Moment...“ Es dauerte einige Minuten, dann kehrte Alex zurück, mit zwei Bechern Kaffee in den Händen.

„Du hast Kaffee gemacht“, sagte Chris erstaunt.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur aufs Klo, aber als du dann wach warst... wollte dich auch ein bisschen verwöhnen.“

„Aber du sollst dich doch schonen“, sagte Chris nahm aber lächelnd den Becher entgegen.

„Ich habe den Kaffee nicht gepflückt und geröstet, sondern nur die Maschine angemacht.“

Chris lachte leise. „Trotzdem. Der Doc hat dir Ruhe verordnet.“

„Lass dich doch auch ein bisschen verwöhnen.“

„Na gut. Aber jetzt schnell wieder ins Bett mit dir.“

„Nichts lieber als das.“ Alex reichte ihm einen der Becher und setzte sich neben ihn ins Bett.

Er deckte sich wieder zu und nahm Chris dann seinen Becher ab.

„Dann... prost“, grinste Alex ihn an.

„Prost“, grinste Chris zurück und trank einen Schluck. „Sehr gut.“

„Hast halt ne gute Maschine. Und guten Kaffee. Da kann selbst ich nichts versauen.“

„Frag mal Jonas. Der kommt mit meiner Maschine bis heute nicht klar.“

„Echt? Die erklärt einem doch alles, was man tun soll.“

„Ich versteh es ja auch nicht. Dabei kann Jonas sonst echt gut mit Technik umgehen.“

„Manchmal versteht man sich mit irgendeinem Gerät einfach nicht.“

„Vermutlich. Und wie hast du so geschlafen? Was macht der Kopf?“

„Dröhnt noch ziemlich, vielleicht hätte ich nachher gern noch ne halbe Wundertablette. Die den Kopf einfach ausschaltet.“

„Bekommst du“, versprach Chris.

„Danke. Dann geht’s mir wieder perfekt“, lächele Alex ihn an.

Chris trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee. „Und wie verbringen wir heute unseren Faulenzertag?“

„Ich würde nachher gern noch mal raus. Das tut meinem Kopf bestimmt gut.“

„Wollen wir ein bisschen was einkaufen gehen?“ schlug Chris vor.

„Ja, das können wir gerne machen. Und dann zusammen was kochen?“

„Ah du willst also doch richtig kochen lernen“, grinste Chris ihn breit an.

„Ein bisschen vielleicht. Ich mag nicht wieder den ganzen Tag auf dem Sofa liegen.“

„Kann ich verstehen. Dann überleg mal, worauf du Hunger hast.“

„Hmm... sollten wir nicht eher gucken, was du essen solltest?“

„Nö. Ab und an ist sündigen erlaubt. Und was der Trainer nicht weiß...“

„Dann vertraust du also, dass ich dich nicht verpetze?“

„Ja, ich denke darauf kann ich vertrauen. Du kennst meinen Trainer schließlich nicht.“

Alex grinste. „Kannst mir auch vertrauen. Schließlich mag ich auch was leckeres Ungesundes mit dir essen.“

„Woran denkst du?“

„Ich bin noch nicht sicher. Girosauflauf ist toll, habe ich mal mit Freunden gemacht. Oder selbst gemachte Burger?“

„Oh ja Burger!“ sagte Chris begeistert.

„Mit selbst gemachten Buns? Die machen sie ja zumindest im Fernsehen oft selbst.“

„Jetzt willst du es aber wissen. Das habe ich auch noch nie gemacht, aber wir können es versuchen. Und kaufen zur Sicherheit noch ein paar, falls es nicht klappt.“

„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan“, grinste Alex.

„Bäh, ich fürchte jetzt habe ich Hunger“, brummte Chris. „Wie sieht’s aus, soll ich uns Frühstück machen?“

„Ich kann dir auch helfen.“

„Nein, du bleibst im Bett. Ich bring das Frühstück her.“

„Na gut - dann langweile ich mich so lange.“

„Ich habe hier auch nen Fernseher, wenn du willst.“

„Nee, lass mal - um diese Zeit kommt eh nichts.“

„Ok. Dann mach einfach noch ein bisschen die Augen zu.“

„Mach ich“, meinte Alex, stellte seinen Becher ab und kuschelte sich wieder ein, während Chris aufstand.

Chris ging in die Küche und stellte schnell alles für ein leckeres Frühstück zusammen.

Damit kehrte er ins Schlafzimmer zurück, für ein gemütliches Frühstück im Bett.

„Das ist schön“, sagte Alex als Chris wieder neben ihm saß.

„Ja, ich liebe es.“

Alex griff nach Chris Hand und drückte sie fest. „Dann lass uns mal essen. Wie richtige Faulenzer, ungewaschen und im Bett“, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Alex kicherte leise, dann rutschte er an Chris heran um an das Tablett mit dem Frühstück zu kommen.

Chris kicherte leise, dann rutschte er an Alex heran, damit der besser an das Tablett mit dem Frühstück kam. „Hier sind die Tabletten“, deutete er auf zwei Schachteln die er bereitgelegt hatte.

„Ok, erst was essen, dann die halbe Tablette“, sagte Alex.

„Kannst auch von denen hier ne ganze nehmen“, deutete Chris auf die zweite Schachtel.

„Zusammen mit der halben oder stattdessen?“

„Eher stattdessen.“

„Ok, dann versuch ich die. Wenn Doktor Kramer die empfiehlt.“

„Empfiehlt er. Wenn sie nicht reicht, nimmst du halt noch eine.“

„Na dann. Aber ich ess trotzdem erst eine Scheibe Toast. Meine Mutter sagt immer, keine Medikamente auf leeren Magen.“

„Ja, ist meistens auch das beste. Honig, Marmelade? Käse? Was magst du?“

„Honig klingt ganz gut“, meinte Alex.

Chris reichte ihm den Honig rüber, dann schmierte er sich seinen Käsetoast

So frühstückten die beiden ganz gemütlich.

„So, und was machen wir mit dem angefangenen Tag?“, fragte Chris, als sie fertig waren.

„So, und jetzt aufstehen und raus?“

, schlug Chris vor.

„Erst ne schöne Dusche zusammen und dann anziehen und rausgehen?“ grinste Alex. Er hatte inzwischen seine Tablette genommen und sein Kopf fühlte sich viel besser an.

„Klingt nach einem prima Plan“, erwiderte Chris das Grinsen.

„Dann lass uns das Zeug mal schnell in die Küche bringen.“

„Kannst auch schon mal ins Bad gehen.“

„Ach Quatsch. Ich helfe dir eben.“

Chris lächelte ihn an, Alex war wirklich fitter als gestern.

Gemeinsam standen sie auf und brachten die Reste Ihres Frühstücks in die Küche.

Gemeinsam ging das angenehm schnell, so dass sie kurz darauf schon im Bad standen und sich ihre Shorts und Shirts auszogen.

Alex vermied den Blick in den Spiegel und stellte gleich das Wasser in der Dusche an.

Chris legte noch Handtücher raus, dann folgte er ihm.

Sofort schloss Alex die Arme um Chris und zog ihn an sich.

Chris stellte das Wasser an, auf eine angenehme warme Temperatur, und schmiegte sich dann an ihn.

Chris schmiegte sich gleich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Das warme Wasser lief auf sie herab und streichelte sie.

Dazu kamen noch Alex Hände, die sanft über seinen Rücken fuhren.

„Gott, ist das schön“, wisperte Chris.

„Find ich auch. Ich mag es mit dir zu duschen.“

„Ich mag es einfach bei dir zu sein.“

Alex lächelte, dann küsste er Chris zärtlich.

Mitgeschlossenen Augen erwiderte Chris den Kuss.

Alex Finger glitten noch tiefer, bis sie auf Chris Hintern zum liegen kamen.

„Ich mag auch deine Finger da...“

„So? Tust du das?“

„Hmm, ja, ziemlich dolle sogar.“

„Da bin ich aber froh. Meine Finger fühlen da nämlich ziemlich wohl.“

„Dann passen wir ja gut zusammen.“

Alex lachte leise und küsste Chris erneut.

Nur zu gerne erwiderte Chris den Kuss.

Je länger der Kuss dauerte, desto leidenschaftlicher wurde er.

Alex zog Chris ganz dicht an sich.

Chris stöhnte auf und sein schon deutlich harter Schwanz rieb gegen Alex Oberschenkel.

Dabei fühlte er auch Alex' harten Schwanz an seinem Bein.

Chris Hand stahl sich zwischen ihre Körper und umfasste Alex Schanz.

„Hm, die Hand gefällt mir auch.“

„Bist du schon wieder fit genug dafür?“ fragte Chris und bewegte seine Hand ganz leicht.

„Ich wäre nicht in der Lage nein zu sagen“, murmelte Alex.

„Nun dann“, grinste Chris und bewegte seine Hand etwas schneller.

Alex schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen Chris.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Alex mit einem heiseren Stöhnen kam.

Dabei sank er schwer gegen Chris.

Chris hielt ihn fest. „Alles ok?“

„Ja... gib mir einen Moment“

„So viele Momente wie du brauchst.“

„Hm, danke.“ Alex war dann doch noch nicht so fit wie sie gehofft hatten.

Chris küsste Alex Wange und strich ihm dabei sanft über den Rücken.

Es dauerte tatsächlich noch etwas, ehe Alex sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Sorry“, sagte er leise.

„Wofür?“

„Naja, du...“

„Ist schon okay.“

Alex lächelte. „Wir holen das nach. Nachher. Im Bett“, wisperte er.

„Ist nicht so wichtig, Alex.“

„Wichtig vielleicht nicht, aber ich möchte es gern.“

„Dann machen wir es nachher.“

„Und jetzt... raus aus der Dusche, ehe uns Schwimmhäute wachsen.“

Chris lachte, stellte das Wasser aus und holte schnell die Handtücher.

Sie trockneten sich ab und gingen dann ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen.

Alex lächelte leicht, als er seine Schrankseite öffnete. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon wie zu Hause.

„Das Wetter sieht gut aus“, sagte Chris. „Regnet nicht und scheint auch nicht zu kalt zu sein.“

„Dann lass uns bisschen rausgehen, so lange das hält.“

„Genau. Ein Spaziergang und Einkaufsbummel für unsere Hamburger“, nickte Chris.

„Spaziergang würde mir echt gut tun“, überlegte Alex.

„Frische Luft ist immer gut. Und wenn’s dir zu viel wird, setzten wir uns in ein Kaffee und trinken was.“

„Oh, das klingt gut, das sollten wir machen.“ Alex setzte sich auf das Bett um vorsichtig die Socken anzuziehen, dann war er fertig.

Chris war schon etwas länger fertig und hatte inzwischen das Fenster geöffnet.

Angenehm kühle und frische Luft strömte in das Zimmer.

„Wenn wir wieder hier sind, muss ich mich mal bei meinen Kollegen melden“, meinte Alex und stand auf.

Chris nickte, „Das solltest du wirklich - hat dich am Samstag ja ziemlich ausgeknockt.“

„Vor allem weil ich ja auch nicht zu Hause bin. Nicht, dass die Jungs mich noch zur Fahndung ausschreiben.“

„Willst du Andi nicht gleich anrufen?“

„Kann ich auch machen“, nickte Alex.

„Mach das. Und grüß ihn von mir.“

„Mach ich. Wenn es sich anbietet. Ich... mag Andi echt gern, aber ich weiß nicht wie er damit klarkommen würde, wenn er von uns beiden wüsste...“

Chris nickte. „Okay... auf jeden Fall war ich so froh, als ich ihn im Krankenhaus gesehen habe.“

Alex lächelte und griff sich sein Handy vom Nachttisch.

„Ich... zieh mir schon mal die Schuhe an.“

„Ok. Dauert auch nicht lange. Andi hat Dienst, der wird nicht viel Zeit zum Quatschen haben.“

Chris nickte, verließ das Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Während Alex telefonierte schrieb er eine Einkaufsliste und suchte im Internet schon einmal nach guten Burger-Rezepten.

Er war gerade fertig geworden, als sich die Schlafzmmertür öffnete.

„Und Fahndung abgewendet?“ fragte er Alex mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja, gerade so“, nickte Alex und grinste. „Andi wollte mich heute Mittag wohl mal anrufen.“

„Aber du konntest ihn beruhigen?“

„Ja, klar. Ich soll mich weiter schonen, und die Kollegen lassen mich grüßen.“

„Wollen wir dann los? Ich habe schon eine Einkaufsliste fertig.“

„Super - ja, lass uns mal losgehen.“ Sie machten sich schnell startklar und gingen dann los. Das Wetter war wirklich herrlich - kalt, aber frisch, und die Sonne schien. Mit einem großzügigen Umweg gingen sie zum Einkaufszentrum

Hier machten sie tatsächlich erstmal eine Pause und tranken einen Kaffee um sich aufzuwärmen und damit Alex wieder Kraft tanken konnte.

„Willst du hier warten, während ich schnell die Zutaten kaufe?“, schlug Chris vor.

„Ok“, sagte Alex. „So spannend ist Lebensmittel einkaufen ja auch nicht.“

„Dann bis gleich.“ Gerne hätte Chris ihn kurz geküsst, aber das konnten sie sich beide nicht erlauben.

„Bis gleich“, lächelte Alex ihn an.

Chris erwiderte das Lächeln, dann ging er in den benachbarten Supermarkt. Mit dem Zettel in der Hand kaufte er ein, besorgte Zutaten und noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, dann kehrte er zu Alex zurück.

Alex hatte sich inzwischen einen zweiten Kaffee bestellt und eine der ausliegenden Zeitungen genommen um die Zeit zu überbrücken.

„Hey“, sprach Chris ihn leise an.

„Oh hey“, sagte Alex und legte die Zeitung zur Seite. „Alles bekommen?“

„Ja, alles da. Steht was Interessantes in der Zeitung?“

„Eure Spielkritik. Solltest du besser nicht lesen“, grinste Alex.

„Danke, ich verzichte. Nichts weiter über die Idioten?“

„Wurde nur am Rand erwähnt.“

„War mal wieder klar...“

„Sei doch froh, dass Sie dich nicht zum großen Aufhänger gemacht haben“, sagte Alex.

„Okay, das bin ich auch. Aber dass mal wieder nichts gesagt wird, was die Idioten alles anrichten...“

„Ärger dich nicht“, sagte Alex.

„Hm, ich versuche es. Fällt aber schwer, wenn ich dich so sehe. So... ramponiert.“

„Das sind aber doch nur Kleinigkeiten. Also... wollen wir los?“

„Ja, lass uns gehen. Ich zahl schnell, dann können wir los.“

„Ich zahle“, sagte Alex sofort. „Du hast die Lebensmittel gekauft, da werde ich wohl deinen Kaffee bezahlen dürfen.“

„Hm, na gut“, gab Chris nach. Alex stand auf, zahlte, und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zu Chris - auf direkterem Wege.

„So, jetzt bin ich aber auch froh, dass wir wieder zu Hause sind“, meinte Alex.

„Machs dir auf dem Sofa gemütlich, ich bring die Sachen weg und komm dann auch, ja?“

„Mach ich“, sagte Alex und zog sich nur schnell Schuhe und Jacke aus, ehe er ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Als Chris wenig später zu ihm kam, lag Alex unter die Wolldecke gekuschelt da und sah ihn erschöpft an.

„Möchtest du ein bisschen schlafen?“ fragte Chris.

„Würde mir wohl gut tun“, nickte Alex vorsichtig. „Weck mich, wenn du mit dem Essen machen anfangen willst, ja?“

Chris nickte. „Willst du dich lieber ins Bett legen?“

„Nee, dein Sofa ist auch sehr bequem.“ Alex kuschelte sich ein und schloss die Augen.

Chris lächelte und verzog sich dann in die Küche um Alex nicht zu stören.

Er spielte ein wenig auf dem Handy herum, dann begann er den Teig für die Brötchen nach Anweisung zu kneten, die brauchten eine ganze Weile zum Gehen.

Danach warf er einen kurzen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, wo Alex noch immer friedlich schlief, ehe er ins Schlafzimmer huschte. Das war dann doch gemütlicher als die Küche.

Er schaltete den Fernseher an und drehte den Ton gleich leiser - er wollte die Tür nicht schließen um Alex im Notfall hören zu können. Irgendwann stand er auf und guckte nach dem Teig, und kurzentschlossen begann er ihn zu formen und zumindest halbwegs runde Teigfladen auf das Backblech zu legen.

Danach ging er allerdings wie versprochen ins Wohnzimmer um Alex zu wecken. Seinen Burger wollte Alex ja bestimmt selbst zusammenstellen.

„Hey“, grüßte er ihn leise und streichelte ihm durch die Haare.

Alex öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ihn an. „Hey...“

„Hey... die Brötchen sind fertig, willst du den Rest mitmachen?“

„Du hast... oh wow. Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?“

„Ne Stunde, ungefähr. Geht es dir besser?“

Alex nickte. „Ja. Ich geh kurz ins Bad und komm dann in die Küche, ok?“

Chris lächelte, küsste ihn kurz und ging dann zurück in die Küche.

Er hörte, wie Alex aufstand und im Bad verschwand. Wenige Minuten später kam er dann in die Küche.

„Du kannst noch die Tomaten in Scheiben schneiden und den Salat klein machen“, bat er Alex, „Ich brate inzwischen die Patties an.“

„Mach ich“, sagte Alex. „Und wie lief das mit den Brötchen?“

„Guck in den Ofen - sie sind gleich fertig.“

Alex beugte sich zum Ofen runter und schaute durch das Glas. „Oh, die sehen gut aus.“

„Echt? Ich habe mich noch nicht getraut reinzugucken.“

„Doch wirklich“, sagte Alex und öffnete vorsichtig die Klappe. „Mhm, und riechen tun sie lecker.“

„Haben sie die richtige Farbe? Dann kannst du sie schon rausholen.“

„Ähm... was für eine Farbe hättest du denn gern? Grün? Blau? Rosa?“ fragte Alex grinsend.

„Glitzer-pink. Oder goldbraun. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, eher goldbraun.“

„Dann... geben wir den kleinen Schweinchen nochmal fünf Minuten.“

„Okay, bis dahin ist das Fleisch dann auch fertig. Und das Kaninchenzeug.“

„Kaninchenzeug?“ lachte Alex. „Ich dachte das wäre gesunde Sportlernahrung.“

„Ja, ist trotzdem Kaninchenzeug.“

„Aber wir haben ja zum Glück Fleisch. Und Käse. Das wichtigste bei einem Burger!“

„Zusammen wird es perfekt“, meinte Chris. Er formte die Patties und briet sie.

„Ich hol dann mal die Brötchen raus“, meinte Alex als Chris fast fertig war.

„Oh ja, und dann basteln wir unsere Burger zusammen.“ Alex schnitt die Brötchen auf und ließ sie etwas abkühlen, dann belegten sie sie und begannen zu essen.

„Viel besser als bei Mäckes“, sagte Alex mit vollem Mund.

„Oh ja, sehr viel besser“, stimmte Chris zu.

„Sollten wir öfter machen.“

„Burger? Oder allgemein zusammen kochen?“

„Beides“, grinste Alex. „So bekomme ich immerhin mal was Anständiges zu Essen. Meine Mutter wird dir dafür nen Orden schenken.“

Chris lächelte. „Dann sollten wir so weitermachen.“

„Genau. Schön den armen Polizisten weiter füttern, sonst ernährt er sich nur von Pommes und Curry Wurst.“

„Und von Donuts - wir wollen doch die Klischees erfüllen“, grinste Chris.

„Natürlich. Aber dann auch nicht die guten Donuts, sondern die alten und pappigen. Und dazu gibt es richtig schlechten Kaffee.“

„Oh je, das kann ich dir echt nicht antun“, meinte Chris.

„Alex lachte leise. „Und ich sorge im Gegenzug dazu, dass du nicht ständig den Kaninchen ihr Futter wegfrisst.“

„Das ist doch ein guter Deal.“

Alex griff über den Tisch und umfasste Chris Hand.

Chris lächelte ihn verliebt an.

„Hast du was zum Nachtisch mitgebracht oder müssen wir nachher noch mal raus und uns beim Bäcker was holen?“ fragte Alex.

„Nachtisch und Kuchen - beides da. Wenn Du Schokopudding magst.“

„Ich liebe Schokopudding.“

„Perfekt. Dann gibt’s den jetzt zum Nachtisch. Und das nächste Mal machen wir den selbst.“ Chris stand auf und holte die beiden Puddingpackungen aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Warmer Schokopudding ist natürlich noch besser als kalter Schokopudding“, grinste Alex.

„Mit echter Schokolade?“, lächelte Chris ihn an.

„Mhm... von mir aus gern. Ich bin da eher die Puddingtüten-Fraktion. Also Puddingpulver in heiße Milch einrühren. Aber da ich einen Topf dafür brauche, zählt das ja schon als Kochen, oder?“

„Ja, das ist auch kochen. Aber echt schmeckt noch besser.“

„Ich vertrau dir da völlig.“

Chris nickte nur - und plante, demnächst echten Pudding zu kochen. Morgen vielleicht schon.

„Wollen wir den Pudding im Wohnzimmer essen?“ schlug Alex vor.

„Ganz gemütlich? Gute Idee, das machen wir.“

„Dann los. Aufräumen können wir später noch.“

„Gute Idee - Sofa ist viel schöner.“

Alex stand sofort auf und hielt Chris eine Hand entgegen.

Chris ließ sich hochziehen und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort kuschelten sie sich aufs Sofa und aßen dann ihren Schokopudding.

Sie mochten nicht schon wieder fernsehen, also begannen sie sich ganz in Ruhe zu unterhalten. Über ihre Familien, ihre Freunde, ihre Erfahrungen - ihr ganzes Leben.

Sie kannten sich erst so kurze Zeit, aber für beide fühlte es sich an, als würden sie sich schon Jahre kennen.

Sie fühlten sich so nahe, und sie fanden immer mehr, was sie gemein hatten.

Sei es Musik, Filme oder Bücher.

Sogar einige Urlaubsziele hatten sie beide schon besucht!

Gegen Abend drehten die beiden dann noch mal eine kleine Runde draußen. Alex und Chris wurden beide unruhig, wenn sie zulange die Füße stillhalten mussten.

Danach folgte dann doch ein gemütlicher Fernsehabend, Alex fühlte sich nicht mehr fit genug für weitere Unterhaltungen. So wunderte sich Chris nicht, dass er in der Mitte einer Folge einfach einschlief.

Chris zögerte, weckte Alex dann aber dann ziemlich bald. „Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen. Da ist es gemütlicher“, wisperte er.

„Hm“, machte Alex müde, „muss ich ja für aufstehen...“

„Ich weiß. Aber später wird es dir noch schwerer fallen.“

„Ja, okay“, nickte Alex müde. „Klingt vernünftig.“

„Komm, wir machen ganz schnell.“

Alex nickte und stand auf. Er musste sich etwas konzentrieren um aufrecht zu stehen, er war müde, und sein Kopf tat wieder weh.

„Willst du eine Tablette?“ fragte Chris.

„Wenn du schon so fragst... eine halbe wäre wohl gut.“

„Gut, ich hol dir eine und du machst dich solange fertig.“

Alex nickte und ging ins Bad.

Zwanzig Minuten später lagen die beiden fertig umgezogen im Bett. Alex hatte seine halbe Tablette genommen und Chris seinen Handywecker gestellt. Er musste morgen schließlich wieder zum Training.

„Schlaf gut“, wünsche er und beugte sich zu Alex um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

„Du auch“, wisperte Alex.

„Hm“, machte Chris und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Bald waren die beiden eingeschlafen.


	27. Polizeiliche Anweisung

Das Klingeln von Chris' Handy weckte sie beide am nächsten Morgen.

„Mach das aus“, brummte Alex.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe das Klingeln verstummte.

Alex knurrte und schmiegte sich dann wieder an Chris.

„Ich muss aufstehen...“

„Blöde Idee.“

„Sag das meinem Trainer...“ Chris streckte sich etwas und setzte sich auf, dann küsste er Alex zärtlich.

„Ich sag ihm gern, dass du lieber bei mir im Bett bleiben sollst. Ich krieg sonst kalte Füße.“

„Willst du seine Nummer? Und ihm dann von einer polizeilichen Anweisung erzählen?“

„Ja, gib her. Ich sag deinem Trainer, dass ich dich mit Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt habe und die Schlüssel verloren gegangen sind. Und jetzt musst du nackt hier liegen bleiben. Mir ausgeliefert“, grinste Alex.

„Shit, das klingt heiß“, raunte Chris etwas heiser.

„Vielleicht verbinde ich dir auch die Augen. Ich habe so einen hübschen Schal aus Kaschmir zu Hause...“

„Das wird ja immer besser“, meinte Chris und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Und was ich dann so alles mit dir anstellen könnte“, überlegte Alex.

„Alles“, meinte Chris. „Verdammt, ich muss aufstehen.“

„Mhm... also ein Teil von dir ist schon aufgestanden“, grinste Alex.

Chris fühlte, wie er rot wurde.

Alex zwinkerte, dann schob er sich nach unten.

„Was...?“, fragte Chris nach.

Aber da spürte er schon Alex Lippen, die sich um seinen Schwanz schlossen.

Keuchend atmete er aus.

Er schob eine Hand nach unten und ließ sie sanft in Alex Nacken gleiten.

Alex ließ es etwas langsamer angehen, als Chris erwartet hatte, aber ziemlich schnell nahm seine Behandlung an Fahrt zu.

Chris stöhnte immer lauter.

Alex nahm seinen Schwanz in den Mund, leckte und sog, bis Chris sich kaum noch halten konnte.

„Ich... ich...“, warnte Chris.

Alex reagierte nicht.

Chris schloss die Augen und stöhnte laut, dann kam er.

Sofort hielt Alex inne und leckte ihn dann sauber, dann rutschte er wieder höher. „Jetzt kannst du aufstehen.“

„Wenn meine Beine mich noch tragen“, sagte Chris mit einem Lächeln.

„Das sollten sie - du hast gleich Training.“

„Stimmt“, seufzte Chris.

„Ich warte hier auf dich“, versprach Alex mit einem Grinsen.

„Hier? Nackt im Bett?“ fragte Chris und grinste ebenfalls.

„Notfalls auch das. Ich dachte aber eher an das Sofa.“

„Dann mach dir einen schönen Vormittag. Und ich muss mich jetzt wirklich beeilen.“

„Ja, beeil dich. Und grüß Jonas.“

„Mach ich“, sagte Chris und stand auf. Er hatte nur noch Zeit schnell ins Bad zu gehen und sich eine Banane für unterwegs zu schnappen.

Dann war er schon auf dem Weg zum Training. Es fiel ihm tatsächlich etwas schwer sich darauf einzustellen, nachdem er gestern den Tag mit Alex so genossen hatte.

„Morgen“, begrüßte Jonas ihn, als er in die Kabine kam.

„Morgen“, erwiderte Chris und setzte sich neben ihn. Er begann sich umzuziehen.

„Na wie geht’s Alex?“ fragte Jonas.

„Besser. Wir waren gestern schon bisschen spazieren. Hat aber noch Kopfschmerzen. Immerhin ist er bis Ende der Woche krankgeschrieben.“

„Oh, gleich bis Ende der Woche?“

„War ja ne ordentliche Gehirnerschütterung, die er sich da geholt hat.“

„Na immerhin ist er damit bei dir in guten Händen.“

„Ich tu mein Bestes. Immerhin haben wir die Ernährungslage schon deutlich verbessert.“

„Wie das?“

„Wir haben gestern zusammen gekocht. Also eher... Burger gemacht. Superlecker. Wenn man alleine ist, kocht man ja dann doch nicht. Und als Polizist dann noch weniger als Sportler.“

„Das Klischee stimmt also?“ fragte Jonas grinsend.

„Pommes und Currywurst, klar. Und Donuts mit schlechtem Kaffee“, lachte Chris. „Ich muss ihn dringend aus diesem Klischee rausreißen.“

„Oh ja, ganz dringend“, lachte Jonas.

„Und wie war euer Wochenende?“

„Ruhig und erholsam“, sagte Jonas. „Gestern musste Matti ja wieder arbeiten, da habe ich mal bei den Dortmundern und mit Mario, Marco und Schmelle was essen.“

„Die drei habe ich ja auch lange nicht mehr gesehen. Was erzählen sie so?“, fragte Chris nach. Inzwischen hatte er sich umgezogen, und während Jonas erzählte, machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Trainingsgelände.

Jonas erzählte ein bisschen, von seinem Treffen mit den Dortmundern. „Mal gucken, ob ich das nächste Mal Matti mitnehmen.“

„Oh - hast du von Matti erzählt?“

„Marco und Schmelle wussten doch eh schon von mir. Ich fand es dann ein bisschen albern nur den Mund zu halten, weil Mario dabei war“, sagte Jonas schulterzuckend.

„Und er ist auch ganz locker damit umgegangen“, folgerte Chris.

Jonas nickte. „Mario ist ein entspannter Typ.“

„Dann ist gut. Und Matti wird die drei Chaoten bestimmt auch mögen.“

„Das denke ich auch.“

„Und was haben sie dazu gesagt, womit Matti seine Brötchen verdient und die Croissants?“

„Fanden sie eher lustig. Ich hatte ihnen ein paar Sachen von Matti gezeigt und sie haben gesehen, dass er nicht zu den Schmutzfinken gehört.“

„Nein, das tut er ganz sicher nicht. Schreibt gute Artikel. Aber er ist ja auch nicht bei der Bild.“

„Zum Glück nicht“, sagte Jonas. „Sonst hätte ich mir das wohl auch gut überlegt.“

Chris lachte. „Oder ihn zu einem Jobwechsel getrieben.“

„Wäre auch ne Möglichkeit gewesen.“

„Wäre ja schade gewesen, so einen Mann laufen zu lassen. Alex und ich sind ihm jedenfalls sehr dankbar.“

„Das weiß er.“

„Das ist auch gut so. Wir wollen euch auch noch mal einladen.“

„Das dürft ihr gern machen“, lächelte Jonas. 

„Wenn Alex wieder richtig fit ist“, kündigte Chris an.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, wir laufen dir nicht weg. Aber... wo wir grad beim Laufen sind. Wir sollten wohl mal langsam raus und loslaufen.“

„Oh ja, dass sollten wir wirklich Komm, umso schneller haben wir es hinter uns.“

„Das meinst du“, schnaubte Jonas und stand auf.

„Ja, das meine ich. Außerdem willst du Matti doch am Samstag stolz machen.“

„Der ist auch so stolz auf mich“, grinste Jonas.

Chris erwiderte das Grinsen, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Training.

Irgendwann merkte Chris, dass jemand neben ihm lief und drehte den Kopf. „Hey“, sagte Tobi mit einem Lächeln.

„Hey“, grüßte Chris ihn.

„Na. Wie geht’s so?“ fragte Tobi.

„Gut, wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?“

„Weiß nicht. War nach dem Spiel am Samstag ja nicht so eindeutig zu sagen. Und ich warte da noch immer auf ne Erklärung.“

„Hm... nachher, ja? Nach dem Training?“

Tobi zögerte, dann nickte er aber. „Ok. Nach dem Training.“

„Okay. Und jetzt geh Bälleknutschen“, grinste Chris.

„Ich... boah bist du wieder frech!“ schnaubte Tobi.

„Ja, bin ich“, grinste Chris ihn an. Er war einfach unheimlich gut gelaunt.

„Spinner“, sagte Tobi und joggte in Richtung der anderen Torhüter.

Chris konzentrierte sich jetzt auf das Training, durch keine Ablenkung gestört.

Und das war auch besser so. Sein Trainer behielt ihn ganz eindeutig im Blick.

Er brachte aber seine Leistung, besser als sonst.

„Willst du es jetzt gleich hinter dich bringen?“ fragte Jonas, als das Training schließlich beendet war.

„Das mit Tobi? Hatte ich schon vor.“

„Hattest du mit Alex drüber gesprochen?“

„Ja, klar. Sonst würde ich es nicht machen.“

Jonas nickte. „Dann viel Glück. Aber Tobi wird schon cool damit umgehen.“

„Ich denke auch. Ich erzähle dir hinterher.“

„Darauf bestehe ich auch.“

„Versprochen. Und jetzt komm duschen.“

„Ja doch, ich mach ja schon“, sagte Jonas und folgte Chris.

Sie machten sich fertig, dann musste Chris tatsächlich noch auf Tobi warten.

„Sorry“, sagte Tobi. „Du weißt schon, Probleme mit der Frisur und so.“

„Ja, schon klar. Wo wollen wir hingehen?“

„Such du was aus.“

„Allzu viel Zeit habe ich nicht... wollen wir hier in einen der Ruheräume gehen?“

„Von mir aus gern“, sagte Tobi.

„Gut, dann komm mit.“ Chris nahm zwei kleine Flaschen Wasser mit und suchte mit Tobi zusammen einen leeren Raum.

„So, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt“, sagte Tobi und hockte sich auf eine der Liegen, die hier stand.

Wie sollte Chris das am besten rüberbringen? Kurz und schmerzlos war wohl am besten. Also: „Am Sonnabend bei diesen Ausschreitungen... da ist mein Freund verletzt worden.“

„Ja, wir haben uns alle schon gedacht, dass ein Kumpel von dir verletzt wurde. Ich hoffe, es war keiner von den Chaoten?“

„Nein, einer von den Polizisten. Und noch einmal nein, kein Kumpel. Mein Freund.“ Jetzt war Chris doch ein wenig nervös.

Tobi runzelte die Stirn und schien nachzudenken.

„Ist... ist alles okay?“, fragte Chis unsicher.

„Ja. Ich... ich bin nur überrascht.“

„Okay...“

„Du... hast also einen Freund? Und der ist Polizist?“

„Ja, genau. Alex. Du hast ihn auf den Bildern von den Chaoten da gesehen - der Polizist, der am Boden lag:“

„Ok... Und wie geht’s ihm?“

„Besser. War eine Nacht im Krankenhaus und ist jetzt auch wieder zu Hause. Also bei mir.“

„Ihr wohnt zusammen?“ fragte Tobi und riss die Augen auf.

„Nein, aber jetzt wohnt er bei mir. Mit der Gehirnerschütterung und so. Aber wenn’s nach mir ginge, würde er auch nicht wieder zurückgehen.“

„Ist das der Alex der neulich beim Spiel war und mit Sandra geredet hat?“

Chris grinste. „Gut gefolgert - ja, genau der Alex.“

„Hm“, machte Tobi. „Sandra fand ihn nett.“

„Das ist schön - er ist nämlich auch wirklich nett.“

„Davon werde ich mich wohl selbst mal überzeugen müssen.“

„Traust du deiner Frau nicht? Und deinem Sohn?“

„Mein Sohn liebt jeden, der ihm was zu futtern besorgt, also zählt seine Meinung noch nicht“, grinste Tobi. „Obwohl... ist bei mir ja nicht anders.“

„Er kommt halt ganz nach dir. Was hältst du von einer Bestechung? Ihr drei kommt uns mal zum Essen besuchen?“

„Sehr gut, das wollte ich hören. Wir kommen gern.“

Chris grinste ihn an. „Du wirst Alex mögen.“

„Und wenn nicht? Verhaftet er mich dann?“ grinste Tobi zurück.

„Klar, und sperrt dich in die Ausnüchterungszelle. Vorher nimmt er dir den Führerschein weg - das kann er ganz gut.“

„Wie meinst du das jetzt?“

„Naja, ich muss demnächst ein paar Wochen zu Fuß gehen...“

„Du musst den Lappen abgeben? Ernsthaft?“

„Ja, und Alex ist schuld. Sags aber nicht weiter, ja?“

Tobi lachte lauf auf. „Der ist echt gut Chris!“

„Leider ist das kein Witz.“

„Was hast du gemacht? Zu schnell?“

„Ja, genau. Und Alex hat mich angehalten. So haben wir uns das erste Mal getroffen.“

„Das ist echt zu gut um wahr zu sein“, grinste Tobi. „Los erzähl weiter.“

„So viel ist da nicht mehr. Er hat mich noch mal in einer Fußgängerzone angehalten, weil ich mit dem Rad gefahren bin... da war ich dann echt sauer. Und dann.... haben wir uns in einem Club wiedergesehen.“

„In einem Club?“

„Ja, es gib ein paar Clubs, in die man so gehen kann...“

Tobi grinste. „Treffen sich also ein Polizist und ein Fußballer in einem schwulen Club...“

Chris musste auch grinsen. „Wenn du das so ausdrückst... klingt das schon merkwürdig.“

„Das klingt wie ein ganz mieser Witz. Glaub mir, mit der Story bist du der Hit auf jeder Party.“

„Nur, dass ich diese Story nicht erzählen kann. Nicht erzählen werde.“

„Ja, leider.“

„Aber immerhin habe ich dir eine tolle Story erzählen können. Und du kannst sie Sandra erzählen - sie kennt Alex ja schon.“

„Ich werde es ihr erzählen“, sagte Tobi lächelnd.

„Und dann sagt ihr bescheid, wann ihr mal zum Essen kommen wollt.“

„Kommt ja auch drauf an, wann dein Freund wieder fit ist. Mit Kopfverletzungen soll man nicht spaßen.“

„Ja, im Moment geht’s noch nicht, aber in ein paar Tagen bestimmt.“

„Sag einfach bescheid und Sandra und ich gucken nach einem Termin, wann wir können.“

„Und frag Lenn, ob er auch Zeit hat. Er ist mit eingeladen Sonst wird Alex sauer.“

Tobi schnaubte. „War klar, es geht mal wieder nur um Lenn.“

„Nicht nur, aber auch“, grinste Chris.

„Ich werde Lenn fragen, wann es ihm zeitlich am besten passt.“

„Das ist gut. In dem Alter hat man schließlich viele Termine.“ 

„Total. Ich muss selbst Termine machen, damit ich meinen Sohn mal sehen kann.“ 

Chris lachte. „Mach das. Und dann kommt ihr zu einem leckeren Essen bei uns vorbei.“ 

„Ich freu mich jetzt schon“, sagte Tobi. 

„Wir freuen uns auch auf euch. Aber ich sollte jetzt losfahren. Alex wartet.“ 

„Dann grüß ihn mal von mir“, sagte Tobi. 

„Mach ich. Und du grüß deine Familie - bis morgen.“ Chris verließ den kleinen Raum und ging auf kürzestem Wege zu seinem Wagen. 

Zum Glück war das Gespräch mit Tobi wirklich gut gelaufen, auch wenn er am Anfang etwas merkwürdig reagiert hatte. 

Auf dem Weg nach Hause fuhr er am Supermarkt vorbei und kaufte ein paar Zutaten, die sie gemeinsam zu einem leckeren Essen verarbeiten würden. 

Nach den Burgern gestern, aber diesmal etwas eher Gesundes. 

Eine schöne Gemüsepfanne mit Hähnchen und Reis, beschloss er kurzerhand und kaufte dafür ein. Für den Nachtisch nahm er wieder einen Schokoladenpudding mit. 

Damit machte er zumindest nichts falsch. 

Ziemlich bepackt mit Gemüse und den anderen Zutaten kam er zu Hause an. 

„Alex, bin wieder da!“ rief er, als er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. 

„Ah, schön“, kam eine Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Wie wars?“ 

„Hart“, lachte Chris. „Kommst du in die Küche, dann kann ich die Sachen einräumen und kann dir mehr erzählen.“ 

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann stand Alex neben ihm und lächelte ihn an, dann zog er ihn in seine Arme und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung. 

„Und, alles gut bei dir?“ fragte Chris sanft. 

„Ja, klar. Ist viel besser als gestern.“ 

„Schön. Hilfst du mir beim auspacken?“ 

„Klar... hast ja leckere Sachen mitgebracht.“ Gemeinsam packten sie aus und räumten die Einkäufe weg. „So, und jetzt erzähl mal.“ 

„Ich habe mit Tobi gesprochen“, erzählte Chris. 

„Und... was sagt er?“, fragte Alex etwas unsicher nach. „Er hat es schon verstanden, oder?“ 

Chris lachte leise. „Ja, aber ich musste es ihm auch zweimal sagen. Ich muss das offenbar echt noch üben... Jedenfalls freut er sich schon sehr auf ein gemeinsames Essen mit uns.“ 

„Das ist gut - und ja, das solltest du noch mal üben. Wenn die Leute es nicht wissen sollen, sagst du es viel zu klar, aber sonst kannst du es nicht.“ 

„Ich muss wohl Jonas nochmal fragen, wie er das macht. Der hat sich wohl gestern ganz neben bei Mario - also Götze - geoutet...“ 

„Oh... und Mario musste nicht drei Mal raten?“ 

„Offenbar nicht.“ 

„Dann frag ihn wirklich mal, wie er das gemacht hat. Das solltest du dann mal lernen.“ 

Chris grinste schief. „Ich beleg nen Kurs bei Jonas.“ 

„Das ist gut, das solltest du machen“, meinte Alex trocken. 

„So und jetzt erzählst du bitte mal von deinem peinlichsten Outing“, verlangte Chris. 

„Oh je“, machte Alex. „Ich glaub, das war bei einem Kumpel. Er hat kaum noch aufhören können zu lachen. zugegeben, wir waren ziemlich betrunken, sonst hätte ich es ihm auch nicht gesagt, aber trotzdem kann man sich was Schöneres vorstellen als einen Lachflash.“ 

„Ja, das wäre mir wohl auch nicht so recht“, grinste Chris. 

„Irgendwann hat er es mir dann doch geglaubt und war ganz cool damit.“ 

„Immerhin das hat bei Tobi und mir ja auch geklappt“, sagte Chris. 

„Na siehst du - und er ist ja auch ganz locker.“ 

„Es ist trotzdem immer ziemlich... nervenaufreibend jemanden ins Vertrauen zu ziehen.“ 

Alex nickte zustimmend „Das ist es auf jeden Fall. Aber meistens lohnt es sich. Und auf die, bei denen es sich nicht lohnt, kann man auch verzichten.“ 

„Richtig“, sagte Chris. „So.… hast du Hunger?“ 

„Klar habe ich Hunger. Polizisten sind immer hungrig. Vor allem, wenn sie sich bei einem guten Koch eingenistet haben.“ 

„Dann darfst du mitschnippeln“, sagte Chris. „Gibt Gemüsepfanne mit Hähnchen und Reis.“ 

„Nach gestern also was Gesundes?“, grinste Alex ihn an. Er ließ sich ein Messer reichen und bereitete das Gemüse vor. 

„Muss sein. Außerdem ist so ne Gemüsepfanne auch immer lecker.“ 

„Ich habe nie was gegen eine Gemüsepfanne gesagt. Und ich glaub, dass du sie auch echt lecker würzen kannst.“ 

„Was hast du eigentlich so gemacht, während ich weg war?“ fragte Chris während er den Reis aufsetzte. 

„Ausgeschlafen, geduscht - und dann mich um meine Uniform gekümmert. Blut geht irgendwie doch nicht so gut raus...“ 

„Mit Salzwasser versucht?“ fragte Chris. „Das funktioniert eigentlich immer. Jedenfalls bei Trikots.“ 

„Nee, den Trick kenn ich noch gar nicht. Machen wir das nach Mittag?“ 

„Oh wie romantisch“, lachte Chris. „Gemeinsames Blutrauswaschen.“ 

Alex lachte breit. „Oh ja, das ist doch total toll. Aber was machen wir danach, so als Highlight?“ 

„Ach, da wird uns bestimmt was einfallen“, grinste Chris. 

Alex lachte, dann kümmerte er sich wieder um das Essen. 

Chris erzählte nebenbei ein bisschen was vom Training.


	28. Kramer und Krämer - 28 – Unerwarteter Besuch

Schließlich saßen sie zusammen am Tisch und genossen ihre Gemüsepfanne, die wirklich lecker geworden war. 

Sie waren grade fertig mit Essen, als Alex Handy klingelte. 

Alex nickte leicht, „Das wird Claudi sein, sie wollte sich melden.“ Er zog sein Handy hervor und meldete sich ohne aufs Display zu gucken. „Hey meine Liebe...“ 

„Knapp daneben“, hörte er eine dunkle und eindeutig männliche Stimme. 

Alex runzelte die Stirn. „Marius?“ 

„Richtig. Wo bist du? Ich steh vor deiner Tür. Andi sagte, du bist nicht mehr im Krankenhaus.“ 

„Was machst du in Gladbach - und das, ohne was zu sagen?“ 

„Ich habe gehört, dass du verletzt wurdest. Glaubst du da bleib ich einfach in München? Also, machst du mir jetzt die Tür auf?“ 

„Ich bin nicht zu hause. Und du hättest einfach anrufen können, dann wüsstest du, wies mir geht“ Marius hatte noch nicht danach gefragt, fiel Alex auf. 

„Ich dachte du würdest dich freuen. Bist du einkaufen? Soll ich dich irgendwo abholen?“ 

„Nein, danke. Ich bin bei... Chris.“ 

„Wer ist Chris? Neuer Kollege?“

„Nein. Mein Freund.“ Irgendwie war es komisch Marius das zu erzählen.

„Dein... Freund?“

„Dein... Freund?“

„Ja, mein Freund.“ Marius klang so erstaunt, als hätte er das Alex gar nicht zugetraut.

„Seit wann hast du einen Freund?“

„Eine Weile...“

„Eine Weile? Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten mir das zu erzählen?“

„Wir haben in letzter Zeit ja nun nicht so oft telefoniert.“

„Das.… wo wohnt dein Freund?“ fragte Marius.

„Auch in Gladbach...“

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Seine Adresse Alex. Ich habe keine Lust das hier am Telefon auszudiskutieren.“

„Du willst herkommen?“

„Natürlich! Ich bin nicht extra aus München gekommen um mit dir zu telefonieren. Ich wollte dich sehen und das will ich immer noch. Außerdem haben wir ja offenbar einiges zu besprechen.“

„Moment“, bat Alex und stellte das Mikro des Handys aus. „Er will herkommen.“

„Ja“, sagte Chris wenig begeistert. „Willst du ihn denn überhaupt sehen?“

„Hm, wir sind nicht im Streit auseinandergegangen und haben uns auch danach noch ganz gut verstanden. Aber irgendwie finde ich es komisch, dass er auf einmal hier auftaucht.“

„Ich auch. Aber sag ihm ruhig meine Adresse. Er ist extra hergekommen um dich zu sehen, dem will ich nicht im Weg stehen. Außerdem sieht er dann gleich, dass er keine Chance mehr hat.“

„Dann ist es auch okay, wenn er von dir weiß?“

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht begeistert, aber da müssen wir jetzt beide durch.“

„Okay. Danke“, lächelte Alex ihn an, dann schaltete er das Mikro wieder an. „Marius?“

„Ist die Adresse von deinem Neuen ein Staatsgeheimnis?“ fragte Marius hörbar genervt.

„Ich denke, es ist selbstverständlich, dass ich ihn frage, ehe ich jemanden zu ihm einlade.“

„Und was sagt er?“

„Komm her. Adresse schick ich dir gleich.“

„Gut. Dann bis gleich.“

„Bis gleich“, erwiderte Alex, legte auf und schickte Marius die Adresse.

„Na das ist mal ne Überraschung“, meinte Chris.

„Oh ja, damit habe ich gar nicht gerechnet.“

„Woher weiß er denn, dass du verletzt wurdest?“

„Buschtrommeln. Irgendwann kommt sowas auch in München an.“

„Und er ist sofort gekommen...“

„Scheint so...“

„Will er vielleicht doch mehr von dir?“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Warum wäre er sonst hier? Er hätte ja auch von München aus mit dir telefonieren können.“

„Hm, möglich... habe aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass er noch was will. Wir waren uns einig, als er nach München gegangen ist.“

„Naja, dann warten wir mal ab“, meinte Chris.

„Lass uns erstmal abdecken... dann haben wir was zu tun.“

Chris nickte und gemeinsam räumten sie auf.

Sie waren gerade fertig, als es an der Haustür klingelte.

„Ich geh aufmachen“, sagte Alex.

Chris nickte, ein wenig nervös war er schon.

Hoffentlich ging das gleich gut.

Er kannte diesen Marius nicht, und wenn er tatsächlich noch was von Alex wollte...

„Hallo Alex“, hörte er in diesem Moment eine unbekannte Stimme, die dann wohl Marius gehören musste.

„Marius, hey“, erwiderte Alex freundlich. „Komm rein.“

„Dein Freund scheint ja nicht schlecht zu verdienen“, murmelte Marius und musterte dann Alex. „Du siehst nicht gut aus.“

„Lass du dich mal von ein paar Idioten verprügeln, dann siehst du auch so aus. Aber langsam geht’s. Und ja, mein Freund verdient ganz okay.“

„Andi sagte was von Gehirnerschütterung.“

„Ja, dazu ein paar geprellte Rippen und diese Nettigkeiten.“ Alex deutete auf sein Gesicht.

„Wurden die Kerle erwischt, die das gemacht haben?“

„Ja, aber sind schon wieder frei... kennst das ja.“

„Verdammte scheiße“, murmelte Marius.

„Ist ja zum Glück nicht mehr passiert.“

„Das reicht jawohl. Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen?“

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hättest du mich angerufen?“

„Natürlich!“

„Es ist schon ziemlich lange her, das du hier warst...“

„Ich habe viel zu tun. Und ich dachte, da du ja eh bald in München bist...“

„Warum bin ich in München?“

„Ich... eigentlich sollte ich das noch gar nicht erzählen, aber... ein Kollege geht in zwei Monaten in den Ruhestand. Dann wird bei uns ne Stelle frei und... naja, ich habe dich vorgeschlagen.“

„Und das sagst du mir so nebenbei? Ohne mit mir darüber zu sprechen?“

„Es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Ich habe auch schon ne Wohnung für uns. Ein bisschen außerhalb, weil München wirklich teuer ist, aber zu zweit wird das kein Problem.“

„Du planst hier schon eine gemeinsame Wohnung“

„Aber das war doch immer unser Ziel“, sagte Marius.

„Das haben wir vor einem Jahr mal überlegt.“

Marius nickte. „Es war doch aber klar, dass das dauern kann. Das heißt aber doch nicht, dass der Plan gestorben ist.“

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben nie wieder darüber gesprochen.“

„Wieso denn auch? Es war alles geplant. Das müssen wir doch nicht immer und immer wieder durchkauen.“

„Wir haben das letzte Mal vor sechs Wochen telefoniert.“

„Ja. Und da hast du mir noch nichts von diesem angeblichen Freund erzählt. Wo ist der überhaupt? Oder... hast du ihn dir nur ausgedacht?“

„Und wieso sollte ich dann in diesem Haus sein? Und so lange sind wir noch nicht zusammen.“ Alex seufzte leise.“ Komm mit durch, Chris ist im Wohnzimmer.“

„Na da bin ich jetzt aber gespannt“, murmelte Marius und folgte Alex.

Sie gingen über den breiten Flur ins großzügige Wohnzimmer. „Chris - Marius...“, stellte Alex sie einander vor.

Marius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und drehte sich zu Alex. „Sehr witzig Alex, wirklich. Ich habe deinen Humor schon immer gemocht. Woher kennst du Chris Kramer und was soll dieses lustige Spiel?“

Chris musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Siehst du, Alex, keiner glaubt mir...“

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, ich sehe schon das Problem. Vielleicht solltest du mehr Pink tragen. Oder ein Handtäschchen?“

„Eine Glitzerstola?“

„Könnt ihr beiden Mal ernst sein“, sagte Marius und sah nun Chris an. „Ich freu mich dich kennenzulernen. Aber ganz ehrlich, Alex muss vor mir nicht beschützt werden. Ist aber nett von dir, dass du seinen Freund spielen wolltest.“

„Ich spiele nicht seinen Freund, ich bin sein Freund. ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du uns glauben würdest. Und wenn du es bitte niemandem erzählen würdest.“

„Komm, setzt dich“, sagte Alex. „Dann erzähl ich dir, wie Chris und ich uns kennengelernt haben.“

„Noch ein Märchen?“

„Nein, die Wahrheit. Kannst du sogar nachprüfen. Jedenfalls einen Teil davon.“

„Ach ja? Einen Beweis?“

„Ich kann dir auch meine Klamotten in Chris Kleiderschrank zeigen. Oder meine Uniform im Bad. Jetzt komm schon Marius, lass mich in Ruhe erzählen.“

„Dann erzähl mal.“

Die drei setzten sich und Alex erzählte, wie er Chris angehalten und verwarnt hatte und wie es von da an weitergegangen war.

Marius schien die ganze Zeit zu zweifeln, ob das denn die Wahrheit oder eine ausgedachte Geschichte war.

„Claudi hat Chris auch schon kennengelernt. Und den Rest der Band kennt er auch. Andi kann dir bestätigen, dass Chris am Abend als ich verletzt wurde im Krankenhaus war.“

„Hm..“

„Willst du noch meine Klamotten im Kleiderschrank sehen?“ fragte Alex.

„Nein, nein, schon gut.“

„Dann glaubst du uns jetzt?“

„Muss ich wohl, oder?“

Chris nickte. „Ja, musst du.“

„Und... ihr meint echt, dass das was Ernstes ist zwischen euch?“

Chris und Alex nickten sofort.

„Ein Fußballer und ein Polizist? Da habt ihr aber noch eine sehr rosarote Brille auf.“

„Vielleicht“, sagte Chris. „Aber vielleicht funktioniert es auch.“

„Chris, ihr habt euch da echt eine ungünstige Kombination ausgedacht. Nicht umsonst gibt es unter Polizisten eine unheimlich hohe Trennungsquote. Schichten, Frust, Gefahr, die psychische Belastung, das hält eine Beziehung auf Dauer nicht aus.“

„Dann nimm noch das Leben eines schwulen Fußballprofis. Am Wochenende muss ich immer arbeiten. Ich habe wenig Urlaub. Keiner darf was von Alex und mir wissen...“

Marius nickte leicht. „Das kommt noch erschwerend hinzu. Ihr seht euch ja kaum.“

„Öfter als wir uns gesehen haben“, sagte Alex leise.

„Wir hatten immer unsere Freiräume, Alex.“

„Die haben Chris und ich auch.“

„Viel weniger.“

„Mag sein. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass wir es versuchen wollen.“

„Das wollt ihr euch echt antun?“

„Wollen wir“, sagte Chris.

Leise seufze Marius. „Das wird echt schwer... und schiefgehen:“

„Oder auch nicht.“

„Das ist die rosarote Brille, Chris, das ist verständlich. Alex ist ja auch ein lieber Kerl. aber hat eben einen Scheißberuf“

Scheißberuf.“

„Marius es reicht“, sagte Alex. „Wir haben verstanden, dass du dich nicht für uns freust. Aber du musst uns auch keine Probleme einreden, wo keine sind.“

Erneut seufzte Marius.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du dir offenbar noch Hoffnungen gemacht hast“, fuhr Alex fort. „Das wusste ich nicht.“

„Du hast nie etwas Anderes gesagt, Alex. Bis du Chris getroffen hast, wolltest du doch auch noch nach München kommen.“

„Nein. Ja... ach Marius, das war ein Gedanke den wir vor einem Jahr hatten. Seither ist viel passiert. Du weißt, wie wohl ich mich hier in Gladbach fühle.“

„München ist echt toll. Die Leute sind einfach klasse.

„Meine Familie ist hier, meine Freunde.“

„Freunde findest du auch in München. Und du hast mich da.“

„Ich habe Chris hier.“

„Ja, hast du. Seit zwei Wochen? Drei Wochen? Dafür willst du unsere Zukunft wegwerfen?“

„Wir haben keine Zukunft, Marius.“

Marius schluckte hart. Er schien jetzt zu realisieren, dass Alex von der Beziehung mit Chris überzeugt war.

„Es tut mir leid, Marius“, sagte Alex leise. „Aber... es ist ein Jahr her. Da verändern sich die Dinge manchmal.“

„Du hättest etwas sagen müssen, Alex.“

„Vielleicht“, nickte Alex. „Für mich war... das mit uns beendet, als du nach München gegangen bist.“

Marius sackte förmlich in sich zusammen. „Und ich Idiot warte auf dich...“

Alex schluckte. „Es tut mir so leid, Marius. Ich hatte keine Ahnung... und du hast auch nie was gesagt.“

„Weil es für mich klar war.“

„Und für mich war klar, dass es aus ist...“

Einen Moment lang saß Marius weiter auf dem Sofa. Schließlich raffte er sich zusammen und stand auf. Er sah Alex noch einmal traurig an, dann verließ er wortlos das Wohnzimmer.

„Marius warte“, sagte Alex und stand schnell auf um ihm zu folgen.

Tatsächlich blieb Marius im Flur stehen, sah sich aber weiter nicht um.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid“, sagte Alex. „ich wollte dir nicht weh tun.“

„Das macht’s nicht besser, Alex, wirklich nicht. Lässt mich lieber im Dunklen, und du beendet das alles einfach für dich.“

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Alex.

„Das macht es nicht besser, echt nicht. Ich warte da ein Jahr auf dich, Alex, ein Jahr! Ich mache alles, dass du zu mir kommen kannst, wie wir das geplant haben. Und dann willst du auf einmal das alles nicht mehr. Mich nicht mehr.“

Alex schluckte. „Ich kann nichts sagen, dass es besser macht. Ich kann nur sagen, wie leid es mir tut und dass ich das nicht wollte.“

Marius nickte leicht. „Ich sollte gehen.“

„Vermutlich. Vielleicht... können wir ja irgendwann mal in Ruhe über alles sprechen. Als Freunde oder so...“

Marius sah ihn nur kurz an, sagte aber dazu nichts. Er verabschiedete sich lediglich mit den Worten, „Machs gut, Alex.“

„Du auch Marius.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen verließ Marius das Haus.

„Alles ok?“ fragte Chris leise und schmiegte sich an Alex Rücken.

Alex atmete tief durch. „Weiß nicht“, sagte er dann ehrlich.

„Willst du darüber reden oder lieber einen Moment allein sein?“ fragte Chris.

„Lass uns einfach ins Wohnzimmer gehen“, bat Alex, griff nach Chris' Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen setzten sie sich auf die Couch und Chris zog Alex in seine Arme.

Schweigend saßen sie da, still, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Das habe ich ja ganz schön verbockt“, wisperte Alex.

„Hm“, machte Chris. „Man sagt uns Männern ja nach, dass wir nicht genug reden...“

Alex nickte. „Stimmt offenbar. Aber... ich wusste einfach nicht, dass Marius so fühlt. Es war immer... viel lockerer zwischen uns, als es jetzt bei dir und mir ist.“

„Vielleicht hat er sich da über die Zeit in etwas hineingesteigert, was nie da war.“

„Das kann sein. Das hoffe ich, denn dann kommt er hoffentlich schnell wieder drüber weg.“

Chris nickte. „Gibt es jemanden, der von euch beiden weiß? Der jetzt mit ihm reden kann? Du solltest das nicht tun, und ich auch nicht. „

„Claudi, aber die beiden waren nie wirklich dicke. Marius ist... ein schwieriger Mensch. Verschlossen, und er hat wenige Freunde. Ich glaube seine Schwester weiß inzwischen von ihm, aber ob er mit ihr reden wird, weiß ich nicht.“

„Das erklärt, warum er so auf das mit euch gehofft hat. Vielleicht solltest du doch mit Claudi reden.“

Alex zögerte, dann zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche. „Einen Versuch ist es wert.“

„Soll ich uns... Nervennahrung holen?“

„Das wäre gut“, sagte Alex mit einem schiefen Lächeln und wählte dann Claudias Nummer.

Chris verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging in die Küche. Erst wollte er den fertigen Pudding aus dem Kühlschrank nehmen, dann entschied er sich dafür, selbst Pudding zu kochen. Ganz klassisch nahm er Schokolade, Zucker, Milch, Stärke und ein Eigelb und kochte daraus Pudding.

So hatte Alex genug Zeit mit Claudi zu sprechen und er selbst konnte auch etwas nachdenken. Das mit Marius war ja nun doch... überraschend gekommen.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der sich noch solche Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Dass er so fest damit gerechnet hatte, dass Alex zu ihm nach München ziehen würde. Er hatte sogar schon alles in die Wege geleitet, eine Wohnung besorgt, seine Versetzung angeleiert. Und das ohne Alex zu fragen.

Es war nur gut, dass Alex sehr deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er wirklich nichts mehr für Marius empfand. Sonst hätte er sich jetzt wirklich Sorgen gemacht.

So tat ihm Marius nur leid.

Und ein kleiner Teil von ihm, war irgendwie... erleichtert und glücklich, weil Alex sich für ihn entschieden hatte.

Irgendwann war der Pudding fertig, und Chris füllte ihn in Schälchen. Dazu nahm er zwei Löffel und brachte alles ins Wohnzimmer.

Alex war offenbar schon fertig mit telefonieren und saß nun mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch.

„Hey“, sprach Chris ihn leise an.

Alex öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihn an. „Hey. Was riecht hier so gut?“

„Schokopudding. Nach Oma-Art. Ohne Tüte.“

„Her damit. Das ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche.“

Wortlos reichte Chris ihm eine Schüssel und einen Löffel.

Dann setzte er sich neben ihn.

Wortlos lehnte sich Alex zu ihm, dann begann er zu essen.

„Claudi wird sich bei Marius melden“, sagte Alex schließlich.

„Das ist gut. Vielleicht redet er ja mit ihr.“

„Glaub ich nicht, aber mehr kann ich nicht tun.“

„Immerhin lässt du ihn nicht ganz alleine“, meinte Chris.

Alex nickte. „Ist trotzdem ne blöde Situation. Und es tut mir leid, dass du alles so mitbekommen musstest.“

„Ist schon okay.“ Chris legte eine Hand auf Alex' Unterarm.

„Ich will ihn nicht, dass weißt du, oder?“

„Ja, das weiß ich. Das war deutlich. Und... es tut schon gut das zu wissen.“

Alex lächelte ihn leicht an. „Gut. Dann... machen wir einen Haken hinter die Marius-Sache?“

„Ja, das machen wir.“


	29. Essen für Freunde

Ein paar Wochen später hatten sie endlich einen Termin für das lange geplante Essen mit Tobi und seiner Familie gefunden. Kurzentschlossen hatten sie noch Matti und Jonas eingeladen, schließlich schuldeten sie den beiden auch noch ein großes Dankeschön.

Es war ein Tag, an dem sie alle frei hatten, und so hatten Chris und Alex Zeit um einzukaufen. Gemüse, Fleisch - und Zutaten für den leckeren Schokopudding.

Das gehörte inzwischen irgendwie zum Ritual. Wenn sie etwas Besonderes kochten, dann gab es dazu selbstgemachten Schokopudding.

Den kochten sie auch gleich als erstes, damit er schön kühlen und fest werden konnte.

„Nur, wenn man den Besuch beeindrucken will.“

„Na komm“, forderte Chris ihn auf.

„Hey, kommt rein“, forderte Chris sie auf und trat zur Seite.

„Ja, Lenn und sein Hofstaat sind noch nicht da.“

„Klar, die VIPs kommen immer zu spät“, grinste Jonas. „Wir haben ein bisschen Wein mitgebracht.“

„Oh, das ist schön - dann wird das ein ganz gemütlicher Abend.“

„Das hoffen wir. Es riecht jedenfalls großartig hier. Was gibt es denn?“ fragte Matthias.

„Chris übertrifft sich heute selbst - Vorsuppe, Hauptgericht und Nachtisch. Und alles lecker.“

„Hilfsarbeiten.“

„Du kochst immer noch nicht gern?“ fragte Matthias Alex grinsend.

„Mit Chris zusammen geht’s, aber eigentlich... nicht“

„Zeigt ihr uns mal, was ihr so vorbereitet habt?“ fragte Jonas.

„Klar“, lächelte Chris, „Küche ist aber noch ein Schlachtfeld.“

„Das macht nichts, das sieht bei uns nicht anders aus.“

„Dann guckt mal.“ Chris öffnete die Tür zur Küche und ließ Jonas und Matti eintreten.

„Ach, das nennt ihr Schlachtfeld?“ fragte Matti. „Dann müsstet ihr mal meine Küche sehen, wenn wir versuchen Pfannkuchen zu machen. Das hier, ist was für Anfänger.“

„Wir haben schon aufgeräumt.“

Jonas lachte und warf einen Blick in die Töpfe. „Hoffentlich beeilt sich Tobi und sein Anhang, ich habe Hunger.“

„Ich glaub, das ist eher Lenn, der trödelt.“

„Egal wer es ist, wenn ich hier vor den gefüllten Töpfen verhungere, werde ich sehr sauer.“

„Willst du ein Stück Brot?“, bot Chris an.

„Nein, ich warte. Und leide.“

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht ins Wohnzimmer gehen, dann musst du das hier nicht ansehen.“

„Ja, komm mein Schatz“, sagte Matti und zog Jonas zu sich. „Bringen wir dich schnell aus der Gefahrenzone.“

Alex lachte leise, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen schob er Chris ebenfalls aus der Küche.

Im Wohnzimmer setzten sie sich.

In diesem Moment klingelte es, und Jonas sah erleichtert auf.

„Fütterst du ihn nicht ordentlich?“ fragte Alex Matthias und stand auf. „Der Junge wirkt ja völlig ausgehungert.“

„Er sagt, er ist noch im Wachstum.“

„Ha, die Ausrede kenn ich“, grinste Chris. „Wenn ihr beiden mögt, könnt ihr schon mal Wein einschenken, dann können wir gleich anstoßen. Und wir lassen solange mal die Sippels rein.“

Jonas grinste breit. „Klingt gut“. Chris und Alex gingen zur Tür, und Alex öffnete sie.

„Hey“, begrüßte Tobi sie grinsend. „Sorry, dass wir zu spät sind. Wir hatten ein kleines... Windelproblem.“

Chris lachte. „Eure Hoheit hat also... gestunken?“

„Das ist noch ne nette Umschreibung“, sagte Sandra. „Hallo Alex“, sagte sie dann lächelnd. „ES ist schön, dich wiederzusehen.“

„Ja, und schön, dass du jetzt weißt, wer ich bin. Also für Chris.“

„Du bist also Alex“, sagte Tobi und musterte ihn. „Ich dachte du wärst größer.“

Alex hob eine Augenbraue. „Hast du mich gerade klein genannt?“

„Ignorier Tobi“, sagte Chris. „Er ist Torhüter, die sind nicht zurechnungsfähig.“

Alex grummelte ein wenig. Natürlich waren die meisten Männer klein, mit Tobi verglichen, aber klein genannt zu werden war nicht schön. Dabei war er gar nicht klein.

„Na los, kommt erstmal rein“, sagte Chris.

„Danke.“ Sandra drückte Alex erst einmal ihren Sohn in den Arm, dann zog sie ihre Jacke aus. Tobi stellte eine Tasche ab, die er dabei hatte - Babyzubehör vermutlich.

Alex grinste Lenn an. „Hallo du.“

Lenn sah ihn an und begann dann zu lächeln. Damit hatte er Alex wohl gleich um den Finger gewickelt, denn der schien den Kleinen gar nicht mehr loswerden zu wollen.

„Ich glaube da haben wir einen neuen Babysitter gefunden“, meinte Tobi.

Chris grinste. „Ich glaub auch. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob er wickeln kann.“

„Das lernt er schon“, sagte Sandra lachend.

„Dann Glückwunsch zum neuen Babysitter.“

In diesem Moment kam Jonas aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Wird das ne Flurparty oder kommt ihr auch mal ins Wohnzimmer?“

„Jonas verhungert gerade“, grinste Chris. „Geht schon mal durch und setzt euch an den Esstisch, dann können wir servieren.“

„Was gibt es denn?“ fragte Sandra.

„Zur Vorspeise servieren wir eine Möhren-Orangen Suppe und für den jungen Herren Möhrenbrei.“ Für den hatte Chris einfach einige der gekochten Möhren püriert.

„Da habt ihr Glück. Möhren stehen grade ganz hoch im Kurs“, sagte Tobi.

„Das ist gut, dass wir Ihre Hoheit nicht verärgern.“ Chris holte die Suppe und die kleine Schüssel mit dem Möhrenbrei.

„Wollt ihr alle Wein oder jemand was Anderes?“ fragte Matthias.

„Ich bitte keinen Wein“, bat Sandra, „sonst gibt’s heute Abend einen White Russian für Lenn.“

„Was möchtest du stattdessen? Saft oder Schorle oder Wasser?“ fragte Alex.

„Wasser wäre gut. Vielleicht bin einem Schuss Saft?“

Alex nickte und verschwand in der Küche um das Gewünschte zu holen.

Dann setzten sie sich und begannen zu essen.

„Die Möhrensuppe ist übrigens Alex Werk“, sagte Chris und lächelte seinen Freund an.

„Muss mich doch um alle unsere Gäste kümmern“, meinte er.

„Du kannst also kochen?“ fragte Tobi Alex.

„Chris kann kochen. Ich kann Anweisungen befolgen.“

Sandra lachte auf. „Das ist ja wie bei uns.“

„Immerhin hilft er mit“, meinte Chris. „Und er ist lernfähig - den Nachtisch hat Alex gemacht.“

„Nachtisch?“ fragte Jonas. „Was für einen Nachtisch gibt es denn?“

„Überraschung“, grinste Alex ihn an.

„Du bist fies.“

„Komm, lass ihn“, bat Matthias und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Die Suppe ist schon mal sehr gut.“

„Stimmt, die schmeckt wirklich lecker“, nickte Jonas.

„Und sättigt zumindest den größten Hunger“, meinte Alex.

„Also“, sagte Tobi schließlich. „Erzähl doch mal ein bisschen was von dir Alex. Ich weiß eigentlich nur, dass du Polizist bist und ne gute Möhrensuppe machst.“

Alex grinste. „Und mich hin und wieder von Hooligans verprügeln lasse...“ Er nahm noch etwas Suppe nach, dann erzählte er ein wenig von sich.

Gerade als Alex begann von seiner Band zu erzählen, wurde Tobi neugierig und fragte neugierig nach. „Ihr kommt einfach alle mal zu unserem nächsten Auftritt“, sagte Alex schließlich lachend. „Versprochen“, nickte Tobi, „Bin schon sehr gespannt auf euch.“

„Ich sag euch rechtzeitig bescheid, damit ihr euch um nen Babysitter kümmern könnt“, versprach Alex.

„Das ist lieb von dir. Muss ja auch vom Spielplan her passen. Aber ich würde echt gern kommen.“

„Wir finden schon nen Termin.“

„Davon bin ich überzeugt“, nickte Chris. „Habt Ihr Lust auf den zweiten Gang?“

„Immer her damit!“ sagte Jonas sofort.

Chris stand sofort auf. Mit Alex' Hilfe deckte er ab und brachte die Hähnchen, Kartoffeln und Gemüse rein.

„Davon werden wir aber auf jeden Fall alle satt“, meinte Matthias grinsend. „Selbst drei hungrige Fußballer.“

„Dann lasst es euch schmecken“, forderte Alex sie auf.

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und alle griffen kräftig zu.

Nach dem Hauptgang servierte Alex tatsächlich etwas stolz den Schokoladenpudding.

„Boah, Pudding! Alex, willst du nicht bei mir einziehen?“ fragte Jonas grinsend.

„Nur, wenn Chris mitkommt. Und probier erstmal, der ist echt gut.“

„Hände weg von meinem Alex“, sagte Chris. „Wir können Matti gern beibringen, wie er dir Pudding kommt, aber Alex gehört mir.“

„Hände weg von meinem Matti!“, lachte Jonas sofort.

„Ihr seid so süß, wisst ihr das eigentlich“, sagte Sandra lächelnd.

„Was?“ Vier Augenpaare starrten sie an.

„Ihr seid süß“, wiederholte Sandra grinsend. „Schon fast zu süß, aber mir gefällt das.“

„Pah, wir sind noch immer Männer, schwule Männer. Wir sind beeindruckend, cool, vielleicht auch attraktiv - aber nicht süß!“, protestierte Alex.

„Ihr seid wie rosa Zuckerwatte. Süß und flauschig.“

„Wir. Sind. nicht. Süß. Und. Flauschig!“, protestierte Alex.

„Doch. Wie Hundewelpen oder Katzenbabys“, grinste Sandra.

„Tobi? Könntest du bitte diese... Frau hier... herausbegleiten?“

„Oh nein, ich halt mich da raus“, lachte Tobi.

„Dann hol mal das Klebeband, Chris.“

Chris lachte und drückte Alex einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Denk dran, sie ist mit einem Torhüter verheiratet. Sei nachsichtig mit ihr.“

„Hm, na gut... Aber sie soll nicht weitermachen.“

„Ich mag dich, Alex“, sagte Tobi lachend. „Du passt gut zu Chris. Genau der gleiche merkwürdige Humor, den ihr habt.“

Alex nickte leicht. „Wir haben uns einfach gefunden.“

„Und sind sehr, sehr glücklich“, fügte Chris hinzu.


End file.
